Breaking Out
by Dreaming Stargazer
Summary: Calliope has been on her own all her life and for as long as she could remember. She's been stealing to survive and closed herself off from any crowd. The moment a stranger offers her a chance to change that, she's sceptical at first but decides to take the chance. ColeXOC. #Isuckatsummaries
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _Oh shit_ _ **.**_ This was the only thought that was currently running thought Calli's head. She couldn't believe she'd gotten herself caught like that, or that she tried to steal something else then food. The scrawny teen didn't know why she suddenly felt the need to rob an antique store and steal a bloody staff, something she had no use for at all, really. It was stupid and she was currently too busy berating herself to actually listen to the store owner, who was reprimanding her at the moment.

"Did you hear me?"

Her head snapped up.

"I really am so sorry Mr. O'Neil.; I really don' know what came over me!" Calli bowed her head deeply in apology and some form of respect.

"For this time, I'll believe you, but next time I have no choice but to call the police. Am I making myself clear?" The man gave her a stern look.

The ginger nodded with a gulp. "Crystal sir."

"Then go, and take one of those apples, you look starved."

Doing as he told her, the girl reluctantly grabbed one of the apples, apologized once again and then shot out of the door. The large man looked at her as she passed the windows, her hood back on her head, the apple in her mouth and gloved hands in her pocket.

"You know her?" Mr O'Neil turned to one of their other costumers. An elderly man, dressed in all white, and more or less a steady customer.

"Yeah, that's Calli. the whole city knows her, she ain't a bad girl. No-one knows where she's from, including her. She often steals food from the market, but even then, always takes the near bad food. People take more so she can take some better, but she doesn't want charity, and yet she tried to steal from here. It ain't like her to steal some antiques."

"She has no Family?" Asked the elder, eyebrow raised.

"Not that anyone knows off, according to the police she doesn't even exist in the system and all off their registers. It's a pity really." The manager placed the object Calli had tried to take back to its position in the window. It was an old staff, though it was shaped more like a spear due to the sharp pointed crystal that was placed on the end of it. The body was shaped out of sturdily braided pieces of driftwood and had a seashell at the bottom made out of Ivory.

The older customer suddenly changed the subject. "What did she try to steal?"

"This," The owner pointed to the object. "It's an old weapon, but it mostly serves decorating purposes, bloody thing has been brought back more times than I could count. Often ended up burning people. I'm surprised she could even take It from its place properly."

The elderly man in white seemed to think for a moment.

"Say, where could I find her if she's not in the city?"

* * *

"I can' believe I did that!" Calli buried her face in her hands as she let herself fall down in the small makeshift cottage just outside of Ninjago city. The girl really had thought the man was going to call the cops on her. The ginger girl let out a cry of frustration and let herself fall down on the ground. Amethyst eyes cast upon the shabby celling, her feelings in conflict with each other. While most of it where berating herself for steeling an antique. There was a small part of herself that kept telling her to go back and get the thing, despite of everything that just had happened.

She didn't know where that part came from and didn't like it.

It wasn't until 5 minutes later that she stood up again and looked through the large crack that served as a window. It had only been a year since she's moved here from Stiix and just like that dark dreary town, people absolutely despised her. They had good reason though, but that didn't make all the whispers and comments hurt less. She'd been in Stiix for only 2 years and before that, she didn't know. She never remembered anything from before that.

A subtle knock on the door snapped the girl out of her thoughts, no-one ever knocked, no-one came over to begin with.

Calli quietly grabbed a stick off the ground, just to be sure. She knew that if you wanted to break in you usually don't knock, but better safe than sorry.

As the large wooden panel that served as a door slid open, the ginger teen's eyebrows raised in confusion at the old man in front of her door.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

The man gave her a thoughtful look from under the brim of his hat.

"I would like to have a word with you, if that is all right with you? And there is no need for that stick."

Calli slowly lowered the stick and shoved the door further open with a small nod.

She didn't have much possessions, only a set of spare clothes and a violin. Calli looked around her new room, it was small but felt homely none the less.

The red-head put the Violin next to the small desk and her clothes in a drawer. There were some books on the shelves and she grabbed one of them and flipped through it. Her reading abilities weren't very good, she was a slow reader, but she read it anyway.

The man that had offered her a room to stay because he believed no-one should sleep inside the place she did. Calli tried to make clear she was a thief and shouldn't be trusted, he wasn't having any of it. The girl eventually relented and while reluctant, went with the man, called Wu. Calli knew it was something any parent warned their children about, not that she had any.

But in the end, she felt she somehow made the right choice.


	2. º1º

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first official chapter of Breaking out! I really don't have anything else to say... Oh apart from I don't own anything else apart from Calli!  
Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(One year later)_

Calli's eyes were glued to the pages of the book in her lap, pencil in hand, softly humming along to a song she'd heard on the radio a couple of days ago. She could hear videogame noises in the background but they didn't bother her as much as they had in the beginning. What did interrupt her, however, was a sudden voice.

"I will be leaving for a while, you know what to do." The girl tore her eyes from the last words to look at Master Wu, the man that took her of the street a year ago.

"Ye're leaving me alone?" She asked incredulously, not at all bothering to hide her accent. "With'em? Why not put me in the monkey cage in the zoo? In hindsight, monkeys at least know when to do chores."

"Hey!" The redhead bit down on her pencil to hide the smirk on her face. While she was still annoyed at having to do the chores of her housemates, once again, she did enjoy making them feel guilty about it. She swallowed the smirk as Wu rolled his eyes at the familiar scene and Calli turned to her housemates with an annoyed glare. Wu just shook his head and walked out of the door.

"Hey nothin', Jay, this's the third time this week. Fourth, if ye count the time Zane was nice enough to gimme a break."

The first boy, Jay, had ginger/brown hair, bright blue eyes that looked between annoyed and guilty at the moment and a fair skin and light freckles.

It had been 8 months since Calli had first met Jay when Wu had taken him to the monastery. Cole and Zane quickly followed. Jay was the most impulsive and emotional them and also the most forgetful.

Zane was looking in between Jay and the only Female resident. He was the most serious and focussed, albeit to much at sometimes. He had icy white hair and matching grey eyes with a pale complexion.

"Still, I'm not a monkey" Jay protested heavily making the third boy, Cole, snicker.

"You sure about that? You're just as flexible." He said, not taking his eyes of his game.

Cole was the tallest of the three (Standing at 185cm or 6 feet), followed by Zane (174cm or 5 feet 7) then jay (168cm or 5 feet 5), with a persona in-between the two others. While he was more serious, you could still catch him goofing off a lot. He had a darker skin color, Caramel even, even without the little tan he had now, and dark brown eyes and black hair.

Jay rolled his eyes at his friend's remark and grabbed his controller, he decided to play even by stabbing Cole's character in the back, quite literally.

"HEY! JAY!?" Seeing the oncoming argument unfold, Calli sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, grabbed her book and walked outside, mumbling something about them giving her a headache.

Why was it that she was the youngest and they acted like children? She at least thought she was the youngest. She was at least in between the 13 and 17 years of age, so she decided herself 15. Jay was closest as he was 15 as well, Zane was 16 and Cole was not only the tallest, but the eldest as well, with 17 years of age.

Calli sat down outside the gates on the last step of the giant set of steps that lead up the mountain. You couldn't even see the bottom; it wasn't called the mountain of impossible height for nothing. Opening her book back to where she'd stopped, the orange haired girl smiled to herself as she tuned in to the argument inside.

While she had to warm up to the boys for a long time, she quite liked them. She'd had the most trouble with Jay, as she more often than not found him annoying, due to a lot of questioning about her which she wasn't very comfortable with, but she had learned to appreciate his ways to lighten the mood and his sarcasm. Cole and Zane had been easier for her, due to being prepared after Jay and because the Former didn't ask questions that he didn't want to answer himself.

But the hardest part for her, was to admit to herself that she enjoyed people around her that didn't judge her and wanted to actually talk to her because they wanted to, not out of pity. She enjoyed playfully arguing with Jay, striking conversations at 6 in the morning with Zane and being outdoors with Cole, which was mostly him climbing the mountain and her either reading or walking along over the stairs.

It wasn't until she let out a sigh she realized she wasn't alone outside anymore. A voice suddenly spoke up, making the girl jump up.

"Aren't you cold?" While the girl tried to calm her beating heart, she glared daggers at the new arrival. Cole, however, wasn't faced by it and sat down next to her.

Like the others on their days off he'd discarded his black training Gi in favour of a pair of jeans and a black hoody.

"One: You really want me to fall off this mountain, don' ya? And two: no, I am not."

"One:" Cole mimicked her with a playful grin. "It was only one time and that was barely my fault, and two: you've got chicken skin."

Calli rolled her eyes playfully at his observation as she closed her book in her lap. "Just because I 'ave chicken skin doesn' mean I'm cold."

Cole eyed the girl with a sceptical look, she always insisted she was fine even when she wasn't. She always was a bit distant from them, He knew she trusted the three of them, but it was obvious past experiences made her keep just that bit of distance but She never spoke of those. He remembered when he first came here. ' _She's always like that, Ignores me mostly.'_ Jay had told him then, only to get a dirty look from the petite ginger.

The older boy just now noticed her looking at him, as Amethyst eyes met dark brown. An unusual color, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"Is something the matter?"

Cole shook his head, not breaking eye contact with the gemstone colored orbs. "No just thinking." This made her raise her eyebrows.

"About wha'?" She was curious.

"Nothing." She didn't drop her raised eyebrow but didn't question it any further. Comfortable silence fell between them, Calli was playing with the cover of her book while whereas Cole tried to see what she was reading exactly. It was no secret the girl was somewhat of a bibliophile. Always with her nose in a book when she had the time. Cole barely read the words ' _The Silver eyes.'_ On the cover before she laid it down next to her.

"Why'd you come 'ere?" Calli couldn't help but to vocalize her thoughts. The boy shrugged.

"You seemed like you needed company."

"Oh." Calli suddenly couldn't help but feel bad about asking, As the tone was one that implied she didn't want him here. The dark-haired boy just flashed her a smile which she shyly returned. Silence returned again when Cole suddenly moved to sit next to her, allowing him to properly look out of the gate.

Calli wanted to find another topic to talk about but found that she was unable to. She always had this problem when it came to him. Why? She didn't know that, but she found she was most comfortable with the black-haired boy when there was silence between the two of them.

Suddenly a cold wind was sending shivers down the girl's spine. Maybe it would be a good idea to go inside, emphasis on the maybe, because she made no effort to move.

Calli's eyes quickly moved over to her friend and back to the view before Cole stood and stretched.

"I'm gonna climb for a while, Wanna walk with?"

The girl smiled and stood up, book in hand.

"Sure"

* * *

 **Hey guys! A little heads up here! The thing is I will have to admit that updates will be slow, or at least somewhat. With a little bit of luck I'm able to do one episode per week but this is _NO_ promise! Other thing; I had a whole lore point written out as i started this but I realised that, thanks to the Sons of Garmadon, that I could throw out of the window completely. Problem with that, I had already written down the first 10 chapters (excluding the prologue.) and since I proof-read and edit everything myself, some things might slip trough, no matter how hard I look with markers and pens. (Yes, I print everything out because a different view can help you find errors you don't see on a computer-screen.) So if you see anything that seems like it's going no-where or seems out of place let me know and if it happens to be a oversight I can fix it.**

 **So now that that's out of the way:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of Breaking Out!**


	3. º2º

**Yeey another chapter!**

* * *

Sitting still for a longer period of time wasn't something Calli really minded. However, even she had her limits and being cooped in her room for a couple of days now was making even her restless. With a sigh, she stood up from her bed and moved to the small bookcase on the other end of the room. Maybe she could pass some time with organizing the mess that was in the wooden thing.

Despite the mess that was called a bookcase, the rest from her room could be considered clean. Next to her bed was a small desk littered with stacks of papers and sheet music and on the shelf above it was her Violin Case.

The moment the ginger pulled the first stack of books out from the upper shelf a loud bang followed by an apology sounded from the room next to her.

It was the room that Cole and Jay shared. Like her they probably got a lot of pent up energy from being stuck in their rooms. Either that or one of the two did something stupid.

Deciding she had nothing else better to do she put the pile of books to the side and walked to the next room.

Apparently, Zane had the same idea. He had the last room, on the other side of Jay and Cole. Only one look passed between them before the white-haired boy opened the door.

Their room was pretty clean, A pile of mechanical pieces in the right corner while the desk was filled with papers and pencils. Meanwhile a chair in the left corner was full with clothes of which Calli could never tell if they were clean or not. In the middle of the room, against the far-left wall was a bunk bed with a trunk parked under the lower bed.

However, the two hadn't much time to take in the room… Instead they were focussed on the scene in front of them. Cole was currently seated on the floor, laughing loudly, A metal pin in the wall behind him while Jay was currently laying on his back, his butt stuck in the small trashcan. The sounds he made where somewhere in-between muttering angrily to himself and laughing.

"I don' even wanna know."

The sound of the resident female snapped the both of them out of it. Cole was the first to action and helped his poor friend out of the trashcan.

"I am curious as to what happened." Zane moved to help Cole and Jay and the girl moved to get the pin out of the wall

"Well, I tried to stick the pin into my invention, but there was too much tension, so it shot lose and into the wall." Jay explained vaguely. "And launched you into the trashcan." Cole finished with a snicker.

"That explained the giant bang." Calli's voice shook somewhat, the metal from the pin burned her hands as she tried to pull it out. Jay brushed himself off and quickly made his move to stop her. "You really need to stop touching things that are made of metal." The girl scoffed but didn't argue as she let go. Her hands hurt and she could feel the blisters coming up.

"I'm fine" She could practically feel the eye-rolls of her housemates but chose to ignore them.

Zane opened his mouth to talk when someone's alarm went off. Immediately, the boys sprang into action. Calli remembered Sensei's instructions and called after them when they ran out of the room and window in Jay's case. "Don' get yourselves killed!"

Cole poked his head back in the room. "We won't." He said with a wink and moved away again. Calli just rolled her eyes and moved to take care of the burns on her hand.

Something told her that the calm days were over.

* * *

It was only after she'd just taken care of her hands that she heard sounds of a fight outside. Just as she decided to not get involved, Sensei, who'd returned just two days ago, mentioned for her to follow.

What they walked into was a similar situation as Jay in the trashcan, but instead had four boys' doggy piled in the middle of the training course.

Despite the fact her housemates wore their complete training outfits, Calli recognized the top one as being Zane, under him was Jay, the next one she didn't recognize and Cole was stuck on the bottom.

"That's enough!" Sensei Wu's voice was enough to make them un-pile and bow to their teacher. Well, all apart from the boy in the red pyjama's. He just looked confused beyond words.

The boy looked taller than jay, but only by a bit (170cm or 5ft6) but she couldn't measure exactly due to his messy, spiky brown hair. His eyes where a lighter brown color.

A chorused " _Yes Sensei"_ was enough to snap the boy out of his confusion. "Wait a minute, They're your students too? This was my final test, wasn't it…?" He sounded somewhat disappointed at himself, slumping his shoulders down.

Before Calli could even ask what this was all about, Jay opened his mouth.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…. whoa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three!" His ramble continued but more against himself then the rest. "Three blind mice, Three musketeers. Three…"

"Uh, what he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that the three of us trained together. We're solid." Cole interrupted his friend before he could ramble on.

"And 'm pretty sure the three musketeers got a fourth later on." Jay glared at Calli as the red boy challenged Cole. "Didn't look so solid to me."

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" It was Zane's question that created the silence.

Sensei walked to them, explaining. "Each of you have been chosen. Each of you in tune with elemental properties." He paused for a second. "But first, NINJA GO!"

Sensei used his Spinjitzu technique and somehow managed to re-dress the boys and give them a weapon. Calli didn't want to know the physics behind that.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" The boy in red asked.

Jay let out a giggle. "Whoa, look what color I am!"

"Wait a minute, I'm still black." A sudden image of Cole dressed in a Yellow Gi made Calli snicker.

"Be glad, ye'd look terrible in Yellow." The black-haired boy only had time for a raised eyebrow before sensei continued his speech, starting with the red boy.

"Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you." He moved to Jay.

"Jay is blue, Master of Lightning." Sadly, Jay took this as opportunity to… humbly list all of his talents.

"I do a little inventing. A dabble of model building, A touch of cooking, A little poetry…" Calli slapped her hand on his mouth as Cole leaned to Kai. "More like 'Mouth of Lightning'"

"Black Ninja is Cole. Solid as Rock. Master of Earth." Wu had decided to ignore the rest as he went on.

The still Black Ninja removed the mask and showed a grin. "Nice to meet'cha, kid. I got your back, and for the record, There ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

Zane looked at him "Except for dragons."

"And ghosts." Calli piped in.

Cole glared at the two. "They aren't from this world. I said from this world." He then raised an eyebrow. "At least I don't think ghosts are..."

Once again, like nothing happened, Sensei went to the last of the four. "and White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice and seer with sixth sense."

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously." If Kai planned for no one to hear it, he failed miserably as Zane himself replied. He didn't get the joke though.

"Zane, remember what we talked about? Your sense of humour? Huh?" Jay explained to him.

"Yes, it was a joke. Ha Ha." Jay shook his head, disappointed and Cole face palmed. Zane was a different kind of special. Not a bad kind, just different.

"Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu." There was another pause in sensei's speaking. "From Lord Garmadon." His tone was serious enough to keep everyone's attention. At least, until Kai spoke out about what would happen to his sister.

"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?"

"Jay…." A double warning from Calli and Cole made him realize what he had said.

"I... I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into." He defended himself. He turned to Kai again. "Does she like blue?"

"Back. Off." The look and tone of Kai was enough to silence him.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go for the first weapon." While there wasn't supposed to be any room for arguments, Cole still found one.

"Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu!"

Sensei turned to them. "Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Now, Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage." With those words, he walked inside.

"Great…"

"Now we have to find a key?" Jay exclaimed and Cole sighed.

"Yeah… I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride."

Kai interrupted any further discussion between them. "Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up."

Calli's snicker got their attention. It seemed they forgot the crucial detail that while they had a horse carriage, they didn't have any horses.

"And you are?" Kai asked. His eyebrows arched up. Calli chose to ignore him. Good first impressions be damned. Instead she looked at the others. "Well, seein' as you'll be leaving in a couple o' minutes, I should be gettin' you some food for the road."

"There will be no need for that. You will be joining us." Wu called from inside.

Calli blinked twice letting the words sink into her mind before she finally managed to give a response to the sensei's words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Wha' now?" Calli looked behind her and saw the confusion on most faces. Kai for a different reason than the others. Jay and Zane gave each other a look while Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll be fine. We've no trouble teaching you some things, you learn better in a practical way right. Right guys?"

Zane and Jay quickly agreed with the Black Ninja. The fighting wouldn't be a problem at all, it was the her going with them she was unsure about. Still, it was nice to see they had more confidence in her than she had herself.

* * *

 **So, I'm hoping to make Tuesday my update date... Or at least I'll try to. You see Monday is my only free day in the week. (I work during the weekend, Graveyard shifts and whatnot.) So that means I have all monday to finish the next chapter and I only allow myself to post a chapter the moment I finish the one I was busy with. That's why I started to post this when I already had finished 10 chapters, so I have some space to miss one deadline.**

 **Anyhow that's my story for today xD**

 **See Ya in the next chapter.**


	4. º3º

**Sooooo... I'm not to proud on this chapter... or the prologue chapters for that matter. But that's because I crammed 10 minutes per chapter so the pace feels a bit rushed to me. Other than that I do hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

"'Sign me up'" Jay's voice rang over the sounds of the carriage. "Way to go, spark plug." Kai only gave the Blue Ninja a glare.

As Calli had suspected. The boys were the ones to pull the carriage. Cole was pulling the front with Kai right behind him and Jay and Zane to the sides. She herself was uncomfortably sitting behind Sensei Wu, currently dressed the same way she had that day in Ninjago City in a violet hoody and black leggings, still grumbling about having to come along.

Another bump on the road made her groan as she was knocked into the side of the carriage. Why couldn't she just stay at the monastery?

Oh yeah, because Sensei told her so.

"And what about her?" Kai's voice and question snapped her attention towards him.

"What about me?" The ginger girl pulled her hood from before her eyes.

"You're from Ninjago City, aren't you?" Jay clarified, he heard her drop the information once before.

The redhead gave a slight nod. "For about a year, yes." She slowly admitted. "but I lived in Stiix before that."

Kai was about to ask more when Sensei suddenly called out. "Shh…. Stop!" As the boys stopped abruptly, Calli was thrown to the ground with a small yelp. "The caves of Despair. Samukai must be close in unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright guys. Let's Chop-Socky this lemonade stand!" Jay interrupted as Zane helped Calli get up. They all moved behind a large rock that gave them enough room to oversee the ground level.

The Caves of Despair looked more like a mine than anything else. It was crawling with skeletons that were excavating the said tunnels.

"Cole, you got the plan?" Jay was a bit too enthusiastic for the whole situation.

The Black Ninja nodded and all the attention focused on him, well, almost all attention. "Sure do, First, We lower ourselves down the ledge and then-" It was then he noticed that something, or rather someone was missing.

"…. Where's Kai?"

Jay was the first to spot him. Cole sighed. "Come on. Call, you stick close." The girl sighed but nodded before following the boys. The three in front her made quick work to get there, opening the path for her to catch up easily, taking out a skeleton that

They finally reached The Red Ninja on one of the watchtowers. Kai was eyeing the map that the skeleton had, taking mental notes when the others joined him Jay hit him on the head,

"What's the matter with you!" He whisper-yelled. Kai just shushed him, after some more discussion and checking they all climbed down again.

Kai dashed past Calli before she could even ask what was going on. He'd quickly entered the caves on the other side of the Skulkin army. Cole and Zane quickly rushed past her when Jay pulled her along.

"Skeletons had the map upside down, dug in the wrong area, Kai ran off again." The Blue Ninja rambled in explanation as they ran towards the entrance.

She and Jay were the last to enter the caves and as Kai tried to push way a boulder and Cole was berating his behaviour.

"Before you run off again, you need to remember we're a team." He scolded with very little success.

Kai was very close to rolling his eyes as he answered. "Yeah, whatever." Calli was getting annoyed by his behaviour and without looking, she could feel the others felt the same.

The others quickly helped Kai with the boulder, making it quick work of it, revealing a large open space.

The room they entered had large statues of heads Calli had never seen before. In the middle of the room was a Golden Scythe stuck in what looked to be the head of a dragon as if it was the sword Excalibur, waiting for its rightful owner to retrieve it, not that they were the rightful owners. But eh, small details.

Calli had only to look at the weapon once to feel the power radiating from it. It made her somewhat uncomfortable, or very uncomfortable.

"WOW! That's so Cool!" Jay exclaimed, his voice echoing through the mines.

Cole shushed him quickly and walked to the weapon. "Not so loud" With one quick movement, he grabbed the golden Scythe out of the ground, wrapped it in some kind of blanket and tossed it to Kai who was standing closest to him.

"Come on, don't be so paranoid. We're totally on opposite sides of the caves." Jay argued.

"I'm with Cole on this one. Just cuz they're on the opposite site doesn't mean they won't find us." Jay threw a glare in Calli's direction.

"You always side with them." he huffed.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Cuz they 'ave common sense. You don't." It wasn't right to take out her annoyance on him and she knew it but she just wanted this job done with and if his shouting attracted any skeletons it would be bad.

"Zip it, both of you, now that we've got the Scythe, let's sneak you while those boneheads are still busy." Jay gave Calli one last look as she shrunk down at the authority in Cole's voice, pulling her hood back over her eyes.

The black Ninja was the first to exit, the rest quickly followed. "Alright, everyone, stick together. The exit's right around the corner."

And along with the exit was Samukai and the rest of the Skulkin's. Calli could feel her nerves rising to a new level. There was no way they would get out of here without a fight. There were to many even for her stealth skills.

"You can touch Gold, right?" Calli looked up to Zane and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I have no problems with gold and silver. Just as long as there is no impurity to it." She didn't know why he wanted to know, she could guess to toss her the weapon in case of emergency.

"But I don't think I'd be able to hold the thing. So, if ye wanna play Monkey Ball with it, count me out." She got some more weird looks. "Besides it's better if I stay here to begin with, ye're the ones with training, not me."

"No, we're not leaving anyone behind, if they were to spot you, we won't able to get to you in time, just stay close to me." Calli pursed her lips into a thin line. She didn't particularly like it but, she'd never been able to refuse anything that sounded like an order. She knew Cole was a capable fighter, as were the others but he had to watch his own back during the fight, didn't he?

Much more time she didn't get as Samukai suddenly poked his head around the corner, effectively making Cole, who was standing at the front, jump back, startled. Behind the Skulkin general, more of the living skeletons she'd seen before.

As Samukai readied his weapons, so did the others. Calli had brought a small knife for the occasion, but it would do very little against an army of, well Bones. Especially if they all had a knife too, Samukai even had four. One in each hand.

The Ninja charged at the same time the Skulkin did. Jay and Kai both making a game from it. But the latter quickly got surrounded by the enemy.

Calli called out for Zane as she ducked under a Skulkin's blow and pointed to the red ninja.

Zane nodded and made sure to get some open space in between them.

"Kai!" He called. "Throw it here!" Kai nodded and tossed the scythe to the white Ninja. Zane then set his eyes on Cole, who ran past them, Calli still on his heels.

"GOING LONG!" The white ninja yelled and Cole caught the Scythe with ease.

"Just cuz I said I didn' wanna play any monkey-ball, didn' mean you guys had to-" Calli's rant was cut short as one of the Skulkin had managed to grab her by her hood and pushed her against the wall. "Lemme go." Of course, her protests fell to deaf ears… or whatever the Skulkin used to listen with.

"Guys! Calli's in trouble!" As Jay yelled it to the rest, Calli was currently reaching for a bone one of the Skulkin lost. As the soldier holding her readied his dagger, her fingers curled around the bone.

She glared at the skeleton. "I said, Lemme Go!" With some luck, and more strength in her body then she thought she had, she managed to knock the skull right of its spine. Zane had by now caught up with her. "Nice swing."

"Thanks. Let's hope I won't 'ave to do that again." They quickly regrouped with the rest. Kai and Jay were surrounded and basically back to back, and Cole had to resort to kicks only, because his hands were full of the scythe which he wasn't able to switch with his regular that strapped on his back.

"There's too many of them!" Exclaimed Kai as the five of them were driven to the middle as if they were cattle.

Calli had once again moved behind Cole, one hand gripping at the fabric of his Gi, unless a miracle happened, they weren't going to get out of this unscathed, or even alive. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and gave her a nod as if to say she would be fine.

Suddenly Jay cried out as he Head-butted one of the soldiers. "Let me handle it!" and he did, he went all out on every soldier he came across. "It's just like the training course!"

He started to demonstrate. "Over the planks. Dodging swords!" He started to spin quickly. "Here comes the dummy!" Suddenly energy started to build up around him, quickly growing into a tornado of lightning. Jay had used Spinjitsu for the first time.

In the confusion, Cole quickly switched Scythes as he and the others watched in awe.

Kai was the first to snap out of it. "Jay! What's the key?"

The Blue Ninja laughed. "I'm just going through the motions!" Some more skeletons fell. "This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!"

The other boys reacted with enthusiasm. And while Calli wasn't an "Elemental Master" She could still follow some of the advice. She'd done quite a lot of parcour in Ninjago City and Stiix. She would just have to use the walls and other things in the environment to her advantage.

Kai quickly mimicked and quoted Jay. Kai's Color was, of course red, and it seemed to be leaving a path of heat in its wake.

Zane used his Spinjitzu to go after two more Skulkin Generals, who fled upon seeing the icy cold tornado heading their way. Zane stopped once they were gone.

"I sense you do not stand a chance."

Samukai stepped back. "Retreat!" The boys stopped spinning, leaving only the dust it was made out off.

"Huh, guess they didn't want a Second Serving of these babies." Cole grinned. Kai and Jay both groaned as Calli, who was just done tricking a soldier to ram himself beyond repair into a wall, face-palmed. "Good thing they didn't check the merchandise in the back."

"Okay, ye're not allowed to make puns again, Like, Ever." Cole stuck his tongue out at her but she just shrugged.

The black ninja turned around as the others started to celebrate. His look suddenly changing into one of shock.

"Ehm guys?" They didn't hear him.

"Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?"

"Is… that…a…" Calli turned to see what Cole was going on about before diving behind him.

This wasn't good.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" The Black Ninja had been backing away slowly. Only now did his friends turn.

Standing behind them, was a large brown dragon. Calli wasn't someone that feared dragons, at least not as much as Cole did. But there was a difference between seeing one in a book and seeing one standing in front of you.

Jay laughed nervously. "You mean... A dragon?"

"That sure looks like a dragon." Though there was fear in Kai's voice, it wasn't as bad as Cole.

Zane, however, sounded completely normal and calm. "I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one."

The brown, overgrown lizard opened his mouth and shot a ray of dusty energy their way. Everyone threw themselves down on the ground. Once he stopped, everyone wasted no time to get away and hide.

Calli huffed as her hair had gotten out of her ponytail, making the ginger curls free to obscure her vision. Once save she quickly snatched a ribbon out of her pocked and managed to bind it together albeit loosely. It was better to see the dragon, despite how much she wanted to close her eyes and wish it to go way.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world." Cole cried out, backing against the wall as if it were to give him some comfort. The girl could feel him freaking out on the inside more then he actually showed.

Kai uncovered the Scythe he had taken from the Black Ninja and readied it in his hands.

"NO, no. Kai, Bad idea! Sensei told us not to!" Jay noticed the Red Ninja's plan and tried to stop him, to no avail.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut!" Kai yelled and charged at the dragon.

Cole also tried to warn but it was useless as Kai thrusted the weapon into the ground. Large cracks started to appear as the cave started to cave in.

Calli, for once was the one that ran on the front. While she was tied in speed and agility with Jay, her feet were a whole lot more steady and usable to jump from rock to rock and walls if necessary. It wasn't much different from the streets in Ninjago with all the cars. Only this was a lot more potentially fatal, and with the traffic in the city that was saying something.

They had to stop once the room's exits had been completely blocked out.

"What now!" Calli managed to make herself audible above the falling rocks.

"We'll use Spinjitzu." Cole answered once he noticed the roof opening.

Calli's eyes widened, _they_ would use Spinjitsu. She would be stuck here. Unless maybe she could use the falling rocks to climb up. It was that or the dragon and she figured being killed by rocks was a whole lot more favourable then being mutilated and absolutely broken by a dragon.

Before she could protest however, someone grabbed her and only a few seconds later she was standing outside.

"You okay?" She heard Jay ask and she could only nod, feeling slightly dizzy, thankful he had grabbed her, but not wanting to do that again.

She heard the others celebrate before the familiar voice of Sensei Wu cut them off. "ENOUGH! I told you not to use the Scythe!"

"He did it!" Kai only let out a surprised 'What' as Jay pointed his finger at him, rightfully so.

Cole sounded somewhere in-between conflicted and still coming down from the heart-attack from the dragon. "I warned him, Sensei."

"Using it was my only option!" He defended himself.

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team." Calli opened her mouth to defend Kai but Zane stopped her. It wasn't that fair, seeing as it was either using it or being eaten by a dragon.

"There are still three weapons left." Sensei told the Red Ninja as he walked away. "Maybe next time you could do it right." With that, the discussion was finished.

The Redhead gave Kai a small smile before she walked after the others, Silently praying she wouldn't have to go with them on any more adventures.

* * *

 **And how wrong she is... xD So I'm busy with a sketch of how I see Calli and will try to post it on my Deviantart tonight: XDark-LoversX is my account name.  
I actually got a couple of reviews already and I can't thank you guys enough for the nice things you guys said already. :)**

 **I hope you Enjoyed this Chapter and I'll See ya in the next one!**


	5. º4º

**Another chapter this week? gasp!**

* * *

The group was on their way to the shuriken of Ice, located in the Frozen wastelands. So they'd known their path would be cold and filled with ice and snow. What Calli didn't think would happen, was that they had to cross a giant frozen lake. Even worse Cole, who usually was strong enough to steer a ship like, this was having trouble due to unusual currents. So, to say she was uncomfortable right now was the understatement of the past, present and future centuries.

Calli was currently standing near the sail of the ship, hands clinging to the wooden pole as she tried to calm her nerves.

She _hated_ water or feared it rather. All the experiences she could remember with bodies of water was her nearly drowning.

The girl had, however, no choice but to move out of the way when Kai, who was a lot more relaxed now than when they boarded, started to practice some moves. Forcing her to the edge of the ship. At the same time Jay had distracted Cole from steering the boat making it able for the currents to ram the boat into an iceberg, and while the ship miraculously escaped, Calli had no such luck. The rocky movements of the ship forced her out of balance and tossed her over the side, right into the freezing water with a scream.

The icy temperature hit her like a brick wall as flashes of a storm started to dance for her eyes again. She could hear people screaming as the waves pushed her under. In reality, the currents just swept around her, seemingly getting worse the more she panicked. She wasn't strong enough to swim up and her lungs slowly started to burn as the cold seemed to steal all the energy she had in her body.

Suddenly she felt something grab her hoody and all the energy returned as she started to trash and then… she could breathe again.

"Calm down, It's just me." _Cole._ That was all the conformation the girl needed to stop trashing and break down in sobs, muttering the words. "Get me out." over and over like a mantra.

The boys had been shocked by Calli falling over the railing, but even more so when she didn't come back up. Cole was the first to react, discarding the black "jacket" of his Gi, leaving him only in the black t-shirt, the moment Jay exclaimed she couldn't swim.

Once back on the safety from the boat Calli felt like she could breathe again. While the wind was warmer than the water had been, due to the soaked hoody it felt twenty times colder.

"Are you wearing something under it?" Zane asked. Calli nodded and with some help from Kai she managed het pull it the hoody off, revealing a light blue tank-top. She thanked whoever it was that put something warmer and dry over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sensei asked.

No, no she wasn't. She was still stuck on a ship in the middle of icy water, currently freezing underneath a blanket.

"Yeah."

"If you don't know how to swim maybe you should've stayed behind." For once there wasn't any spite or annoyed undertone in Kai's voice. It sounded worried.

"I can swim." Calli breathed as she managed to stand up. "My body just freezes up the moment I touch a body of water."

"How come?" Cole, who had quickly returned to his position at the helm, asked. Calli just shook her head.

"Let's not dwell on that now, there are spare clothes below deck, same goes for you. We wouldn't want anyone getting sick." Sensei told both of the freezing teens. Jay took the rudder from a reluctant Cole as Calli made her way down.

The only spare clothes she fitted was one of Jay's spare Gi's and even those fell kind of large. She had managed to roll up the pipes of the pants and put them together with safety pins, but the sleeves were even worse. So, in the end she opted just to go with a tank top but that wasn't an option seeing as it was still freezing outside.

"Come here." Calli jumped as Cole started to secure the sleeves and managed to tie together the belt in a non-awkward way.

"Thanks." She breathed. "for saving me too."

"No problem, but next time just tell us, it would have saved you a lot of trouble."

Calli just nodded and averted her eyes. "I will." It wasn't a direct promise but enough for the black-haired teen as they walked back up again.

* * *

"It wasn't me!" Cole yelled as the ship landed itself on land and the sails froze over.

Kai, who had been trying to create a Tornado of creation, A Spinjitsu move which could only be accomplished if all the main elements, meaning the boys their elements, were combined and had the power to create something out of nothing, to quote Sensei Wu's explanation, Looked at his hands.

"Did I do that?"

"No. We are here." Calli didn't need to be told twice as she jumped out of the boat, glad to once again feel solid ground, or snow in this case, under her feet.

What she was looking at was a pretty beautiful sight. A tall mountain made of Ice surrounded by northern lights and a spinning vortex of clouds above it.

She followed the boys inside the mountain, even if to be away from the river for some time.

Inside there was just one huge hallway, broad and high, full with Skulkin soldiers frozen in blocks of ice. At the end of the hall the golden shuriken were defying gravity as they hung about 20 ft. up in the air underneath another dragonhead. Well, that was just great, If the caves of despair had been anything to go by.

They formed a pyramid, Jay, Kai and Calli on the bottom, supporting Cole who in turn helped Zane reach the Golden weapons.

The moment he grabbed them however, the dragon sprung to life, effectively freezing the White Ninja and collapsing the cave. The group didn't know how fast to retreat, carrying the frozen Zane as the large reptile gained on them. they turned into a narrow opening, effectively trapping the dragon inside it's cave as they made it out.

However, the pathway was very slippery and they quickly ended up using Zane as bob-sled. Calli knew this was going to end badly before they crashed into the last of the gateways. It effectively freed Zane from the ice but gave the others a couple of bruises long the way.

* * *

With the Frozen Wastelands done, the next stop would be the Floating Ruins to get the Nunchucks of Lighting. The boys went up this one alone as Calli stayed behind with Sensei.

Jay had managed to beat Cole to the top and grabbed the weapon with a loud cheer, only to stop once a flash of thunder revealed the silhouette of a Dragon, wings spread and ready for attack.

The Blue Ninja jumped down with a loud yell. The others soon followed his example. Leaving the Skulkin confused as Jay used his glider to get down safely. He had made them on the way here from the Frozen Wasteland for him and the others.

Happy for a break of sneaking, running and icy rivers, Calli was happy to get a campfire starting and make some dinner. Having to cook for herself for 4 years, she knew how to prepare a dish, not that she needed it anyway.

"So why did you freeze up when you landed in the water?" She stiffened and averted her eyes. She knew they all wanted to know the answer to Kai's sudden question.

Calli sighed and dropped what she was doing. "The first memory I have is from 4 years ago. It had been storming that night. Loud bangs and bright flashes. The waves were high and as wild as you could imagine. The ship I'd been on was sinking, people were screaming, trying their best to stay afloat.

The water was just stronger, pushing me down, the burnin' feelin' as my lungs were fillin' with water, after that it becomes black and the first thin' I remember after that, is being fished out if the harbour form Stiix."

Calli didn't dare to look at any of the others.

"Geez no wonder." All eyes went from her to Jay as he opened his mouth. "Next time just tell us beforehand."

"Yeah, we won't think any less of you." Cole said as he stole a piece of potato before she could slap him on the fingers. Kai and Jay face-palmed at his love for food, but it brought a small smile to Calli's face. The Blue Ninja tossed his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! there's that smile." Calli just rolled her eyes. "Oi! hands to yourself, buddy." She told the Blue Ninja with a smirk and managed to punch him in the arm. He only hugged her tighter.

The rest of the night went on with a little celebration. Jay and Kai were dancing, Cole had managed to find a pair of bongos and was happily providing the dancers with a beat. Calli though he had a pretty good sense of rhythm. Zane and she were both at the side-lines. Calli seated next to the Black Ninja humming along with the bongos and Zane was standing next to her.

"C'mon Sensei! Join us!" Kai called out to Wu.

"There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!" the elderly man protested.

Jay obviously didn't agree. "Sensei! Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their bony butts!"

"Yeah Get up here! Show us some moves!"

"I guess I could…" He stood up his face serious as ever. "Now this move is very special."

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked, quoting what sensei had said over the tornado of creation. The others burst into laughter.

"Zane! Was that a Joke?" Kai laughed. "A sense of humor! You found it!"

Sensei started to dance, singing some ridiculous lyrics. "Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Oh yeah. Spin around. Oh yeah. I put my feet-" Jay and Kai only laughed harder and Calli covered her eyes and with the sounds of the bongos and the others having fun. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Cole woke up, the first thing he was saw was one of the Skulkin soldiers standing over him with a grin. He jumped up, looking for his trusted Scythe, only to discover it was gone. One of the generals was holding it in his hands. His jaws set like he was grinning.

The black ninja's eyes shot to the side. The others had been tied up, Kai and Sensei where missing and another Samukai was holding the golden weapons.

"These belong to Lord Garmadon now!" This wasn't good.

* * *

Calli groaned as someone's feet pushed her in the back painfully due to all the boys wiggling.

They were currently hanging from a tree, She and Jay where back to back right side up and Cole and Zane were back to back upside down.

"To the Fire Temple!" Samukai yelled. Only for a dark shadow to pop up behind him. Only his presence made her uncomfortable.

The shadow started to Tell Samukai to return to the underworld, changing the Skulkin's plans. As they left, one of the other two generals noticed his partners weapon wasn't a weapon anymore and pulled it out of Its hands.

Calli could guess where it was.

"Great, now what?" Cole asked once the Skulkin were gone. His face slowly turning red from hanging upside down.

"I suggest Jay cuts us loose with the sword that's being pressed against my back." Calli groaned as the iron blade touched the bare back of her neck. That would leave a mark.

"Eh, Jay before you do that, You might wanna." Cole's words fell to deaf ears as Jay cut the rope, plummeting them all to the ground. "Warn… us." The Black Ninja groaned as he landed on his stomach.

"Let's go!" Zane was the first to get up. Looking around the open space, Calli found the boys' weapons. She whistled as she tossed Cole's Scythe, it being a weapon with wood she was able to handle it.

* * *

The Skulkin's vehicles were slow, slow enough for them to catch up via treetop.

Cole had managed to grab a hold of a lose chain on the same "Monster truck" that held the golden weapons and used all his strength to slow it down, Not without success. It went on the right speed for rest to jump onto the vehicle.

Zane distracted two of the Skulkin soldiers so they didn't notice a couple of branches. Zane ducked, the soldiers were thrown off. Jay took care of the Soldiers on the lower front of the vehicle, kicking them off with little effort while Calli simply pushed off two who had been guarding the golden weapons.

"Get them! She heard Samukai yell as jay started his Spinjitsu to reach the girl. Hanging from the back, he punched the heavy iron lock. Of course, without much success.

"Okay, that's why they make keys" The blue ninja climbed up to Cole to ask for help but he was busy dealing with the two other generals. Hitting them and swung his scythe at their heads. However, he swung too far, Hitting jay in the throat with the blunt end of the weapon. Once Cole had kicked the Skulkin's off, he went to his friend.

"Jay! Sorry, didn't see you there."

Samukai had enough off it and kicked his driver out, taking the wheel himself and sped up the car.

Calli was very close to losing her grip as they reached breakneck speeds. Cole had been holding on to the cage, jay clinging to his leg and Zane was holding onto the drivers' cabin.

Now there was no other choice then to let go. In fact, the boys had lost their grip. Calli kicked the skeleton next to her to gain some space and jumped off landing next to the road.

Jay brushed himself off as thunder flashed above their heads. "We didn't stop them." He tried to say but only shrill, unrecognizable words came out.

"You don't need to say it." Cole said staring at the wall the gate was just a second ago. "I know, we've lost."

* * *

 **Sooo... Jay lost his Voice, Calli has a fear revealed and the world is basically doomed.. Well all seems to be going well for out favourite Ninja.**

 **Anyhow I decided to reply to your reviews here instead of filling your inbox with reply-spam:**

 **It'sYourGirl: I really like that you appreciate her personality. I worked on it for a year! Calli is my pride and Joy when it comes to my OC's**

 **SweetHeart114: (i should have replied to you earlier sorry) She has powers but she is not an elemental master, mostly because I find it an easy and overdone trope. All will be explained in due time.**

 **Also i finished her sketch! It isn't colored in or anything but this shows my interpretation of how she looks:**

art/Quick- Character- Sketch- OC- Calli- 740964718

 **Just copy paste and delete the spaces. If it doesn't work go to my Page XDark-LoversX and it will be the last thing added to my gallery.**

 **Anyhow I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you Tuesday for the next one!**

 **( _as for any typo's in the authors note, I'm in the cafeteria at work waiting for my shift to start in 15 minutes while listening to Andrew Stein's Witch Hunt on repeat and full volume and it's 22:15 so yeah... Graveyard shift sucks_ )**

 **Btw does anyone know how to seperate parts of your chapters with that line thiny? Cuz i can't seem to figure out how that works.**


	6. º5º

**And It's time for the last Pilot Chapter! Yeey.**

* * *

The group hurried to the Fire temple in the hopes of finding Kai or Sensei Wu. With Samukai now in possession of the Golden weapons, they needed a plan to get there as well.

"Kai! Sensei." Cole called out through the closed doors, hoping to get an answer.

Zane removed his hood. "The sword of fire was here, as were our friends. But I only sense... loss. We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld, as is our friend. The end is drawing near."

Cole sighed and let himself fall down on the staircase next to Calli "Great, the one place no moral can cross over."

"We might not be able too." A familiar voice suddenly rang out as the temple opened. "But a dragon can."

The temple revealed Kai and his sister seated atop of the dragon of fire. The large lizard looked at Cole, who let out a scream and dove behind one of the pillars.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, how they were mystical creatures that belonged to both worlds and ferried between them."

The Earth Ninja didn't buy it. "Are you INSANE?" He called from his hiding spot making the girls giggle.

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the sword of fire, he actually became quite a softy." The dragon nudged his head against Kai. "Ha-ha. Knock it off."

Jay tried to say something to The Red Ninja's sister.

"He cannot talk, but he would like to know if you like the color blue." Zane came to the rescue.

She smiled at the blue ninja. "It's my favourite color."

"Yess." Jay managed to squeeze out.

Kai turned to his sister. "Nya."

She nodded in understanding. "This is goodbye, isn't it?" The red ninja nodded. "Come back to me in one piece, Okay. I don't want to have to run the store on my own." The last part was jokingly, at least somewhat.

"I promise I won't be gone for long." Kai promised as he jumped on the dragon's back.

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return." Nya said as Jay and Zane joined kai on the back of the dragon.

"Cole, you coming?" The black ninja was obviously torn between saving his friends and Ninjago and climbing on a dragon.

"There ehm… There is not enough room for all of us on that… that thing." Calli let out a agreeing hum as the Fire dragon gave him a look, feeling slightly insulted by being called a thing.

Kai just grinned, plan already forming in his mind. "You're right Cole, but I've got a way to fix that." Cole gulped, He didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Once at the frozen Wasteland, the Black Ninja knew his suspicions were right.

Zane was currently standing eye to eye with the Ice dragon. While they had to hurry, taming a dragon wasn't easy. Zane carefully moved towards the creature as it watched his every move.

"We need your help." Jay and Cole's jaws dropped as the dragon understood the White Ninja's plea and allowed him to climb on.

The lightning dragon had been just as easy. He was a little playful and Jay ended up playing tug of war to gain its trust. A pretty one-sided battle, but it worked nonetheless.

And then there was the Earth dragon. That didn't go so smoothly. Firstly, it still remembered them, so it ended up chasing them though the caves that were still fragile from Kai's plan with the golden scythe, and thus ended up collapsing again.

While the group came out unscathed, the dragon hadn't much luck as his tail became buried in rocks.

"Help him." Kai had pushed the frightened Cole toward the dragon.

"Okay, Okay." With a deep breath, he walked towards the agitated dragon. "H-Hey there." The dragon turned its head, making the black ninja jump back a bit and take a large bow around its head to its tail. "I'm just going to remove these rocks. Okay."

The dragon calmed down somewhat. Allowing the boy to get closer.

The rocks were cleared easily due to Cole's strength, and the moment he was free, the brown dragon spread its wings and turned to Cole who pressed himself against the cave wall.

But this time instead of attacking, it nodded its head in thanks.

"Alright you did it, Cole!" Jay called to his friend.

"Good job." Calli breathed at her friend whilst staying away from the dragon.

Cole gulped nervously, knowing what would come next. "Eeh, yeah."

* * *

"Oh no! I'm not gettin' on those!" The previous encounters with the dragons hadn't given Calli a favourable look on the animals. The moment Kai offered she could ride with him she started to protest furiously.

"Come on! We need all the help we can get! And besides that, we're not leaving you alone to get home yourself." Jay tried to convince her ignoring

"I'm not gonna fly on one of those."

Cole sighed. "If I'm going to fly one of those. You can do it to."

After a minute or two of soul searching the girl caved in.

"Fine." She sighed and turned to Kai. "But I'm flying with you." The red ninja snickered behind his mask and helped the girl up behind him.

* * *

Kai and Jay cheered as their dragons swooped through the sky. Absolutely loving the feeling of flying. Even Zane had fun atop the Ice dragon and Calli was just holding on for dear life.

Cole however, was awkwardly standing on top of his dragon, instead of properly mounting it, clinging to his saddle like a Koala to a tree.

"This is awesome!" Jay yelled as Cole told the earth dragon to slow down.

"Yes, this is quite fun." Zane agreed as Kai cheered some more.

"So, how do the dragons cross over to the underworld?" Cole shut them up from his position.

Kai braced himself as he felt his dragon speed up.

"I think we're about to find out!" He answered the black ninja's question. "You might want to sit down."

The dragons moved in tandem now. Taking a dive towards the ground in fast spinning movements. When they were about to hit the ground and a portal opened, allowing them to cross to the underworld.

"Is it over?" The Black Ninja asked as he felt his dragon had stopped spinning, carefully opening one eye.

"Hardly!" Kai called from the front as the dragons navigated the tunnels they were now in wincing as he felt Calli's nails dig into his side. "I hope these dragons know what they're doing!"

And they did, taking the ninja through a maze of tunnels.

"Hold on!" Kai called to his friends. "They're speeding up!" Right after the warning there was no sound and all blackness for what felt like forever.

And when they finally got out, there was too much speed for the small landing space and the deceleration was enough to throw them all out of their saddles.

"HA! Solid ground!" Cole exclaimed too happy to be off his dragon to notice his situation. "We made it!"

"Speak for yourself." Calli grunted and pushed the boy off of her. Everyone jumped back on her feet and dusted themselves off. "Next time when you take a trip like this, leave me out of it."

Cole and Kai snickered at their female friend before they took a quick look around.

There was darkness and floating islands all around, the largest in the middle which was connected via bridge with a smaller one with a castle on it.

"They are there." Zane said with a look of determination.

Kai took another look, Spotting an army of Skulkin guards. "They're expecting us." He explained after seeing the two generals conduct a cart control, searching all the barrels in it.

"Let's go." Cole whispered.

* * *

The group used the stalactites to get over to the main island. Kai however lost his grip somewhat as a piece of his fell off, He was able to hold on, but the rock fell down, effectively knocking out one of the guards. The group held their breath as the other guard looked around for what had knocked out his colleague.

Calli let out a relieved breath at the skeletons inability to think to look up.

All of the sudden. Jay began to make shrill squeaks, trying to get their friend's attention. Needless to say, it didn't have the desired effect.

"Can I be the first to say, it's an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice." Cole said. Kai nodded but they soon realized their mistake. They were hanging onto Spykor legs. They let go as fast as they could and plummeted to the ground. Calli, who was at the back and still clinging to a real stalactite, cringed as they did so. It looked and probably was painful, she let out a sigh before jumping down as well, if they were going to die, might as well all go together.

There was a minute of silence before Nuchal leaned in to his partner. "Uh if there're more than one Ninja, is it Ninjas or just Ninja."

"I think it's just ninja."

"Oh, okay." The skeleton gave the group another look. "Then… NINJA!"

The skeletons jumped into action circling the boys who readied their weapons.

"I count ten boneheads to every one of us…. I think I like these odds." You could hear the excitement in Cole's voice as he spoke. That mood was quickly squashed however, when the Spykor decided to jump into the action, probably pissed that the group had been hanging onto their legs.

"Ehm anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asked his teammates as he started to slash at the skeletons.

Jay tried to vocalize an idea.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole tried. Jay shook his head and repeated himself.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane guessed.

"Oh, Oh I know!" Kai yelled. "Two natives on vacation."

The blue ninja growled and tried again. "Tornado of CREATION."

A collective "ooh" rang though the group as Jay's voice suddenly rang out, followed by a welcome back from Zane and Cole quoting Wu over the consequences.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence." Said Kai, slightly panicked.

"Alright let's do this. Earth!" Cole unleashed his Spinjitzu first followed by Kai, then Zane and lastly Jay before they combined their powers to make the Tornado of Creation. Thanks to the distraction Calli was able to hit the dirt a safe distance from the Vortex.

It was large about the size of a small real tornado and was overflowing with elemental energy. The move did its job in trapping the Skulkin in a build from scrap, prison Ferris wheel.

"Come on, there's no time to waste." Kai called as the others admired their handiwork, running towards where Calli was now lying on the ground.

"You okay?" Cole asked as he helped her up.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, Just, maybe a little more heads up next time?"

"Then let's go" Kai had taken the lead as they hurried down the stairs and towards the sounds of a fight.

Sensei Wu was currently engaged in battle with Samukai, who was in possession of all the golden weapons apart from the sword of fire, which was the Weapon Wu was fighting with.

On the opposite side of the room was the dark shadowy figure that had told Samukai to get to the underworld, but this time a lot less shadowy and a lot more real. Lord Garmadon. His presence made Calli move behind her friends. Those shadows made her feel u

The battle between Sensei and Samukai went on, even though sensei only had one weapon, he looked pretty evenly matched. His movements were a lot faster than Samukai's, but Samukai possessed more brute strength.

Three of the four boys moved forward, only to be stopped by Kai.

"No." He said, stopping them in their tracks. "This is Sensei's fight."

Sensei used the sword to send a beam of fire at the skeleton leader. Samukai retaliated by throwing the Shuriken against the sword, forcing it into the ground, effectively it freezing over. The next attack would come from the Nunchucks and Wu was just able to dodge that in time.

With a loud yell, Samukai smashed the Scythe of Quakes into the earth, splitting the island he and sensei were fighting on. The shifting made the bridges connecting them collapse. The skeleton then repeated his last combo, this time, hitting Sensei in the chest with a lightning attack.

The sword of fire hit the ground with a loud clash. All eyes in the room fixed on it as Samukai made his way to grab it.

"Bring me the four weapons." Garmadon demanded.

Samukai didn't hesitate and grabbed the sword of the floor.

"NO!" He yelled. "You will obey ME now."

Garmadon just laughed, confusing Samukai as the weapons started to shake. Sensei jumped back to where his students were standing. This wasn't good.

"No-one can handle all their power at once."

"Selfish fool!" Garmadon yelled. "Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal! You've fallen right into my masterplan! Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, it'll allowed me to finally escape this ghastly place!"

The weapons started to spin. Samukai let out a scream and then he was gone. Only a moment later a portal opened.

"Father would not want you to do this, Brother!" Calli's eyes snapped to Sensei Wu who tried to stop his brother.

"Father is no longer here!" Garmadon retaliated. "Good and even, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the four weapons so I can recreate the world in my image!"

With that he jumped into the portal.

Sensei lowered the brim from his hat.

"He is gone, but he will return."

The ninja all grabbed one of the weapons, now scattered on the floor.

"Then we'll be ready for him." Kai said, holding up the golden sword.

"And keep an eye out, in case he has any more of his evil plans." Cole pledged, grabbing the scythe.

Sensei Wu looked at each of his students. "Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored, for now."

Without any other words, he turned and walked away back towards the dragons.

* * *

Back in Ignacia, Nya was looking out of the window of the forge. The light had returned to the village, but her brother and the others hadn't, or so she thought. She suddenly could hear the sound of large wings and directly ran outside.

"Kai!" she yelled and threw her arms around her bother.

"Hey, my turn." Jay yelled, basically throwing himself down to the ground and Nya laughed as she hugged him too, making Kai roll his eyes.

"real subtle." Calli snickered as she jumped off the Earth-dragon, now named Rocky even with all the ginger girl's protests.

He just grinned. "I'll explain it later."

"I'm so happy you're back." Nya exclaimed.

"For now." Kai told her. "But it's not over, Lord Garmadon will return."

"And we'll be ready for him!" Cole agreed.

The Ninja went in for a high five with the golden weapons.

"Wait don'-" Calli's warning came too late, they had already done it and were directly thrown back by the blast.

"Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again." Kai groaned.

Cole agreed. "Ugh…. good idea."

"Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead." Jay said.

"Agreed." Zane finished. Making everyone laugh. "Is that a joke?" The white Ninja asked.

The group just shook their head in amusement as Kai pulled on his hood. Ready for the upcoming challenge.

* * *

 **And that was the Pilot! Yeey! The part with the dragons was actually fun to write. I went with it based on the personality from both the ninja and what I would assume worked best with that. Wisp only scared them using the thunder when they went to get the nunchucks, so i could picture him just very playful which could work well with Jay's mood swings and somewhat sarcastic nature. Shard, I thought, would be fun to be a more like Rider like Dragon situation with Zane just asking for help... Cole was just fun to torture some more XD I mean I could assume Rocky being pretty pissed they trashed his home. And as for Calli, She's not afraid of dragons per se but she doesn't** **favour them over any other way of travel.**

 **Anyhow on to the review/s.**

 _ **It'sYourGirl: Glad you do. And Same for me! You can send a PM if you ever want to talk. I just prefer answering reviews like this.**_

 **Anyhow I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will take place in-between the Pilot and then it's onto season 1!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. º6º

**Another chapter? and it ain't tuesday? gasp? yeah i have like nothing to do during my internship due to big projects which i can't help with...**

* * *

Nothing much had changed in the couple of weeks since the group returned from the Underworld, a Garmadon sighting here and there, all had been a false alarm. Both Kai and his sister had officially moved into the monastery, the latter ended up bunking with Calli, who was glad for a female companion.

Nya was 14 years and very useful to have around, she was handy with all of Jay's tools and the one to help Calli keep the others in check. She was also very stubborn and wanted to train with the boys, which Kai didn't allow it because it was dangerous. So, she and Calli ended up sparring in secrecy, Calli more by force then by choice though. Nya would write down and memorize all of the lessons Sensei gave to the boys and then the two of them would go down the mountain to train after dinner. Calli quickly took a preference to sticks or staffs while Nya had taken one of her brother's swords.

Calli herself was currently seated against the door Wisp's pen. The blue dragon was leaning his head on top of hers and kept breathing hard trough his nose to play with her hair, enjoying the fact he could blow it up and it fell down again. He enjoyed the silliest things. Meanwhile the redhead, as per usual, had her nose in a book while she was singing along softly with the music that was playing from the small cd player she's borrowed from Kai a few days back.

It was a sunny day and she couldn't, for her own safety, sit in in the training court during practice, it happened one time too many that she nearly got hit with a dummy or one of the other pieces of equipment as the boys practiced their Spinjitsu.

As she blew a ginger curl from her face she heard footprints coming down the steps, followed by Nya's laugh.

"Wisp discovered that even my hair is affected by gravity and he's completely fascinated by it." Calli explained as the dragon once again blew her hair up. "Cut it out ya idiot." She carefully pushed his head away and stood up to join the other girl.

"Are you up for some more training tonight?" The black-haired girl asked as she started to pet Flame.

"As long as you try to keep me in one piece, I might."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that." Nya laughed, remembering last training when she'd hit her friend in the head with her stick once the girl had lowered her guard, resulting in a cut in her forehead, a headache and questions from the boys.

Calli let out a small laugh, remembering the two of them trying to explain what happened. Calli knew how to weasel her way out of a conversation, Nya… not so much. In the end, they settled with the excuse she'd slipped on the stairs and hit her head.

"So," The ginger changed the conversation. "What's up with you an' Jay?"

Nya turned away, face just a bit reddened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure ya don't." Calli said sarcastically, grinning like the Cheshire cat and had a knowing look on her face. Flame blew a wisp of smoke in Nya's face. "See, even your brother's dragon doesn' believe ya."

"I could ask you the same thing." Nya just rolled her eyes and brushed the soot from her cheeks. Calli stood up and stretched her back and neck, not commenting on the girl's retort.

"So why did you go here? You know the boys won't be up before ten."

Calli shook her head. "Zane usually gets up around 7, Makes breakfast and starts meditating. Cole is next, around 8 or 9, depending, goes to directly make coffee and helps himself to leftovers from the day before, Kai and Jay sleep till 10 if given the chance and then usually grab leftover coffee, or tea depending on Jay's mood." The redhead looked up to see Nya staring at her. "What?'

"You really do pay attention to them." Her friend said with a smile, making Calli raise an eyebrow and scoff.

"'Course I do! I may not be very social but I do care about them. Who told ye otherwise?"

"Kai." Both girls said. "My brother acts on his guts, he also judges with them."

"I do not!" The voice of an insulted Kai interrupted. Only moments later the boy himself came around the stair corner. Flame pushed his head against his rider, as if he agreed with the girls.

"We're just joking" Calli said and leaned against Rocky's stable door.

"Not fair, Kai, you can't just- Hey, is that my shirt?" The three turned to see Jay, Cole and Zane walk down the steps towards them. All of them moving towards their respective dragon.

Calli looked down at the shirt she was wearing and back to the Ninja of Lighting.

The girl gave him a raised eyebrow. "Whose fault was it that all my clothing ended up soaked in paint? No way in hell I'm going to walk around in my underwear"

"It was Cole's paint!" Jay defended himself, face red from the girl's last statement.

"Don't bring me into it!" The said Ninja called from the inside of Rocky's stable, also trying to hide a red face. Zane probably was the only one who didn't have some sort of blush on his face.

Jay opened his mouth again to retaliate but Nya was quicker.

"You only have 2 pairs of jeans and 3 shirts! You know what, I'm going to take you shopping right now." By the look on the youngest face, the ginger girl could tell she wouldn't be able to escape this one.

"With what money?" Calli managed to squeak out, her voice somewhat normal to her own surprise.

Nya shrugged. "I'll pay."

"No." It was a short, determined answer. "No-one is paying anything for me."

The others eyed each other, thanks to what happened with the golden weapons, Calli had opened up some more, even more so when Nya came to the monastery. None of them had heard her original tone from then on, Until now. The cold tone in her voice and the matching face.

Silence followed making Calli suddenly realized her mistake and shrunk down somewhat. They were only trying to help her. "Sorry." She muttered softly and averted her eyes

Kai tossed his arm over her shoulder. "It's fine. But you're still going shopping with us."

"Us?" Both girls and Jay asked. Cole poked his head out of the stable with raised eyebrows and Zane just shrugged. "Don't you have chores?" Nya asked her brother with a pointed look.

"The dragons can use some time to spread their wings, she needs new clothing, we get time off, it's a win-win-win honestly."

By now, Calli really didn't see a way out. She sighed and gave in, no matter how much she hated it.

"Fine, As long as it's not Ninjago city or Stiix."

* * *

Calli had taken the liberty to steal a vest from one of the boys, it was Cole's, taken from the size and color, and was currently seated behind Zane on the back of Shard. Nya was riding with Jay, despite obvious glares and protests from Kai.

The ride was silent apart from the occasional showing of between the guys. Calli was clinging to Zane for dear life, Shard was a fast dragon, not as fast as Wisp but a very, very close second.

These where the moments she wished she'd gone with Cole or Kai, Rocky was the most careful and Flame was the slowest or just the laziest.

The redhead was probably the only one not enjoying the dragon rides.

"You okay?" Kai called out with a laugh.

Calli scoffed and pushed herself further into Zane's back when Shard had to evade a flock of ducks.

"I hate dragons!" The four said dragons looked at her. "No offense."

Cole laughed as he patted Rocky. "How is that not offensive?"

"Shut it, Steele!" Cole just rolled his eyes at her use of his last name. "I'm flying with you next time." She muttered afterwards.

Kai had heard her statement and let out a laugh, Earning a weird look from the rest and a glare from the ginger.

* * *

"So, what do you prefer to wear?"

"Everything apart from dresses or frilly things, preferably a light blue color or purple." Both Calli and Nya eyed the black-haired boy with confused looks.

"What? You told me a last week, remember?" Cole threw his hands up in a defensive motion. "During our climbing session?"

Calli nodded, somewhat surprised he actually remembered.

The group had spilt up in two teams of 3, with Zane, Kai and Jay getting groceries and Cole ended up picking the short straw and went shopping with the girls.

"Yeah, 'm just… surprised ye did." She said, her eyes focussed on the road and shops ahead until something caught her eye, a local bookshop. Eyeing the various titles in the window, she made a mental note to escape Nya to take a look around.

"Come on guys, I found something." Calli's head snapped up and walked up to her friend, Cole on her heels.

The store the black-haired girl had found was more or less to her taste. Mostly long-sleeved shirts, nothing too revealing and most of it looked like older clothing.

"I'm going to find a chair to sit on. Call me if you need me." Nya snickered as Cole bolted to the fitting rooms to find a bench or chair to wait. Calli however groaned as her only moral support left, no matter how useless or useful he would be.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Nya groaned as shopping for Calli proved more difficult to imagine. Due to her petite frame and the unusual skin tone and eye-color. Jeans and skirts weren't the problem, it was the shirts, Since the girl didn't want to go all black, finding something was quite the challenge. They had one completely black sweater but that was it. Eventually forcing Cole to help. He agreed as long as it wasn't looking for fitting underwear.

"Why are you so difficult." Nya groaned under her breath making Cole snicker. "She's just different."

"Different?"

"Yeah." The boy didn't elaborate on it as he pulled something from the rack. "What about this?" He called out towards the Redhead on the other side of the store. Her head snapped up and moved towards the two.

Nya grinned at the shirt. It was a black one sleeved shirt with a long sleeve. Under it, it looked like a lighter blue tank top and there was a loose blue sleeve hanging over the hanger, to go over the left arm. "Go fit it!" Calli just nodded, took the hanger and moved to the fitting room.

Calli returned pretty fast, shirt back on the hanger.

"and?"

She gave a shy smile."it fits."

* * *

Calli looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the shirt Cole had found. She found it weird to look at herself without her signature hood upon her head. Instead she had her whole face visible to see. She felt naked and awkward but somehow, she didn't dislike it? Calli didn't do well to changes, this being one of them, running from police and angry marketman had taught her to hide and run, so she usually had routine in her work. She was surprised how much she had opened up the last year. She was used to people hating her, hurting her and betraying her, so she used to think that Wu had an ulterior motive for taking her in.

And then Jay arrived. She remembered all the times he tried to open her up, despite her sour attitude. Sure, it had sparked more arguments then an actual talk, but he tried. Zane was different, he never bothered her if she didn't want to be bothered and most of the time no more than 4 words and a polite "good Moring" passed between them. By the time Cole arrived, she was still off on her own. Doing chores, reading her books, arguing with Jay. Cole became the in-between road. He left her when she wanted to be alone, but not before letting her know she could call for him should she need anything. Yes, it was the same the others did, but it was more on her terms then Jay's annoyance or Zane's… Indifference? She didn't know how else to call it.

Her eyes fell to the clock, Nya would be waiting for her at the base of the mountain by now. The boys had to go off to another sighting around Birchwood Forest, so they wouldn't be back for at least a couple of hours.

With a sigh, Calli put on a pair of long fingerless gloves and made her way down the mountain steps.

"There you are! I see you've changed." Greeted the black-haired girl.

"Yeah, on demand from Jay, He wanted his shirt back. Anyway, ye ready or what?"

Nya grinned and tossed her friend her Staff. Calli quickly put her hair in a ponytail before Nya charged at her.

* * *

 **So what you think about this? I loved to write the beginning xD after this, we'll officially start at the first season :D**

 **Onto the reviews :)**

 **SweetHeart114: Haha, I know the feeling of that. It happened more then once with me that I burst into laughing while reading something xD Only I often laugh harder when I get weird looks XD And don't worry! we aren't done by a long shot.**

 **It'sYourGirl: I love the dragons as well. I just find it sad that there isn't much done with them. So I was glad I got to play with them befriending them xD.**

 **Also.. a quick note. I probably won't include season 6 into this story. I'll give the reasons for it if people want but it's a whole essay so yeah.** **And as for Cole's last name. I read somewhere that Kirby Morrow (Cole's voice actor) would give him that name if he could and i liked it better then the more "Canon" ones. So yeah, until they tell us his real name it's Steele in this story.**

 **Anyhow hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. º7º

**Yeey another Chapter. :) And it is the official start of season 1.**

* * *

Calli huffed in annoyance as she tried to focus on the book in front of her. Normally she was able to block out the constant yelling and competing of the boys…. Not this time.

She was currently seated against one of the training dummies, as this was the location where the noise would bother her the least, with the boys all in the Rec-room. She didn't want to tell them to tone it down, even though they should be training right now.

Calli sighed and closed her eyes, maybe if she would be able to clear her head, then she would be able to focus better.

However, that idea was quickly shot down as the loud yelling turned into loud protesting. With a raised eyebrow, she walked over to the rest, curious as to what happened.

What she found was actually quite funny. The golden weapons were scattered across the room, albeit close to their respective Ninja, Pizza-boxes were scattered everywhere, a _very_ annoyed Sensei next to the TV, its cord in hand and four furiously protesting Ninja.

Sensei wasn't impressed by their complaints; "Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu."

Calli scoffed before anyone could answer, making her presence known. "Just melt the bloody thin's down. No weapons: No way for 'im to take over." She, however, was met with a glare from sensei and four other mixed reactions.

Zane was the first to snap out of it. "But Sensei, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." He argued, Jay agreed.

"Yeah, Peace is boring. There is No-one to save, nothing to do."

Calli could only roll her eyes as Cole opted they train tomorrow, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Sensei told them, only for The Black Ninja to backtalk him again, which resulted in a hurt hand for him and Calli narrowly avoiding a flying slice of pizza, curtsy of Sensei smacking it out of the boy's hand.

"In order to reach your full potential, you must train!"

"Calli's not training." Jay pointed to the girl, whose eyes darkened considerably with a glare. "Ehe, never mind."

"That's what I thought." The girl muttered crossly before walking off. She had only just walked around the corner when she bumped into an obstacle. An out of breath and black-haired obstacle.

"Ny- "Where are the boys?"

"Erhm… the rec-room, Why?" Nya didn't answer and just ran past. Calli followed her as the girl burst through the door opening.

"Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!" After the words had finally sunken in, the boys shot up, grabbing their weapons and making their way towards the dragons… Not without problems though. Zane's foot got tangled in the tv-Cord. Nya had to hand Jay his weapon. Calli made sure to go after them in case more went wrong. Which it did. Jay missed Wisp's saddle and Cole dropped the scythe.

"Ye do know ya need this to fight, don't Ya." Calli quipped as she handed him the weapon. The Black Ninja awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Eh, Thanks."

Nya helped her brother grab Flame's reins and then they flew off.

Both girls let out a sigh as Sensei walked up to them.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" Nya voiced looking at the forms of the dragons.

Sensei looked at the shrinking forms of his students. "Only time will tell, maybe a long time, but in time." Calli couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Any reason ye dragged me all the way to the desert?" Calli asked her friend as she tried to keep up.

"Yes."

"Are ye goin' to tell me what it is?"

"Not yet."

Calli huffed, Nya had been begging for her to join the girl to the desert, claiming it was important.

"We're here."

The orange-haired girl couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at what she was seeing.

"A giant skeleton? Why are we here?"

Nya grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

* * *

After an hour or so, the girls returned to the monastery. Nya wrangled Calli into training again, but this time it was the trainings parcour instead of sparring. Calli could use the exercise and this time the boys weren't here. Nya was trying to break her brothers speed record and Calli was training her agility, dodging training equipment left and right. Until the doors flung open, it was enough of a distraction for one of the dummies to hit her square in the stomach, making her double over from the impact.

Nya also had a small accident. There was too little time between one of the roundabout exercises. Resulting in the flat side of a blade in the face.

"Hey Nya." Jay stuttered as he went to help her up. "Closer to beating your brothers speed record?"

"I'm getting there." She sighed. "I head what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

"Again?" Calli muttered as she stood up, hunched over and eyes closed. The dummy had hit really hard, making her feel like throwing up.

"You okay?" She slowly opened one eye to see Cole kneeled next to her.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute." The boy nodded and Kai tried to usher them out.

"It was a false alarm. But we're going to need the space, sorry Guys."

Cole had moved from his position to the closet with the training outfits. "Two matches." He said as he threw Jay his mask, hitting him square in the back of the head. "Then the winners of each face off against each-other for the title, Armor's for our own protection. Time to see what these babies can do." He had a grin that matched the Cheshire cat's as he proceeded to hand out the armour.

"Hey Nya, you wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?" Kai asked. His sister shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'll just visit Jamanakai Village, Knock yourselves out."

Calli stood upright again and followed her friend. "I'll come with ye, I don't want to be here when Cole knocks down the bathroom wall again."

"That was an accident." The Black Ninja called after her as she closed the door, his darker cheeks somewhat reddened.

"Keep tellin' yerself that!" The red-head called back whilst flashing the boy a grin.

* * *

Jamanakai village was quiet as always when the two girls arrived. Calli had to admit she'd gotten a liking for the quint village. It felt familiar and she liked it.

"Please Daddy, Can I have some candy." The girl looked to see a young girl and her father at the candy stand. The father smiled down at his daughter and he bought her lollypop she wanted. Calli smiled at the scene sadly. It didn't really bother her much she didn't have a family, but times like this she couldn't help but feel a little down.

"Hey you okay?" Calli snapped out of it and looked around her. The girl and her father were gone. Nya was looking at her friend with worry.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Nya eyed her sceptically and opened her mouth to speak, but whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by yelling and screaming. The townspeople were running away and into their houses.

"What now?" The younger girl asked.

"Over there." Calli pointed towards another store. A young boy walked out, pushing a cart filled with candy. He was dressed in a black sweater with a green five and a painted ribcage on it. The boy itself was around the 10 years old. He had bright emerald eyes and Calli could just make out some strands of pale blonde hair under his hood.

"Take the candy!" He yelled. "Take it all!" He ended his statement in something that she guessed was supposed to sound like an evil laugh but instead sounded like something you would find in a black and white, old-school witch movie.

Calli scoffed and Nya looked ready to go to him. That was until she noticed something behind the boy and let out a gasp,pulling Calli back by the hem of her shirt.

"What?" The redhead asked and looked at where her friend pointed.

Behind the boy, were snakes, Giant, cobra-like snakes. They had a blue and white colouring and had legs for some reason while, what looked like it was the leader, was blue with yellow accents and did have a snake-tail as well as a golden staff with a blue gemstone. The leader of the snakes gave one look at the people that were still there. His red eyes started to widen and the people's eyes turned red.

Hypnosis. Calli noted as Nya pulled her away behind some boxes.

The townsfolk moved away, grabbing every piece of candy they could find.

"But general!" a voice suddenly rang out. "Thiss makess no sensse! Raiding an entire town for ssweetss?"

And they could talk? And here she thought she'd seen everything already.

"You will do as I command! Because I hold the sstaff." The authority in the second voice was clear and the redhead didn't like it one bit.

"We have to warn the boys." Nya whispered.

"Yeah let's go." Nya was the first to move, using the boxes and carts to get to safety. Calli went to follow but spotted the Little girl and her father getting cornered by some snakes and hypnotized townspeople. "Go." She told Nya and without thinking dove in front of the two.

"Leave them alone!" The snake leader grinned at her action and she had to swallow down her nerves. _This isn't one of my smarter plans._

"Go, now!" She ordered the man and he nodded, grabbing his daughter and taking a sprint as the rattling started.

The leader made a hissing sound and opened his eyes. His voice rang though Calli's mind, resulting in a splitting headache and making her crumple to the ground with a scream.

Her hand felt around in the snow trying to find something to help her get away. Eventually, her fingers found the burning material of a metal pipe.

"Why won't it work!" the leader suddenly cried out, giving her enough time to swing the object at his head and take a run for it.

The pipe hit its mark in the head but her running was more of a problem. Due to the throbbing headache, her vision was blurry and her steps unstable, making the roofs more of a risk than ever but she didn't have much of a choice.

Ignoring the burning in her hand as it touched the snow, she managed to clamber on one of the rooftops and even managed to get herself three rooftops further before finally slipping in the snow and falling down with a scream, However, her landing was less painful for her then it was for the object she landed on.

"Calli!" It was Nya's voice that rang out, sending another wave of pain through the girl's head.

The girl whimpered, her hands shooting towards her head. "Please don't yell."

"Are you okay?" The redhead recognized Zane's voice.

"Headache, Blurry vision, burned hand." She muttered and sat op.

"If you could get off completely that would be nice, you're squishing places that shouldn't be squished."

Calli looked next to her, at the object she landed on and saw a blur of blue and, recognizing the voice and colors as Jay, she shot up, tripping over her own feet and if it wasn't for Cole catching her she would've face-planted again.

"The leader, He tried to hypnotize me but he failed for some reason." She breathed as someone held an icicle against her forehead, dispersing it slowly as her vision returned to normal. "Thanks." She breathed to both boys and stepped away. "Don't look them in the eyes once they rattle their tales. That's how they get ya."

Jay, who had brushed himself off and now had a giant wet spot in his Gi, went off into a rant.

"Well, what are we supposed to do! We can't use our weapons and now we gotta to fight with our eyes closed! Perfect!" No sarcasm used at all.

Nya went into explanation.

"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If we could get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we can get that, we can save everyone."

"Look guys." Kai started after his sisters' explanation. "Forget about the whole 'Green Ninja' thing, let's make sensei proud. The four of us, We're a team."

"Now you're talking!" Cole exclaimed, jumping forward and very excited to get some action on.

"Oh and Nya? You can be our honorary member." Jay said.

"Gee, thanks." She deadpanned as Calli gave him a look between amusement and annoyance.

"You too of course!" The Blue Ninja quickly said making the redhead grin. The boy had only eyes for Nya.

"You good to go?" Kai asked the Ginger who nodded. "Sure, but, ehm... None of ye happens to have anything for this, do ya?" She asked sheepishly, holding up the blistered hand.

* * *

The group of six used the rooftops to find the general. Calli had quickly taken the lead with Jay after her, as she was the one used to rooftop parcour. Kai took a different route halfway through, jumping down and initiating a fight with some snakes, only to crash in a building, making the girl want to hit her head on the rooftop had she not just cured her headache.

"Okay." Jay noted. "We're really out of shape."

"Consider this a warning, ninja!" Zane noticed the boy from earlier run away with the cart with candy. Once again trying to sound evil with his weird old-school movie laugh. The White ninja threw the Golden Shuriken in front of the cart, making it fall over with the boy on top of it.

"My candy!" the boy cried as the White Ninja appeared in front of him.

"Sensei was right!" He stated. "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around."

The boy just glared at him as Calli, Cole, Jay and Nya made their way towards the general.

"Retreat!" The snakes scattered, The Black Ninja took the opportunity to go after the general, kicking the staff from his hands. It landed in the middle.

"Go ahead." He taunted the snake. "Gimme a Reason."

The general moved away and Cole quickly grabbed the staff as the others went to take down the last couple of snakes. But the moment the Black Ninja looked up, the second in command was there, rattling his tail and forcing the boy to look him.

"Cole!" It was Calli's scream that snapped him out of it, giving Nya the opportunity to kick the snake in the face.

"You have the anti-venom." Cole gave the ginger a weird look before looking down at his hands.

"By golly, you're right!" he exclaimed.

"Quick! The fountain!" Nya called, pushing him towards the town's centre.

He nodded. "Good idea." He jumped on the top layer and stuck it in the middle. A thick fog escaped from it engulfing the town and its people, snapping them all out of their trance. Calli gave a sigh of relieve, at least this was over.

* * *

"MISS, MISS!" Calli had only a couple of seconds to react before being tackled by a small child. "Thank you for saving us!" Jay laughed and nudged his friends, pointing towards the scene.

"It was no problem." The ginger girl told her awkwardly and gave the boys a look that said 'help me'. The little brunette girl suddenly gasped and pulled Calli's hand towards her. "You're hurt!" She gasped. "Come with me! Daddy is the town's doctor! He can help you!" The boys laughed as Calli had no time to protest and was dragged away by a 6-year-old.

Kai turned away as he saw sensei Wu arrive.

"We're sorry sensei." The Red ninja apologized. "If we dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would have been necessary."

The man nodded slowly. "Even lessons learned the hard way, are lessons learned. Hmm, A great evil has been unleashed. I fear troubling times will come." He told his student as kai handed him the staff. "This is only the beginning.

"Then we will train and be ready for the Serpentine." Zane said determined.

Cole nodded. "It may not me Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game."

"Help us train." Kai pleaded with the master. "Help us realize our potential!"

"Yeah!" Jay piped in. "Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu."

Sensei lowered his head, thinking. "There is much to teach. We must return to the monastery."

The rest nodded and made their way to the dragons.

"Ehm guys," the group turned to Kai. "Let's find Calli first. I rather face those Serpentine again before I want to face an angry Calli because we left her to the hands of a six-year-old."

* * *

 **And that was episode 1 :)**

 **Funfact: The part with Cole knocking down the bathroom walls is a quick moment that was mentioned in: The Book of Spinjitzu xD  
And onto the Reviews xD :**

 _ **MiraculousFanGirl22: Haha glad someone picked up on that xD Though it was on purpose :) Goes to show how good he knows her preferences.**_

 _ **It'sYourGirl: Thank you! :)**_

 _ **Aurro sister of Morro: Did I spell your username right? Anyway; My schedule is to post a chapter every tuesday, unless I finish more then one per week and I finished more that one last week so then you got two. :)**_

 ** _SweetHeart114: Glad you enjoyed :) I love writing Wisp as just this giant ball of childlike playfulness xD_**

 **So I hope to Enjoy and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	9. º8º

**And once again I finished 2 chapters this week and am busy with the 3rd (Well the second and third are from the same episode but otherwise that one became way to long...) ooh and i figured out how to do the line thingies thanks to It'sYourGirl xD**

* * *

"Forget it! I'm not hitting ye." Calli growled, awkwardly holding a training sword in her hands. She never thought she'd miss her Glaive.

"Come on. You won't hurt me."

"It's not you I'm afraid for." The girl muttered crossly, glaring at Cole. Why did she agree to help again? Oh yeah, to cover for Nya.

 _"Please, just train with them to keep them busy."_ She had said. Calli had agreed, but only realized the boys hadn't known about her and Nya's training sessions and thus couldn't train with her own weapon, or let them know she could fight for that matter.

She chose Cole for the sole reason he was the only one available. She didn't want to risk more burns by the hand of Kai, Jay was practicing with the Arrows and Zane was meditating.

"I won't hurt you, it's just a bit of sparring."

After some convincing, she finally but reluctantly agreed. "Ugh, Fine! Just… go easy on me, 'kay?

Five minutes later, she was once again on the ground, Cole's golden scythe against her neck.

"Careful!" She cried out.

"Sorry." The Black Ninja pulled the weapon away and moved to help her up when Jay suddenly let out a shout and only a second later Cole had lost his scythe and was nearly on top of her. Zane had suddenly sprung up, interrupting Jay's routine, Stealing Cole's weapon and freezing the training grounds.

"Ehm… Sorry." The Black ninja coughed and got off of her.

Calli stood as well, cheeks somewhat red. "Don't worry about it." She told him and walked towards the other two boys.

"Had a nice practice?" The Blue Ninja couldn't help but tease.

"Shuttit." She muttered, turning away her head to hide her red cheeks making Jay snicker

Kai scoffed as he kept his gaze on the White Ninja. "This roof isn't big enough for the four off us." He commented on Zane's behaviour.

"Correction." Cole looked at him. "This roof isn't big enough for him." The Black Ninja refused to look at her, instead focusing on the boys. It made Calli raise her eyebrow but she didn't mention it.

"Yeah, it's like he's off in his own little world." Said Jay before turning his head halfway towards the White Ninja. "I bet he can't even hear us!" His sentence ended in a groan as Calli jabbed him in the stomach.

Sensei made his was over to his students.

"Sensei." Kai started his complain "Zane's weird."

"What is weird?" He answered "Someone who is different or someone who is different from you."

"No Sensei, he is _weird -_ Weird." Cole said and explained why. Apparently, Zane walked into the bathroom without knocking and completely ignored him.

"Yeah, Nya and I were watching a movie, and during the really sad part he just started laughing!" Calli had to snicker at that. Only to be on the receiving end of one of the Blue Ninja's glares.

"And I found him in the fridge last night! We like the guy, he's really smart! He's just a little... Ehm…" Kai fumbled a little, trying to find the right word. "Off… Sometimes."

"Wait, the fridge?" The ginger girl asked incredulously. The red ninja nodded.

"Zane is a brother. Brothers are often different, I should know." Calli gave the man a small smile before walking off and grabbing her Violin. She'd put it next to the gates before training so she could practice afterwards and it turned out that the dragons had taken a liking to the instrument. So, when she practiced, she practiced there.

However, she was just getting ready when Cole bolted down the stairs. No doubt to take care of Rocky. She found it nice to see that the one person that feared dragons so much before, now loved his dragon the most.

"Well, there goes my practice." Wisp let out a whining growl, making her smile. "Another time, bud." She gave the Lightning dragon a pet on the nose before walking off again.

"You can just stay you know." The boy told her. Calli just shook her head and turned away.

Her violin practice wasn't something she wanted to share with the rest, at least not yet.

* * *

Around dinner Calli had been helping Zane with said dinner. She wore specific gloves so the metal knives and other equipment wouldn't actually burn her. She enjoyed cooking and thus had no trouble helping the ones on cooking duty, or saving everyone from the… interesting? Side effects from Cole's food. The boy had many talents… Cooking wasn't one of them.

"Everythin' ready?" She asked the White Ninja.

"Yes." He nodded "I believe we are done, thank you for helping."

The girl smiled. "No problem."

Zane grabbed the food and carried it out while Calli quickly threw the mess away before following.

The boys were arguing around the table, Nya listening bemusedly and Sensei was patiently waiting. "I didn't hear any complains about my duck chowder I made last night." That was Cole.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut!" Kai laughed. "You really thought jay was speechless all throughout dinner?"

"Yeah…. Please don't make that again."

"I dunno, I didn't have the problem and I really liked the silence." Calli quipped once she stepped in.

"Yeah, but you didn't even eat it." Jay argued.

"I wasn't hungry." This was true, Calli only really ate just for the fact of eating not because she was hungry, she'd learned quickly enough to keep up a charade on that front.

"Well not everyone can go without ever eating." The blue Ninja bit back as the others focused on their discussion with raised eyebrows as the redhead glared at her friend.

Kai raised an eyebrow making Calli advert her eyes. "I don't really need to eat." She confessed, clearing her throat. "I really only eat to just, Ya know… people find it strange when you never eat or drink." In fact, it wasn't human and she knew it.

Kai gave the girl a long look before shaking his head.

Calli was glad Zane interrupted any further banter. "Dinner is served."

Silence took hold of the room before people burst out in laughter. Calli kicked the two Smith siblings, not daring to kick a laughing Sensei, in defence of her friend.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, obviously not getting why they were laughing.

"Zane!" Nya called as if it was obvious. "You're wearing a…. Even I wouldn't wear that!"

"Neither will I but ye don' 'ear me laughin' now do ya?" Calli bit towards her friends. She never was one who liked it when people teased. It's teasing when the one being teased can laugh along, if not, it's not funny.

"You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?"

Kai laughed again, ignoring another kick from Calli. "No, we laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

The white ninja looked down. "I guess we don't share the same sense of humor." He shrugged.

"Well how 'bout this." Cole grinned and pushed a plate of food in Kai's face, resulting in everyone laughing again.

"How could you not find that funny?" He laughed, Sensei walked up to the black ninja another plate in hand. Master Wu dumped it onto Cole's head, making him scream as some sauce slid down his back.

"Now you are brothers." The old man said. However, this only instigated a food fight.

"This's ridiculous. I'm outta here." Calli grumbled and left the room.

* * *

"Are ye okay?" Calli asked the White Ninja as she helped him with the trash. "They were really mean at dinner."

Before he could answer, a bird's cry rang out. A falcon was seated in the tree next to the door. Zane leaned his head to the side, the bird mirrored him. Then Zane shook his head and once again the bird mirrored it.

Then he mirrored a birds' behaviour. The bird did the same. Suddenly it flew off and Zane gave one last look inside the gate before following. Calli wasted no time sprinting after him, there was no telling what would happen if he went off on his own.

After a long walk, they ended up in wildwood forest. Lights slowly turned brighter in the distance and Calli could hear talking and hissing in the distance. As they got closer the lights changed into a treehouse. A treehouse filled with snakes.

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic!" Calli crept closer, away from Zane, finally glad for years of stealth and thievery being put to good use, to see the kid from Jamanakai being carried by two snakes. The boys had explained he was Lloyd Garmadon, the son of Lord Garmadon, and the Snakes were Hypnobrai; a branch of Serpentine, or just a general problem to make a long story short.

"We have to tell the others." Calli told Zane as she walked back to him. He nodded and looked to the falcon.

"Thank you, my mysterious friend." And with that they hurried back to the monastery.

* * *

The boys went out early that morning, following Zane to the treehouse. Calli was actually glad they went out. She was still angry for their behaviour yesterday. Meanwhile Sensei was searching the storage room for some specific item. He hadn't told her or Nya what.

After some time, he came back out holding an old flute.

"They will need this. Nya, get your brother's dragon." The girl nodded and ran towards the stable.

"I'm staying here. I won't be much help against the snakes."

Sensei nodded. "Be careful, I have a feeling they will strike when they think we're gone." The ginger didn't answer as Nya ran back and the two went towards the treehouse.

In the time the others were gone, Calli took to meditating, trying to get herself somewhat in check. But after a minute of ten, her eyes suddenly snapped open. Something was wrong, there was a faint burning smell in the air, with a sigh she stood up, probably one of the boys that forgot to turn down the gas before leaving. She went to put it out, only to realize something. As she looked outside she could see smoke coming from both ends of the building.

 _Fire_

And it was spreading fast.

Her eyes widened as she quickly went to close all the doors and windows. Closing them might not seem like a smart plan, but she had to slow it down. The less oxygen it would get, the slower it would go. It hadn't reached outside yet.

Calli wasted no time, grabbing a large bag and raiding all the rooms. The game-console for the boys, Jay's blueprints and work, Cole's art supplies, Nya's project, USB and Tools which she had hidden inside a hollow support beam, Zane his cooking supplies, Kai's weapons and even Sensei's tea-set.

She went to Nya and her room lastly, only to find it impossible to get to now, while slowly crawling, the flames had still taken hold of their room

Calli bit her lip, feeling the pain of her Violin and books boing lost, but she had to get out. The smoke was getting to her, as was the heat.

Coughing, she ran towards the door, Careful as to not touch any of the flames.

"Thiss will do." The ginger girl's head snapped up. She couldn't see who, but she knew it was snakes.

The voices were followed by the sound of something shattering, a flash of light and heat, effectively knocking her to the ground. The flames had grown, licking the walls and the floor.

Calli started coughing, the smoke burning in her lungs, her skin was sweaty and places on her arms and legs burned painfully. She stood up again, the beams started to creak, break and move. With the bag clutched tightly against her body, she took a sprint. By now the fire had access to the outside, burning down the walls.

She pushed the remains of the door out of the way and stumbled out. The wind outside felt cold on her skin and she could feel her lungs opening up again.

Suddenly she heard the roars. _The Dragons._ They were stuck in their stables!

Ignoring the pain in her limbs she ran down the stairs to the pens, pushing down the lever that opened all the doors at the same time.

They all flew out, glad to have fresh air, and circled the monastery. Wisp used his wings to clear the smoke away from the girl, who was now on her knees. She vaguely noticed that the three dragons became four but didn't bother to get up. That was until Zane moved past her. The girl pushed herself up and followed after him as he mounted Shard.

"Where ye going?" Her friend jumped up a bit and turned towards her. He pointed upwards. The girl's eyes lit up, despite feeling terrible and moved towards the dragon.

"Well, let's go then." With some hesitation and difficulty, she climbed behind Zane on the dragon and Shard took off.

* * *

"Maybe you should have stayed with the others. This heat is very bad for those burns."

Calli swallowed the piece of ice she was sucking on. "I'm fine, it's not like I haven't been burned before."

Zane had managed to make her a couple of ice-cubes, mainly to smear her throat, and albeit her voice was still somewhat raspy, it was working.

The duo was currently walking though the desert, as Shard got tired from carrying them. so, right now the dragon was walking next to them. The falcon was flying overhead and a small snake was slithering next to Calli's feet.

After stopping to let Shard rest, Calli had found the animal dehydrated and shared one of her now melting ice-cubes. The animal then decided to tag along.

"Where is that bloody bird taking us?" The girl squinted against the sun as the falcon flew in front of it.

"No idea, but he has not once lead us astray."

"Can't argue with ye there bud." It was true, until now the Falcon had helped them… or the boys rather and it seemed to have a bond with Zane. "What's that'?" She asked as the bird landed on a giant rock and cried out.

The two looked around the large rock and Calli grinned at her companion.

* * *

Laughter sounded through the Ship called "The Destiny's Bounty". Well, from all but the Ginger girl who was being held down by Kai and Jay, whilst Cole and Nya worked on wrapping her libs with bandages. Nya handling her legs as Cole did her arms. Calli herself had stopped struggling by now and was only muttering every curse word in her vocabulary and probably all forgotten vocabularies.

"You really should take more care of yourself." The girl cut her current curse to a halt to give the Black Ninja a dark glare. She honestly liked the guy but sometimes… She opened her mouth to retaliate as she'd done with Zane before suddenly getting the strength to push all the boy off her and she ran towards the main hall.

She grabbed the bag she had been carrying before someone grabbed her and pulled her over their shoulder. Her scream mixed with the sudden jerk awoke the small Snake, who'd fallen asleep in the back and lunged itself into the ankles of her assailant.

"Ouch!" Tangle! Back down!" The snake let go and slithered back into the bag. The boy gave Calli an incredulous look, not that she could see.

"Tangle?!"

Calli just shrugged, not bothering to explain the situation, and managed to hang the bag over her shoulder. "Well, Ye carrying me back to the others?"

"You gonna sit still so we can finish bandaging your arms?"

The girl rolled her eyes but nodded as Kai carried her back.

* * *

"I can't believe you saved this." Currently she was handing out the stuff from the bag, surprising everyone, but she couldn't really tell if it was from her saving the items or the snake loosely curled around the girl's wrist. Nya was currently looking if everything was intact. Jay was doing the same with the game console. Zane went to move his supplies and the tea set she grabbed for Sensei away, Kai did the same for his weapons, making sure to avoid the snake at all costs.

"And these are yours." She handed Cole his supplies, he grabbed them gratefully, checking them out before setting them aside.

"You didn't save anything for yourself?" It wasn't Cole that had spoken the question, even though he wanted to., but Sensei. Calli shook her head.

"No, the fire started in the storage room, when I realized there was a fire, I was too late." The girl shrugged sadly. "But I's okay, I'm just glad it was the stuff that burned and not one of us."

* * *

 **And another chapter done :) From here on out the role Calli will have in certain chapters will move between a lot to do to just background character. Calli got a pet xD and we had a little bit of teasing from Jay xD**

 **I also finished the Cover for the story xD**

 **But now: Onto the reviews!**

 ** _It'sYourGirl: I'm so relieved you seem to think so :)_**

 ** _Reepicheep'sLucy: Not exactly…. She is still heavenly allergic to metal, so a metal suit would be more problems then helpful._**

 ** _Aurro sister of Morro: Yeey! xD_**

 ** _SweetHeart114: Haha you'll get to see her annoyed/angry in the future xD it'll take a lot to really piss her off._**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you next tuesday :)**


	10. º9º

**So... Just a bit of heads up... This was a weird Episode, both to watch and to Write. Mostly because after the beginning, it just jumps from here to there and it's got some weird moments...*Cough*** **Wrecking Ball** ***Cough* Anyhow... Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

Calli had decided to sleep in for once. The events from yesterday had finally take a toll on her. That was however, until Sensei started smashing a Gong to wake up the boys. Yelling loudly.

The ginger pulled her pillow over her head with a groan. Deciding to bunk with the boys had their downs. The room Nya slept in was too small to house two people so Calli decided to make a hammock in between the two bunkbeds.

"Of all the days I decide to sleep in, he barges in like that." She grumbled and jumped on the floor, feeling the cold wood under her feet.

"Okay, Okay! We're up." Kai grumbled as he jumped out of the bed. "But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night's rest?" He opened the blinds, only to have them fall on the floor.

Cole scoffed. "You call that rest? I think my back had more lumps than the matrass." Calli tried not to laugh as Jay agreed with his friend.

The Blue ninja tried to brush his teeth only to have sand to come out of the faucet, too bad for him, he didn't notice. As Jay was choking on sand and toothpaste, Zane was actually active this morning. Happily asking about today's training, until he sank trough the floorboards.

Sensei grinned behind his beard. "I think today's lesson will be… Chores."

"Chores!?"

"Oh, quit ye'r complaining." Jay jumped as the now fully dressed girl suddenly appeared behind him.

"When the heck did you get dressed… and shower for that matter."

"Just did but I didn' shower, used some oils Nya found." And with that she walked out of the door. It turned out, the black-haired girl was already waiting to drag her away.

* * *

The boys decided to heed sensei's words and decided to put more than just their backs into cleaning. Cole used his Spinjitzu to clear out most rooms and toss all the stuff outside. Once that was done, Zane completely froze the room and Kai melted it to clean most of the grime and sand from the walls and ceiling, Lastly, while the others made some last adjustments and fixes, Jay used his powers to power the whole ship.

When the girls and Sensei walked back into the room at the end of the day they found the ship clean and the boys playing their computer game. Calli whistled. "I dunno if I should be impressed at the fact ye cleaned in a couple of hours or annoyed at the fact ye always use me to do your chores."

Kai just laughed. "What took you so long?"

"You really cleaned all this?" The black-haired Girl asked, impressed.

"Ninja don't just fight Nya, they clean." Calli grinned as she leaned her arms on top of Cole's head, she was pretty sure he just quoted Sensei word for word.

"Hmm," Sensei grinned, amusement in his eyes, "You have exceeded my expectations, keep it up."

Nya walked to the window and Calli knew why, there was a vehicle riding through the desert. She had heard it for a while now, but it only now entered the hearing distance for the rest. The vehicle sounded rickety, old and was headed this way.

"It looks like we're about to have some visitors." Nya noted. "And loud ones at that."

Jay groaned, earning him a curious look from everyone. "It's my parents." He sighed. "Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going okay? They don't know when to quit and if you start talking, then they start talking and then suddenly half the day is gone before you know it and-" WE GET IT!" Kai interrupted the Blue Ninja with a shout. "They talk a lot."

"Apple doesn't fall far from that tree." Calli giggled softly, hiding her unease with the sudden visitors.

* * *

The car parked against the trash Cole had thrown out with a crash. Everyone was looking on from the deck, All but Calli, who found herself way to uncomfortable with family deals.

"Mom, Dad." Jay greeted, less than enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"

His mother stood up. "Look! It's my baby boy! It's been so long since we heard from you!"

Jay resisted the urge to groan embarrassedly. "Ma!" He whined. "I called two days ago!" His father just laughed.

"Well, It's not soon 'nough son. When are you... eh... coming out to the junkyard? Y- ya say you coming and ya- ya never do."

"Dad." Jay whined. "Do you have to talk about the junkyard, in front of my friends?"

Edna smiled warmly, not at all understanding what he meant. "He hates it when we tell people he was born on a junkyard." Then she spotted Nya and started gushing. "Ooooh, and who are you! You are so cute! Just my sons type."

Jay looked like he could sink trough the ground and the others did their best not to laugh. Nya wasn't fazed, greeting the couple in a friendly manner, inviting them on a tour. It was this point that the brunet boy gave up.

The Walker's were very interested in the destiny's bounty, especially the bridge. It was there they had met Calli, who was in there toying with a notebook she got from Nya. After that the girl stayed at the other side of the room at all times. It wasn't that she disliked them, she disliked the physical contact.

"Why don't ya tell them 'bout the button." Cole grinned, pointing to the button in question.

Jay laughed it off before glaring at his friend. "It's not ready yet." He hissed.

"OH! What's the button do!" Edna asked enthusiastically.

"He is working on a special defence system." Zane explained.

"Something every Ninja headquarters needs." Finished Kai, fist in the air.

Ed directly wanted to know more and offered to help. Jay directly shot him down in a pretty rude manner. Earning him a pointed look from Calli and Nya. He ignored them, even going so far as to usher them out of the door.

"Ah. I s'pose we could get back." Ed sounded defeated. Cole stepped forward towards the pair, trying to make them feel better, and to tease his friend some more.

"Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time." That did the trick. His mother brightened up and moved towards her son.

"If ya think that was cute, you should hear about the time I caught him kissing his pillow."

"Snakes ma... SNAKES." Jay warned, interrupting the tale before it could start.

"Okay." She told her impatient son. "We're going, we're going."

Everyone walked the pair out.

"So, you promise to come to the Junkyard and visit your mother and father?" Edna asked as her husband turned their vehicle around.

"Yes." Jay sighed. "I promise. But! Only if you leave, I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark." He paused for a second. "Eh, your headlights are working, right?" After he had asked he kinda wished he didn't. His father turned them on, blinding everyone looking at the car.

Ed let out a short laugh. "Ya like'm? I used a little extra juice." He turned them off again and reversed the car to turn. "Bye son! We couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya with you, Will ya? I can see why you like her."

" _Mom.."_ He sighed, hoping the earth would open and swallow him up and buried his face in his hands.

And with that the Walkers were out of earshot for all but Calli, who could still faintly hear the passing conversation as the others teased their friend.

* * *

The following day, Calli woke up with an uneasy feeling in her mind. It wasn't unusual, but it usually meant there would be trouble today. Currently she was sitting out of the way, discussing one of Nya's blueprints with the said girl. After finalizing all the details, Nya put them away again.

Jay was tinkering with 'the button' and the rest was cleaning out some last-minute junk. "Sure is a lot of junk piling up." Kai said as he passed the Blue ninja, Zane next to him. "If only there was a place we could get rid of it.". Jay scoffed, taking the bait. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus." Cole was next, having a fake phone call.

That did it, Jay turned around with a sarcastic laugh. "I know what you're trying to do." He scoffed. "Okay, l-l-look I might have promised to visit my parents. But there is a lot on my plate. Hey Nya" Calli snickered as jay now only noticed the girls.

Nya smiled. "Are you going to visit your parents today?" She asked.

Jay stuttered in response. "Sure am, just about to leave." Calli grinned, Nya would be able to get jay to do everything.

"Well, tell them I said hey. Me and Call have a lot to do today." The ginger raised an eyebrow, what happened with done for the day?

"We do?" Nya didn't answer and just dragged the girl along again. "Wha? Ey!" the last protests were cut off by the door closing.

The other three gave Jay a look. "What?" The blue ninja asked, another look. "My plate is not that full."

* * *

Just a couple minutes later, Jay was trying to get Wisp out of the shelter that they had built for the dragons, however, the usually playful dragon refused to get up. "Come on Wisp." He groaned, pulling the rains with great effort. "It'll be a quick visit, just in and out, nothing more." The lightning dragon still refused to move from its spot.

"It is as I suspected," Said Sensei Wu as he walked towards the pair, a large thermometer in hand. "The dragons are molting, they are shedding their scales."

The Blue Ninja gave him a confused look, "What does that mean?"

"Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult, we must allow them to migrate east, to the spirit cove for their transformation."

"Will we see them again?" He asked as the others walked out to meet them.

Sensei thought for a moment before giving his answer. "It is hard to say, we need to allow them to follow their path."

"Rocky's going east?" The sadness was clear in Cole's voice as he asked the question. Calli put a hand on his shoulder. She knew how much he loved that dragon. Each ninja walked towards their dragon, Nya joining Kai with Flame. "Say it isn't so Rocky." Rocky nuzzled the Black Ninja. Calli smiled as she petted the giant lizard.

"I might not like flying ya, but I'll miss ye anyway." The girl told the earth dragon with a sad smile as the animal pushed his head towards her. "Ya overgrown lizard." With that she said her goodbyes to the other dragons, taking over Wisp as his Ninja walked towards Nya, giving not so subtle hints about wanting her to go with him to visit his parents. Sadly for him, Kai didn't get the hint.

"Of course we'll go, buddy!" He exclaimed. Cole and Zane quickly agreed. Jay sighed, this would be a long day.

* * *

After the dragons were released, the team made their way towards the Junkyard. Sensei walked in front, playing some kind of flute. The melody made Calli miss her violin. She was walking at the back, behind everyone hands folded behind her back and watching the clouds and the shrinking form of the dragon's going east. She sighed with her head down and quickened her pace to catch up with a sad looking Cole.

"Ye okay?" She asked the Black ninja. She noticed he was looking at the dragons too. He just nodded not looking at her. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. This action made him look at her with a small smile on his face.

"I've a feeling you'll see him again. I'm sure of it." While she gave a small smile at the boy it quickly turned into a glare towards Nya, who was only giggling by the time somebody else turned around. Leaving a confused Kai and Cole and a lightly blushing Calli.

"Of all the days to lose our rides." Jay sighed, drawing all attention to him.

Zane however decided to change the subject. "That flute." He asked Wu. "You never told us why it is so special."

"Long ago there were many flutes." He answered. "Created to combat the powers of the serpentine and drive them underground. But over time Ninjago had forgotten it's ancestors' wisdom and now this is the only one."

The curious redhead crept closer, trying to get a better look at the object.

"Okay I get the lesson." Jay interrupted any more discussion between the two. "Respect your elders or suffer the consequences, you guys are laying it on thick." Sensei laughed it off. "Perhaps you are hearing what you need to hear." By now they had reached the gates of the junkyard and Jay stopped, listening.

"What is it?" Nya walked up to him.

"It's quiet." He explained carefully before making his next sentence with urgency. "My family is never quiet." With those words, he put on his mask and ran inside, Nunchucks at the ready. The rest followed suit.

At first glance, there was no-one there. Calli closed her eyes and listened. She could hear muffled cries coming from the back and her eyes fell on a large green fridge. "Jay! Fridge!" The Blue Ninja nodded and ran towards it. The giant door was closed off by a large metal rod, which Jay wasted no time in removing with a kick and indeed inside sat Ed and Edna, bound in chains and duct tape on their mouths.

"What happened." Asked the Blue Ninja as he carefully removed the tape from his mother's face. "Who did this!"

"Oh ssweetheart! You came!" Everyone's eyes widened. Jay's mother had a clear hiss in her voice and fangs. Jay recovered himself quickly and removed his dad's tape.

"You gotta get outta here!" Ed urged "You shouldn't have come, it's the ssnakes!"

Sensei Wu recognized this immediately. "The bite of the Fangpyre!" He exclaimed as Nya helped free Jay's parents. "Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn everything into a serpent! It's only a matter of time before the transformation is complete!"

"Well that's just great! More snakes." Calli sighed. Kai narrowed his eyes at her. "Says the girl with a pet snake." Before the two could argue more, the sounds of a large machine made everyone look up. Coming towards everyone was a small group of red and white snakes and a large wrecking ball… with a jack o' lantern face… and a snake tail.

The boys jumped into position, with Cole voicing everyone's thoughts, uttering the most ridiculous sounding question they had probably heard that day; "Is that wrecking ball staring at me?"

The said wrecking ball suddenly swung forward. Jay called for cover and nobody needed to be told twice as the group scattered away from the location of impact. The Blue Ninja himself pushed his parents to the ground.

"Lloyd." Calli looked up to see the blonde kid on top of a stack of tires.

"Hello uncle!" the boy called, a little over-dramatic. "Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the Ninja, I could use some help taking out the trash." As soon as he started his old-school movie laugh, Calli was ready to claw the kid his eyes out, only to hold back by Nya and Kai.

"Lemme go! That little twerp is the reason I nearly burned alive!" okay, that might have been an exaggeration, but she was still pissed.

"You, Calm down! Jay if we want to turn your parents back then we need the anti-venom from the staff!" Nya called, reminding everyone of the strategy they had used for the Hypnobrai. The staff was in possession of a two-headed red Fangpyre

"Second Dose!" Cole called, interrupting the conversation as he spotted another wracking ball attack. "To the dirt!"

The metal ball with eyes hit the ground with a loud thud, kicking up a lot of dirt in the progress and, as the dust cleared, the group of snake underlings crept closer.

"Easier said than done! sis" Kai called out to his sister, "We're a bit outnumbered!" Jay didn't listen, instead going in Nunchucks flying, yelling; "Nobody messes with my family!" Using his Nunchucks and Spinjitsu to clear the way towards the machine. Sliding under the ball itself, lodging it in the pile of junk behind him. The rest of the team wasted no time jumping into the action. Sensei used the flute and Calli was back to back with Nya, where the youngest girl was kicking and punching it away, Calli was pretending to be Samwise Gamgee, smashing away with a frying pan with a non-metal handle. She didn't like fighting, but her dislike for these snakes was worse.

"I dunno guys, I think we make a pretty good trio." Nya grinned as all the snakes around them were down. Sensei gave a quick nod before addressing Lloyd.

"Young Nephew! Must I teach you what side you should be on." The kid just turned up the radio he had standing next to him.

"Sorry! I can't hear you!" He taunted over the loud music, though Calli doubted anyone other than her heard him. What she didn't hear however, was a Fangpyre sneaking up to Sensei. The sound of a pan hitting him... her?… it on the head, just before it could bite Wu made the trio turn. Edna had snacked him with another pan.

"Way to go Edna!" Her husband cheered her on as the snake fell down on the ground.

Meanwhile the boys were busy ranching the snakes into a corner, only to have it backfire as a large metal statue with Nunchucks walked out of the corner. The normally silver metal was now green.

"What is that thing." Jay cried out.

"Well..." Ed started his answer. "It was supposed to be in your honour, son, but... do you like it?"

The statue jerked forward, taking big but slow steps towards the four.

Jay took a look from the statue to his parents. "Thanks, but no thanks!"

The boys took to running, only to realize they were trapped between a statue that wanted to kill them and a wrecking ball that wanted to kill them.

"Argh!" Cole exclaimed, frustrated and annoyed with the situation. "Why'd you have to be born in a junkyard!"

"I know! Tell me about it." Jay only agreed.

The wrecking ball took another try, they all dodged it, or so they thought. Kai was the first to notice the blue ninja missing. Jay had actually managed to catch a ride on the large Jack o' Ball. Using it to give himself a boost so he could get into the cabin of the machine, using the machine against the giant statue that was pushing his friend into the ground.

"I told you, I had it." Cole told his friend as soon as he joined them.

Lloyd looked at the fallen statue and the Ninja standing next to it. Right now, in his head, he could only do one thing.

"Retreat!"

The Snakes wasted no time in running away, as a helicopter went to pick up the snake leader and Lloyd.

"They're getting away with the staff!"

"Right now would be a good time to have those dragons." Jay sighed in defeat. His father walked up to him, His skin slowly turning green. "It'ssss okay ssson."

"There is still a way." Sensei encouraged the group. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"How?" Jay asked, a small spark of hope to save his parents.

"Part of understanding your own potential, you must understand your weapons potential, once it is in tune with a focussed heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"This not the time to be cryptic!" The blue Ninja yelled.

"He is saying our weapons are vehicles themselves." Zane translated.

Kai looked at the golden sword in his hands. "Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick." Despite the situation Calli couldn't help but snicker at the image.

"Jay!" The said boy snapped his attention to the teacher, "Concentrate on your golden weapon! Let your heart guide you, imagine you taking flight."

The ninja of lightning nodded and focussed. All of the sudden the Nunchucks sparked to life and after swinging it around a couple of times there was a blinding flash and in place of jay was now a small blue plane with the ninja in it.

This gave the others enough confidence to try and do the same. Kai and Zane both ended up with bikes while Cole's had four wheels.

As soon as every ninja had their vehicle ready, Jay took off, the others quickly followed.

Nya turned to Sensei Wu. "Does your flute turn into anything?" The man looked at the object in his hand. "I wish."

* * *

Calli and Nya wasted no time conducting the anti-venom to turn Jay's parents back to normal, meanwhile the boys manned their stations. They had gotten back to headquarters as soon as they fished Jay, who had grabbed the staff, out of the sky.

"I don't get what's wrong!" Jay cried, hitting, the buttons casing over and over after it had failed to work. "I spent hours on this, it is supposed to work!"

Ed, now cured, walked towards his son. "Maybe I can help."

"Dad, You're okay!" The blue Ninja smiled under his mask. Ed grinned and looked down to see what the problem was, meanwhile Kai was stressing over the upcoming snakes. "That should do it, now have a try."

Jay smashed the button and at first it seemed like nothing happened when suddenly, the ship jerked and, with a lot of dust behind it, flew upwards. Away from the snakes.

* * *

 **Okay I had to end it at this point... Mostly because it became too long otherwise. I mean it is now al ready 5 pages on word with a 10 point font. I have a longer chapter down the line but i'll most likely split it off into 2...**

 **Anyhow: Onto the Reviews.**

 _ **It'sYourGirl: Hihi I know you do xD and you're the only one that picked up on that until now. And no problem :)**_

 _ **SweetHeart114: Jup, I basically went like what is the most random name I can give a snake xD my first idea was Noodle but that's just weird xD**_

 **Well, I hope you Enjoyed and see you in the next chapter!**


	11. º10º

Calli stayed away from most of the Destiny's bounty all day. The boys' constant competing about this whole 'Green Ninja' business was getting on her nerves and Nya wasn't helping either. She liked the younger girl, but she also liked her moments of quiet.

The girl was seated on her hammock, an old heavy book in her lap. She'd gotten it from Sensei, didn't know where he got it from but she didn't really care. It was quite an interesting read, most of it was short stories or myths, often accompanied with black and white illustrations to explain or visualise things. She liked it.

Her moment of quiet didn't last very long however, she could hear the voices of the boys, as well as a younger voice.

"I stay in our room for one day and I miss everythin' don't I?" The boys, who had been standing in front of the captain's quarters, where Sensei slept, jumped up.

"Okay, we really need to give you a bell to wear." Jay breathed. Calli just shrugged. By this time Sensei had walked out of the door, the boys jumped out of the way to act as nonchalant as possible all five followed their teacher out to the deck.

"I don't get it Sensei." Asked Kai once everyone was outside.

Jay nodded and continued. "Why isn't the little brat getting punished."

"I'm with them on this one." The female redhead agreed. "He and those snakes have caused enough trouble.'

"Yeah, It's not fair! We had to train all day and he gets a bedtime story."

The elder man finally turned. "That reminds me, why are you not still training? Have you found the answer to the riddle yet?"

Kai sighed and shook his head. "No, we still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is." The boys sighed and turned in defeat.

Calli gave Sensei a pointed look. The man just gave a small snicker and turned away again. "It is to turn them into your friend."

The girl smiled as realisation crept on their faces, another lesson learned.

* * *

"Oh, come on! I'm supposed to be the one kicking Ye out of the kitchen." Calli exclaimed. "Can I at least help?" Calli didn't whine often but having finished the book twice in three days made her bored. She'd been avoiding Lloyd the same way she'd done with the others and the others themselves were busy. So now she was in the kitchen bugging Cole to let her help him.

The black ninja grinned, enjoying the fact their roles had been reversed for once. "Nope, Now out."

The Ginger childishly stuck out her tongue with a small growl. "Fine." She huffed and walked out. She went outside next, still grumbling over what happened into the kitchen. She spotted Zane talking with Lloyd at the front. Calli narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw the look on the face of the youngest boy, he was up to something.

* * *

"What do ya think ye'r doing!"

The young blonde jumped up and whirled around to come face to face with the irritated ginger.

"Nothing."

"Gimme my book back." He knew she was angry and didn't trust him and the only thing that made it scarier was the awful calm tone of voice. Lloyd quickly handed her the object. She opened her mouth to speak again, and most likely to scold him when other voices entered the other side of the room.

The boys were arguing loudly. Lloyd started laughing as the girl gave him a pointed look. Suddenly the rice paper wall that separated the small bathroom and the bedroom opened. The boys turned at the laughter and glared at the boy.  
"You did this!" They shouted in unison. "Boys, I get first Dibs on- "No Dibs!" Sensei interrupted Cole. Calli stepped away from the bathroom and went to put away her book.

"I put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumours and that jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble. Did you ever think to find out if the accusations were true?

"Ehm no offence, Sensei, but let me jump to this conclusion. Today's lesson is lame." Jay quickly agreed with the Black Ninja, going into a ramble of better lessons.

"Not all lessons are about fighting." Sensei scolded them before looking down. "And I misplaced my lesson book."

Kai glanced at the younger boy who was still snickering. He was holding a book behind his back. The red ninja quickly snatched it.

"You mean this lesson book?"

"It was the perfect plan! Until you came alo-" Cole cut him off by sliding the door close.

"If you're done fooling around, I could use your help on the bridge, we do still have a snake problem to attend to…. Over and out." Came over the intercom.

Kai scoffed. "It's one thing to let the son of your nemesis live with you, but having my sister here, I mean come on! I thought this was a ninja headquarters."

"You do know I can hear you?" Nya asked, followed by the laughter of Calli from behind her. "Over and out"

* * *

As soon as everyone was gathered on the bridge, Nya started her story.

"The last we heard of Pythor, he stole the map of dens from Lloyd." She started pointing at different areas on the map. "He is now on his way to open the last two serpentine tombs."

"Don't remind me." Lloyd said, looking to the ground to avoid any and all eye-contact.

"Pythor is out most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs before we do, with his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, there is no telling what he'll do." Sensei finished.

"But those tombs could be anywhere"

"And without a map ye'r out of luck. Ya might as well throw darts at a map." All eyes in the room glared at the ginger who just shrugged it off.

"Good Idea. Why don't we." Nya grinned and threw a handful of darts to the map before anyone could tell her not to and nearly hitting her brothers head.

"These are the two locations of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tombs." Kai glared at his sister.

"Show off." He grumbled.

Nya ignored him and threw a third dart. "And this is Phythor's tomb. After many hours of ruminating on why the tombs were placed in these three precise locations, I discovered a secret pattern." She pulled out a special flashlight and shined it on the map. The flashlight illuminated the whole map with a strategically placed snake in the middle.

"If you noticed, all three tombs are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent."

"So, the last two tombs must be here." Jay pointed to a location. "and here. You are so smart."

Lloyd and Kai pulled a face of disgust.

Nya herself just smiled. "Was there ever any doubt."

Sensei decided to interrupt the scene. "There is little time. Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari tomb, Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai Tomb, and take this." He handed his flute to Cole. "You might need it if you run into Pythor. Good luck Ninja!"

"What am I gonna do?" Nya asked. Lloyd directly asked the same.

"Nya, I need you and Calli here to make sure Lloyd can't get into any more trouble."

"Yes Sensei." The former girl sighed in defeat before elbowing the Ginger girl in the ribs. She looked up from whatever she was reading. "Huh? Oh, Yes Sensei."

The boys quickly ran out of the door, enthusiastic thanks to finally getting some fieldwork.

* * *

Cole and Zane quickly arrived at the foot of the Mountain of a Million Steps. The latter quickly deflated once he saw his bright pink Gi.

"Well, our vehicles won't traverse the steps. We go the rest of the way on foot."

Zane looked between the top of the mountain and his friend. "But this is the mountain of a Million steps, aren't we pressed for time?" He asked. The Black Ninja grinned under his mask. "Then we'll take a shortcut."

So, with that, Zane was told to get onto the Black Ninja's back and with that he climbed up.

"Am I holding on to tight?" Zane asked about halfway down. "Light as a feather, Pinky." Cole joked.

In record time the two made it up the mountain where they found a small hole with a rope going down in it.

"Looks like Pythor was already here, perhaps we should investigate." Zane told a heavy breathing Cole. "Gimme a sec, go on and start without me."

Zane did as he was told and jumped down the hole. He lit a small torch he had with him and looked around. The stone wall was full with markings and other paintings and scribbles.

By now Cole had climbed down as well. "Huh," he noted. "Didn't momma snake never tell them not to draw on the walls?"

Zane shook his head. "This image describes a legend of one tribe uniting them all."

"Well, those snakes had been at war with each-other for centuries." Cole interrupted.

"It says here, once they unite, they can find the four silver fangblades that will unleash the Great Devourer, an evil that will consume all of the land and turn day into night."

The two shared a look. "All that, from those little pictures?" Cole asked his friend.

"This has me deeply concerned. If Pythor is not here and unites all the tribes before Kai and Jay find him."

Zane trailed off, clearly uneasy, they didn't notice the ground breaking up. "Relax Zane, they're a bunch of stupid snakes that believe in fairy tales. If anything, we've got all the-." The Black Ninja stopped as he finally noticed the ground shifting. "Did you feel that?"

"What?" Zane asked, Confused.

"There is something in the ground." Whispered Cole, looking around for the source. "Don't move." He warned the now Pink ninja.

Suddenly a giant black snake burst from the ground, wrapping his tail around The Ice ninja.

"I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards."

Zane wriggled in his grasp. "Did you, ugh, stay behind just to tell us that? Pathetic!" He scoffed with some difficulty.

The snake scoffed, noting the pink Gi. "Look who is calling who pathetic, Pinky!"

Cole scoffed as he readied himself. "Only I call him Pinky." He yelled and went for the attack, smashing the golden scythe in the ground, creating a small earthquake. It threw the snake of balance and ensured Zane's escape.

"Go for the rope!" Cole called and pushed his friend forward.

As Zane reached the rope, Cole suddenly let out a shout. The Constrictai had buried himself again and had now pulled the Black Ninja underground.

A few moments later, he burst out of the ground again and landed painfully on his back.

The earth rumbled and turned as the Constrictai moved through the ground. He circled the two trough the ground before bursting out of the ground again.

Cole wasted no time in grabbing the flute and played the song. However, it only worked for a moment, the snake threw his tail around the boy's neck.

With some effort, the black ninja managed to toss the flute to his friend. Zane quickly moved towards it using his Spinjitsu. But before he could play it the snake grabbed his neck.

While struggling against the snake, Zane was able to bring the flute to his lips and blow the first notes of the melody. It weakened the snakes grip enough to finish. Both Ninja escaped the snakes grip and Cole wasted no time in swinging down his scythe on the snake's head, knocking him out cold.

"Good one." Zane breathed.

"Thanks, but if he was expecting us, I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap. Come on. Let's get outta here."

* * *

 **So not much of Calli at the moment xD she'll be back next one. And this is first of many split chapters. :) This one ended up with 8 pages on my word document so i had no choice but to split it in half because it became way to long... And that is discounting this A/N which I won't make too long because of a** **migraine i have at the moment so i'm very close to seeing double at the moment.**

 **Anyhow onto the reviews.**

NinjagoGeek4EVER: While that's true….I still think snakebite if the weirder one… Mostly because I have a habit of forgetting Once Bitten, Twice Shy exists sometimes. And I think the thing that makes this episode weird is because the Fangpyre Venom is a bit OP…. and not really well explained and not really possible because machines and those things don't have bloodstreams or DNA that can mutate but Oh well.

It'sYourGirl: :) Thankyouuuu

Anon Omega: Maybe…..Yeah it is xD Surprised you picked up on that xD It was originally supposed to be a placeholder because I know not many people know the books or actually like the series….but in the end I was like.. Let's see how many notice xD

 **Hope you Enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next Chapter.**


	12. º11º

**_Part 2_**

* * *

In the toxic bogs, Kai and Jay reached their destination. They dismounted their vehicles and looked around for any signs of snakes.

"Ugh." Jay noted the strong smell, throwing up his nose in air in disgust.

"It's not me." Kai defended. "We're in the toxic Bogs, this stuff will eat though you worse than Cole's chilli." The Red ninja said as he grabbed a stick and poked it into the watery sludge in front of them. The stick dissolved almost immediately. After some thinking the two moved towards the small island in the middle of the sludge lake via the trees.

Jay opened the door of the tomb, it opened slowly, pushing out a wave of green, stinking mist. Jay let out a nervous chuckle as he looked into the dark hallway.

"Let's make it quick before Pythor gets here."

As Jay walked inside, Kai suddenly turned his head towards a rustling sound. Meanwhile Jay was playing an echo game.

Kai suddenly jumped back and grabbed his sword, only to discover it was a frog.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. If I wasn't su-"He cut himself off as the platform the frog suddenly started to rise, Revealing a dark green snake, before Kai could react though, The snake spit a green gas in his eyes. When he opened them again, his vision started to blur and warp.

"Jay!" He called but the Blue ninja didn't hear him. It would take 3 more times of calling out before he reacted.

With raised eyebrow, Jay moved towards his friend.

"There's so many, Gingerbread and elves!" Jay looked from his friend to the Snakes. "Okay I don't know what you're seeing, but this is no time to lose yourself! I need you partner."

By now Kai was Hyperventilating. "I never fought tiny people before! We're toast."

"Anyone ordered a little Kick-butt?" Jay and the snakes now surrounding him and Kai looked up to see Cole and Zane enter the scene. Jay just snickered as the Cave entrance echoed the "Butt" part of Cole's sentence.

"Fool." The blue Ninja screamed as Pythor suddenly appeared behind Cole and Zane. The Pink Dressed Ninja quickly went for the flute but the Long-necked snake quickly stole it using his tail, giving the opening for the other Serpentine to corner the Ninja on a log.

"I've got a _Sinking_ feeling, this might be the last I see of you four." Pythor grinned menacingly.

Cole growled. "That's it, I used to hate dragons, now I officially hate snakes!"

"Wait!" They all looked at Kai, trying to keep their footing on the now sinking log. "A magic flying rope! We can climb to safety!" If it wasn't for Jay, Kai would have walked off into the acid sludge. "That venomari venom is some powerful stuff."

"For whatever it's worth, it was an honour to fight with you." Zane said, not taking his eyes of the enemy.

"For me to." Cole Agreed with Jay.

Just when all of them thought this would be the end, help arrived, in the form of a sturdy rope that got thrown down.

Kai gasped with childlike wonder. "The magic rope!"

"Quick." Jay called. "Everyone, climb over!"

While the boys climbed on the now hanging rope. Another figure landed in-between the snakes, whilst a metal suit landed Behind Pythor. The first figure used their weapon to herd the snakes together and the Metal suit then captured them in a large net, it didn't hold them for very long. As the constrictai just burrowed down and the venomari jumped into the lake, Leaving only Pythor and the two newcomers. The chest of the suite opened, revealing an intimidating figure in samurai armour.

The samurai looked around, looking for their target. Suddenly it's eyes fell on the long-necked snake. "Pythor, Target confirmed!" It spoke with a metallic distorted voice. The purple snake quickly turned and ran, but not before the Samurai could tag him with a dart.

The four-ninja looked at the samurai and its accomplice. Whilst the Samurai had a color-scheme of black and red and its logo looked to be a phoenix. Meanwhile the other was black with purple accents and hid their face behind a black and white mask with inverted details and a raven symbol on the back, the other difference was that the Samurai actually used a Mech suit to use whilst the other used a Glaive.

The samurai jumped down to meet the ninja.

"Who are you two?" Asked Kai, his voice akin to a child that saw Santa Clause for the first time. The accomplice raised an eyebrow under their mask. _What was his deal?_

"How about the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jay exclaimed.

"Thank you, mysterious warrior. I own you my life for- " The Samurai looked at their accomplice in the middle of Zane's sentence. The masked helper nodded and with that, he raised their hand and gassed the four knock-out before flying away.

* * *

During dinner the discussion was heated over the identity from their mysterious helpers.

"So then, Just when we were gonna bite it, This huge Mechanical Robot-"Samurai" Zane interrupted Jay. "It was Samurai."

Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked to his uncle. "A Samu…what?"

"Samurai: Highest level of warrior class." Calli quipped before popping a small piece of fruit from Cole's plate in her mouth, food she might not need but it was fun to see his reaction whenever she stole his. Sensei gave a small nod. "Yes, they would protect nobility and serve with honour on the battlefield."

Zane spoke again. "But, what about the other one? The masked one, He looked like the combination between a Ninja and an assassin. With a Raven outline on his back."

"It was a girl." Everyone looked at Jay with raised eyebrows, wondering where he got that information from. "What? she had… ehm." More stares. The Blue Ninja visibly squirmed. "Don't make me say it out loud!"

The red-head decided to help the boy out. "Curves?"

"Yes! Thank you."

The petite ginger just shrugged. "Sounds like it's a Raven Guard. They used to be warriors that often worked with the Samurai to protect, but later on, they became hired spies and, as ya mentioned, assassins." All eyes fell on her. What? I read, a lot, in case ya forgot."

Suddenly Kai started to speak, his eyes still wide and voice soft and childlike. "He was a hundred feet high, with weapons coming out of each part of him."

Silence filled the room as everyone turned to look at the Red Ninja who was still under the effect of the venom. Said Ninja suddenly leaned into Cole. "Look at Sensei's beard! It's moving like snakes." The Black Ninja leaned away, looking around him for help. Nya pulled her brother back.

"When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying." She deadpanned.

"Okay, don't let these mysterious guys cloud what's important!" The Earth Ninja interrupted any further debate. "All the serpentine are out, and if Pythor can unite them the legend states some..." He fumbled a bit. "Great devourer is gonna consume the land and- "Breathe, Cole." He did as Calli instructed and stopped his ramble.

"Great Devourer?" Asked Nya.

Cole nodded. "Whatever it is, it's one can of worms I don't want to see opened."

Lloyd hung his head in shame after hearing all of this. "This is all my fault." He sighed. "If I hadn't opened the first hatch none of this would've happened."

"We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future. At least we have the sacred flute in our possession, so-"Yeah, about that." Jay spoke up, awkwardly coughing and scratching the back of his neck.

"Pythor, sort of, stole it." The White Ninja broke the news.

"The last Sacred flute? Gone!?" Sensei Wu sighed. "You four are Ninjago's last hope, a- "For the second time, Wu's sentence was interrupted, this time however it was the alarm.

"Cold vision must have caught something!" Nya exclaimed and shot up.

"In Ninjago City?" Asked the Black Ninja as everyone stood up and quickly made their way to the bridge.

"How many are there?" Asked Jay as they leaned over the scan.

"Looks like all of 'm." Noted Calli from next to Nya.

Zane nodded. "Pythor must be trying to unite them."

"Go! We mustn't let the five tribes unite." The boys didn't need to be told twice and hurried towards Ninjago's biggest city.

* * *

As the boys looked around the city where they had landed, The Raven Guard shadowed them from above, seated on one of the rooftops and looking down on the four Ninja. When they finally decided to move, trying to figure out where the snakes had gone, The Raven moved, landing behind them without a sound.

The four were standing over a manhole, having figured out that this would be the only logical solution for the lack of snakes and it took Her all of her willpower not to snicker when the black one voiced his dislike for the scaly vermin. When they jumped down, she followed them silent as a cat.

The place they ended up was a large and dry open area in the middle of the sewers.

"That's a lot of snakes." Noted the Black one.

The Blue one nodded. "What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I have an idea. Follow my lead." The other 3 followed the Red one to one side of the area. So, the Raven went the other way, trying to see what effect their idea would have and if she could work with it, and work with it she could.

The boys went around, using the pipes and rope to insult the snakes and turn them onto each other. This all went well, until the black one was spotted.

The Guard stood up from her place and tried to jump down, only to be stopped by one of the Constrictai. "I remember you from the toxic bogsss." He hissed.

The guard wasted no time in grabbing Her Glaive. Eyes focussed on the enemy in front of her. The snake lunged at her, giving her little time to jump away, only narrowly avoiding his attack. The snake buried himself the moment he landed, Throwing their narrow hanging platform off balance. The Raven quickly tried to stabilize herself using her weapon, but with that lowered guard, she missed the Constrictai jumping out of the ground.

This was a vital mistake on the snake's part, the movement of the snake combined with the unstable platform resulted in the platform collapsing. Both the snake and the warrior fell to the ground, but while the snake was able to land by burring himself again, she wasn't so lucky, landing on a sharp piece of debris and resulting in a large flesh-wound in her side.

Fighting any further would be useless and more dangerous now, she had no choice but to retreat. By now the snakes trying to find the Ninja had returned as more of them circled her. Adrenaline started to course through her body, numbing out the pain of the wound, but not so much as to be comfortable, or as comfortable you could be with a gash in your side.

The serpentine were with many, to many to fight on but she wouldn't give in and clutched her weapon in both hands. With a burst of strength, she pushed through, downing at least a couple of the scaly enemies.

However, they just kept on coming and her energy was quickly dwindling down. The guard looked up once again, using one hand to clutch her side.

She could see the eyes of the three captured Ninja on her, and with great hurt in her pride and dignity, she let her Glaive fall to the ground and gave in to her last option; Surrender.

"Good, put her with the others." Pythor grinned, making her glare at him, not that he could see it from behind the mask. "And find that Last Ninja! You won't find him in plain sight!"

If the snake only knew how wrong he was. As if on cue, the pink-that-was-supposed-to-be-white Ninja swung into sight, slamming Pythor and the Hypnobrai general down from where they were standing.

He didn't pay attention to the other snakes as he cut down his friends. "Now let's get out of here."

"Are you all right to run?" It was the Black Ninja who had spoken, eying her side cautiously. The Raven Guard nodded and stood from her place. It was a bit shaky but no-one argued as they made their way to the exit. Trying to keep at least an arm's length away from the serpentine, preferable more than that.

"Let us blow this popsicle stand!" Exclaimed the Pink Ninja from the front, with way to much enthusiasm, before going into a Spinjitzu tornado to get more distance.

The Blue one grinned. "Popsicle stand ey? I like it."

The Now-pink-colored Ninja then used his shuriken to freeze the rest of the hallway before changing them into his vehicle. As the others clambered on, the girl stopped, producing a couple of small discs from a small pouch on her belt. The ice on the walls was thick enough to narrow the passage considerably, so if she were to blow them up, she would be able to slow down the snakes enough.

"Come on!" She turned to the boys and shook her head and motioned for them to go before tossing two of the little discs against the wall.

It was enough motivation to get them going.

The warrior grinned behind her mask as the snakes started to slip. Most of them falling to the ground like Bambi the moment they set foot on the slippery substance. At the same time, the discs exploded, blowing away most of the serpentine and unveiling a hole in the celling that would lead outside. And with that and a bit of difficulty the warrior climbed away.

* * *

"You know, whether it was in a lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumours to our advantage." Cole grinned as he grabbed a piece of fruit.

"And now the serpentine are further away than ever from getting their act together." Furthered Kai.

Jay nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we would've gotten out from there if it hadn't been for Zane." He said, looking at the said Ninja.

"Don't thank me, Thank Lloyd. If it hadn't been for his laundry skills, we all would've been found." Snickered Zane and as if on cue, the door opened, revealing the green-eyed trouble maker.

"It took me twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink." Then he looked at Cole. "And to show that I'm sorry Cole, I got you a can of nuts." But like any reasonable person, the black ninja didn't trust the kid with his history of pranks.

"Don't think I don't see where this is going. When I open this a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right? No thank you." And with that he walked towards the fridge, completely unaware of the grin on Lloyds face, and as soon as he opened the fridge a bunch of rubber snakes jumped out in his face.

Everyone busted into laughter.

"All right kid, that was a good one." The Earth Ninja grinned.

"Heh, Calli actually helped me with that one." The kid then noticed the absence of the said girl. "Has anyone seen her? I wanted to give her this book to say sorry."

"I think she was in our bedroom." Said Kai, avoiding a rubber snake that Cole threw off.

"I'll go and look." Said the Black Ninja, ignoring Jay's grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calli was indeed in the bedroom, heavily breathing and shaking as she tried to take care of the wound in her side. Tangle had wrapped himself around her ankle to give some comfort.

She winced as she found another small piece of rock and managed to pull it out. A knock on the door snapped her out of it and with a quick movement she didn't know she was able to produce in this state, she kicked all her equipment under the bed of Zane and Kai.

Only seconds after she had managed to hide her wound the door opened to reveal the eldest ninja. "Hey, dinner is ready and we were… Are you okay?" He looked her up and down and directly noticed something off. Her stance was shaky, as was her posture and she was sickly pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cole raised one eyebrow and walked towards her, not believing her for one second. This resulted in a stare off, until Tangle decided enough was enough and quickly slithered up, moving against the wound on purpose. The girl hissed in pain and clutched her side before glaring at the snake.

"I hate ya." She muttered to the red reptile on now on her shoulder. If regular snakes could shrug, Tangle would have done so, as well as roll his eyes. The Black ninja, now concerned about his friend quickly stepped forward. "Show me."

Calli refused to look at him. Cole sighed, he didn't like doing this but he had to. "Show me." He repeated the words, now with authority in his voice, by now they all had learned that somehow, she wasn't able to refuse anything given as an order. The ginger sighed and lifted part of her shirt.

"What happened?" Calli bit her lip. She should've found an excuse, lied her way out of it like she knew how to do. But, for once, she couldn't, why, she didn't know, but she found herself unable to tell him some ridiculous excuse.

"I think ye know how." She whispered, unable to even look at him. She didn't even need to see him to see he had put one and one together.

Cole looked at the smaller girl, she looked vulnerable right now, unable to even glance at him. She was the one trying to save them tonight, standing in the background until they had gotten captured, and she was the one injured in the process.

"Why?" It was a question that asked more than one, and as he moved to clean and bandaged the wound he found himself unable to ask anything else.

"I just wanted to help, normally my "Skills" are helpful, just not this time." She explained. "Please don't tell the others."

"I won't." Cole eventually said, making the girl sigh a shaky sigh of relieve. "On the condition that you will be more careful and actually train with us, I don't want you to get any more injuries, especially not if it is trying to get us out of a situation." Calli looked away once more, she hated it when he talked like a leader, it made her so stupidly obedient. "Your health is not any less important than ours is. You get that?" This time his voice was a bit softer.

"I promise." Her voice was small, but not any less sincere as she spoke. By now Cole had neatly wrapped the bandages, and, glad with her answer gave her a quick nod.

"Well, like I said, dinner is ready so come down when you're ready, or do you want me to bring you some?"

The ginger shook her head. "No thanks, I'm just going to bed." Cole nodded. "All right, call me when you need anything." With this he made his way back, until Calli called him back.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?" As he turned, he wasn't prepared for the tiny red-head to throw her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, and not just for helping me" Calli muttered. The rest of the sentence was unspoken, but she didn't need to voice them, she knew he understood. She could feel it.

Cole gave a small smile and carefully hugged back. "'t was no problem."

* * *

 **Yeey xD The start of some shipping! I really liked writing the ending of this chapter. And while it does get Cole in the know about it, i never meant for Calli as the Guard to be much of a secret since by now, everyone and their grandmother knows that plot twist. Also it gave me a chance to start showing that she had opened up more. As the saying goes, deeds are better than words. or something like that, i'm not native english so... Actions speak louder then words? Oh well. Also I loved coming up with alternative titles for Zane xD**

 **For an image of Calli's outfit. I've got it on my** **deviantart.** xdark- loversx. deviantart art/ OC- Calli- Colored- 744359522 **Just delete the spaces and you're good to go. The mask is on the cover of this book.**

 **Anyhow onto the reviews.**

 **And also let me say thank you for all the Silent and anonymous readers! 6 Favs and 12 Follows? That may not look like much but I appreciate it so much! even if you didn't fav or follow. :) Thank you!**

 **And with that out of the way,**

 **I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	13. º12º

Calli was squirming and tossing in her hammock, and not because her wound hurt, well that too but it wasn't the main reason, no. The main reason was sleeping soundly almost next to her. Her interactions with the Black Ninja seemed to be changing. Whether it was him doing his best to comfort or help her or she suddenly hugging him. Which to be honest surprised even herself, seeing as she wasn't known to be a touchy-feely person. In fact, she usually hated it.

She sighed, and turned onto her good side, pulling up her knees into a fetal position, her mind going into overload. Trying to focus on everything else, which was difficult to do in a silent room so within 5 minutes she found her mind wandering again, but this time it was to just random stuff, until she heard a voice.

 _"_ _Be on your guard young one."_

Calli gasped and shot up, which wasn't exactly the brightest idea when your either sleeping in a hammock or sleeping with someone above you, which in her case were both, she felt an eerie sensation in her mind and both arms and the back of her neck burned.

As she scrambled to get out, the girl managed to head-butt Lloyd in the back and the movement from the hammock then threw her on the floor. Lloyd just grumbled and turned around and Calli felt lucky no-one else had been woken up. Carefully, she stood up and made her way to the deck, hoping to get some fresh air and clear her head,

The night sky was clear and there was a small fresh breeze. The girl took in a deep breath before unceremoniously plopping down on the ground, looking at the stars. This was a regular thing she did when she couldn't sleep, she would climb on top of the highest place she could find and would start to count the stars until she would feel somewhat tired and fall asleep. Stiix, while being mostly surrounded by water, had a beautiful view of the stars above the ocean, which was one thing she missed in Ninjago City, the almost 24/7 light the city gave off obscured the view somewhat. Here on the bounty on the other hand she felt closer to the stars than she'd ever felt. She liked it.

Internally, she was still freaking out over hearing a voice in her head. Externally, it wasn't showing. Calli took a couple breaths and managed to calm down again, thankfully the searing sensation in her arms had stopped only a short time after it came.

"I'm surprised to find you still awake." Calli shrugged and sat up once again as Sensei Wu walked out. "What is on your mind."

"Everything." Unlike with the rest, sans Cole, the girl didn't even bother to lie to Wu, he most likely already knew most of the things going on. But, also unlike with Cole, she didn't feel the desperate need to come clean.

Her answer was enough for him to understand. Her struggle to open up, her hidden identity that was eating her up, maybe she should come clean with that one. A voice that kept popping up in her head and suddenly and her changing dynamic she'd been thinking about just five minutes ago.

"Maybe you should clear your mind, Meditation perhaps?"

"Maybe." Said Calli. "But 'm just here to tire myself out 'nough so I can fall asleep."

Sensei nodded. "Very well then. Good night."

"Good night."

It only took about five minutes before the sounds of the breeze and the dark skies lulled the girl to sleep, and that would be the way that she was found next morning, sleeping soundly, curled up on the deck.

* * *

Calli was listening to Lloyd in Silence as he excitedly told the others how he would be the one to defeat Pythor. The young blond was rambling on and on about every detail and, while she still was on the fence about the little squirt, he was beginning to grow on her.

Cole snickered at the boy's excitement. "Too late, now he's hypnotized you and you're under his control as well."

"Or he's already put you in a squeeze." Furthered Zane.

Kai nodded. "Or spit on you with his illusinatory venom, trust me." He snickered with a shake of his head. "Bad stuff."

The kid pouted, letting out a small whine before he noticed Master Wu walk in. "Uncle? What is the best way to stun a serpentine, if you don't know what kind they are?"

Wu shook his head as he sat down at the head of the table. "Sadly, it was the sacred flute you four so carelessly lost."

"Have ye every tried pepper-spray? _that_ is some bad stuff. Especially if it's illegal version." The redhead spoke up with a shudder. She'd been hit with the stuff once during her stay in Stiix. "Had trouble seeing for a week."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be getting illegal pepper-spray anytime soon." Jay said while rolling his eyes. "How do you even know that?"

"Ye don't wanna know. Trust me." The red-head deadpanned.

"Whatever the case. We now have no way to combat their powers." Wu paused for a second. "We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again. And one day they will be stronger.

The silence that followed was heavy enough to cut though with a knife. At least until The Black Ninja opened his mouth to restart the whole Green Ninja debate.

Everyone that wasn't a Ninja had various reactions that went from sighing to eye-rolls and almost all of them were glad for Lloyd changing the subject.

"What's in the box uncle?" He asked, pointing at the object the elder man had walked in the room with.

His answer was enough to snap the boys out of their discussion. "Your new uniforms."

The boys shot up excitedly all grabbing their matching colors out of the box and started gushing over their new outfits.

"Why are there five? This one looks more basic too" Nya asked suddenly.

Sensei nodded. "I've gotten the request from someone to train Calli as well, for reasons known only to them and her."

All eyes went to the said girl, who looked puzzled, until she pieced it together and turned her look into a _just-wait-until-we're-alone-because-I-will-strange-you_ look and glared to the only Ninja that didn't look confused.

The red-head took a calming breath though her nose. "I promised, and I don't like breaking promises I make, but it will only be for training, no fieldwork."

This only only added more confusion to the pile but before more could be said, the bounty's alarm blared loudly, putting the conversation off until later.

Everyone shot up, wasting no time to get to the bridge.

"It seems our slithering friends are stirring up trouble in Mega Monster Amusement Park." The moment the words had left Cole's mouth. Lloyd jumped up, begging the boys to take him along.

Master Wu shook his head. "I'm sorry Nephew, you will stay here, we're it's save." The blonde boy visibly deflated muttering something about Ninja getting all the fun.

"What do you say we test out the new merchandise?" Jay grinned, obviously exited to test out their new gi's. The others nodded. Just as eager to get back in action.

* * *

"You just missed the action." Nya told the boys as they arrived, telling them how Samurai X had dealt with the snake problem. "He just flew in, took care of business and flew off." Calli, who had been dragged along by the girl, tried her best not to laugh at their deflated expressions.

Kai growled. "Ugh, who is this guy!"

"Whoever he is, he's stealing our thunder." Cole huffed before giving the redhead a look. He knew that she knew more.

" – Say it! I hate Samurai!" Jay finished his rant.

They all turned as Sensei spoke up, grabbing their attention. "Do I hear a hint of jealousy? Perhaps this could be a lesson for you." The man gave them all a pointed look, one backed up by a stick of cotton candy pointed at their faces.

"Not another less- Hey how did you get here so quick!"

Sensei grinned as he ignored Jay's question completely. "Iron sharpens Iron. Do not be jealous of this samurai, instead let it inspire you." After those wise words, he ran off to the Ferris-wheel. Leaving four confused boys and an amused Calli, whom only now noticed the absence of the youngest girl.

Sadly, the boys misinterpreted what Sensei had meant and decided that who-ever found out the identity of Samurai X, would be the one the be the Green Ninja.

* * *

Calli smirked underneath her mask. After beating Kai to catching the snakes he had been sent after, she found herself undergrounds, taking care of the snakes there. Her side was sore still, but she didn't heed any mind to it as she was a fast healer. She was about to leave, grabbing her Glaive from the ground as she suddenly heard a voice echo through the open space.

"I thought you were still injured?" Her head snapped up as she made her way to the exit. Looking down at her was a very, _Very_ agitated Cole. She silently cursed herself for not expecting the _Earth_ Ninja to be sent to the _underground caves_. But then again, she had no doubt Kai would blab about her being there, whether he knew her identity or not. But she'd rather have this conversation later then sooner.

The girl managed a shrug as she strapped her weapon on her back and held up one hand to signal him to hold on to the rant he would most likely throw her way. He raised a confused eyebrow but didn't question it as the girl removed her black and white mask blowing a raspberry afterwards, glad to be free from the now damp object.

"Alright, before ya start the tantrum I know ye want to give; My side is almost healed by now. Ya said I could still help like this if I trained with ye guys which _ye_ already made a bit too official for my taste." She told him, pointing her finger accusingly.

"I still prefer you helping where I- we can see you and help if anything goes wrong." Calli raised her eyebrows at the slip-up and scoffed at the rest.

"I applicate the concern but I can look out for myself. What happened then was a stupid accident caused by that stupid snake."

"Those " _Stupid"_ accidents will continue to happen and-"Do Ye think I don't know that? I've spent years on my own, I've had more accidents in a day that you guys 'ave in a week!" Calli closed her eyes and took a calming breath, he was just worried about her. "I appreciate the concern, I really do. But it isn't needed."

By now, after living in the same home as her for almost a year now, Cole knew she was too stubborn in her ways to accept help, He also knew the only ones to maybe change her mind were Sensei and maybe, just maybe Nya if she had a lucky day. So, in the end it was him who relented first.

"Calliope-" She scoffed at the use of her full name but didn't interrupt. "Every-one of us cares about you, you are part of this team, just try to do less on your own."

Calli huffed thinking it over for a while before yielding. "Fine…" she sighed, "But full name calling? That was a low one." Whilst her voice sounded still somewhat annoyed, the smirk on the girl's face told him that they were good again.

The Earth Ninja mimicked her grin. "Had to get you to agree somehow."

"I still don't know how ya figured it out." She muttered darkly, the boy just laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder before looking around to the few unconscious snakes sprawled on the floor.

"But seriously, you couldn't have left at least one for me?"

Calli just smirked as her ears picked up small vibrations in the air that she was sure Cole had felt trough the stone walls and floor.

The said boy gave her a sudden playful grin. "Waddaya say 'bout a little competition, the one who gets the most snakes wins."

The redhead gave him a look between confusion and surprise before morphing into a Cheshire grin, giving the boy a wink before pulling her mask over her face again. "Try to keep up with the Warrior, Ninja."

* * *

To her surprise, Nya wasn't very angry that Cole now knew her identity. In fact, when Calli told her everything that had happened between the two from him getting in the know to their conversation in the caves, she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing!?"

Nya took a shaky breath to stop her laughing. "because I can't believe you _flirted_ with him." When the black-haired girl saw her friends confused look, she elaborated. " _Try to keep up with the Warrior, Ninja?"_ Nya let out another laugh.

Calli groaned and slammed her head down, trying to hide her red cheeks. "I don't know why I said that. I was just so in the moment it just happened."

Her friend plopped down next to her. "I'd say you have a crush on the Earth Ninja. Okay, maybe crush isn't the right word, you like him."

"Of course I do! He's my fri-"The Redhead cut herself off. "Oh." Calli fell silent in thought. Did she like him like that? She was close to him, at least for her standards. But a crush? She wasn't sure if that was what she felt.

"Yeah, Oh." Giggled Nya and sat down to next to her friend as the girl composed herself.

Calli sighed. "Even if what I feel is anything like that, it wouldn't matter anyway." She stated and looked to the black-haired girl. Somehow, she felt like she had to say that.

Nya decided it was a great idea to change the subject. "You wanna know how Jay tried to get Samurai X to come out?" She asked and her friend raised her eyebrow. "He dressed up as a woman and laid down on a pair of train tracks."

That did it, Calli burst out in laughter at the image alone. "Like a woman? With dress and everything?"

"Dress and blonde wig." Nya giggled. "I had to admit I spent the first minute or so laughing before actually doing anything."

* * *

 **And now you know Calli's "Full" Name xD Yeah she doesn't have a last name.**

 **I loved to write the ending of this xD Both the Scenes in the caves and the talk with Nya. xD** **I love writing shipping snippets xD and we get a see a bit to see into the warriors mind and it would seem she is only fooling herself ;). *Sigh* I really loved to write that cave part xD**

 **Anyhow enough about my ramblings, Onto the reviews:**

 _ **MightyShipper: That was the most enthusiastic review i ever had xD So glad you like it :)**_

 _ **Aurro sister of Morro: It is but at the same time it isn't :)**_

 _ **Melodie in My Heart: Thanks for correcting, as i said, I'm dutch so english can still be a bit tricky xD i'm so glad i got some shipping in ;P**_

 **I hope you enjoyed, And I'll see you in the next Chapter.**


	14. º13º

"Trying to find out their identities is more of a nuisance then the snakes." Cole huffed as they all sat down around the table, pretending not to know. Calli was sure he'd put one and two together about Nya being the samurai by now, well, she knew he had, but was glad he was keeping up the charade. "Any luck with you?"

Jay shook his head. "They're elusive. It's like their ghosts." The boy sighed. "One moment they're there, the next they're gone."

"I'm starting to believe we can never catch him." Zane agreed and Kai nodded. "It's safe to say none of us are any closer to becoming the green ninja."

The sound of a book closing with a snap made them look up to the female redhead as she gave them a glare saying; " _the first person starting that discussion again, I will hit in the head with the thickest book I can find."_

Nya giggled at that and Cole snatched the book from her hand. "Calm down, no-one was trying to start that again." The girl rolled her eyes and held out her hand. The Black Ninja gave the object back and the doors slid open, revealing Sensei.

"Looks like iron sharpening iron." He told his students. "I feel you are getting closer to your true potential." To prove his point he pinched Cole's arm, who pulled it away directly. He'd been injured in their battle with the snakes, and Sensei happened to pinch the bruise.

"Where is my nephew?" The boys gave each-other looks. "I thought you were looking after him?"

"Cole was gonna pick him up." Kai shoved the blame away from him.

The Black Ninja gave him a side-glare. "I went to the arcade but he wasn't here, Jay was-"Don't bring me into this. I babysat yesterday!" Jay defended himself. Calli could see where this was going. They had lost Lloyd.

"We must find the boy!" Everyone wasted no time standing up.

"We'll start at the arcade and see if anyone has seen him." Kai told them the plan as they walked out.

"Call, you coming." Jay called after the girl. "Lloyd tends to listen to you…. You okay?"

The girl hadn't moved up from her spot. "It's not a good idea for me to come to the city."

"Listen I know you hate the place-"I don't hate it. I'm just not very well liked over there."

Zane raised his eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked.

"That's a long story. Okay, it isn't, but…. it's nothing." She knew she was rambling but didn't care. "Just go and find the kid."

* * *

Calli huffed as she sat behind Cole in his tread assault. "How does that man always manage to convince me." The boy snickered as they rounded a corner. "And keep your eyes on the road!" The redhead cried as she felt the vehicle jerk.

"Sorry." He looked at her. "So, any reason you didn't wanna come? You've helped us in the city before."

"Yeah, with a mask on my face." She scoffed as she adjusted her position, despite her small size it was still a tight squeeze. "I'm not exactly well liked in this district."

He eyed her suspiciously until she kicked the back of his chair. "Why not?"

 _Because I'm a thief. I stole food from most here, even some money when I was really desperate or laundry so I wouldn't freeze to death in the winter?_ Yeah… saying that wouldn't go so well.

"No reason."

Both of them knew he didn't believe her for a second, but she was glad he changed the subject.

"We're at the arcade. Ready to jump out?"

Calli rolled her eyes at his remark. "Not like I have much choice." She snickered. "I'm too fond of my face to face-plant on concrete."

"Alright."

The boy gave a nod and quickly counted down. It was weird to suddenly go from a vehicle to nothing. Calli landed somewhat on her feet but ended up smacking into Jay, throwing the two to the ground.

The redhead mumbled in apology and shot up, helping the Blue Ninja to his feet. Meanwhile Kai was checking the inside of the arcade for the kid.

"He was right here, someone must have seen him." The brunet told the others as he walked back outside.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to Cole. "Check this out." He pointed towards a security camera. "Let's see if we can check out the footage."

* * *

"I'm going to strangle that kid if we find'm alive." Calli bristled. Besides the fact she'd been kicked out of the place and nearly ratted out by the arcade owner, which had annoyed her somewhat but she didn't argue and left the place to wait outside, then there was the fact that Lloyd thought it was a brilliant Idea to disguise himself as a snake and get into a bus with a bunch of serpentine.

Kai laughed. "You and me both." He ignored the girl whacking him in the head.

"You lost him!" The redhead cried.

Kai scoffed under his mask and glared at the two boys driving on either side before trying to calm the girl down. "Jeez, no need to rub it in." Emphasis on trying.

"I'm ju-" The girl cut herself and narrowed her eyes to something in the distance. "What's that?" It looked something like an old city

The Red Ninja followed her gaze. "Where?"

"To the right."

"I don't see anything, maybe it's a mirage."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It isn't."

Suddenly, Cole's interrupted any more arguing. " _What is that place?"_ Calli sported a wide grin and Kai glared at her from his mirrors. "Shut up!"

 _"Hey, I only asked!"_

Kai groaned as the girl behind him did her best not to laugh. "Ugh, Not you, missus smarty-pants behind me. Let's just get a closer look."

The group wasted no time sneaking inside the old city that looked more like an arena than anything.

"It appears that Pythor successfully united all the tribes." Zane observed the cheering group.

Cole nodded. "huh, I know we interrupted their last get together, but that's no reason not to get an invitation. My feelings are hurt." He joked.

Calli put on her hood over her head and looked out over the crowd trying to see if she could see Lloyd. She spotted him, hanging in a cage. "Guys, Over there."

"And look who they worship." The blue Ninja pointed out as soon as he noticed what it was the cage was suspended on.

"Lemme guess, the great devourer?" The Earth Ninja pointed out the obvious.

The redhead grumbled. "Let's just get the kid and get out, I hate those snakes."

"Once again, Says the girl with a pet snake." Kai countered with a grin.

Calli rolled her eyes as he took the lead. "This ends today." He readied his weapon and so did the others.

"Don't even think on running in fist firs-" Calli stopped herself when they ran into the arena. "Why do I even bother?" She made a move to follow but stopped as soon as a cage slammed down on the boys, making her back down. It would seem she needed backup.

* * *

"Whadda'ya mean ' _ye're in a predicament_.'?" The girl hissed in her plastic phone as she tried to sneak towards the cage Lloyd was in.

" _Well…."_

The girl groaned as the gears in her head started to turn. "Please don't tell me-" The redhead groaned as, in the middle of the arena, a pair of large doors opened to reveal Samurai X. "Ye gotta be kidding me. Just keep their asses save. I'll go save the pip-squeak."

" _By which you mean, don't harm them too much and let them actually win?"_

"Yeah, now distract the crowd."

 _"Aye-aye, Captain."_

The red-head hung up the plastic device Nya had given her and slowly turned towards the cage while praying she hadn't lost any of her stealth ability.

"Calli!" The blond noticed her and jumped up.

"Quiet, I'm trying not to get caught." She looked over the metal contraption and then at her hands. "On all the days I don't wear the bloody things. All-right hold on kid." And with that she started to fumble with the Iron lock.

Sadly, due to both of them being busy opening the non-bulging lock, they failed to notice some-snake had noticed them.

"What nice of you to join usss." Calli whirled around, hands shaking, staring right into the face of Pythor. Due to all the commotion and loud noises in the arena, she never heard him coming.

"It seems we have another contestant." And with that she was thrown in as well, having to avoid a giant sword with a short scream, rolling out of the way and being helped up by Zane who turned to his teammates. "Tornado of creation?" He asked. The others nodded and Jay turned to the girl. "Stay back, we'll handle this."

Calli just nodded, it wasn't like she was planning to get in front of them.

The boys started almost immediately. Sucking everything that wasn't attached to something into a powerful vortex to create a decent looking catapult with ammo. The four wasted no time launching the said block of spiky rubble to the Samurai, Hitting it square in the chest. He was launched back, nearly hitting Pythor and Skales. The former quickly raising a ring of spikes around the arena only a bit shorter then Cole as soon as the Ninja charged at him.

"Why can't anyone play fair!" Jay cried in annoyance. Suddenly the platform jerked, and slowly tilted, tossing the group down and forcing them to hold on to the spikes as to not fall into a giant, bottomless looking pit.

Calli hissed as she forced herself to hang onto Jay's Gi, feeling her hands burning at the raw material.

Meanwhile, Cole had absolutely had enough it. "Can this get any worse!"

"Murphy's law!" The redhead girl cried. Not really interested in him jinxing them.

" _You must continue to make it look like we are fighting for real_." All heads turned to the Samurai.

Jay raised his eyebrow while trying to hold on to the spike and keep the extra weight of the redhead. "We're not fighting for real?"

" _Keep up the charade_!" The samurai just hissed. " _Hold on to my Exo-suit_."

The boys wasted no time. Jay pulling up Calli first, who clambered on his back.

As soon everyone was holding on, the Samurai ignited his rockets and lifted them into the air. However, there was too much weight and the suit didn't lift high enough to actually get away.

As Kai pointed out the obvious, the Samurai opened the front of his suit and jumped down, resulting in less ballast and making sure the rest of the group could escape. Much to the annoyance of the boys.

* * *

Calli groaned as they crash-landed in the desert. There was sand in places sand shouldn't be and her hands ached.

Jay was the first one to get up, helping her up by the elbow, before looking around. Cole and Zane slowly stood up.

"Where's Kai?" The Blue Ninja yelled to his friends when he couldn't see the red ninja. The others looked around them, but apart from the metal Exo-suit there wasn't anyone else.

"Kai!" They called out but the Red Ninja was gone.

After a few minutes of searching the suit suddenly stood up on its legs.

"Quick! Get it before it gets away!" Jay called out to the rest as he noticed the metal thing get up and ran towards it. The others quickly followed but before they even reached it, it flew away.

"Great." Calli huffed. "We don't know where Kai is and we have no way of transportation."

Cole, who glanced behind them when he noticed something coming their way, snickered. "I dunno about that." The group turned around to see Kai coming their way, golden weapons in his hands.

* * *

"You knew! Didn't you!" Kai was pacing around in front of the bench Calli was seated on with a notebook in her hand.

The red-head only hummed in response, pencil in her mouth, not looking up from her scribbles at all, but still listening.

"Wait…" Suddenly he stopped pacing and looked at her directly, practically forcing her to look up. Her lyrics could wait apparently. "You're that Guard aren't you."

"Ye figured that one out fast." It was, with Cole it took a day or two to piece together that Nya was the Samurai if she was the Guard. The boy was smart, just a bit slow at points.

Kai raised his eyebrows. "Really wasn't that difficult." He sighed and Calli stood up. "Just look out for her okay."

The redhead smiled. "I will, but it's probably me her looking out for me instead of the other way 'round."

* * *

 **I loved that ending... somehow I enjoy writing the endings of my chapters the most.. Also they are terrible babysitters..Haha.**

 **Anyhow Onto the reviews :)**

 _ **\- MightyShipper: I hope you're okay now… If you ever want to talk feel free to send me a PM. :)**_

 _ **\- Melodie in My Heart: Thank you :) As per usual.**_

 _ **\- Aurro sister of Morro: Thank you :D I'm so glad you and others like them together :) More shipping in the future. :)**_

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	15. º14º

**I'm sorry for this being two days later :( Tuesday was a mess of a day to the point i fell asleep around 6 after dinner... and yesterday i was too busy to update :( and besides that i've just not been in the mood to write thanks to stuff at home lately. I'm still trying but it's**

 **But you guys aren't interested in my excuses... So onto the chapter!:**

Calli stared out of the window, slowly tapping on the windowsill. The boys were outside, watching Zane break a new breath-holding record. She'd read all the books she had by now, didn't have her violin anymore, Nya was gone for the day and Lloyd was still captured. She was just a bit bored by now. Okay… a lot bored. Tangle tried to ask for attention by circling her ankles.

As the girl carefully scratched his head, she glanced to the side to Sensei. He was currently carefully wrapping a sword into a blanket. She pursed her lips, he was packing and somehow, she had a bad feeling about it.

The door burst open to reveal the four boys, chatting and one-upping one-another in a playful manner. They walked towards the elder man and Cole cut his question short once they noticed the atmosphere.

"Our apologies, Sensei." Zane spoke for the group. "We have interrupted you."

Wu shook his head and placed the sword in a briefcase. "I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. My mind has gone elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing. What can I help you with?"

The boys shared a look before Cole answered. "Sensei, what if we've done enough training? What if we reached our true potential? What if we're ready."

Sensei let out one small chuckle. "You might have reached peak physical potential. But you have yet to reach your inner potential.

In each and every one of us are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear, will your heart be freed. Only then, will you reach your true potential."

There was a small pause. "Only then will we have a fighting chance to stop the serpentine from releasing the great devourer."

"There is more to the great devourer then you have let on. Is there, Sensei." Zane caught on.

The elder man sighed. "I too, have obstacles within my own heart, there is a story I have never told you." The man turned to his students. "Long ago, when I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers, we were the best of friends."

"Wait a minute!" Interrupted Jay. "Now I know you two were brothers, but really, The king of cruelness, the doer of destruction, caption or Chaos." Meanwhile the other tree stepped back to avoid the wild motions of the Blue Ninja. "And you were friends."

"I think he was getting to that point, dipstick." Calli called out as she joined the group, intrigued in the story. Jay rolled his eyes as she sat down on the floor like a young child. Legs crossed and leaning forward with interest.

"Please! No interruptions." Wu called out, amused at the girl's childlike behavior. "You see, He did not always have a wicked heart. One day, I lost this very Katana." He told them pointing to the object. "Knowing our father would be mad, my brother told me to retrieve it, but I refused. He told me not to put off what can be done today and went to get it himself."

Sensei sighed and turned back around. "When Father found him, he was very Ill. He was bitten by a legendary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumed.

A great evil had found its way into my brother's heart. The snakes Venom could turn the purest of things wicked. That snake is the same one the serpentine want to re-awaken today. It is the snake that took my brother from me."

"So." Kai was trying to pick his words carefully. "The snake is what turned your brother into the dark lord?"

"It was all my fault." The man closed the briefcase and stood up straight. "You four have finished your training, you must now focus on stopping Pythor from collecting the four fangblades, but never lose focus on the obstacles that lay within each of your hearts that holds you back from true greatness." He gave each of the boys a determined look. "Unlock your true potential."

"But how are we supposed to do that, Sensei." Zane asked.

"It is up to each of you to discover that."

Jay and Zane shared an uncertain look, Cole looked down in thought and Kai gave Sensei a pleading look.

"Now I must take a personal journey on my own."

Jay stopped him from walking out of the door. "But where are you going."

"To a place you cannot follow."

The five in the room gave each-other a look. "If you're going for Lloyd, the City of Ouroboros is filled with hundreds of Serpentine. You'll never do it alone!" Cole voiced the group's concern.

"I'm going to find someone who can be off aid. The serpentine have united and grown stronger we need all the help we can get." The elder man looked at his students one more time. "Calliope, walk with me please."

Kai an Jay snickered at the use of her full name, having never heard it before as the girl passed them to walk outside with Wu.

"I am counting on you to keep an eye on them while I'm gone."

The girl nodded. "Of course, I will."

"Good. You are a protector in nature, if you keep getting closer to that nature, I feel you can grow into your strengths as well."

Calli didn't know how to answer. Surely, she wasn't that important, was she? The redhead just managed a nod.

"Then I will see you all soon."

* * *

"I honestly don't think this is the smartest plan ye came up with." Calli commented as Kai hung another poster on a wall. It was a Fangblade missing poster.

"You have any better idea's" Cole pointed out.

"No" She answered. "But that's cuz ya guys already burst out the door after 5 minutes of thinking."

Jay whirled around. "Maybe Sensei is going to get the samurai."

Cole had to stop Calli from laughing out loud as Kai started to fumble with his words. Nya didn't help the situation when she tried to help her brother out.

As Zane and Jay eventually turned around Calli threw her arms over the Siblings shoulders.

"Ye know?" She started. "Ye guys are the worst liars I've ever met."

The siblings only had a chance to glare at the girl.

"Yoo-hoo! Maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners!" The group looked up to see a merchant yelling at Zane, who was staring into the distance.

"Sorry Sir!" Kai tried to calm him down. "Sometimes our friend is in another world."

The shopkeeper scoffed. "He's littering all over the place!"

"We'll clean it up." Cole assured. "So sorry." Calli by now had run after the White Ninja.

Jay gasped, being the first to see what his friend saw.

The falcon was back.

Calli wasted no time Dashing after it, the group quickly following apart from Kai.

"Head back to the bounty and wait until you hear from us." He told his sister.

"Wha- Where are you going!" she protested.

Kai walked ahead. "To follow the bird! Maybe it'll lead us to the first Fangblade!" and with that he was gone.

* * *

Calli had gotten a pretty annoyed message from Nya for ditching her as the group climbed up a mountain. Despite her hands still recovering from the burns she's suffered from Lloyd's cage, she kept up with the group well enough. Almost at the top however, Jay had given up the trek. Breathing heavily, stating he would catch up.

Cole was the next to take a break, sliding down a fallen tree the others used to cross a ravine. His strength was literal strength and climbing, not running long distance.

Whilst Kai also was showing signs of exhaustion, both Calli and Zane weren't feeling anything.

The redhead stopped running as she noticed Kai had stopped running as well.

"Good thing we're in top Physical condition." He huffed.

Calli gave him a symphatic smile. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Are you even Human? How are you not tired?" Kai breathed as he let himself fall down onto the ground. Calli just shrugged and dashed after the White Ninja, who had gained quite the distance.

The two ran into Birchwood forest.

"What do you think that is?" Calli asked as She and Zane came to a halt next to a wooden sign. "I am not familiar with a treehorn. Have you?"

The girl started thinking as she pulled her jacket better over her shoulder against the cold. "I only read the name once in one of my books but there weren't any pictures."

The falcon screed above them, snapping them back to topic.

"Well.." The redhead told her friend. "Go! I'll wait for the others to catch up."

Calli knew that falcon had a special connection to Zane. So it would be better if he went alone.

 **Soo.. shorter chapter then usual this time.. Oh well. So like i said: Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter... It's just been a shitty few days... Anyhooties: on to the reviews.**

 ** _MightyShipper: Thank youuuu! Well... I dunno when your birthday is but Happy Birthday! (Either delayed or early) :)_**

 ** _Melodie Wolfe: Thank you :)_**

 ** _Aurro sister of Morro:Well... my original reaction would be every_ _Tuesday_ _but we all saw how that went this week xD_**

 **Also! Check out _pappilie_ On Instagram! :D She made an amazing drawing of Calli and her page is filled with amazing art :)**

 **So i'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	16. º15º

**Woooh, I updated on the day I was supposed to update xD yeey for me xD.**

* * *

It took a while for the boys to catch up. Kai was first and Cole and Jay arrived at the same time. Though it was more Cole dragging an out of breath Jay along.

Calli shivered once again as they walked through the trees, following their friends footprints to a…. Destroyed robot and a tree with a door in it.

Still not one of the weirdest situations she'd walked into. That was still Jay with his butt stuck in the trashcan.

"Zane?" Kai called out as the group entered the tree and Jay started gushing.

"Would you look at this place!" It was then he noticed Zane sitting on the floor. "Zane? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"You okay?" Cole asked once again.

The white-haired teen sighed and grabbed a set of blueprints, looking them over before removing the jacket of his Gi and shirt and opening his chest…. an act that very effectively freaked out the rest of the group.

The whole group had to do a double-take on what they saw.

Kai was the first to compost himself and react to the situation. "You're a robot?" He cried out, it might not have been a appropriate response but a response nonetheless. And indeed, Zane's Chest was filled with wires and switches.

"All this time." Zane lamented. "And I never knew."

Jay let out an awkward laugh. "This explains why you're always acting so… weird." Kai and Cole both glared at the Ninja in-between them and Calli couldn't help but taking that personal, whacking the Blue Ninja on the head.

"The reason I never had a sense of humor is because my _funny switch_ wasn't on." To prove his point, he clicked on of the switches. The moment he did so, he started dancing and singing, raising quite a few eyebrows.

" _Hello my baby, Hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal."_ His friends took a step back, either to give him space or to let this; _what the Heck_ moment sink in, and Jay was very close to hiding behind Kai. " _Send me a kiss but where."_ The White Ninja jumped around some more before switching it back off.

Zane sighed and let himself fall back on the ground.

"Well… it… just makes you more special." Cole tried to cheer him up, still a bit unsure about what was going on. "You're still the same Zane. Just with more gears."

"No matter what you're made off, You're still out brother." Kai stepped forwards.

Zane looked up. "Really?" Calli's took a sharp breath upon hearing that, her heart was about to break at the way he asked it.

Cole nodded. "In fact, I bet it makes you an even better Ninja."

"Yeah!" Jay exclaimed. "And how cool is it that I can honestly say my brother is a Nindroid." All eyebrows raised at the statement.

"A Nindroid?"

"Now come on." Cole interrupted any further discussion. "Pythor is still out there, looking for the first Fangblade and we need you."

Zane shook his head and turned around. "You'll have to go on without me. I just don't feel right."

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on him." Calli whispered to the others, who reluctantly went back outside.

* * *

The girl sat down on the floor with her legs crossed, watching as her friend went over the blueprints. In the back of her mind, thoughts were stirring up again as she started to absentmindedly nibble on the nail of her thumb, unsure of how to deal with the whole situation. Both Zane and hers.

"A… A memory switch?" The redhead snapped her head up towards the white ninja. He was still looking at the blueprints. Eventually he opened his chest again and flipped one of the switches. He stood still and silent for a few moments before he snapped up, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Zane looked up to her, surprised he never noticed her in the room, and gave a small nod. At that moment the falcon flew down and perched on the White Ninja's arm.

"Let's go to the others." Calli smiled as Zane found his confidence again and followed him out of the tree, only to find a couple of long-legged creatures playing football with their friends. The redhead took back her thoughts, this day was starting to look like the weirdest, and that was taking into account the day they had been attacked by a wrecking-ball and statue animated by snakes.

Zane jumped forward. "Leave my friends alone!" As Zane used his Spinjitsu to knock down the, what Calli could guess, were treehorns. She worked on getting the other boys out of the way.

"What's gotten into Zane." Cole groaned as she helped him up.

"I don't know." Kai grinned. "But I like it!"

The boys jumped in to help their friend and the four used their Spinjitzu whilst Calli managed to knock one off its feet with a stick.

Suddenly the creatures regrouped, Jay was the first to notice. The fighting stopped for only a second when a treehorn larger then all of them stepped into the clearing. Unlike the others it had sharp fangs and a dozen red eyes. The Queen had arrived.

"Call" the girl felt herself being pulled back and before she knew it she was standing behind the boys as they slowly backed up.

Zane however had another idea. The white Ninja readied his Shuriken and Calli had to shiver as she could feel the temperature drop in the area.

"You will not hurt my friends!" He called out. "Nothing will hold me back! I know who I am!" As soon as he spoke those words pieces of snow and ice picked themselves off of the ground and circled the White Ninja until there was a vortex of his element around him which started to glow in a bright white light.

"What's happing to him?" Kai was the first to speak up. "Was he programmed to do this?"

Jay chuckled nervously. "I've never seen a robot do that!"

"You mean Nindroid?" Cole elbowed his friend only to receive a glare. "Yeah, Whatever."

The Black Ninja grinned at his friend and opened his mouth to retaliate when it suddenly clicked.

"Zane unlocked his True Potential" The moment the words left his lips, three pair of eyes snapped towards him, but whereas Kai and Jay's eyes went big, Calli had to snicker at the scene.

The Treehorn Queen let out a roar and snapped her head towards Zane. The White Ninja reacted quickly, blasting the creature with a strong beam of ice, hitting the Queen right in the chest, slowly freezing her over and with their Queen defeated the other treehorns quickly turned around and made sure to get away.

The lights around him faded and Zane fell back to his knees. "What happened." He asked as he sat back up, rubbing his head.

"That was awesome!" Jay cheered, almost knocking over the girl next to him trying to get to his friend.

Kai quickly agreed. "You should've seen yourself!"

"I've never seen anything like it."

"That just felt powerful." Calli agreed as she knelt down next to his friend.

Zane thought for a moment. "This must be what sensei meant by unlocking your heart." He stood up and removed his mask. "I remember now." He explained. "I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me, I remember where I came from. I feel stronger for knowing."

Calli averted her eyes and bit her lip. She suddenly felt somewhat out of place. The girl got the urge to do some more research.

She quickly shook her head to snap out of it and to join into the celebration, this wasn't a time to feel sad.

* * *

 **Ooh Calli's feeling awkward about something xD and it's not her emotions this time! So i'm actually curious about your thoughts on it :) Also i'm (finally) almost done with the Royal Blacksmiths episode... thank god because i've been busy with those chapters for about a month... ugh...**

 **Anyhow onto the reviews:**

 _ **Aurro sister of Morro: Well because i had to split it somewhere xD this was the most logical place. and i didn't really stall... because i really had no time tuesday and wednesday. sorry.**_

 _ **MightyShipper: No problem! Hope you had a nice day. :)**_

 _ **Pappilie: Thank you for the support :) I'm a lot better at the only thing i have now is the beginnings of a Flu! Yeeey... Ugh xD**_

 **Anyways... I'll see you guys during the next chapter**


	17. º16º

"Sirens…No…..Genies….No… Hobbits.." The Girl let out a snort. "Got the right height for it, but no. Santa.. Wait, what." The redhead did a doubletake in her book. "Why is he in here… Ugh, moving on. Vampire? Eeh… Maybe?... No… Golems….This could be something… let's see…Page 207

"What are you doing?" Calli snapped out of her agitated thinking and smacked the book she was reading close on her hand, resulting in a shout and some curses at the fact Kai had managed to sneak up on her.

The girl quickly shoved all the papers and books into one pile, ignoring her still injured hands from three days ago. "Nothing." She managed to cough. "What are yeh doing up?"

"Wanted to get a drink, but what about you? It's like three in the morning?"

Calli blinked a few times. "Oh, I just wanted to write down some more information over treehorns."

"For more than 6 hours?"

She sighed. "Would you believe me if I say yes?"

The Red Ninja only raised his eyebrow in answer, making her throw her head on the table.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He took a seat next to the girl.

"Nothing really, just my imagination running wild." The girl sighed and rubbed her temples. "I think I just need to go to bed."

Kai snickered. "It's a miracle, the girl is tired." He mocked with a grin. Calli, however, let out a sigh and scribbled something else on a list.

"That is not just imagination running wild." The red ninja eyed his friend in concern as he tried to decipher her handwriting.

"Maybe, Maybe not." The redhead turned towards him. "I just need to figure out some stuff myself."

Kai sighed, pretty frustrated it was so hard to get anything out of her. "Alright, but, if you keep sulking, I'll set my sister on you."

Eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I will. Consider it payback for the two of you going behind our backs. Now you go to bed, we need everyone in top form if we want to get the fangblades and save the pipsqueak."

Calli groaned but didn't complain as she quickly cleaned up the table and then finally crawled into her hammock.

* * *

"Some villagers unearthed the skeleton of this Fangpyre a few miles away." Nya stared her lecture. "It pre-dates the Golden age and must hundreds of years old. Although the venom in the fangs of the Fangpyre genetically mutates human cells into reptilian, I've learned there might be a way to stop the effects without having to create an anti-venom." No-one was listening. Kai was bored and just playing with his brush, Zane was busy with the falcon, Calli was reading in the background and Cole was drawing. The only one that was paying attention was Jay but even he wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"If one is able to wildly raise their heartrate, hypothetically it could reverse the venom's effect." The girl coughed, visibly uncomfortable. "Resulting in... diminished…Excuse me, is anyone wearing perfume? I'm severely allergic to perfume."

Jay shrunk down as all he leaned towards Kai. "I thought you said it was men's cologne."

The red Ninja snickered. "Huh, I get them mixed up." He started laughing.

"Very funny, Jay now feels bad and your sister is basically suffocating." Calli huffed, effectively calling Kai back in line.

"Well, looks like class is over." Cole stopped any further argument. "It's time to start stomping some serpentine before they find any fangblades."

"Sound like a plan." The Red Ninja grinned as Zane agreed with them.

"Call!" The redhead snapped up to Cole as he mentioned for her to follow.

She sighed but nodded and walked out with them. "What is it?"

The black ninja grinned. "I had a feeling Jay was trying to ask out Nya, better to have no-one else there."

Moments later, Jay walked into the door, all dressed up.

"Whoa, Where'r you going, Mr. Fancy?" Cole grinned at his friend even though he knew the answer already.

Jay turned to his friend. "didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a nice restaurant, a really nice restaurant." Calli and Cole shared a grin at Jay's confidence.

Kai, however, sighed, obviously not glad for what he was about to do. "Might want to change your plans, the bridge picked up evidence of serpentine activity at Mega Monster Amusement park."

The screen went through a few stills until it stopped on a picture of Pythor.

"Pythor would not be there for fun. A Fangblade might be buried under the park." Zane theorized.

"Well, we can't let him get it!" The Blue Ninja exclaimed. "Oh, but my date." He sighed.

Kai snapped him back to reality. "If they get all four of them, they'll unleash the great devourer! Get your priorities straight." Jay only sighed.

* * *

Calli sighed behind her mask, being wrangled by Nya to go there as Guard. She was seated on the roof of the restaurant in the park, watching the boys scout ahead. Until now she hadn't seen any snakes but knowing them she would see them sooner or later and the moments the screams came from the haunted house she knew she was correct.

She quickly jumped from roof to roof, closing the gap between her, the Ninja, and the haunted house.

"I think we can handle this." She grinned beneath her mask. That would be her cue. She slipped into the building behind the boys, glaive at the ready.

Once inside it wasn't that hard to find a bunch of digging snakes, especially since Pythor loudly announced he had found the Fangblade.

The boys readied their weapons, Kai even igniting his sword.

"Not so fast!" The red ninja called, resulting in raised eyebrows from everyone including his teammates.

"Really?" Cole deadpanned. "That's the best you got."

Seeing the argument unfold Calli jumped forward, this was enough to snap the guys out of it.

"Right, snakes."

The girl rolled her eyes and charged at the upcoming snakes. Blocking swords and trying to get to Pythor.

"DUCK." The girl did as she was told and a pair of shuriken nearly missed her head. She gave the White Ninja a thankful nod and knocked down the now frozen snake.

"Watch and learn, brothers." Zane told them as he caught his shuriken. His aura started to glow and the temperature lowered significantly. Sadly this backfired as he froze himself and his friends.

Calli wanted to slap her forehead but to Zane's credit, he only had these powers for a day. The redhead knew she would have to thaw them out but those snakes were more important for now.

The girl ran outside only to see her companion in trouble. Nya had dressed up as samurai X and was using her magnet to make sure the snakes had little to no weapons and made sure she had the Fangblade. However, she had some trouble getting away due to malfunctioning thrusters.

" _Ohw, Why now of all times_."

Calli couldn't help but giggle in her earpiece. "I'll keep them off your back." She was glad her mask allowed for her not to be heard.

" _Thanks!"_ And with that the large robot comically ran away, Snakes on her tail. Calli grinned as she went to knocking down all the snakes she could.

" _There are too many for you to take on alone."_ The redhead scoffed at Nya's statement as she knocked down another Constrictai. " _See if you can free the boys!"_

"But-" _Go!"_

The redhead pursed her lips but complied nonetheless. Kicking down another snake as she tried to make her way back to the haunted house. With little success. There were more snakes coming and she was slowly running out of gadgets.

As she gave another snake a roundhouse-kick in the face, she noticed another one sneaking towards her with some make-shift weapon in his hands. With too little time to react, Calli shielded her head with her arm.

Only the blow never came.

The redhead quickly lowered her arm, using the snake's confusion to her advantage, knocked him out and taking a sprint towards the haunted house.

The girl let herself take a small breath when she ended up where she'd left the boys.

"And now how to get ya out."

* * *

Had she paid a little more attention, she would have seen the pale Amethyst shimmers disappear in the air when she beat the snake.

The moment when they stepped out a few minutes later, the boy soaked and freezing, and she with frozen and cramped hands.

"Let's find Jay." Kai shivered.

"I believe there is no need for that." Zane, who was probably the only one to not be that affected by the cold he caused, pointed towards the rollercoaster. And indeed. Whilst the said attraction was broken down and had a burning hoop on a dead-end track.

On that said track was a single cart driving with a bright blue light next to it. As Calli narrowed her eyes she noticed the light's shape and grinned under her mask. Jay had, just as Zane, unlocked his true potential and was using his powers to stop the cart before it fell down the broken tracks.

* * *

Once the cleanup was done the group met up at the gate, and it was here that Nya came clean to those who didn't know that she was the mysterious Samurai X.

"You surely had me fooled." Zane explained as Calli looked at the scene with an amused smile. She'd removed the mask and was seated on the park wall. "I never guessed you were the samurai."

Cole grinned at the girl. "I wish I had a sister like you." Nya gave him a thankful smile.

"Technically, I was the first to discover the secret." Kai boasted making Cole snicker and Calli stand up.

"Technically, ya weren't." She grinned and jumped down, making both Jay and Kai jump. "That would be Cole."

The Red Ninja stared at her with a blank expression before it turned into a look between annoyance and awe at the girl's stance. "When?"

"The day that Lloyd pulled all those pranks." She didn't elaborate and tried to sound somewhat indifferent but failed resulting in some raised eyebrows.

"Well, the Serpentine now have the first Fangblade." Cole changed the subject.

"But we're getting stronger each day." Zane told them. "One day we will all reach out true potential and Pythor will be stopped."

"And we figured out all this without Sensei." Jay grinned. "Pretty good for four Ninja." Nya and Calli glared at him and the former gave him a punch in the arm whilst Cole put an arm around the other to calm her down. "And a Samurai and Guardian."

At the mention of their Mentor, Kai looked away from the group. "I wonder what he is doing now."

* * *

 **Sooo, all the secrets are out, Jay unlocked his true potential but on the other the snakes have one of the blades. And we have a start of Calli's powers starting to show! not that she even noticed xD** **  
** **also i'm finally back into the swing of things :D To the point that this week I finished the last two of the Royal Blacksmiths Chapters (yeah that episode has 3 chapters... And none of them are short in any way...) Finished a separate chapter and started the next chapter... Jeez i've been busy xD**

 **Anyhow onto the reviews:**  
 **MightyShipper: Don't worry! I plan to write all seasons (excluding 6), an own Arc for Calli and if people are up for it: Shadow of Ronin... So whilst i will split them in probably a trilogy or whatever the one with 4 is...**

 **Aurro sister of Morro: Haha well you have some hints xD**

Pappilie: I am now :) Thanks for the well wishes!


	18. º17º

The group stared at a Hologram of one of the Fangblades projected in the middle of the room.

"They dug up the first one and there are three more." Nya explained the obvious. "And we just need one to stop Pythor."

"And they have a map and we don't" Calli finished for her. "So, the question remains: How are we going to find them first?"

The redhead had her hair bound together in a ponytail with a few curls framing her face as she walked to stand next to her friend. Unlike Nya she was still dressed in her Guardian outfit, only lacking the mask. Jay went off in a ramble over Nya and her being their helpers.

"We're over that!" Kai bristled obviously annoyed the others had been bragging.. "Can we move on!"

The blue ninja grinned as the Cheshire Cat. "Someone is a little hot under the collar." He challenged.

"It appears as if his impatience is because he has not found inner peace and unlocked his true potential like you and I have, Jay" Zane joined into the teasing.

The Red Ninja growled. "Nice observation Mr. Roboto." He scoffed. "But Cole hasn't found it either."

Calli glanced at the said teammate, who didn't seem to listen at all to their bantering, instead was looking at the Fangblade with a look in-between puzzlement and annoyance, like he had seen it before.

"Cole?" She asked in concern and put a hand on his shoulder. This seemed to snap him out of it.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, nearly knocking the girl out of the way. "Sorry!"

Kai however groaned before anything else could be said. "You've unlocked it!? Why am I the only one left!"

The Black Ninja looked beyond confused at his friend and then to the girl next to him.

She only shrugged. "What did ya wanna say?"

"Oh! Yeah. I remember where I recognize the Fangblade from!" With that he dashed off. "I have a picture of it!"

"Ya…. what now?" Calli asked incredulously as she went after him to their room.

When she found him, he was rummaging through what looked to be a suitcase. The girl kneeled next to him.

"What are you looking for?" Inside the case were most of his art supplies, including some drawings he quickly covered before grabbing something from the bottom.

"This." He handed it to her. It was a black picture album

Calli grinned. "So, we get to see ye'r baby-pictures?" she couldn't help but snicker when his dark cheeks got a slight red tint.

He quickly snatched it back. "No." He coughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "Let's get back to the others."

"I got it!" He called out as the two re-entered the bridge. Calli looking a bit too amused for his taste. The Black Ninja sat down at the table and placed the book in front of him, flipping through it to get to a specific page.

Jay snatched the book from his friend and looked at the picture it showed.

"Back where I grew up, there's a pretty big competition where every year, the winner gets the Blade Cup. My dad's won it multiple times." Cole explained.

Zane looked up from the book. "You never told us your dad was an accomplished athlete? What sport?"

Calli looked at her friend as she felt his mood took a complete 180. "Oh... ehm... He's a Blacksmith…" He answered awkwardly.

"Nothing wrong with that." Kai told him, confused as to why Cole sounded so hesitant. "My father was a blacksmith too, but I've never heard of a-"

"That's because he's not a _Blacksmith_ Blacksmith. He's a Royal Blacksmith." The Black Ninja explained as he turned the page. Calli's eyes widened.

"A Royal Blacksmith? As in one of Ninjago's most famous troupes?" The girl asked with awe in her voice.

The eldest looked at her with a mild surprise. "Ehm… Yes?"

"But how did the Fangblade become a trophy?" Kai changed the subject, slightly amused at the awestruck girl.

"Well, Supposedly, the blade cup was made by the same guy who collected priceless artifacts." Explained Cole. "His name was something like… ehm… ', he snapped his fingers as he tried to remember. 'Dutch? No Clutch! Clutch Powers! Anyway, it gets passed on to each year's winner."

Zane looked at his friend as he paced trough the room. "Who has it now."

Cole stopped pacing and fell silent. Calli stood up and inched closer.

"I don't know." The black ninja sighed. 'I haven't talked to my father in ages."

"Then we'll call him up." Kai didn't see the problem in the situation.

"You can't!" The protest was almost as loud and basically final as Calli could be and made the said girl raise an eyebrow. "He thinks I'm in Ninjago City, Training at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. Ugh." He slammed his head into the steering wheel. "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps but when I couldn't sing or dance I… Well, I ran away. And when he sees I can't dance, he knows I've been lying in the letters."

"He doesn't know you're a Ninja?" Asked the White Ninja.

Cole scoffed. "What? You're gonna crack some joke my old man wears a tutu."

"We're not." Calli intervened before anyone else could speak. "But if we want that Fangblade, we need to enter that show." She told him before sighing. "I might have a backup plan, but I need you to at least try? Okay."

The Black Ninja sighed as she looked him in the eye, a confident look in her eyes. "Alright then."

* * *

As the boys went to Cole's house, Calli had to stop in another place in the city. She was currently pacing on top of one of the rooftops, in front of an open window. Had she still been living in the city, she would've just entered and be done with it, now however….

"Say, are you going to pace there all day or are you coming in?" Calli jumped up, having been so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone approach. Whirled around to come face to face with a smiling boy from about 18 years of age. He had fiery red hair, compared to her more orange color, and bright golden eyes shining with mischief.

"Dante" The girl groaned as she calmed her beating heart. Dante just grinned like the Cheshire cat as he pulled her through the window.

"Hey guys~" he called out in a sing-song voice. "Look what I found on the roof!"

The two others in the room looked up from what they were doing and grinned.

"Calli!" The only girl exclaimed and shot up from her place on the couch where she had been practicing with her bass, dashing towards the other girl and embraced her, making Calli go rigid.

"Hey Saoirse." The Redhead coughed. Saoirse pulled back and gave the younger girl a bright smile. Calli could only describe Saoirse as beautiful. She had long silver hair that appeared to be a faint blue in the sun. Her skin was fair and lacked freckles and marks like she herself had and had the most beautiful, bright, blueish-silver eyes.

"What brings you here?" Saoirse smiled. "We haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm more interested in what's with that getup?" Calli looked past the girl towards the boy on the couch, before looking down to her outfit. She forgot she was still dressed in her armor.

"Liiiiii~" Dante whined and threw his arms over the shoulders of Li, The eldest of the bunch with 20 years old. "Don't tease her."

Calli raised an eyebrow and looked at the other girl, she just shrugged and giggled.

Li sighed and with a small smile, he softly pushed Dante off of him. The young man stood up and gave the girl a quick look over. He had very dark eyes and black sleek hair and a dark brown skin-color. "Something tells me you're not here for small-talk."

"Yer Right." The redhead admitted. "I need yer-"

"FOODS HERE!" The last of the bunch interrupted her as he walked through the door. Jake was the youngest of the group with 17 and had messy black hair a pale skin tone and blue eyes. "Oh, Hi Call."

"Hi."

"Jake!" Saoirse scolded out to him with her hands on her hips. "It's rude to burst in like that."

The boy just shrugged and plopped a bunch of pizza boxes down on the table in front of him. Saoirse sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're lucky you're my brother." She sighed making the rest snicker. "But continue."

Calli nodded and sighed. "I need your help."

It took a while to explain the whole situation, she was just glad Dante was as much into myths, legends and all sorts of things like that as she was, making the whole thing much more believable.

"That is one heck of a situation you've gotten yourself into." Dante remarked from his place against Li's legs.

Calli sighed as she fell down on the couch. "I know. That's why I need ye'r help. We need that blade."

The others looked at one another, they all knew the redhead hated begging for favors.

"Alright, we'll help you." Li spoke up, breaking their silence. "But you own us a solid, Kid."

"Thank you." The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "What do ya want?"

Li grinned like the Cheshire cat, a habit he picked up from either Dante or Jake. "Normally I would've asked you for some Lyrics, but this time, I'll let you know when I want to"

Calliope pursed her lips but nodded anyway. Right now, she couldn't complain if she wanted to help her friends.

* * *

The redhead felt a nervous pit in her stomach as she rounded one of the corners, big and well used notebook under her arm and a filled wallet in her pocket. She had changed her clothing back to the Blue and black shirt Cole had picked out, though she didn't use the optional sleeve this time, and black jeans.

She checked the address on her phone once more and walked down the path to the front door and rang the doorbell.

" _I'll get it!"_ The girl breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Cole's voice. "Call? What are you doing here?"

"Kai forgot his wallet and phone so Nya asked if I could bring them." The black ninja whirled to the others who peaked his head around the corners and gave Kai a pointed look. The said Ninja just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cole? Who is it?" The boy didn't miss his female friend tense up as his dad called out.

"Just a friend of ours." He called back. "Please come in." He gave her no choice and pulled her inside with a face that asked for him to be saved from the situation.

It was then that Cole's father joined them in the hall looking her over.

"Dad, this is Calli. Calli this is my dad."

 _And this is the most awkward situation I've been in so far._ "Hello, Sir." She managed to croak out, feeling completely out of place.

* * *

"So how did you meet my son and his friends." Calli put her teacup on the table carefully. Lou was a nice man, from what she could tell. He had the same hair and eye color as his son, but whereas Cole had a light brown skin-color, Lou's was a pale white color. Calli guessed Cole must've inherited his mother's skin tone.

"Well…" She started. "I'm actually good friends with Kai's sister. So, I met them through her." It wasn't that much of a lie but kept in tune with what the others had told her.

"I see."

"Dad, can we talk to Calli for a minute?" Cole poked his head out of the doorway. Lou nodded and Calli excused herself and all but bolted towards her friends.

"You owe me for putting me through that." She glared at her friend who gave her an apologetic look. "What did ya want to talk about?"

Jay answered. "We decided to steal the trophy."

"Ya, what now?" Calli's eyes narrowed dangerously, something she hadn't done for a long time.

* * *

"I don't see why you're so upset about it." Kai said as the girl paced thought the room. "You said it yourself, we need to get the fangblades."

"I didn't mean for ya to steal it." She hissed as she whirled around. "I meant make a deal or something!"

It was clear to the boys that the girl was saying less then she wanted to say.

"Calli." Her head snapped up towards Cole. "I don't like it either, but we need that blade."

The redhead sighed in exasperation. "Ye don't understand! I can't be caught stealing again!" Her hand flew to her mouth and it was at that slip off tongue she knew she screwed up.

"Again?" Zane was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Never mind that!" Calli pushed back, trying to find a way out of either the conversation or the room in general. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle.

Unsure of what to do, Cole put his hand on both of her shoulders. "Calm down and breath, you'll start hyperventilating at this rate." With some difficulty she managed to calm down. "Now, do you want to explain what you meant?"

The girl only sighed and looked down at the floor. "Call?"

"Alright. Just… Just keep an open mind okay?" And with that… a year of secrets and 4 years of guilt were spilled.

* * *

 **Whoopsy, Someone just made a mistake xD anyhooties... This episode spans 3 chapters... and none of them are very short... So many things happen, mostly because this is a very ColexCalli centric episode xD Also, Calli is more prone to panic attacks then she thinks she is.**

 **Also fun fact about Calli's friends: Jake and Saoirse are half siblings and share the same father with a different mother. Dante is an orphan and Li's parents don't approve of him being the owner of a music shop.**

 **Anyhow... Onto the reviews:**

 **MightyShipper: Haha nothing wrong with a bit of excitement xD Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Pappilie: haha glad you think so :)**

 **MiraculousFanGirl22: Yes I will write all the seasons (1,2,3,4,5,DOTD,7,8,9) I'm just skipping season 6. That is why i'll be doing Shadow of Ronin.. well that and another reason.**

 **Anyhow I hope you enjoyed and look forward for more CalliXCole moments :)**


	19. º18º

**So quick heads-up. If I use songs in my chapters, you'll see them in bold above the chapter, as shown underneath.**

* * *

 **Wolves – Aviators**

* * *

The boys were silent as Calli paced along the room, rabbling her story. "Tha's why I don' like coming to Ninjago, Why I don' want to go to Stiix. 'm nothing but a thief to them and they're right. I mean it changed when I went to Ninjago to jus' survivin' and keepin' up an act. T'was only thanks to some friends I made and Pity from the police I don' have a bloody record. Well, That and 'm no' even in the freaking system. But even so- "Breath, Call, Breath!" The redhead took in a heavy breath at Jay's advice, trying to calm the nervousness she felt inside and so she could continue without her accent breaking through more than usual.

"I understand why you don't want to do this. And we won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But as you said we need that blade." Calli bit her lip, very unsure about their plan and eventually, after what seemed for like an eternity of silence she lifted her head, a determination on her face that didn't quite reached her eyes.

"I promised to help you in any way I can, So I'll help you now if the need comes to it."

The four boys looked at each other. Despite her effort to look like she was steady in her resolve they could see she didn't want to do this at all but were grateful she wanted to at least try.

"And besides that, you've left that life behind when you decided to go with Sensei. So, stop torturing yourself about it, Okay?" _Easier said than done;_ Calli thought but nodded otherwise. They were right, it was time to leave the past behind. No matter how difficult it felt to do.

* * *

Calli didn't know how she got roped into dinner as she planned to go directly after their conversation. The redhead had managed to finish the plate she'd gotten but it became abundantly clear who's appetite Cole had inherited. Despite that, she had to admit that Lou, unlike his son, was a great cook, something she knew the others would start rubbing in as soon as they left.

"You don't have to help you know." Calli blinked, not realizing she had been zoned-out.

"It's okay, I know the mess they can leave." She told the elder man as she put the dishes on the counter, smirking at Cole's annoyed side-eye as he put away the clean dishes. "Many hands make light work. And I don't mind doing chores."

"We can handle it from here dad." Cole basically shoo-d his father out and then let himself slide down against the kitchen cupboards, earning an amused look from the redhead. It was clear the Black Ninja was done with today and probably this whole week, for that matter.

Calli just shook her head and left him to collect his thoughts as she continued the dishes. She could feel the conflict within him and the anxiety of his father finding out. She understood all too well.

"Come on." Suddenly she pulled him off the floor with surprising strength and handed him one of the plates. "Get yer mind off it, just focus on this and nothing else." Cole raised an eyebrow but did as she told so. After a few minutes of cleaning part of the dishes he noticed he indeed did relax. Especially when another sound came from next to him from the girl who was drying.

" _Breathing, I embrace the feeling  
of despair that keeps me, standing on my own.  
I'm no hero, starting back at zero.  
It's an unfair world so,  
To the wolves I'm thrown,  
To the wolves I'm thrown." _

It took him a few seconds to realize she had started singing softly. He didn't recognize the song, so it must have been one she wrote herself. He focused on that as the two continued the dishes and for just a while he felt the tension leave his body.

* * *

"M bagstase."

" _You're what now?"_

Calli dropped the guitar she was holding and pulled the pen out of her mouth. "I'm Backstage. Sorry, had a pen in my mouth." She said in the plastic device.

 _"_ _We're about 5 minutes away, see you there then."_ Kai told her on the other side of the line.

"Alright, see you."

"Your friends?" The girl whirled around to Saoirse, the silver-haired beauty had already changed into her stage outfit and Calli could see why she also had a modeling career. She was dressed in a simple, white tank-top, black skinny-jeans and a black leather jacket, her hair was bound together in a messy ponytail with some locks framing her face.

"Yeah, they should be here in a few minutes."

"Call!"

"Or now."

As the boys waked in she couldn't help but giggle at their attire. Still each in their own color but dressed like a barbershop-quartet.

Cole couldn't help but glare but stopped when she flashed him a smile. "Ye look cute."

Saoirse elbowed the girl in the ribs playfully. Obviously waiting for introductions to her friend's companions.

"Oh yeah, Guys this is Saoirse, The Bass player and backup vocalist of ' _The Things of Yesterday_ ' Saoirse these are Jay in Blue, Red is Kai, White is Zane and Black is Cole."

The Silver haired girl smiled at the boys as she adjusted the strap of her light blue Bass guitar, even if she would be doing vocals today she made sure to keep the object close to her. . "It's nice to meet you, Calli told me a lot about you." The way she said it made the redhead's cheeks turn red and she coughed to change the subject.

"Anyhow I asked Saoirse and the rest of her band if they wanted to help and they agreed, if they win we get the Fangblade and they get the rest of the trophy. Be glad, because I don't like owning people." The Calli explained the gist of it.

"We couldn't say no to this one." Dante suddenly jumped in. 'She wrote most of our lyrics." Calli couldn't help it when her ears turned red at that, especially when the boys gave her a look.

Li and Jake also joined the group. Both dressed in a T-shirt with the logo of the band on it, Dante wore a black baggy tank-top with white letters that spelled " _I'm with the band."_ in faded typography.

Li suddenly handed her a case with a grin. "so, about that solid." Calliope gave him a warning look that shifted between him and the case now in her hands. She recognized it directly, as she had owned one in the past, A violin case. She didn't like where this was going.

"You know I hate standing in the spotlight." She argued before anything else could be said.

"Do you want to help your friends?"

Calliope bristled. That was a low blow, a very, _very_ low blow.

"… Yes…" She answered with the utmost care, glaring at the young man and taking one step back.

"Good. Ce get her a good shirt and we'll see you back here in a few minutes." Saoirse gave the redhead an apologetic look as she dragged her along.

Dante chuckled. "And that's how you deal with a Calli that won't work along."

The four Ninja looked at the others, it would seem this was a familiar scene. Kai and Jay snickered along and Cole just shook his head with a smile.

* * *

"I hate you guys." The redhead growled as she looked at herself in the mirror, despite the fact she actually somewhat liked the outcome. Her hair had been braided back and ended in her usual signature ponytail. She was dressed in normal light blue jeans a white tank top and a black checkered blouse bound around her waist and somehow Saoirse had managed to get some mascara and eyeliner around her eyes. " _To accentuate your eyes."_ The silver-haired beauty had told her but Calli just thought she enjoyed having another victim to play dress-up doll with. The redhead was just glad she'd been able to hide a small dagger in her boots and was able to keep her gloves.

"But you look so nice." Saoirse giggled. "Now go and see your friends, we go on in 10 minutes."

Calli nodded and took a beeline to the dressing room exit, violin in one hand, bow in the other as to force herself to walk normally, trying to mask the tension she felt and the discomfort at wearing something that had no sleeves that laid most of the now silvery lines on her arms bare for all to see. Thievery and saving the world wasn't without accidents and injuries.

The redhead turned around the corner to a sight she hadn't expect to see. Cole was, unlike the others, now dressed in his Gi. Kai caught her eye and tried to look like everything was fine, but the red ninja knew she could hear everything despite the fact she was standing out of the normal human hearing distance, he could see it in her face.

"- And I'm not going wait around to watch _you_ make a mockery out of our family's legacy!" Calli raised a worried eyebrow as Cole tried to plead with his father, but Lou wasn't having it, instead walking out from backstage, slamming the door close behind him and the redhead wasted no time dashing to her friends.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that." Kai tried to cheer up his friend.

Jay picked up. "Maybe if he just saw you in action-"

"No, no, It's okay,"

"It's not." Calli sighed but she wasn't able to continue as the door once again slammed, open this time and a group of badly disguised snakes entered the room.

"Treble makers?" Cole read the name on the door out loud with a look that just screamed " _what the actual…"_

"What are they doing here?" Jay continued, resulting in a whack on the head from Calli. "Same thing we're doin' here."

" _I can't help if I offend anyone, my only job is to tell the truth."_ The group went rigid as they recognized the voice. _Pythor_.

Kai growled as he took a peek through the curtains to confirm the suspicions.

"Looks like we're not the only one trying to steal the blade-cup." He told the others.

Zane frowned. "This complicates things."

"Then I say we make our move, we can't risk losing out again." Jay opted. But Calli quickly shot down that notion.

"If ya go now, ya'll only raise more suspicion. "

"She's right, we can't steal it now." Cole interrupted before Jay could offer a rebuttal. "We are going to win this competition, but we're going to do it our way!"

The rest of the group shared a look as the Black Ninja finally gained his confidence back.

"Our way?" The other three chorused.

Cole nodded. "Call, is your group ready as well?"

At the notion the girl paled somewhat as she tightened the grip on her violin. "Ahe..." She tried to laugh it off. "They are… I'm not… At all…." The redhead swallowed a lump in her throat. "There just are so many people…"

Jay smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "If you can kick snake-butt on a regular basis, you can handle some people looking at you."

"If you say so." The girl wasn't able to get anything else in, in fact no-one did when the redhead's hands flew to her ears to block out a loud high-pitched screech that erupted from the mic mixed with false singing. Having sharp hearing like hers had its drawbacks at times.

Li, who had been searching for her, let out a loud wolf-whistle and tossed a box of ear buds her way. The girl wasted no time plunging them in their ears and breathed a sigh of relief. Whilst it didn't block it out completely, it made it at least bearable.

"That sounds awful." Saoirse commented, face fixed with a rare look of disgust. Then she winked to Calli. "At least we're up next. Let's go"

The redhead just nodded and tried to follow when a hand grabbed her arm,

"Call, Thank you. You can do it."

She smiled at Cole and the boys and nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Sooo I know i'm a day late but I had some last minute appointments yesterday and those had to come first. On the plus-side. I got accepted by the company for my next internship :D yeey. That saves me another headache.  
Anyway, Calli's got stage fright ;P and more shipping in this chapter! Also take note that whilst there is shipping, they won't end up together for a while :P.**

 **Reason I chose the song wolves: It gives a bit more insight of how she sees the world and what she's been trough.**

 **Anyhow, onto the reviews:**

 ** _MightyShipper:_** haha I always love excitement xD you should hear me fangirl whenever my favourite groups drop a new album xD I hope you did well on your test!  
 _ **Pappilie:**_ I'm glad you think so :) Also sorry you don't hear much from me on instagram...I'm pretty crap at answering and stuff like that... Sorry  
 _ **Aurro sister of Morro:**_ Thank you!

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	20. º19º

**Something Wild – Lindsey Sterling Ft. Andrew McMahon**

* * *

Calli gulped as she walked onto the stage. "Why did I agree again?"

"Because we asked, now get your butt on that stage." Amethyst eyes narrowed at Li who just grinned back but she didn't object.

"Let's just do this."

From the backstage the boys were looking at the scene. Quite amused at the glares Calli was giving to Pythor, who, no doubt, recognized her, even if she was dressed different than usual and had makeup on. Li had relinquished his place in the center to Saoirse. Both Li made sure his guitar was tuned, Dante took his place at the piano and Jake sat down behind the drums, leaving Calli at the right end of the stage, her face going from the glare the snake she looked at was returning, to a nervous look as she recognized several people in the audience.

 _I can't back down now. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and pretend you're preforming for the dragons again._ And that was just wat she did.

Whilst the boys could see she was still on edge with the whole situation, they were immediately impressed as soon as the girl started to move the bow over the strings with relaxed hands, unlike the rest of her stance. It wasn't until the chorus she seemed to completely relax. Moving along to the music with her eyes closed.

" _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding  
Caught in all, the stars are hiding  
That's when something wild calls you home, home." _

"Okay, why do we have to compete when they're that good?" Kai asked with raised eyebrows. No-one answered, Jay and Zane shrugged whilst Cole didn't seem to hear it. He was too focused on the stage to listen, much to the amusement of the others.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Jay joked as he elbowed his friend, effectively snapping him back to reality.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied, glad that his mask was enough to hide his reddening ears. However, his friends weren't fooled, instead Kai and Jay grinned at each other.

"You might not make goo-goo eyes like Jay does at my sister, but you can't fool us. Just ask her out."

Cole glared and tried to object but had no time to do so as the said redhead al but dashed around the corner.

"Stupid snake. I swear I'm going to strangle tha-." She came to a halt when she noticed the looks. Cole was all but glaring at Jay and Kai, who both were on the verge of bursting out in laughter and Zane just looked on with a small grin. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" The black ninja cried. "Just watching you guys preform."

 _Smooth_ Calli thought with a raised eyebrow but she didn't comment on it. Even when Jay and Kai burst into laughter. "We got a 2 from Pythor and a 8 and 9 from the other judges. We're tied with the tap-dance act." She waved at the others that walked past. Mouthing she would see them later. Dante nodded and gave a thumb up before he followed his friends, arm tossed around Li's neck.

"Well I guess it's up to us then. We're gonna do this. I want everyone to see who we are!" Cole started a quick pep talk.

Zane shuddered. "I've got butterflies in my stomach."

Calli let out a shaky laugh. "I get Ya. Nerves are awful"

"No.." He objected. "I really have butterflies." And with that he opened his chest and low and behold a pair of butterflies flew out.

Jay broke the awkward silence. "Okay…..Glad he got that out of your system."

"Yeah but ye'd better have Nya check that out if we get back to the bounty."

 _"Last call for Spin Harmony!"_

Cole snapped everyone's attention back. "That's us. Call-" The redhead nodded and gave a salute. "I'll keep an eye on those snakes for ya…."

"Let's do this, For Cole." Jay exclaimed, pumped to get some action.

Kai nodded enthusiastically. "If we pull off a Tornado of Creation we can score perfect 10's out there!" He cheered, obviously happy about getting some action.

"I can say anything and it will only go to improve our team unity." Zane grinned underneath his mask.

Cole smiled at his teammates as he looked at them one by one. "I'm glad you're my friends." He said before thrusting his hands up. "Let's do this!"

"You might want to give us some space." Jay grinned at Calli, she nodded and took a step back. Giving the boys the space to use their Spinjitzu.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen! Spin Harmony."_ The announcer called and the boys lined up on the stage.

Pythor gave them his darkest look up until now and Calli couldn't help but burst into laughter as it seemed more hilarious then intimidating with his sagging fake beard.

The boys started their routine, using both dance and martial arts to garner the crowd's approval. And they did. Even Calli couldn't help but cheer, much to Saoirse's amusement. The silver haired girl had been watching her younger friend from a distance.

From his place from the judges-table Pythor signaled for a couple of snakes in the audience to get up the stage and remove the Ninja from the equation. But instead of going all in for a fight, the boys capitalized on it like pro's. Never breaking out of the routine as they went to kick their scaly butts. As soon as they had kicked all of the Hypnobrai off the stage, they ended with a Spinjitzu tornado. However, there were more snakes then that.

Calli noted one of them hanging from the rafters and wasted no time, she grabbed the first object she could find, which happened to be a lightbulb and threw it with towards the snake with great accuracy, hitting the creature square in the face.

The snake lost his balance and fell down, nearly hitting Jay's tornado if it weren't for Zane's quick reflexes, jumping up and kicking the snake away. Meanwhile the other three fanned out to push back another horde of upcoming snakes.

The female redhead behind the stage had a few snakes to deal with herself, after her stunt with the lightbulb they made a point to surround her.

"I'm not in the mood to play boys." She scoffed and took action, kicking one snake in the face to break the circle and slipped behind him. The redhead knocked him out with ease and grinned. "But it would seem I don't have much choice."

Calli grinned at the unconscious snakes. Taking them down had never been difficult. Once she was sure they had been taken care of properly – Binding them against every table she could find – she turned her attention back to the stage. Zane, Jay and Kai stood on one end of the stage whilst Cole took out three snakes after each other in a perplexing amount of grace, though she shouldn't be surprised at that, he was both a ninja and a dancer's son after all, but this was something different.

Cole had managed to do the Triple Tiger Sashay.

The crowd went wild and the judges, sans Pythor, had been left speechless. Calli giggled as the announcer practically went to worship the black ninja, who's eyes seemed to convey the message of; _This is awkward, please get up._

The others finally snapped out of their daze and all but doggy-piled him as they cheered him on.

The two human judges didn't need any time to decide their scores, holding up the 10's with loud cheers. The purple snake however gave them a 0. But not for long. In a scene more akin to a horror movie, the judge that Pythor had swallowed tossed his arm out of the mouth of the snake and shakenly put a number akin to a 1 next to the 0, turning the low score in a perfect one.

"It's a perfect score!" The announcer cried as Pythor's protests fell to deaf ears. "Spin Harmony wins!"

Calliope had half a mind to dash onto the stage to congratulate them but decided that waiting patiently was the better option. No need to draw more attention to her then needed. The boys accepted the trophy and Cole held it up high. They had won, and they did it their way.

* * *

"I have never felt so alive!" Zane exclaimed as he and the others moved backstage.

Jay laughed out loud. "We did it!"

Kai however argued. "No." He told the others. "Cole did it."

"Thanks. But go and celebrate without me." Calli frowned as Cole passed the trophy to Jay and she put her hand on Cole's shoulder. "Winning this just doesn't feel the same without my dad-" Having heard the mixture of footsteps and a cane before the others did, the redhead turned her friend around, much to his confusion.

"Cole." Lou moved towards his son, carefully avoiding the still tied up snakes.

The black Ninja looked taken aback to the point both Calli and Jay had to push him forward. "Dad."

"I saw it all Son, I saw It all." The elder man spoke with a soft smile as his son made his way towards him.

Cole came to a halt right in front of his father. Lou opened his arms and after a small moment of hesitations, the dark-haired Ninja embraced him.

"You saw me dance?" Asked Cole as he removed his mask from his face.

Lou nodded his head. "More importantly." He stated with pride in his voice. "I saw you fight.

Those serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show and I saw you stand up for what is right." The elder man released his hold from Cole's shoulder. "I was wrong... I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everyone is born with a special talent inside, waiting to get out." He now smiled. "And you were born to be a ninja."

"Y-you're not mad?" Cole sputtered, overcome by feelings of surprise. This made Calli giggle as she and the others joined them. Both son and father gave the girl a quick look, Cole one of both embarrassment and annoyance whilst Lou had a more knowing one, before the elder continued.

"How can I be? My son's a hero!"

The reunion, however was short when Calli suddenly pulled the small dagger out of her boots, eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion. The others soon noticed why.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion. But did you know…" Pythor stopped to create a dramatic pause. "It's me?"

Calli raised an eyebrow with a look that screamed just how stupid she found the statement but didn't bother to respond to it.

"You couldn't fool us, Pythor." Cole sighed in exasperation, clearly done with snakes today, as he and the others moved towards the serpentine leader.

The long-necked snake laughed. "I wouldn't want you to miss our big showstopper." Before anyone could react, he gave the order to two constrictai to untie the knots that held up part of the backstage rafters and backdrops. Those hanging right above Lou.

Cole reacted faster than any of them, tossing himself over his father as everything came crashing down on top of them.

In the confusion, Pythor slithered away with the trophy and thus, with the Fangblade.

"They got the Fangblade!" Jay rasped as he tried to clear his lungs from all the dust that had clouded the room.

"Not important right now!" Calli cried as she tried to clear her vision. Right now, they had to focus on the fact her friend was buried underneath a heap of theater supplies. She knew Cole could handle a lot, in fact he most likely was the most resilient of them all, but she doubted he would be able to survive this with only a few scratches.

However, when she wanted to go and help them, Kai stopped her and pointed to the case that held all their weapons and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of utter relieve.

The golden Scythe was glowing.

"He found his true potential!" Zane exclaimed equally as relieved and no sooner had he said or a bright glow emitted itself from the small open spaces of the pile.

The large speaker on the top of the pile suddenly moved, slowly at first but after a few seconds it was lifted upwards, revealing Cole and his father.

The Black Ninja tossed the object out of the way and helped his father stand.

"How did we survive." Asked Lou, his voice a bit dazed before his eyes widened at the sight of his son, who's aura glowed a mixture of bright gold and light brown. Calli shuddered at the sight. Whereas with Zane the temperature had dropped even more or with Jay when you could feel the electricity in the air, this didn't have any of it, instead the whole room suddenly smelled like upturned earth and freshly cut grass.

Zane quickly explained the situation as he and the others helped the elder man down. Kai however, while happy for his friend, went to sulk about him being the only one without special powers.

Cole suddenly snapped out of it, shaking his head as if it was a bad thought and jumped down the pile "Is everyone all right?"

No-one had the time to answer when someone threw her arms around his neck, nearly tossing him back. "We're supposed to be asking ye that."

At this Cole couldn't help but laugh as he circled an arm around the redhead's waist. Calli couldn't help but feel her ears heat up as she realized what she had just done, but she swallowed her pride, he could've just died if it weren't for his true potential unlocking. One hug wasn't a problem, was it?

"But that reminds me." She turned away to face Kai. "Ya better unlock your potential outside a life or death situation like this, mister."

* * *

The group all went back to Cole's house after what happened. Calli had changed back into her comfortable garb and rid herself of her makeup. She was currently in the living room, seating on the floor with her legs crossed and was tuning the violin she had used during the show, Li had given it to her to keep. The rest of the group was in another room celebrating the victory. A small smile graced her features as she could hear their enthusiasm from where she was sitting.

She didn't expect herself to be alone for long and she was quickly proven right as the boys came in again. Happily chattering.

"So, when where you going to tell us how good you are with that thing." Kai grinned smugly.

She shrugged, not braking her gaze from the instrument. "I'm not that good."

"Yeah, right and Cole can cook." Jay grinned at his friend's glare but Cole didn't rise to the bait any further.

Calli carefully put the instrument back in its casing. "It's just a self-taught hobby, nothing else."

"Either way. I still need to thank you, I know how much you hate standing in the spotlight." No-one missed the tint of red that graced her cheeks and it was at this moment Kai al but tossed out Jay and Zane out of the room.

The other two noticed this and whilst Calli raised her eyebrows and Cole, whilst he rolled his eyes took this opportunity to press a small peck in her cheek. "Thanks."

And with that he left the room, leaving Calli to wonder what just had happened.

* * *

 **I couldn't help that ending xD sorry not Sorry. Jeez one epsiode spread over 3 chapters was a** **pain to write but I love how these came out :)**

 **Soooooo... I was wondering if you guys had any thoughts or theories on this story. I mean I love your reviews but i have just been wondering what your point of view on it is. :)**

 **On another note: Can i rant here for a bit?** **Am I the only one that has gripes with the fact Cole's powers came from his mothers side?**

 **I mean, she passed away when he was about 14 to 16 years of age (that's when he ran away at least) and yet he knew nothing of his heritage? I am calling BS on that or at least somewhat. She could have been one of those parents that didn't know how to tell her son but i don't think that.**

 **We know others that didn't know their parents were elemental masters; Nya and Kai, but Ray and Maya had an excuse.. their kids were 4 year and under, too young to understand what that actually meant.**

 **So back to Cole. I would've found it more believable if he got his powers from his Fathers side of the family. Now hear me out.**

 **In my head this was actually the canon before the producers told us the Earth Ninja got his powers from his mom.**

 **It's shown in this episode that being part of the group is basically family tradition. to the point Lou forced his son to follow in his footsteps. And i'm willing to say that this happened for his ancestors. So what i would've done is that because of this it became a Taboo to talk about powers in the family to the point that newer generations didn't even know about powers.**

 **I think this would be a lot more interesting then just; oh he got it from his dead mothers side. And end rant xD this is why I usually don't go on rants.**

 **And congratulations if you've gotten this far, because we go on to the reviews:**

 **MightyShipper:** _Haha, sometimes a simple sentence is enough :)_

Pappilie:

 _Glad you like it. I like writing shipping scene with the most mundane of things xD_

Le6Mew:

Thank you for the review, I'm very glad you like this story and Calli. I've spent over a year trying to perfect her background so i'm glad to see that paying off :) As for my upload schedule: I post a new chapter on every tuesday (at least tuesday for me...) and with the holidays coming up i can probably write more if my work schedule allows it, so don't worry about it.

 **Aurro sister of Morro:** _Don't worry, you'll get them ;) As for Calli, she has just a few abilities, i thought making her an elemental master would be too easy and that is a bit overdone in my opinion... But more will become clear in the next chapters :)_

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter. :)**


	21. º20º

**Soo. This chapter isn't following an episode this time :) It'll be a Calli focussed chapter this time.**

* * *

The night sky was clear as Calli expertly put one foot in front of the other as she balanced on the edge of the ship. Feeling the soft breeze play with her curls and her gaze directed at the stars, she loved standing out in the night and couldn't help it as she softly started to sing a Lullaby.

She hadn't been able to sleep very well since the talent show. Ever since that day she'd been getting the same dream over and over again, always ending at the same point and forcing her to wake up after.

It started with her in the middle of a thick and lush jungle, trees everywhere and somewhat of a path in the middle you would've missed if you weren't paying attention. After that, the dream would follow that said path, ending at a waterfall before diving into the pool beneath it.

The dream would end after, in the dark depths, showing two glowing eyes.

It wasn't a nightmare, per se but it was enough for her to not be able to fall asleep again.

Calliope twirled around with some grace in her movements, turning and putting down her left feet in front of the right and expertly walked back the same way.

"Can't sleep?" The red-head turned around to see Jay standing next to her. She nodded.

"As per usual." Was her only reply.

The Blue Ninja stretched. "Ever thought about taking Melatonin? Works miracles."

Calli snickered. "Tried. It's been 2 weeks and it didn't work."

"Well, then I don't know."

Silence fell between the two and after a while Jay jumped up. "I'm going back to bed. You should too, just try to sleep, we need all the hands we need."

The girl sighed but listened and climbed back in her hammock. Tangle slithering up the pole off one of the bunk beds and settled against her side.

As the girl absentmindedly scratched the snake's head she settled her eyes on the hammock above her and, despite what had happened those two weeks, she fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _She was standing at the edge of the water and recognized the waterfall from her other dreams. Calli looked around she was more in control then she should be in a normal dream. The redhead noted a path leading through the thick jungle. Curious as she was, she followed it._

 _The path became wider the longer she followed it, but it didn't look like it actually led somewhere. The redhead let out a huff, for some reason she felt like she was walking in circles._

 _After walking for what felt like an eternity there was a rustle in the bushes behind her. She saw a shimmer of colors trough the leaves, the sound was all around her now and when she turned around again she came eye to eye with a large snake. Its scales were a pale transparent white that seemed to be made out of crystals as they shimmered in every color of the rainbow, but what really threw her off were the eyes of the creature. They kept shifting from red to blue in such a way they looked purple._

 _Suddenly the creature leaned back and open his mouth. Before Calli could react, it launched itself at her left shoulder, burying its teeth in her skin._

* * *

Calli shot up with a loud scream. It felt like someone had been drawing a line over her skin with a metal rod that had been heated in fire. It started on the back of her left hand and then circled up her arm before circling down her body and finally ended at the small of her back.

The girl tossed herself out of the hammock and removed her shirt so nothing was touching the burning skin. She really didn't care if any of the boys would come in, which they did.

Nya was the first to enter, her bother and Jay following her closely and she knelt down next to her friend.

The redhead was panting and her left arm was shaking and there was a thick line of burned skin trailing over her arm and torso and underneath her bra.

By now Cole and Zane entered. The former crouching down on the right side, inspecting his friend. Nya carefully touched the red skin. Calli flinched away with her eyes closed and grabbed the first person she could.

'It's burning, Zane could you cool it down, Kai, Jay grab the first aid kit.' The black-haired girl started to order around. 'Cole, could you hold her down?' The black Ninja nodded grabbing her good shoulder and hand as the others ran out of the door.

"This will hurt at first. Just try to sit as still as possible."

* * *

It took them about an hour to get the pain to go down to a tolerable level, and if Calli had hurt Cole; he never showed it. Despite her actually drawing blood once as they started to cool the back of her neck. She'd apologized and whilst he told her many times he didn't mind, she still went to cut her nails directly.

Now the girl was wrapped in bandages and hunched over more books then the small table could handle. Calli flinched as she closed one of the books and threw it to the side with a bit too much effort.

She scoffed, absolutely done with those things happening to her. She wanted answers and she was determined to get them. She hated it when she didn't know something and her mood grew more agitated with every word she read.

"I was joking when I said I'd set Nya on you, but if you don't start talking now I really will." Calli's head snapped up to see the others looking at her with different looks, apart from Nya, who had an eyebrow raised at her brother.

"It's nothing really." She wasn't fooling anyone and she knew it. The girl ignored the whispers among them when it became clear she wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Calliope. What did I tell you." _And there it was._ Calli flinched both from the tone and the fact it led to her trapping her burning hand in-between the book she wanted to shove out of the way.

"Not to do everything on my own." She replied coolly, ignoring the stinging sensation. "But you have more important matters to attend to than me with paranoid delusions."

This seemed a good idea for the others to leave, lest they wanted to get involved in an argument that would most likely end way to personal for the matter it started with.

"Paranoid delusions? That's not only it. We all know you barely sleep."

This evoked a raised eyebrow as she looked up to the Black Ninja. "You know what I mean. And when you sleep we can all hear you have nightmares."

Calli whirled around, a dark look in her eyes and she opened her mouth to retaliate, to start an argument but it faded when she saw the worry he held in his eyes.

Her anger melted away into guilt and she shrunk down.

"They're not even nightmares, the only one that had been a nightmare had been the one from this morning…. Though I wonder if it was a nightmare…"

"Maybe a memory?"

"I don't think I would see the difference…I just wish I knew." she sighed. "What my life was like before the storm. If I had any life at all."

"What makes you say that?" He followed her gaze to the table and the list she had hidden there. As he walked towards to grab it, she made no move to stop him.

He gazed over her terrible writing before giving her a confused look. "When we found out Zane wasn't…. well… Human, I felt like… ya know…" She didn't finish.

"That you're not human too?" No matter how much he wanted to dispel the worries she had, he had to admit it was a thought that had crossed his mind and the mind of the others ever since Zane found out his heritage. "You realize that it doesn't matter to us, right? You're you, Human or not."

"I know, but… It just bugs me to not have the answers I want." She had her eyes adverted from his gaze. Calli fell silent for a moment. "I think I might be a type of Homunculus." She eventually spoke, carefully taking the list from his hands.

"Really?" She nodded. "That's pretty awesome."

The girl couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and at her own relieve. "I guess I should talk to the others as well."

"Why don't you join us with our training first and then you tell them during dinner" He changed the subject, since she was still a bit on edge about the situation. "If you're up for it with your injuries."

The redhead finally looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I could use a distraction."

* * *

Calli sat next to Nya outside, watching Zane and Jay spar using their powers. She was watching them with interest whilst listening to Nya ramble on about adjustments she had made to her EXO-suit. Cole and Kai were standing on the other side cheering for their friends.

After a while Nya noticed that her friend wasn't listening at all, instead had gone from watching the spar to watching the other duo on the other side… or rather, one of them

"So, what's between you and Cole? I know you have a crush on the guy but you've been acting differently since the competition."

Calli snapped out of it with burning cheeks. "We do?" She thought back to the kiss he gave her on the cheek and felt the temperature in her ears rise.

"So, something did happen! Tell me." Nya laughed. However, this threw off Jays concertation, resulting in him barely hitting away one of Zane's shuriken. throwing it off course and towards the girls.

"Girls!" Both of them snapped up at Kai's warning, Nya dove down and Calli threw her arms up in a petty attempt at a defense.

The hit never came.

"Ehm Call? You might want to look at this" the redhead opened her eyes at Nya's request and all the air left her lungs. In front them was a pale Amethyst shield. A weak one that flickered in and out of existence, but a shield nonetheless. Once the girl slowly lowered her arms the shield dispelled completely in sync with her motions.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Jay asked as the boys joined them.

The redhead looked to her hands. "I…I don't know…. Did I even do that?"

Before anyone could question it Cole spoke up. "I think this would be a good time to have that conversation."

* * *

Calli had been forced to sit down so she wouldn't turn into a pacing mess once again. She held the book in front of her as she tried to find the page about Homunculi.

"So, what's this all about, you've been out of it for days." Kai asked, as impatiently as ever.

Nya hushed him and walked towards her friend, curious as her brother was, and tried to see what the redhead was trying to find.

"found it…." Calli breathed. Now to start a conversation. "I know I've been weird lately, and I'm sorry. It's just ever since we found out Zane wasn't….well…"

"Human." The said Nindroid answered.

The girl nodded. "Yeah. That."

"Ever since then you've been thinking about yourself and suspect you're not human either?" All eyes fell on Jay and Calli couldn't help the corner of her mouth twitching up. She nodded and showed her book to the others.

"I've had my suspicions for a while now, but the situation with Zane brought it to the forefront of my mind. I think I might be a type of Homunculus."

Kai furrowed his brow in confusion. "A… what now?"

"A Homunculus." The redhead started her explanation a slight waver in her voice. "A Homunculus is a… creature…. For the lack of term, that's been made from inanimate material and been brought to life through the use of either magic or alchemy to give them a soul. They're known to be protectors and can be built to suit the needs of their creator." By now she was reading out of the book in front of her. "They look like regular humans but the things that gives them away is the color of their eyes. Because the soul is artificial, the eyes don't take the color of regular eyes. They also have better senses and have a weakness to impurities in metals."

"That checks most of the boxes." Cole stated.

The Red Ninja grinned. "So, we have a Nindroid and a Homunculus. Those snakes better watch out now."

Nya noted that Calli didn't share the sentiment. "Call? you know your part of this family no matter what."

"I know, it's just. A Homunculus is made to obey its creator, and since I don't know who it is…"

Jay put his arm around her shoulder. "That doesn't matter, You're with us."

Nya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they have to go through us should they ever come for you."

The notion brought a small smile to her face. They were right.

* * *

 **Soooo the big reveal is out. Calli's a Homunculus :) I did take some creative liberties with the creature so I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Anyhow onto the reviews :)**

 ** _MightyShipper_ : **I think that's correct? English -whilst my better language- isn't my native language…. But i'm glad i made you smile :)

 _ **MiraculousFanGirl22**_ : Haha keep breathing. I think you're reaction is a good thing? But yeah he knew exactly what he did :D Using confusion to give a girl a kiss on the cheek before bursting out the door xD

 **Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	22. º21º

**Sooooo... I'm late as all get out but my working schedule is getting the better of me. I've been doing nightshifts only lately with only 2 days off in the week so I sleep until noon and go to bed in the evening if i'm free or go to work until either 1 or 3 in the morning and then am home around either 3 or 5 so yeah... sorry for that. other then that I have a quick warning for the end of the chapter. The memory is pretty dark so a quick warning about that. Also this is my longest chapter up until now.**

* * *

Her shoulders slowly rose and fell in tandem with her breaths. Red curls bound in a ponytail and eyes peacefully closed. She was faintly aware of the sounds of a pencil being dragged over a piece of paper and the sounds of the hammocks softly swaying. She adjusted her stance somewhat on the matrass of the bed she was seated on, taking in the air of sandalwood, vanilla and a field of grass after the rain, very aware that the one the bed belonged to was watching her.

"Ye should sleep." Her voice softly cut through the silence.

He gave her a look, but she didn't see it with her eyes closed. Her normally warm skin had taken a more ashen tint and try as she may she wasn't able to hide the slight bangs under her eyes.

The result of the nightmares she couldn't stop and her trying to summon a shield. Something he knew she was trying to do at the moment.

"So should you, you're exhausting yourself." He could see she was half in mind to argue as she opened her mouth but she thought against it letting her shoulders sag. "Take the bed, you need it."

It was here she opened her mouth. "But…" Take the bed." It took him all of his willpower not to laugh right now. Her face in a pout like a child that just heard she couldn't have a cookie.

"Fine." She grumbled and did as she was told and like he suspected she was gone within seconds.

Cole grinned and with that, went to the deck for some long-awaited late-night training.

* * *

Calli yawned when she walked into the bridge, feeling tired due to too much rest. Her normal 5 to 6 hours had turned into almost 12. The sight however surprised her, for one, she had completely missed Sensei returning home and the second surprise was the person standing behind them.

Lord Garmadon.

"Okay, be glad 'm way high on sleep right now, once me mind is actually thinkin' 'gain I'm goin' to go on me rant as to why this scene is the worst idea ever."

"What did she say?" Jay leaned towards his friends who all just shrugged, Calli being this tired resulted in not caring to hide the accent, talking kind of slurred and faster than usual, or just becoming an uncoherent mess.

Kai leaned back. "Something about this being a bad idea. But that's all I got."

"Piss off." She huffed before pointing an accusing finger to Cole. "This is ye'r fault… Ugh, I need sugar… or caffeine."

"It's nice to see you too." Wu told her with an amused glint in his eyes as the accused ninja snickered behind his hand. Calli just gave a mock salute and a glare to the four-armed man before falling on the floor as far away from Garmadon as she could get. The darkness that surrounded him prickled her senses and made the hairs in the back of her neck stand up.

Jay's shoulders slacked. "Well… Pythor has managed to get the first two but there's still two more."

"And we only need one to prevent them from awakening the great devourer." Cole finished.

Sensei Wu nodded and focused his attention on the giant screen. "Any luck finding their whereabouts?"

"No." Zane answered. "But the falcon is programmed to alert us if he sees any suspicious activity."

"Good. If we find the Fangblade, we find Lloyd. Kai and Nya, prepare the deck and double-check the anchor. We need to be ready when we first get word of activity." The siblings nodded and bowed at their teacher before walking out.

Kai however kept his gaze on Garmadon. "I've got my eye on you." And with that he knocked his head against the doorpost.

At the snickers of his friends he straightened and walked out, pretending his dignity was still intact.

Sensei snapped the rest of them back to the topic at hand. "Did you say the falcon was… programmed?"

The Ninja of Lightning went into an explanation. "Yes, Sensei. I don't know where to start –"

* * *

Living with Garmadon proved to be… Interesting. Whilst Calli still avoided him like the plague it sometimes proved inevitable. It seemed the man went out of his way to annoy both her and Kai. Whereas with Kai it was more below the radar with her it looked like he enjoyed trying to get under her skin in other ways. Often bugging her about her abilities, or rather, lack thereof.

The girl was currently trying to get the shield up again but like other times nothing happened, much to her chagrin.

"It seems you're still failing." The calm look on her face turned into a scowl.

"Get lost."

"I wish I could, but you need my help getting my son back."

A low growl erupted from the redhead's throat. "That doesn't mean ye have to bug me about it, so… get… out…"

The girl didn't have to turn around to know he was walking towards her prompting her to jump up and all but storm out of the room.

"Garmadon?" Kai asked as soon as she all but slammed the door to the deck close.

Calli gave him a dark glare. "No, Santa Cl- Yes of course it was bloody Garmadon, Who else?" She snapped before taking in a deep breath as she felt she had overstepped her boundaries again. "Sorry, that guy's whole aura gets on me nerves."

"Welcome to the club."

"I need to calm down, If the others ask where 'm at, just tell them I've been scouting."

The red Ninja gave her a salute as she put her mask in front of her face.

The group entered the bridge as soon as they got the signal.

"Seems like Pythor is at the fire-temple." Nya spoke aloud.

Kai all but pushed her out of the way. "That means the Fangblade is there!" He exclaimed.

"And my Son!" Garmadon cried from the doorway, still dressed in his Pajama's.

Jay inched closer to the screen as Cole went to change their course. "That's the same Fire-Temple where Kai and Lord Garmadon first faced off."

Kai huffed and glared at the four-armed man. "If my memory serves me correct, I'd say someone cheated the last time we fought."

Garmadon rose to the bait. "and I remember someone needing their Sensei to save them"

"Guys!" Cole growled before Kai could argue any further, snapping everyone's attention to him. "For the sake of the Fangblade _And_ Lloyd, can we please just get along. Nya where's Calli?"

"I just sent her a message, she's twenty minutes away from the temple but since the last time we've been there, it looks like the volcano had grown unstable. The place is a powder-cake just waiting to blow up." The raven-haired girl explained. "This will be a highly combustible environment."

"Oh great!" Jay huffed. "Just what I like! Fighting armed and deadly snakes in a combustible environment that's about to BLOW UP!" He ended in a yell.

"We will do what we must." Sensei Wu calmly stated.

Zane, who had decided to stay out of the conversation, gave a nod. "Yes Sensei, but where are our weapons?"

The Red Ninja shot op. "And why is Lord Garmadon not here!" With that he dashed out of the door.

* * *

" _The volcano seems to be on the verge of eruption, guys."_ Nya told them from the destiny's Bounty. " _The recent indicators tell me this place is getting increasingly fragile. Even the smallest rupture can make the thing go off!"_

"Then we must not use our weapons." Sensei turned to his students. Cole, Jay and Zane obeyed and put away their weapons. Kai, however, was hesitant to do so.

 _"_ _Kai…"_ The boy sighed at his sister's warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah." He huffed. "No fire sword. But only because I want nothing preventing us from getting that Fangblade."

"Or my son!" Garmadon called.

"The serpentine must be inside the inner Core." Wu guessed. "From here on out we travel in shadow."

Garmadon grinned. "The only way I know how."

The group snuck inside, clinging to the walls until they arrived in a crater. The bottom was filled with red-hot lava and a few islands that connected to each other with bridges.

Jay was the first to spot Lloyd, locked in a cage off to the side but before they had been able to come up with a plan, Pythor cried out and pushed everyone out of his way so he could jump in the pit they had been digging.

"The third Fangblade is ours!" He cried as the group climbed down, holding the dagger up in the air before checking it out. It was this action that gave the group away as Pythor noticed them in the reflection of the blade.

* * *

" _Oh no!"_

Calliope groaned as she paced up the mountain to reach the entrance. "Not 'Oh no.'" She huffed in her earpiece as she fumbled with the clip that she used to hang her mask to her belt. The heat made it unbearable to wear the object, she felt her skin basically dry up. "What happened?"

 _"_ _They've been spotted, how far away are you?"_

"Entering the cave system now." She explained, readying her glaive and changing her pace to a sprint.

Inside of the volcano, a battle was going on with full force. Jay and Zane both using their elemental powers to get across certain platforms. Cole pushed through his opponents with full force, just like Sensei Wu and Garmadon. Kai, however, was surrounded and hesitated to fight back. Calli wasted no time jumping down and struck down the snakes out for his back.

"Hesitation'll get ye killed!" She scolded him. "If yer not serious about this then just leave." The redhead knew she sounded harsh but this was the way to get him to fight. With that she jumped out of the way of an oncoming constrictai, nimbly landing on another platform, back to back with Jay.

"Nice of you to join us." The blue ninja grinned before the both of them went into attack mode.

The redhead grinned. "Couldn't let ye have all the fun, now could I? Besides, I can go with letting off some steam."

She jabbed her weapon forward, stabbing a snake in the shoulder and using the grip her weapon had to pull him towards her and then kicked it from the platform. Another snake launched towards her kicking the weapon in her hands, sending it flying over the platform edge and into the lava.

A few curses left Calli's mouth as she jumped out of the way with a summersault, sweat laced her brow as she landed with a small stagger. With a breath of hesitation – fully aware this was the situation she had chewed Kai out for – she grabbed an old pair of twin daggers out from her belt. She had those for as long as she could remember, but they didn't bring pleasant memories with them.

 _A loud scream from a man, a warm and sticky liquid, blood on her hands and arms and despite her injuries she was sure it wasn't hers._

"Calli!" It was Zane's shout that snapped her out of it and she reacted quickly, plunging the right dagger in a Hypnobrai shoulder before kicking him away.

"I'm okay!" She cried back, voice hoarse, as she joined the others on the middle platform. The volcano was growing increasingly unstable, temperature rising with the seconds and a loud rumble that seemed to shake the whole place.

Meanwhile the snakes wasted no time getting out, taking the Fangblade and Lloyd with them.

Calliope sighed as she let herself fall down, the heat was started to get to her. Her skin felt very dry and her lips were about to split. The worst parts had been the burn area on her torso and arm, despite the protective armor and clothing that covered it.

"They are making the place unstable." Zane called out, stating the obvious.

"Any minute this place is going to blow, we have to get out of here!" Jay exclaimed as he passed Calli a flask of water that she emptied quickly, both drinking it and to cool down her face.

Garmadon wouldn't have it. "What about my son?" He exclaimed and wasted no time catching up with the snakes. Fighting his way to the cage that held the kid.

Pythor noticed and growled as more of his forces were wiped out. "Lose the boy!" He yelled and on his command the cage holding the blond boy was all but tossed back down. Landing so it was wedged in-between the wall and balancing unstably on a rock, the heat of the lava slowly melting the bottom of the cage forcing Lloyd to climb into the bars as to not burn his feet.

Lord Garmadon let out an angered shout as Calli went to stand up, forcing herself to get to the kid, but Zane stopped her.

The four-armed man dashed trough the line of snakes, reaching the pole that held the cage within seconds and hoisted the thing up and Lloyd wasted no time jumping to the safety of his father's arms.

The moment of victory was short lived as Kai dashed away from the group, shouting he would get the Fangblade.

Cole groaned as he helped Calli stand, who was close to passing out at this point. "Kai! It's too dangerous!" He called out. "This whole place is gonna explode!"

"I'll be quick!" Was the given response.

The group all but let out a collective groan as they backed away to the exit. "Can you walk?" Zane asked the redhead. She nodded from her position against the black ninja and fumbled with her belt, removing her vest and sleeves. Revealing the bandages and a black tank-top, it helped somewhat,

"She needs to get out of here, and fast." Sensei spoke as the group joined Lloyd and his father.

"What about Kai!" Lloyd protested as he whirled around, trying to find the red ninja as the walls crumbled farther. Suddenly, the platform they had been standing on cracked and before anyone could react the floor caved in and threw Lloyd down with it. The impact of the stones in the lava made the liquid splash like the ocean during a wild storm, forcing the rest away from the edge.

Meanwhile Kai was trying to get the Fangblade out of the wall he had managed to get it lodged in during his fight with Pythor. With a grunt and one last hard pull it finally shot out of the rock too quickly and then flew from Kai's hands and down onto a rock floating in the lava.

Lloyd continued to cry for help as the platform he held onto was growing smaller. "We have to get out now or none of us will." Wu called out as they were forced to back away once more. Calli, however, despite her condition would not have it. She forced herself out of Cole's arms, despite his protest as he tried to pull her back. She had to help the kid.

She felt a tingling sensation under her skin that for a few moments pushed the pain away, it followed the same route of the burns on her arm and torso. It felt powerful and on instinct she trusts out her arm, faintly registering a pale amethyst glow around her hands as a shield formed above the Lava. Lloyd wasted no time, using it as a platform to step to another, more stable platform just seconds before the shield disappeared. Shooting the group a thankful, yet fearful look.

Calli let out a breath as she all but collapsed. Cold arms wrapped around her waist, it seemed Cole had passed her to Zane in an attempt to cool her off.

At this time Kai had jumped down to try and get the Fangblade to safety, still oblivious to Lloyd's predicament.

As more rocks came down, the group was forced to retreat into the tunnels and make for the exit. By now the Red Ninja had almost reached the Fangblade using a drifting piece of rock.

"C'mon, C'mon!" He hissed to himself.

Lloyd noticed him now. "Kai." He called out. "Help me!"

The Red Ninja's head snapped up, his gaze finding the younger boy. Kai looked between the boy and the Fangblade for a few moments, looking at the blade as it slowly slid into the lava. Then he took a small step back so he had enough momentum to jump onto the platform Lloyd was on.

"Let's get out of here!" He told the blond.

Lloyd looked up to him. "But what about the Fangblade!" he asked with a shout.

The red ninja gave him a stern look. "Forget it! This place is falling apart!" with that he grabbed the kid and use his Spinjitzu to maneuver them over the floating rocks towards more stable ground, or so he tried. The falling pieces of rock made more and more lava rise in heavy columns to the point it completely surrounded them.

Meanwhile the others had made it outside and onto the Destiny's bounty, all but dragging Garmadon along despite all his protests. Calli shivered as the cool air hit the bare skin of her arm and she felt directly more awake and coherent. She rubbed her arms, they felt warm, dry and very dusty and she could hazard a guess as to way.

"Kai and Lloyd?" She rasped and turned towards her friends as Nya ran up to them. Cole gave both girls a look and that was all the info they needed.

But there was no time to react to it, a loud rumble garnered all attention to the volcano and seconds later the giant mountain erupted with a loud crash and a lot of ash and soot.

"Kai!" Nya cried, hands in front of her mouth as she dashed to the edge of the ship. Lord Garmadon joined her, lamenting he hadn't been able to save his son.

Calli just stared at the mountain top. A soft no escaped her lips as another burst of fire erupted and her heart fell to her stomach. She had failed the both of them, there was no way the two of them had survived that.

The redhead closed her eyes and did her best to block out the somber mood and pulled Nya in an instinctive hug, ignoring the pain in her limbs.

Suddenly Jay perked up. "Guys! Incoming ball of fire!" Every head snapped up and everyone kicked into position to get them out of there. But despite Calli's keen eyes it had been Zane that called them to a halt.

"Wait! It is not a ball of fire."

Jay quickly identified the flaming ball again and what he called made everyone breathe a sigh of relief. "It's Kai! He found his true potential."

"I'm going to murder him for pulling that stunt." The raven-haired girl breathed.

Calli nodded as she unceremoniously fell down on her bum, "I'm with ye." She huffed earning a snicker from Cole and Sensei.

Kai and Lloyd landed safely on the deck, the latter wasting no time jumping out of the red ninja's arms and the others made sure to give the Ninja of fire some space which was understandable. The temperature had risen considerably and the boy himself was actually on fire. It didn't take long before the fire died down and Kai collapsed.

* * *

They all regrouped in the bridge, Sensei had taken the wheel as Lloyd and Garmadon had their reunion.

"Dad?" The young boy stammered. "Is it really you?"

Garmadon nodded. "It is, son."

Lloyd looked his father over a few times. "Why do you have four arms?" At the question Calli chocked on her water as she tried not to giggle.

"He's gonna be okay." Cole laughed, but the redhead couldn't tell if it was because of her or Lloyds question -probably both - causing the others to cheer.

Father and Son turned towards Kai.

Garmadon bowed his head towards the red ninja. "Thank you, Kai." Kai gave a nod in response.

Zane decided this was a good idea to change topic. "But how did you survive?" At the dark looks he got he decided to rephrase. "How did you unlock the key to your true potential?"

"I knew once I had to make a choice. I wanted the Fangblade so badly, to prove I was the green ninja. But then I figured it out." He explained. "All of my training to become the best ninja wasn't in preparation to become the Green Ninja, It was to protect him." And with that he gave Lloyd a look. The blond gave him a confused look as the others had figured out what he meant.

"What?" The kid asked. "What is everybody looking at me for?"

Nya nodded, seemingly agreeing with her brother. "That means…" She swiped Cole's scythe from his back and the others joined her as she and Kai handed the kid the weapons. He accepted them with a quizzical look. The Nunchucks and shuriken also drew to him like a magnet, floating in front of him as they started to emit a green glow.

"Lloyd is the Green Ninja." Sensei finished. "I thought it would be one of you, but it was him the whole time. It all makes sense; not only have you four been chosen to protect the golden weapons but also to protect the Green Ninja. The chosen one."

"That means…" Garmadon stated, a sad look on his face.

Sensei Wu gave an equally sad nod. "The battle-lines have been drawn, brother. Sadly, our family has only come more divided. Brother versus brother and now, son versus father."

The mood in the room darkened considerably at least that was until Jay started shouting,

"Well the mood is nice and heavy and all… buuut…." He paused slightly. "Whatever happened to the Fangblade!"

Kai sighed. "It fell into the lava, but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't destroyed so, by all means, the serpentine could very well have it."

* * *

"He's ten." The loud, clear voice of Calli could be heard throughout the bridge. "He's a child, ye shouldn't teach him to fight!"

Sensei Wu stayed calm as the girl protested to Lloyd's training, he had suspected she would. "He needs to train to reach his full potential."

"He won't have a childhood if ye do! A child his age shouldn't fight!" It was then the elder man understood. She didn't want him to grow up like her, fighting to survive and without a proper childhood.

"He will not be alone in this, you needn't worry about him. It's you I'm worried about."

This took the girl by surprise, her eyes widened slightly.

"I heard you found out your heritage, you nearly fainted in the volcano and according to Cole and Jay you haven't been sleeping." Calli made a quick mental note to strangle the two. "I was unaware you had those daggers."

"I…I got them a long time ago from an ally… I can't say I prefer using them…" The redhead answered, if only to ignore the other inquiries. "But without my Glaive I don't have a choice."

* * *

 _He was looming over her, dark eyes shining with victory. He had her caught in a dead end._

 _"_ You're in my territory." _He told her, tongue dragging over his lips._ "And everything in my territory belongs to me. So, don't think you can escape."

 _She backed herself against the wall as he closed in on her, suddenly she remembered the daggers in her boots but could she trust herself to use them? She was only 11 after all._

 _Her whole body shook as he put a hand on her shoulder, slowly gliding it upwards towards her face._

 _He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "_ Such pretty eyes, someone will pay a nice price for a few minutes with – "He _never would be able to finish the sentence with words. He was screaming now, screaming at her, from the pain and perhaps even more. Her hands felt warm and sticky even more so than they had before. Despite her panic, she managed to pull the dagger back and he crumpled to the ground, writhing and bleeding. Bloody hands clamped over his eyes._

 _With stumbling steps, she ran away, body shaking and her eyes watery, as she ran she heard people cry out and scream as they found him, but she didn't care. She didn't care about the people that saw her, she didn't care what would happen to him. What she cared about was getting out of there. As she rounded the last corner, running into the alleyway that bordered the place she stayed, the gravity of the situation started to sink in. She had just left someone for death. Someone near death by her own hand._

 _She tossed the blade she still held to the ground with a cry she couldn't help but let out, the metal clanging on the stone. It's clean twin quickly followed._

 _She slid to the ground and buried her face in her hands, trying to steady her breathing as sobs continued to wreck trough her body._

 _From that day on she made sure to stay clear from there, especially once she learned he had survived._

* * *

 **Soo who do you think gave her the daggers :)**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 _ **Pappilie:** Whew that was a long review xD And even if i didn't answer it already i will do it here again. They don't have a ship name but i'm glad you liked the little moment with them. And i'm sorry for debunking your theories. If you get any new ones let me know! or tell me the ones that you had always fun to read someones deductions._

 _ **Aurro sister of Morro:** Its not from a fandom per se but I got the idea from the game (And excuse my spelling here) Mystic Destiny: Serendipity of eons._

 _ **MightyShipper:** I'm actually Dutch as well :) and i'm glad you love it :)_

 **I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you all in the next chapter... Even if i don't know when that will be...**


	23. º22º

She was fully aware of Lloyd next to her as she cleaned her daggers. Hands expertly gliding over the metal with a special cloth.

"I meant to thank you." The young blond broke the silence as he sat down next to her. "Zane told me the shield was yours."

Despite her sour mood the corners of the redhead's mouth couldn't help but twitch up. "Well... someone has to be the competent one." She grinned.

"He also said you nearly fainted."

This made Calli groan. "C'mon kid, let me have one."

Lloyd just laughed, glad he managed to cheer her up somewhat.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked as a way to change the topic as she put the daggers away in their sheaths.

Lloyd pouted, obviously not happy with her pointing it out. The girl replied the face with a grin. "I know the pout strategy, kid. It ain't gonna work. Now, c'mon, I think both of us could use a good night's sleep."

* * *

Calli grinned under her mask as she sat perched high on one of the rooftops. Eyes focused on the snake running away trough the darkness. The Hypnobrai suddenly came to a halt and backed up slowly.

Zane had blocked his way out. The white Ninja tossed his shuriken in the ground, effectively freezing it and making the snake slide over the substance like a baby deer.

The blue snake hadn't even made it off the ice when he was hit with a jet of lightning from Jay, who appeared behind him, He rounded a corner, trying to lose the ninja in de alleyways only to stop once Kai appeared in a blaze of fire.

The Hypnobrai scrambled to his feet and tried to run out, only to smack face first into Cole, resulting in him falling to the ground.

"Ouch, that must hurt." The redhead commented as she nimbly landed next to the Black Ninja.

Cole gave her a raised eyebrow. "It didn't hurt that bad?"

She grinned under her mask. "I was talking about the snake." She teased.

"Nice to see you care about me." Calliope giggled at his response.

Kai let out a high-pierced whistle as the snake let out a gag, snapping both heads up to the rest of them. "Oi. Lovebirds! Hate to break it up but we have a snake to interrogate."

Cole sheepishly cleared his throat and hoisted the snake up, holding it in his neck to make sure the humanoid reptile wouldn't escape.

The others held their weapons to its throat.

"Thought you could joyride through out city and not be noticed, eh? Where is the last Fangblade?" Jay demanded. His nunchucks buzzing with electricity.

The snake chuckled nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed.

"You know what it is." Kai scoffed, not having any of its lies. "The fourth Fangblade. When Pythor finds them all he plans to unleash the great devourer."

"Oh, that Fangblade." The snake hissed before laughing. "You're too late! Pythor is already there now! He's probably already digging it up! If I where you I'd start preparing for the worst, because when the great devourer is awakened, there is nothing it won't consume!" He cried in triumph.

Calliope raised a skeptical eyebrow and gave her nails a bored look under her mask. "So, that would mean it'll consume ya as well." She stated matter-of-factly causing Jay to snort and hold in a laugh.

The serpentine's eyes widened and if snakes could pale she was sure he would be white as a sheet by now.

"Please! You have to stop him, that snake is crazy! I don't want to unleash the great devourer! I'm a snake! Not food!" He cried out.

"Is it really too late from stopping Pythor from getting the last Fangblade?' Demanded Kai.

"Y-You're days behind him! There must be something else you can do!"

At this the group shared an uneasy look. What else could they do?!"

* * *

"The venomari is right." Nya sighed as she and the rest eyed the map. "By the time we clear sail to the other side of Ninjago, Pythor will already have beaten us to the last Fangblade."

"Oh, C'mon guys! We only need one." Jay exclaimed, throwing his arms around. "We gotta get it. We gotta think of something!"

Lloyd suddenly interjected from his place next to Calli. "All we have to do is get _One_ Fangblade to stop him. Why don't we take back the other three? Pythor won't risk having all of them on him. He must have hidden them somewhere while he looks for the fourth."

"That's so simple." Cole exclaimed.

Kai agreed. "Why didn't we think of that."

"That could work, but we'll only have one shot at it." Calli bit back a smart remark to the Red Ninja's statement to agree with the idea. At the looks she got she decided to elaborate. "It was a standard technique I used to use when I…" She cleared her throat. "Still lived in Stiix. But if it failed security tightened even more then it had already and we all know it will be more dangerous to go after the Fangblades then Pythor. If we fail, no doubt the security will be upped to the max."

Kai took this as a challenge. "Finally! I don't have to hold back." This got him a few warning looks.

Garmadon took this opportunity to burst the collective bubble. "Even if you could steal the other three. You don't know where they are."

"He's right, for the past few weeks there have been almost no serpentine sightings. How are they moving around? It's like they're ghosts." Wu agreed with his brother.

"Ye'r kidding me right?" Calliope deadpanned. "Don't tell me you haven't been looking underground?"

She was answered by blank stares before Nya snapped up. "Bridge, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago."

"Nothing." Kai noted at the still empty map. "It's just like sensei said."

Nya shushed him with a single look. "And just like Calli said, they don't travel above ground. They're snakes, Snakes burrow. Bridge, Now give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago but 20 feet below the surface."

The map once again sprung to life and this time something showed up.

"All the Tombs are interconnected." The red ninja stated.

Cole closed in on the map as well. "One massive underground fortress."

"And all this time right under our noses." Huffed the blue Ninja.

"Or rather, Under our feet." Zane stated – though no-one could tell if he was serious or not – as he took a closer look at the layout.

"There!" Kai pointed. "That's the most protected area! The fangblades must be held there!"

Sensei Wu turned towards Nya. "Then what are we waiting for. Nya, Set the course!"

The Black-haired girl gave a grin as she started typing. "Already on it! We'll be there by sunrise."

* * *

She used the daggers with expert precision, despite claiming she was rusty. But even so, she was holding back, making sure she didn't hit any of them and steered clear of their faces. Kai grinned under his mask as he charged towards her back. She kicked Zane in the stomach and dodged the Golden Scythe when she noticed him coming and whirled around tossing her hand out.

His sword collided with a very weak shield.

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed enthusiastically, a massive grin on her face.

"Hey nice job." Cole complimented, making the girl blush.

"I didn't think that would work." She answered honestly, still smiling and with a grin she pulled up another one.

Sensei interrupted the fight. "Good job, but there is no room for error. The serpentine have shown they have great powers and to combat them you must turn their greatest strengths into their greatest weakness.

Kai! How do you defeat the Hypnobrai?"

The red Ninja grinned. "Their hypnotizing powers are useless if their opponent can fight without relying on his eyes." He demonstrated some moves with a blindfold he quickly slid over his eyes.

Sensei nodded. "Jay!" The blue ninja straightened. "The Fangpyre is fast and it's bite strong-"But if he can't bite trough your skin-" He knocked his Nunchucks on the extra metal armor. "You won't turn into one."

Sensei then turned his attention to the Black Ninja. "Cole! The constrictai are strong." The elder man quickly pushed a button, this activated a canon that shot a net towards the boy, trapping him into it. "And they will not let go."

"But- " The ninja groaned. "instead of fighting back, try to relax." He relaxed his body and the tight net fell to the ground. "And a little soft-shoe doesn't hurt."

"The venom of the Venomari can make you see things, cloud your perception."

The white Ninja nodded. "Then I'll use my new falcon vision." And with that his normal grey eyes turned a lighter shade of blue as they lit up.

"And I'll stick to my mask." Calliope pointed to the object on her waist.

"Very good, I have trained you well. You are all ready."

"What about you, Sensei?" Asked Kai. "Will you fight? We need all the help we can get."

"My concern is that my old bones can't keep up, But I will be there in spirit."

He hadn't even finished the sentence or a new voice joined the conversation.

" _Arriving at the mountain of a million steps... You'll want to see this."_ Nya's voice sounded trough the intercom.

The bounty closed in on the mountain and the ginormous piles of dirt strewn about. Jay wasted no time commenting about it as he and the others made their way to the side of the deck. Kai narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"What are those snakes up too?" He wondered out loud.

The doors to the deck opened as the resident green-eyed kid ran outside. "Wait for me!" He cried.

"This is not your fight." Wu told his nephew. "The Green Ninja is too important for a future destiny. You will stay with me."

Before Lloyd had any room to interject the familiar hum of the engines of the samurai X suit brought attention to themselves.

"Well. He's gonna have to look after himself." Nya stated as her compartment opened. "We made room for you."

Kai sided with his sister. "Well, you said you were concerned you couldn't keep up, So Jay and Nya re-jigged the design so you could come along, What do you think."

"I think." Sensei started as he stared at the suit. "Shotgun!" And with that he jumped into the chair.

Garmadon joined the conversation. "I will stay here with Lloyd. I never thought I would say this but… Good luck."

* * *

Calli jumped down the mountain first, landing on her feet with ease. Seconds later a rope fell down and the others followed.

"We had a rope." Kai whispered.

"Why be difficult when ye can do it the easy way?" She answered as she put on the mask.

"I thought you said this place was heavily guarded Zane." Jay changed the subject.

Zane gave a quick side-glare. "Forgive me, even Nindroids make mistakes."

By now Cole decided to look around the cave, seeing if he could find a way in. "Look at this." He called everyone over.

Jay scoffed as he saw the engravings of what looked the ninja. "Pfft, that doesn't even look like me."

"They're gonna pay for that." The Red Ninja agreed.

Cole huffed as he brushed the carving. "At least give me a decent mustache."

Calli snorted behind her mask. "No, Just no."

Before anyone could interject, the wall moved and opened.

"Eh... I meant to do that!" The Black Ninja defended his actions.

The group shared one look before dashing in. following the narrow hallway to the center of the tomb.

"Sso what will happen when the great devourer is unleashed, will it really consssume everything?" The Fangpyre general asked his fellow snakes.

The constrictai general let out a laugh. "I hope sso, if only to teach the surface dwellers a lesson for locking us up below ground for years."

"Who knows if the legend is even true." The venomari general interjected. "I for one am curiousss to ssee what happenssss."

"Keep alert!" Skales interrupted any further arguing. "Pythor should be back ssoon."

Kai sighed as he looked at the others. "There is too many to deal with at the same time, I'd say we travel by shadow."

"We're right behind you." Nya grinned, obviously glad for some action.

The group gave a collective nod and snuck down to the ground.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is so short. I haven't been in a writing mood and this is my last backup chapter... so yeah Like i said... Updates will be slow... very slow. I have half of the next chapter and half of the one after (because screw chronology) so I have no clue as to when i will be updating again.  
Anyhow, let's go to the reviews :)**

 _ **MightyShipper:** Thanks for the compliment but i'm sure i'm not that amazing. I'm just a Gal doing what she likes.  
 **Pappilie:** I'm glad you like it so much :) Be sure to share those theories when you finish ;) I'm really curious :D **  
Aurro sister of Morro:** I'm trying but i'm not making any promises on that :(_

 __ **Anyhow I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	24. ºSpecialº

**Soooo. I'm sorry for outright disappearing for almost two weeks but I actually have been working on my room these days. (Stripping wallpaper, painting, installing four shelves and overall redecorating)**

 **So to make it up to you guys I have a little one-shot for you guys as apology that the next chapter isn't quite done yet. I had a lot of fun writing this and it's very shipping centric xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dream Alone - NateWantsToBattle/Nathan Sharp**

* * *

 _I know I said I'd keep my distance  
But you're becoming an addiction.  
You gave me a taste, can't stay away  
So much shit going on in my brain_

The words on the page seemed to tease the redhead. These past days she had been thinking over the words of Nya once more and she realized she really did hold feelings for the Black Ninja. Though she had no idea if she could call it anything more than a crush. 

_Now I can feel you moving_ _  
I know that this will get confusing  
I don't know the goal, but you're in control  
Give me direction for playing my role_

She was pretty much hopeless at this stuff. Having grown up in the ever dreary and dark Stiix, there it was more of a everyone looks out for themselves kinda situation. Or maybe not everyone, he had taken her in voluntarily after all. Well not in the beginning but it ended up that way. 

_I'll ride with you all night_ _  
A picture-perfect sight.  
Now maybe I can't make you mine, So I'll enjoy our time._

Taking in a deep breath trough her nose, she stood up and walked over to the window to look outside. She enjoyed watching the boys' practice like this, though her eyes and mind betrayed her once again and she ended up focusing herself on him only. The words echoing through her head. 

_When will I say goodnight  
let me know if I'll be sleeping alone  
Don't deny it, teach you why  
Are you in, or am I taking you home?  
No reason for it  
Was I drunk or did you get inside my head  
When will I say goodnight  
You should know, don't let me dream alone._

Though she herself was doing her best not to let it show, it would be nice if she had any indication of how he felt about all of this. About _Her._

 _I really know that I should relax_  
 _But without you on in a relapse_  
 _Yeah, when you're away, I shiver and shake_  
 _You're a bad idea and I need you to stay_

Once again, her pencil found its way back over the paper. Writing down her thoughts in one of the few ways she knew how. She hated the fact she liked thinking about him or the conversations (and many arguments for that matter.) they usually shared when no-one was around. She admitted she liked being with him more then with the others maybe sans Lloyd but he drew to her like a little brother to an elder sister, despite how they started out.

 _I need to feel something  
Now you just leave me wondering  
But you can't deny, when sparks start to fly  
Are you down to throw out you and I?_

She hastily stopped herself at that last line. She hadn't realized that she had written down the sentence once she actually had. This left her wondering; would she like a relationship with him? If you would have asked her a year ago she would have scoffed at the idea of a relationship with anyone but she suddenly found herself not so opposed to the idea. 

_I know I said I wouldn't miss this  
But I'm officially addicted  
But you can't deny, when sparks start to fly  
I'm not ready to drop you and I_

Maybe she should be the one to be more proactive, though she had no idea how. Perhaps just go-with-the-flow as Jay often put it. She felt her ears heat up at the idea though a smile graced the corners of her mouth.

 _I can't stay away, you're killing me  
I can't help but think you're feeling me  
I can't stay away, you're killing me  
I can't stay away_ __

And with that Calli let herself fall down on her hammock with a groan, Upsetting Tangle who was sleeping soundly in it. One thing was sure, she was in love with Cole.

And it was most likely going to be the death of her.

 **So once again i'm sorry but i hope this makes it a bit better :) I head this song and immediately this idea popped up in my head. Lyrics could be a bit off though since the official lyrics aren't released yet. I highly recommend checking it out.**

 **On another note I also Kinda found Calli's theme song (If you could call it that) It's:**

 ** _What I Believe in_ by _NerdOut._**

 **Though it is originally supposed to be written for the movie Wonder Woman I really think it fits. Especially with the road i want to take with Calli.**

 **Onto some not so good news. My internship begins on monday, so i have to get up at 5 and will be home around 7 in the evening. so there isn't much room for me to actually write, maybe during the train but I have to connect my phone's internet connection to my laptop in order to do so which can be a pain... and the site I use to watch the show usually lags immensely if i do so. So I have to ask you guys to be patient. But maybe I can get some more one-shots out like these because I don't need the show to write those.**

 **Anyhow: onto the reviews! Just one this time.**

 ** _MightyShipper:_** _Sorry I actually hate waiting as well but i hope this makes it better?_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and i'll see you soon!**


	25. º23º

**Holy crap on a cracker I updated! I am so sorry for the long delay. To be honest i wanted to finish this chapter on friday and post it then but it was such a shitty day i actually broke down crying once i came home. Just one of those days you know and then i had to work during the weekend during rushhours on the worst positions to stand during the rush so that was a nice plus... other then that i'm just way tired when i get home and I actually finally got myself a windows laptop so my Macbook won't be filled with games and word documents so i had to setup that and this thing doesn't have word so I had to use a similair program that i'm not completely used to yet.**

 **Other then that i'm still alive. though I wans't able to actually use the episode for the second half of this chapter and had to go with the transcript from the wikia so that's why that part may be off and a bit dialogue heavy. so yeah...**

 **Anyhow I hope you forgive me for the wait and you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Operation stealth was a total bust, we need reinforcements!" Nya called desperately trying to get the attention from either Lloyd of Garmadon. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The snakes coiled down using the metal chains that hung from the ceiling.

"Ugh, I'm not getting anything!" The girl scoffed as more snakes surrounded them and a venomari climbed on the Samurai Suit to get to Sensei Wu. The elder man fixed this by dumping a pot of steaming hot tea on his head.

"Forget them! We need to fight back." Wu told them. "Ninja! Show them what you've learned."

The redhead girl nodded and readied her daggers before charging into action, kicking a snake out of the way and blocking another's weapon.

"Keep out of this, little girl."

The girl scoffed and dodged a new incoming parry, making sure to jump behind the snake and pushing him down the ledge.

Cole, meanwhile found himself in another predicament. The Constrictai general had him wrapped in his tail and was currently squeezing the life out of him. The snake laughed at the Ninja's discomfort. "I always wanted to make you my main squeeze."

The Black Ninja groaned in the hold of the net. "Must… relax…Think…Loose." He huffed and relaxed, slipping out of the snakes hold before he could react. "Ha!" HE grinned under his mask before using the triple tiger sashay to down three Serpentine.

"You're surrounded, Young Fire starter." Skales told Kai as he and three more snakes surrounded her. "Perhaps you can now do our bidding!" The Fire ninja closed his eyes.

"Must not look…" He breathed and with that he used his Spinjitzu to get himself out of the situation. "I wish I could see me now."

All the way Jay was enjoying himself as he kicked one snake after the other, though he failed to notice the Fangpyre general sneak up on him. The two-headed snake grinned before he bit down on the Blue Ninja's arm, or at least he tried. The only thing he accomplished was hurt teeth.

"What's the matter." The blue-eyed boy grinned. "Don't like the taste of defeat."

The snakes glared at him before slithering off as Nya joined the fight. "Looking good." She snickered as she kicked another snake away.

"Thanks." Jay sighed dreamily. "You look great too."

Calli rolled her eyes from her position back to back with Zane as the white ninja snapped them back into action. "Don't mean to interrupt the lovebirds but we do have fangblades to capture."

With that he froze more snakes before a venomari saw an opening. Spitting his venom in Zane's eyes. He had a slight moment of panic before calming down and switched to his falcon vision. However, it didn't help much as more and more snakes surrounded them. The four ninja were back to back with Nya and sensei teamed up and Calli had been to the side.

"The Fangblades!" Kai called out once he spotted them on the pedestal.

Cole grinned. "I'll let you have the honors."

The Red Ninja rolled his eyes. "No, No after you."

"Ugh! I'll go. Now's not the time for this." Cole and Jay shared a snicker at the girl's attitude towards the situation. The Black ninja was faster than her however, dashing forward to get them.

As he crossed the line to get to them traps shot up an grabbed a hold of his arms. "It's a trap!"

The others jumped into action trying to free his friend but the moment they came close, bars snapped close around them.

Pythor laughed as he looked at Kai trying to break the bars apart, having just arrived. "Come, come. Can this get any better? Right into my trap!"

"My dagger in yer skull maybe." Calli muttered under her breath as Kai groaned.

"This isn't good."

The redhead bit her tongue to not burst out in a _No shit sherlock._ And opted to just silently glare at the purple serpentine from her pace in the middle. This could get only so much worse.

* * *

There were these moments when Calli wished the universe proved her wrong. But as the group hung suspended in a metal cage, she knew this wasn't one of those moments.

"Lloyd! Lord Garmadon!" Nya groaned as she once again tried to reach out to the bounty. "Is anyone there!"

 _"Nya! I'm here!"_ Everyone quickly made their way to the side of the hanging samurai x suit. _"But my dad… He left."_

The signal started to break up, crackling as Lloyd tried to answer. " _How… Hol….. Nya?"_

Nya huffed and tossed a rock towards the suit. "We're fine." She answered. "Just a little held up at the moment. Our weapons have been taken and we're locked in a cage."

"And Pythor's just returned with the last Fangblade." Cole continued.

"Lloyd, where did yer father go?" The ginger girl interrupted as she joined the others at the bars.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. " _I told him to go, he was stealing secrets."_

Kai scoffed. "What a surprise. I tried to warn you about that guy but you wouldn't listen."

"We get it."

"Someone's grumpy."

Calli gave him a glare. "Ye would be as well if you're surrounded by material that can kill ye. Now where did ye send yer dad!"

" _Back to where he came from. I_ _'m coming to save you, don't worry! "_

Sensei decided to protest immediately. "You're not ready, Lloyd. Your destiny's at risk. "

"Ehm. Hate to break it to you Sensei, But if we don't get out of here before Pythor unleashes the great Devourer. I think this will be the end of all of our destinies. " Cole huffed.

"Ain't you a Debby Downer. " The black ninja Gave the redhead a look that told her to shut up immediately but unlike the previous times she only gave a devious grin.

There was a short silence on the other side of the line before Lloyd answered. _"Don't worry! I'll get you out in a Jiff!"_ Followed by a loud crash that made the whole group flinch.

Jay leaned towards Calli and Nya. "We're doomed. "

* * *

After a few minutes of just sitting around, Kai had _Had it_. "Ugh." He groaned. "So all we can do is just wait?"

"Patience is a virtue. " Calli muttered from her position next to Jay and Cole who had been playing a game of checkers, Not opening her eyes even a little bit as she tried to meditate.

Wu agreed with her. "Lloyd will figure something out "

"So let me get this straight. We're putting all of our trust in the son of the greatest villain Ninjago has ever seen. Is anyone else having doubts about this plan? Just because we don't have our weapons doesn't mean we can't use our powers!"

"The chamber was built out of Vengestone. Our elemental powers are rendered useless. Patience. "

Kai all by glared at the elder master before snatching a tube of hair oil from the makeshift checker board.

"Hey "Jay protested. "That Oil was just to be kinged. "

"yeah? Well, I'm about to get us out of here." And with that he spread all of the oil on his Gi and body.

Cole snickered as Calli wrinkled her nose at the stench. "Whoa, greaseball. How 'bout warning us before you do that. " The black ninja teased.

"You can make jokes all you want. " The Fire Ninja retorted as he went to test out the bars. "I don't think we need special powers to get out of here. We just need a little ingenuity. " And with that he managed to slip tough the bars.

"and something tells me this is goin' wrong." Calli noted as she eyed Kai climbing up.

"Who's the Debby downer now? "

"We're sending Kai out alone against how many snakes. It's better to wait for Lloyd and use the distraction he'd most likely cause to get out. This'll only make it worse."

* * *

Calli knew she was right as the metal of the bars pushed into the back of her neck.

"Great. " Cole grumbled next to her. "We're in such a better place then we we're before. "

"At least yer neck isn't burning up."

Zane looked at the checker board with a forlorn expression, lamenting the fact they couldn't even play their game any-more as did Jay.

"Don't worry, Sensei. I have faith in Lloyd." Nya sighed as the boys started their checkers discussion.

Suddenly Calli's head snapped up and towards the entrance. "Speaking of Lloyd. " She grinned as s green spot entered the hideout. And despite the situation the girl couldn't help but chuckle as she could hear the boy mutter to himself. Sadly it didn't take long for the boy to be discovered.

His voice echoing trough the space. "Unhand the Ninja, or suffer humiliation against the green Ninja!"

"At least he's trying?" Jay opped as he flinched at the boy's try.

Pythor laughed. "You and what army." The snake laughed.

Lloyd fell quiet. "Ehm, how about my army of fists?" The snakes once again started laughing their heads off, only to be once again cut off. But this time by great timing by Lord Garmadon, standing in front of an army of Skulkin.

Father and Son had a sweet little moment before all hell broke loose. In the commotion Pythor pulled the lever of the cage. Resulting in the thing slowly lowering into the green acid below their feet.

"Hey! We're moving. " Jay called out.

Cole glared at his best friend with a look that screamed he wanted to hit the guy. "Yeah! The wrong way"

As the skeletons and Snakes fought, Lloyd made his way towards the slowly sinking cage and managed to grab a hold of one of the bars and tossed them all their weapons.

"Told you I'd save you. " He grinned as Calli ruffled his hair quickly and sheathed her daggers.

"Never doubted ye kid."

Kai huffed as he and the others readied their weapons. With a shout he gave the order to attack. As he, Zane and Jay went in to attack the snakes, Calli went to cover Lloyd and Nya and Cole went for the fangblades.

"Going somewhere?" he taunted the snake as he pressed his scythe against the snakes long neck.

The purple snake just swallowed and backed off. Retreating away, leaving the fangblades open to grab.

The black ninja whistled and tossed two to the fighting redhead. Who managed to catch them in the middle of a somersault and sheathed them in the sheaths of her daggers.

"Where'd Pythor go?" she called before pulling the kid out of the way of an attack.

"Who cares!" Kai interrupted. "We have the fangblades. Let's get out of here. "

The group made their way back out, covered by the skulkin and Garmadon at their rear.

"Look who's decided to be a hero now." Calli couldn't help but quip as she fell in line with the four armed man. He just glared at her. "Don't get used to it girly."

* * *

Back on the bounty the group decided to celebrate the unexpected victory. Cole had made some snogfruit punch that everyone seemed to be enjoying. ( "A stopped clock is right twice a day" Calli and Zane had teased him.)

The four fangblades laid spread out on the table and everyone was chatting away.

Nya was the first to noticed a solemn expression.

"He left, didn't he?" She asked him kindly and gave him a glass. "Have some punch. Cole made and it's not back actually." Then she and the others raised their glassed. "To Lloyd's dad!"

A chorus of _hear hear!_ Sounded trough the bridge.

This brought Lloyd's smile back as "To dad."

Wu nodded and joined the group and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Tomorrow, we arrive at Torchfire Mountain to destroy these Fangblades once an for all. And it couldn't have been done without your father. I'm... going to miss him."

* * *

The boys and Nya were still out talking when Lloyd and Calli both retreated for the night.

"Hey, Call?" Lloyd softly started as he turned around in his hammock.

The girl let out a soft hum as she turned the page of her book."Yeah? "

"Was it hard to leave Stiix? To leave the person you lived with?"

The question made her close her book and sigh. "Well it wasn't easy but I didn't have much of a choice. It was sad really."

"Were you close? You and the person you lived with?"

"What's with the questions, kid?" She asked but Lloyd stayed silent so she just answered his question. "It was weird the first few weeks, i was told i could stay in exchange for doing errands but eventually we came to appreciate each-others presence." The redhead turned her head to towards the window.

"To be honest, I wonder how bloody thief's doing."

* * *

 **So, a bit more backstory on Calli I'm really curious what you think about that! But that's all i have to say at this point sooooo...  
**

 **Onto the review:**

 ** _MightyShipper:_ **_As much as i hate to say it... This oneshot doesn't really have much of a placement though you can see some of the effects in this chapter (Her getting more playfull and teasing with him and no longer shutting up at his glares.) But i hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will also be some shipping centric ;P_  
 **  
Well I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	26. º24º

**Also i'm sorry if this is on the short side, I discovered too late i had to cram it inbetween two closely tied episodes. (Not my brightest plans.)**

 **Also, I finally figured out the birthdays (I did this too keep my own timeline chronolgically.) So here they are.**

 **\- Calli: (THis will actually be stated in season two but still) Spring / May 29**

 **\- Cole: Autumn/ November 5**

 **\- Jay: Spring/ April 29**

 **\- Kai: Summer/ August 23**

 **\- Lloyd: Spring/ May 2**

 **\- Nya: Winter/ February 5**

 **\- Zane: Winter/ January 10**

 **So as you can see i mostly paired the birthday to the elements. apart from Jay and Lloyd mainly because it's shown season 8 starts in spring and both of them are stated to just aged a year or their birthday was just around the corner.**

 **But this is how I calculate the ages. I pair each season per 2 and basically write it down like this.**

 **s1 + s2: Winter - Summer.**

 **This would mean that Calli, Jay and Lloyd would age one year during this arc and the others don't.**

 **Anyhow you're not here to read my age notes xD you're here for a new chapter so Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked at herself in Nya's full body mirror, her face stoic as she trailed the lines on her torso and arms. The burned skin had been pulled away like the aftermath of a bad sunburn and now revealed a shape etched in her skin. It started on her left hand and ended on her right hip in the shape of a snake. It's head on the back of her hand and the end of the tail on her hip. Calli knew what this was. The creators mark. With a sigh she dropped the indifferent posture and ran a hand through her wild curls.

At this moment her life felt like a right mess. For every answer she got it seemed twenty more questions came to light and she felt like she lacked any kind of control she used to have over her life.

And then there was the next uncertainty. She felt him even before he knocked on the door. Like the others he had his specific aura, something she had been getting better at picking up lately.

"You okay in there?"

The redhead snapped into action, pulling an over-sized shirt she'd stolen from Kai over her head and crossed her arms over her chest as to hide the fact she wasn't wearing anything under it. It didn't exactly cover the back of her hand but it would have to make due.

"I'm fine." She told him as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Good, Nya was wonde- "He stopped mid-sentence. "What is it with you and stealing our clothes?"

She shrugged. "Old habits die hard?" She offered as she pulled the fabric close. The black ninja just rolled his eyes. "And besides, Nya stole it first." She gave him a grin and then slipped past him to their bedroom.

"Not an excuse!" He called back as he went after her.

She only threw her head back in laughter.

Calli was still giggling to herself as she plopped down on Cole's bed. It was her go to spot when she was alone in the room, mainly because it smelled nice. Kai's smelled like way too much hair products and spicy peppers for some reason. Zane had a mix of Mint, metal and oil, something that only now made sense and Jay had this weird mixture of rain and metals. It was true that Cole's didn't have a fruity smell, something she enjoyed most. -The reason most of her shampoos smelled like mango or strawberries – She found it more comfortable than the others. Not that she would tell them.

The bed creaked as he sat down next to her. "So, what's got your brain racing a mile a minute now."

Calli's smile faded for a split second and she unintentionally dropped her gaze somewhat. "Nothing gets past ye, does it?"

"You've got a nervous habit when you think too much." He snickered as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Cole just crossed his arms and mimicked her habit of tapping her fingers on her arms rapidly whenever she was thinking.

"Ah,"She replied sheepishly " _That_ nervous habit."

"Yeah, so what are you planning to hide from us this time?"

The girl's flinch was almost invisible. She knew he was right, she just hated the fact he saw trough her so easily.

"Nothing new to be honest."

"Still the whole homunculus thing?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. 'Among others. I just need to get my thoughts in order." She groaned and laid down, pushing her legs on his lap. 'I'm more of a thinker then ye think I am.'

"I never said you weren't a thinker. " He grinned in amusement making her just stick out her tongue.

"So how long before we reach the bloody vulcano?" She decided to change the subject. If only because she had no rebuttal against him for once.

"About 4 more hours."

She let out a thankful sigh at that, she had absolutely had it with all this running around for a while. "Thank the Lord for that, Once we're done, I'm taking a holiday to… I have no idea where but I'm taking a holiday."

Cole actually snickered at that, "Why don't I take you out?"

Her head snapped up and her mouth worked just a bit too fast for once."Just you and me? I could get away from these other idiots for a while."

"It's a date." He said with a grin on his face before wriggling himself from underneath her legs.

"A date, huh? I'll hold ye to that." Was her response as she tried to keep herself from smiling too much. (Not that she succeeded in doing so.)

"Good to know, But I'll make sure it happens." He himself had trouble containing a grin as well as he adjusted his position to face her.

Suddenly her flirty attitude faded somewhat as she realized what just happened. "Though I have to admit. I have no idea how this all works." She told him sheepishly as she averted her gaze with a shy smile.

"This will be my first time as well, so don't worry. We'll figure it out as we go, how does that sound."

"That would be nice." His confident mood seemed to charge her as well. "After all, ye did already kiss me."

Cole actually laughed at that as he pushed one of her curls out of her face, giving it a little tug all the while. "That was on the cheek, and I did kinda dash out before my dad or one of the others walked in." He grinned. "You know, to spare you the embarrassment."

Oh so he was playing like that. Well two could play that game. "Are you sure it wasn't to spare yerrself the embarrassment?"

"Why would I be embarrassed to be caught kissing a pretty girl?"

"Because ye'd never hear the end of it, They know better then to mess with me."

"Damn, you're right."

She gave him a flashing grin. "Well, the others are all busy now, so what's stopping ye know?" Once again her mouth moved a little, no, a _lot_ faster then her mind, but she didn't mind this time. His confidence was contagious especially with the two sitting so close.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I weren't alright with it." Was the coy response. (Albeit with blazing ears and cheeks.)

And with that the gap between them closed. It was short and sweet, just a fleeting kiss. But it was enough to make the girl a bit giddy.

At least until:

"Calli!" Nya's voice rang trough the ship. "I need your help!"

"Give me a minute." The redhead answered before she and Cole started snickering at the timing the youngest girl could have.

"So, what are we going to tell them?"

Calli got a grin matching the Cheshire Cat. "Why not let them guessing, at least until we figure everything ourselves."

"Alright."

"Call! Now!"

The red-head gave him a grin as she stood up. "I'd better go see what she wants and then I'll have to figure something out to make sure I don't have a repeat from the last time we visited a volcano."

"If you need any help-" I'll be sure to give ye a call." and with that and a large smile and a giddy feeling in her stomach she slipped out of their room.

Her live might be a mess at the moment. But at least she had clearance on one thing. And that thing made her feel a lot better about the rest.

* * *

 **Yeey another chapter :) and I didn't leave you to wait for a whole month :) I have just been dying to write this chapter and the "Start"of their relationship :D But I do have to admit that I have just been listening to one song the whole time so i've heard the words true love one too many time. xD It did get me in the mood.**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER: _Who knows?_**

 **Aurro sister of Morro: _Well, Ronin is a mercinary, not a thief but i see where you're coming from._**

 **Mightyshipper: _Thanks for asking, I actually did feel better after that day, and whilst i love your reviews, your studies are important so don't forget them._**

 **Pappilie: _Ehm, I guess you're autocorrect was on? But i think i got the gist of it. I gladd you liked the special, i might write some more in the future but i'll have to see about that._**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and i'll see you into the next chapter!**


	27. º25º

The group was only half an hour away from Torchfire mountain, the Destiny's bounty swaying heavily in the thunderstorm. Nya, Kai, Calli and Jay all sat around the dinner table, discussing the fangblades displayed on the table.

Calli had by now changed outfits, back to her warrior outfit and sat down next to Nya.

"Why is Torchfire mountain the only place that can destroy the Fangblades?" Nya asked as she inspected the blades in front of her.

Kai was the first to answer. "Çause the fangblades are made from the original teeth from the great devourer. They are so strong they can only break down in extraordinary heat."

"Can someone pass the salt?" Jay interrupted the discussion, making Calli roll her eyes and went to do so when the ship jerked due to another loud bang of thunder, sliding the salt shaker towards him. "Thanks." he grinned making Calli snicker under her breath. It was then that the door slid open, revealing a pretty green-looking Cole. Normally he could handle motion well, If he only could control it himself or it was light swaying.

The black ninja groaned as he braced himself against the doorpost. "Please no-one talk about food. How much longer before we get there."

"Not much longer, Ye want me to find the Equate?" Calli and Zane had managed to acquire a lot of extra medications after finding the bounty, With them always fighting things and being on the road all the time you could never be too careful.

Cole nodded with his eyes closed. "Yes please."

It was then that Jay decided to have a little fun. "Hey, Cole." He called out and the black ninja opened one of his eyes with difficulty as the ship once again jerked. "You're looking a little green." Calli shot him a look, warning him not too continue with what she was sure he was doing, which he promptly ignored and grinned at his best friend. "How'd you like a mucus salt sandwich?"

And with that Cole dashed outside to most likely empty his stomach and Jay got hit in the head with a booklet the redhead girl had snatched up as soon as he decided to play funny.

"Thanks Jay." The redhead grumbled in a sarcastic manner. "Yer going to clean up what he dumped." She told him pointedly as he and the others snickered away.

Jay just ignored her as she walked out, most likely to do some damage control and turned himself back to the siblings in front of him.

"Speaking of green, who would've guessed that little Lloyd Garmadon would be the Green Ninja."

Nya giggled in agreement, "I know, right? He was such a brat at first. It's hard to believe he's gonna be the greatest Ninja that ever lived."

Kai cleared his throat, obviously still a little bit peeved it wasn't him, to change the subject. "Where is the little runt anyways?"

His sister shrugged. "I heard him tell Calli he'd be below deck, training."

"Those two have a wierd relation" Jay snickered with his mouth filled with the last bites of his sandwich.

"He's grown on her." Was all Nya explained.

* * *

 _"Will everyone please place their seats back and tray table in the full upright and locked position? We have reached our destination: Torchfire Mountain. Give it a minute while we settle in position."_ Nya's voice rang trough the speakers as the others all arrived on the deck, meeting Calli and Master Wu who were talking in hushed voices.

'It's roasting out here." Jay sighed as he looked to the volcano below them.

Kai, like the little bastard he was, grinned. Not bothered by the heat at all. "Heh. If you can't stand the heat, Get out of the kitchen."

The blue ninja just glowered at his friend before turning to the two on the other side of the deck. "What's with Sensei?"

Zane shook his head, not taking his eyes of their mentor. "I do not know, He's been distant all morning."

With that they moved to join in the conversation.

" - get what yeh mean, I've had a bad feeling trough out the whole morning." The two abandoned the conversation as soon as they noted the others coming their way.

"Ah, it's beautiful is it not." The elder man spoke up, staring at the golden lava below.

Zane was the first to steer the conversation back about the Fangblades. "Sensei, we are ready for the destruction of the Fangblades, yet you seem disinterested."

Calli snickered at this and gave the elder man a pointed look. "Told yeh they'd notice."

The elder man gave her a sharp look. "You do not need my approval to finish the task."

"But, Sensei-" Jay tried to reason.

"Butts are for sitting. And besides, there will come a time when you will have to go on without me." The way he spoke this line made all of them raise their eyebrows.

Kai was the first to react. "Sensei, you're talking crazy. You've been alive for, like, foreve-Ugh!" His sentence got cut off by Cole elbowing in the ribs.

Zane quickly covered, "what he is trying to say is you are like the sunrise. We cannot begin a day without you."

The old man sighed and turned away his gaze. "But even the sun must go down so a new day begins."

Cole huffed. "I don't like metaphors. What are you trying to say? Are you leaving us again."

Calli didn't know wether to snicker at Cole's sarcastic reply, something she hadn't seen coming (Even if he was still a bit annoyed at the stunt Jay pulled before) or to try and quell the worries Sensei had.

"In meditation, my smoke visions have come to an end, and tomorrow, I cannot see. This worries me."

"Visions are just that, they aren't prophecies that are set in stone. It could mean nothing just as much as it could mean everything." The others looked at the girl next to them with a surprised look, making her shrink back again at the attention.

"Yeah what she said." Jay snickered. "It could be a good omen. We destroy the Fangblades, then everything's gravy."

Wu nodded. Let's just get rid of them, For good." As soon as the words left his mouth, the ship sharply jerked to the side. Tossing everyone to the ground and Sensei over the edge. Cole was the first to react, catching the man, only to slip and if it weren't for the others, take a tumble after.

"You're not going anywhere, old friend." He huffed.

Calli and Kai hoisted the others up. "Nya! What's going on?" He called out to his sister.

 _"Someone or something has overridden the sister."_ It sounded over the speaker.

Then there was a quick burst of static before Lloyds voice rang trough. _"Pythor's on board!"_

The ship once again jerked, tossing the little stability the chain of ninja had off.

"Oh, as much as I would like to play with your overgrown toys, I have a ride to catch." The Large Purple snake exclaimed as he made himself visible, all the Fangblades in hand before he tried to jump down to his escape vehicle. Narrowly missing a throwing-dagger.

"Don't let go!" Jay cried, his arms straining.

"What do yah think we're doing!" Kai and Calli chorused as the both of them tried to hold on to the legs of Zane. The ship once again jerked. This time tossing all of them over the edge.

Calli groaned as her back collided with a hard metal surface. "Gotcha!" She was never more glad to hear the sound of the youngest girl.

Jay was the first to voice the sentiment however.

"Feel the same." She replied hastily. "Now, Come on, He's getting away."

* * *

Calli was busy trying to hide more small daggers on her person. After Nya had dropped them back on the ship and fixed the system, they changed course as fast as possible.

"I think you have enough weapons." Cole grinned as he decided to steal one of them.

"Yeh can never have too many." She replied as she went to swipe it back, but he easily held it out of her reach.

"Keep it then, Yeh'll need it more then me."

"What about me?" Lloyd interrupted any more banter, once again moving to help.

"We need someone to stay with the Bounty." Kai told the kid.

Lloyd obviously didn't like the answer. "But I kicked him in the face. I'm an asset. I kick butt. And face."

The red ninja tried to contain his laughter. "Patience, kid. You're too important mow that you're the chosen one."

"Patience, hmm. Ah, the student has become the teacher." Wu's eyes had this amused twinkle in his eyes.

Jay excitedly twirled his nunchucks around, it's electricity crackling in the air. "What do you say we play a little game of Catch-up." He grinned.

"My favorite game." Cole agreed with his best friend. "Call, who're you driving with?"

The two girls shared a grin. There had been an actual reason Nya wanted to speak with her so desperately just a few hours ago.

"You just go, I'll take her down."

The boys gave a nod and with that they were off.

* * *

 _"So, how does it run?"_ Nya's voice rung trough the ear-piece.

"Perfect as can be." The redhead answered as the two went to catch up with the others. "Now I know why Kai likes this so much."

 _"Why I like what?"_ The said Ninja asked.

"Just check your mirrors." Calli grinned as she sped up her new bike to fall in place with the others.

Jay was the first to notice her. _"Hey, Sweet ride!"_ She gave him a salute in agreement as she fell in line with Zane. It was a very streamlined bike, Black in color with dark purple accents. Nya had overdone herself, Making sure the outside was completely made of plastic and rubber and no metal pieces could burn her.

 _"I've got Pythor in my sights."_ Jay called out to the rest.

Kai was the first to notice the truck, or whatever it was supposed to be. As the Few Fangpyres they had on board thought it was a good idea to transform the vehicle.

"I hate those Fangpyre!" Calli growled as she swerved to avoid the tail of the now five times larger vehicle.

Cole did the same, almost smashing into her and Kai.

 _"How are we supposed to get close to that thing."_ Kai asked in general as he dodged the Black Ninja's raider.

Al the while two pairs of canons tried to shoot down Nya and Jay.

 _"Incoming snakebikes!"_ She heard Zane's warning.

Kai hit the breaks directly. Letting them catch up so he could take them out. And whilst Nya and Sensei took care of more incoming snake traffic, (Sensei enjoying it more then he should.) Calli tried to get close to the canons. Though the efforts where thwarted when a snake jumped on the back of her bike. She reacted by jabbing her dagger in it's shoulder, resulting in him losing his balance and falling back on the road.

 _"If we have any chance at getting on that truck, we need to work together."_ Cole tried to call them all back in line, ignoring Calli's _'No shit Sherlock.'_ As she fell back next to him.

 _"I've got an Idea!"_ Nya called out as she piloted the large Mech closer to the vehicle. _"Jay, follow me, Zane, try to get in close and cool them off."_

 _"Okay, I'm going in"_ With that he launched himself out of his vehicle, changing it back into his shuriken en froze the connection between the train, before breaking the chain.

"Nice one!" Calli called out as she moved in close to join him on the large green truck.

The other boys already had joined their friend.

"Let's see if this works." She braced herself and pushed a large button on the steering wheel and jumped up. She landed somewhat gracefully, landing on her stomach with a large ring in hand.

"Nice landing" Cole snickered as he helped her up.

"Piss off." She scoffed with the tiniest hint of a smirk on her face as she accepted his hand and quickly hooked the large ring that used to be a bike to her back.

Kai was the first to come up with a plan, or something like that. "Let's split up. Last one to the front is a rotten Ninja." That was all the motivation they needed.

Calli grinned as she kicked herself trough a window, grinning at the snakes. "Gentleman, It ain' t polite to lock a lady outside." The snakes gave each other a confused look before being roundhouse kicked in the face. Meanwhile Jay let out a laugh at her statement. _"A lady?"_

 _"A lady that can do some serious damage to you if you insult her."_ Cole joked. A second later he cheered loudly as the train shook heavily.

"Hey, I know yeh like blastin' stuff, but try and keep me alive if Yeh don't mind!"

 _"Sorry!"_ With that she rolled her eyes and took a dash to the front to the train. Making sure to knock out every snake she came across. Sadly, Kai had gotten there before her. the others quickly joining them.

"Just one more cart to go. Pythor's in there with the four fangblades. Who's first?" Both him and Zane were ready to jump to the next cart when Sensei jumped down from his seat on Nya's mech and jumped to the other cart and detached the carts.

"Wha- Sensei!" Jay called out in shock.

"What are you doing?" Cole followed up as he and the others shares a quick worried look.

"My destiny is to face Pythor alone. Your destiny is too look after Lloyd." Was the calm reply before the locomotive was out of range for the others to jump onto.

Kai fumed as he crossed his arms. "This is turning into a habit with him. How do we get off this thing."

"Besides jumping and risk certain death?" Calli scoffed with the same amount of annoyance the red ninja had as her eyes never left the now distant front.

"Yeah, that."

"I could try my shield but that's to big a risk." She furthered as she knelt down only to be pulled back up by her sort of Boyfriend.

"No-one is jumping down this thing."

"I wasn't planning to do so." She muttered, despite the fact she was absolutely planning on doing so and looking at the pointed faces the others made they didn't believe her.

So they took to waiting.

* * *

"This is really boring" Nya sighed as she lounged lazily inside her mech.

Calli jumped up at this and just grabbed the ring off her back. "That's it I'm done with waiting."

Zane stopped her before she could jump down. "Unless you can carry all of us on your bike, it is unwise to go alone, we do not have enough power to summon our vehicles at this time. You would be in trouble if you encounter more snakes." The girl gave him a sharp glare.

"And so what? the man is out there doing something so stupid I don't even see yer guys doin'. And we're just sittin' 'round doin' nothin'k" She felt someone put two hands on her shoulder and steer her away from the edge.

"Zane's right, we'd better stick together." Kai told her.

The redhead opened her mouth to answer when the compartment suddenly jerked forward, getting them moving once again.

"Lloyd!" They group exclaimed as they noticed the bounty flying overhead.

"Yer a sight for sore eyes, kid" Calli breathed.

 _"Hook, line and Sinker."_ They heard him cry out excitedly.

Kai was quick to jump up en take lead. "To Ouroboros as fast as you can!"

 _"Aye aye, Captain!"_

And with that they were off to the city.

* * *

By the time the cart managed to arrive at the Lost city of Ouroboros, all hell had broken loose. The ground was shaking heavily as the ground gave away in the central part of the city. The group wasted no time trying to get to their Sensei as he was making Pythor stay to make sure the long-necked snake paid the price for unleashing the beast that was now awakening. It's eyes glowing in the dark menacingly, poising it's head back in a position that Calli recognized all to well. It was ready to strike.

"Go!" Wu was the first to speak. "You must to everything in your power to stop this thing" he called out, urging them to get out of the ruins, but the man wasn't even able to finish his sentence of the large, very large, snake burst out of the ground, It's eyes snapping towards Wu and Pythor.

They could only watch as the snake once again poised to strike, letting out a large hiss-like roar and with surprising speed struck down on the elder man and Long-necked purple snake.

The only thing calli could do was turn away and cling to Cole next to her.

* * *

 **So not my longest chapter and the first one written like I plan to do from now on. Watch the episode, open the transcript on the wikia and write using that. I found that if I write whilst the episode is playing, I focus too much on the movements and insignificant details. So yeah.**

 **Also, Calli gets her own bike xD In my head it is heavily inspired by the Lightcycles from the Disney movie Tron. Even down to the things ability to become compact. And shit's about to go down, only one more episode to go this season :)**

 **But that's enough yapping out of me, onto the reviews.**

 _MightyShipper:_ I think it's a good thing if you fangirl over something you like. Never though it would be for my story but it's nice to know you like it this ugh.

 _Pappilie:_ I did, i've Had the autocorrect happen to me one too many times. I'm glad I got to implement it as well. Now it leaves me open to just write them messing with the others as they just don't tell them.

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	28. º26º

She never realized who it was that forced her to run, but she was grateful none-the-less. Every-one of them was panicked, though most tried to keep it internal as they ran as fast as their feet could go.

Nya was the first to reach the destiny's bounty and wasted no time pushing Lloyd into action to help her get the flying ship off the ground, shouting at him to start the engines.

The young blonde managed to stay calm and assess the situation. "There is no wind, and we only have reserved fuel." He told her. Not taking his eyes off the ships readings.

The black-haired girl whirled around with narrowed eyes. "Use it!" She barked as the others tumbled in, all breathing heavily as they quickly manned their stations. Zane would help with navigating whilst the others all went on the defense against the massive snake that was gaining on them, Jay and Kai had lookout duty whilst Cole helped Lloyd.

Calli on the other hand kept to the doorway, Deploying a shield each time the creature went in for an attack with the spike on it's tail, though it was slowly wearing her down.

She could hear Jay cry out from his position next to the monitor. "I hate to tell you this." He started in a tone that didn't at all match the panic that rolled of him in waves. "But objects in the mirror are closer then they appear!"

"Working on it." Nya replied, turning to Lloyd as the ship jerked to the right. "Blasters on full!"

Lloyd did as she requested and the ship shot forward, widening the space between them and the ever-growing snake.

Kai cheered as he saw the snake get smaller. "Take that, You stupid snake!"

However as the others also relaxed some, Jay paled as the snake once again grew and gained on them. "I think it heard you." he stuttered as the door slammed open, the tiny redhead stumbling inside.

"We need to go faster, It's gaining on us and my shields won't stop this thing anymore." She breathed as she steadied herself against the table.

"We're going as fast as we can." Nya snapped at her. "I'll try to make for Scattered Canyon."

"Probability of us making it that far is less then 8 percent." Zane calculated, though his assessment of the whole situation didn't help and most actually looked ready to smother him for making the situation even more stressful.

"Never tell me the odds!" Nya snapped. Zane looked ready to reply but Cole cut him off, having taken over at the wheel and full view of both outside and behind them. "It's coming in for another attack! Port side!"

Before anyone could react the bounty jerked again as the snake clamped its mouth on one of the thrusters and tore it off violently.

Alarms blared loudly, forcing Calli to clamp her hands over her ears to stop them from hurting. She could barely make out Lloyd shouting something about them losing speed.

Kai quickly disabled the loud alarm leaving a silence, the situation finally setting in for everyone. Was this really it? Could they really do nothing to avoid meeting their end at the hands of a giant snake?

"Trow everything overboard."

Nya's command had to sink in for a few seconds before everyone stared at her in shock.

"Care to repeat that?" Kai asked his sister who about now seemed done with everyone questioning her at every opportunity.

"We need to lose weight! Throw everything that isn't nailed down overboard."

The four Ninja finally snapped into action, going out and throwing everything they could find overboard, whilst Calli helped Nya with her navigation.

With every bit of weight lost the bounty gained a bit of speed. Until the group realized a slight flaw in their plan as Cole cried out for them to stop dropping things overboard: "The more it consumes, the bigger it gets!"

Once again the snake raised his head, ready for another attack. Lloyd quickly maneuvered the ship to the right, avoiding the snake by just a few centimeters and then steering it trough a narrow gap in between a large stone wall.

"We made it Scattered Canyon. Hold on!" Nya warned the others as she took the wheel again.

"Ye did great kid" Calli complemented as he went back to his original position.

He just nodded with a grin before Cole called back inside. "He's gone! I think we lost him."

Nya breathed out a sigh of relief, as did all the others, but this relief was short-lived. They hadn't lost the snake, it had just burrowed down the ground, planning to get in front of them and strike.

It burst out of the ground, crushing the front of the ship in it's jaws. The black-haired girl cursed the snake with some very strong words that Calli would usually laugh at if the situation hadn't be bad.

"Abandon ship!" This was the only command Nya had made no-one needed to be told twice. Though Calli on the other hand suddenly stopped and made a quick dive below deck. Ignoring the others calling her name. She refused to leave without her little friend.

The wooden exterior of the ship creaked as the ship violently shook under the pressure of the snakes grip. Despite everything she managed to get into the bedroom and quickly fished Tangle out of the drawer he usually slept in and wrapped him around her neck.

"Gotcha. Now let's g-" She couldn't finish her sentence, as the ship tilted sending a large trunk flying to the wall, breaking trough it and sending her after it, leaving her hanging at the edge, the ground very far away, even by her standards.

She only had two options now, and she didn't exactly favor the first one. So she opted for the second one, closed her eyes and let go.

* * *

"That was a stupid move!" Nya hissed as Zane pushed her arm back in it's socket. The landing she had made was a rough one despite the use of her shield, she had still managed to dislocate her shoulder. Most of them hadn't gotten out of the situation unharmed anyway. Jay had a sore ankle. Kai had a few rips in the pants of his Gi that had gotten stuck on something during the escape. Cole had a scratch on his cheek and forehead that had stopped thankfully stopped bleeding and more scratches on his hands. Zane had a few dents but was fine otherwise. The only one unharmed were Nya and Lloyd, who had been protected by the mech.

"I wasn't about to leave him." Calli challenged back with a pained edge in her voice and she gave a nod towards the snake that was now comfortably wrapped around Cole's arm.

Nya opened her mouth to retaliate but the said black ninja cut her off. "This is no time for arguing. No matter how stupid Calli's plan was." He gave a warning look to both girls, though mostly to his Girlfriend. She only huffed and carefully crossed her arms over her chest. Just opting to go for quietly sulking."We don't have time for it."

"Indeed, we need to warn the people before it gets bigger."

"Bigger?" Jay exclaimed sarcastically. "Bigger?! That thing, in one big bite, crushed our entire ship! We need to save as many as we can." By now the others couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or them. "We'll find some kind of refuge, somewhere save to hide. Oh! The serpentine tombs! Yeah they're underground. Sure we'll be without sunlight, but their perfect!"

"And what? Just give up?" Cole bit right back, trying to cross his arms the best he could with a snake wrapped around his arm.

Jay jumped up glaring at his best friend. "You know as well as I do we have no chance at stopping that thing-Oof!" Both him and Cole let out a startled cry before glaring at the tiny redhead who was rotating her shoulder with a pained expression. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to knock their heads together but; "You just said it yourself, we can't be fighting at times like this, we need to come up with a plan to destroy that thing for once and for all."

"But how do we destroy a snake of that magnitude." Zane asked the vital question. Calli pursed her lips, sadly she had no answer, not that she could give any with the very anxious Jay around.

"Yeah, it's not like we have another sacred flute lying around to charm it. Or wait one of our awesome dragons? Oh they took off and left us high and dry. Oh hey! What about our golden weapons? Which will do NOTHING against a snake that size." He sighed and slid down on the ground, his hands in front of his face. "We are so hooped."

"Jay's right." Cole sighed. "we would need a weapon that big."

After a moment of silence, Kai's face lit up. "Or an idea even bigger! He exclaimed. "Jay you're a genius! You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jay raised one of his hands to look at the Red Ninja. "Probably not, but go ahead." he murmured.

"There's no time." Kai told them as he grabbed his sword and roughly pulled Jay up. "I'll fill you guys in on the way there." and with that he took off running.

"Wha- Where are we going?" Jay exclaimed as the rest quickly followed him before he was gone.

The red Ninja turned to his friends with a look of fierce determination on his face. "We are going to destroy that snake for once and for all."

* * *

 **So not that long and I apologize for cutting it in half but it would become too long otherwise and since we have a new provider we haven't re-installed the thingy that strengthens the wifi upstairs and despite having a week long holiday I actually went out a lot, so that didn't give me much time to atually write.**

 **Though i did go to lego world on tuesday with my dad and little brother. I actually bought Jay's dragon from s9 and my dad got me Kai's dragon from the same season :D so that was fun :)**

 **Also I just realized that if this would be life-action that: 1. that would be awesome. 2. This would _NOT_ be a kids-show xD**

 **Anyhow you don't care about that ;) onto the reviews.**

 **MightyShipper: Why not study first before reading? To give yourself a little reward after? IDK xD Good luck with the studies**

 **Invisigirl: Thanks for the review :) As the writer, i know who says what because well... I write it. This is also actually the reason I gave Calli a Scottish-like accent (yeah i know it isn't scottish but i needed something to compare) but thank you for letting me know and I'm glad you think i improved :) but I probably won't go back to adjust it for a long time but I hope you stick with this story anyway :) also i'm going to assume the follow-up review is also yours because it said I forgot to mention and I got it right after yours. if you didn't you can ignore this part (^_^') I did come across it at one point but I think I glanced over it or had some other reason for not reading it IDK I'll put it on my: "To check out." list.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyd and i'll see you in the next chapter. :)**


	29. º27º

She had to admit Kai was actually on to something as the group arrived at the junkyard. This place was a buffet for a creature that enjoyed eating more then Cole on an empty stomach.

"Looks like my parents aren't here." Jay noted as he walked back to the others.

Kai nodded at him before opening a blueprint he quickly had made when they arrived here. It was a quick sketch of a large vehicle. Nya might have been the main mechanic in their family, that didn't mean Kai didn't know a thing or two.

"Zane, you still have a recording of the sacred flute in your memory bank?"

The Nindroid nodded and played a few notes. "It might've been destroyed earlier, but I have its exact tone recorded and ready for playback."

"Good. And there should be enough spare parts around here to build this whopper." Kai explained. "But we're gonna need to create our biggest tornado of creation yet. This is going to be dangerous and we can't have anyone around."

Like he had called it, any further action was interrupted by whistling coming from the entrance.

Cole sighed as he saw the mailman of all people ride trough the junkyard on his bike. "What's he doing here?" He asked in exasperation to no-none in particular as he rubbed his forehead.

The man turned around and jumped ten meters in the air, giving them an annoyed look and pointed at them. "You Ninja are always sneaking around, giving people heart attacks." He huffed at the group as he calmed his heart down. "You're too quiet."

"Sorry, didn't need to scare you. But you need to get out of here, now." Kai apologized in a hurried tone, trying to sound as calm as he could be given the situation.

"I have a job to do, and that's delivering mail, which I plan to do." The man stubbornly refused, waving a stack if letters in the air.

Jay sighed, trying to help Kai usher out the man. "Look, dude. My parents aren't even here. You really should be on your way."

The mailman raised an eyebrow at Jay's statement. "Them too? Let me guess, are they at the Take Back Ninjago rally as well?"

"Take Back Ninjago really?" The blue ninja asked, raising his eyebrow and giving the others a look.

"What? You guys haven't heard? Everyone's getting together for a rally in the city. You know, to raise awareness about the Serpentine problems that have been surfacing lately."

"Whoa, would you look at that." Lloyd grinned from his spot next to the girls. "You guys are inspirational."

Calli on the other hand, scoffed, her usual patience running thin. "That's nice and all but doesn't matter if everyone turns into snake-food. Which is gonna happen if yeh don't leave and let us work." She ended het sentence with a pained grunt as Lloyd elbowed her in the stomach, giving her a not so subtitle hint that her sarcasm wasn't appreciated at this time. She glared at him in retaliation but it didn't face the boy anymore. The redhead huffed at that realization, that made two that were now unaffected by her dark looks.

The postman glared at her, but otherwise ignored the non-verbal communication with the two. "You know what? You guys are right." He scoffed" Wherever you guys are, trouble is always around the corner." As the man went on with his rant, the others noted a large cloud of dust slowly closing in on the junkyard, it looked like the giant green snake had found them.

The postman turned around just in time to see the devourer raise his head off of the ground and screamed, quickly he jumped on his bike and raced away with more speed that should be possible for someone trying to cross a desert on a bike.

Kai was the first to snap into action, taking a sprint to the center of the place, all the while calling out. "It's now or never, guys!"

The others quickly followed Kai's example, creating their own little Spinjitzu tornado before melting together in their Tornado of Creation.

It quickly started to pull in metal and other kinds of debris, like a magnet to.. well.. a piece of metal. Calli and Lloyd both needed to be shielded by Nya, who had anchored her samurai mech in the ground. Of course, Calli could've used her shield, but didn't want the risk of accidentally dropping it and getting hit in the head or other extremities, thus she opted to hiding behind Nya, holding Lloyd close to her.

As quickly as the boys had created the tornado, it dissipated. In it's place was a large white vehicle. Calliope could see Kai, Cole and Jay in the "main" part of the vehicle whilst Zane sat in a compartment of his own.

"Zane! Now" Kai shouted at his friend. The white ninja nodded and a loud and a bit higher pitched version of the melody of the sacred flute rang through the area, making everyone outside of the vehicle cover their ears. The large snake dodged the sound waves easily with a simple move of it's head.

"Zane, what was that!" Cole chastised from his spot in the vehicle. "This isn't target practice! You're supposed to hit him, not give him a haircut!"

Zane couldn't help the annoyed glare from creeping on his face, not that the black ninja could see it. "May I remind you we just magically whipped up this heap of junk?" He bit back as Kai started to panic at an incoming attack; "I hope one of us created a reverse feature, because... Reverse!" He all but shrieked.

Jay who, unlike the others, for once wasn' the one panicking, grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he pushed a few buttons. "How's this for reverse!" He exclaimed as the vehicle jerked, narrowly missing the beast's tail, and slammed backwards into a stack of tires, toppling them over.

"I need your help holding him in place." Zane ordered the blue ninja, who nodded and once again pushed some buttons. A grapple shot out of the front of the vehicle and managed to wrap itself around the snake's body, just under the head. Two others quickly joined ad pulled the giant snake to the ground, holding it in place as the creature hissed loudly, It's pink eyes narrowing at the vehicle.

"Now, Zane, now! Take the shot!" Kai cried out, though The white ninja didn't need to bee told twice as he activated the clip of the flute for the second time. This time it actually hit and the devourer started to writhe in agony.

"it's working." Cole exclaimed as he helped Jay keep the snake in it's place.

It was then that Kai noticed something, there was a small spot in on its head that wasn't covered in scales, leaving it vulnerable for an attack. "It's got a weak spot." He muttered.

"What?" Cole had heard him say something under his breath and turned his head to the red ninja. By doing so, the black ninja lost the focus and the snake took this opportunity to snap the grapples.

Kai went to explain; "On its forehead. It's got a-" He was never able to finish his sentence as the snake slammed it's hooked tail down on Zane's compartment, smashing trough the glass and Zane himself. Calli's hands shot in front of her mouth to stifle a worried gasp as she dashed to the car.

The devourer gave one last hiss and then retreated, leaving the junkyard and slithering in the direction of Ninjago city.

"Is everyone okay?" Cole asked hastily as he jumped out of the vehicle to asses the damage.

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd asked as he and Nya joined the redhead.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the ninja himself answered. He was mostly unharmed, but a piece of his face had been broken off, exposing the wires inside.

"Perfect." Jay huffed and slumped back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now that was a total bust"

Kai shook his head as he too jumped out of the vehicle. "Not total," He disagreed, "Did you notice its forehead? It has a weak spot."

Jay jumped up from his place. "Great, let me make a note of that." He mocked and pretended to write something on his hand as he started to raise his voice. "Giant snake has wee, itty-bitty weak spot, that'll be totally impossible to get at because the thing is too ridiculously huge to do anything to stop it!" He yelled, going red in the face.

"Are you done?" The girls and Lloyd asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yes"

"Good," Nya continued. "Because things just got worse, Look!" She pointed to the snake that quickly closed in to the capital city's skyline.

"That's where my parents are!" Jay panicked, blue eyes widening.

"So is everyone else." Cole furthered.

Kai pursed his lips. "If it consumes the biggest city in Ninjago, there will be no stopping it."

Calli grabbed her bike-ring from her back and held it up. "Then what are we waitin' for?"

* * *

The city was still quiet when they arrived, other then protesting people, there was no evidence that the giant snake had made its arrival.

" _I don't trust this peace._ " Kai told the others through his earpiece.

Calli gave a nod as she put her bike-ring back on her back, her mask back on her face, only to realize he couldn't see it from where he was. "I know, it must've found another way to get to the city."

She hadn't even finished the sentence of the snake burst trough the ground.

"Found it!" Jay called out. "Oh no, Mom! Dad." And with that he dashed off, shouting for the snake to leave his parents alone, Calli on his heels.

The blue ninja wasted no time blasting lightning to the giant snake, though it looked like it only tickled the creature. Kai tried to help blasting balls of fire everywhere it might hurt it, followed by a knife hitting it in the eye.

"I think I just pissed it off." Calli cried as she put up a shield to protect her and Kai from the hooked tail.

Kai gave her a side-eyed look. "At least you hit it."

"I don't think it did-" the girl cut herself off as a large, white van hit the snake on the head. Both her and Kai blinked and followed its trajectory with a confused look.

They only found Cole looking smug under his mask. "did he just.." Kai started. Calli just nodded and dropped her shield.

"Jup." The girl answered before the two split up.

* * *

The door to the tea shop opened with a loud slam that drowned out the soft chiming of the bell. Garmadon stalked in, a stern look on his face. "Traveler's Tea." He demanded from the elderly woman behind the counter.

The woman hummed in a low tone. "Only a fool requests Travelers Tea." She muttered darkly as she turned around, though the dark look melted into one of fear as she came face to face with the four-armed man. "But you are no fool." She stammered. "Let me get some in the back."

As she went to the back to grab the tea, Garmadon's eyes fell on the small tv playing on the other side of the room. It was a live news report from Ninjago City.

"And I am here live, caught in the middle of an epic Ninja versus snake battle." The reported ducked to avoid something coming her way. "People, I have never seen bravery like this before. But I fear the ninja are no match for a beast this size. People are recommended to flee or run away, waving their arms wildly while screaming like little children."

Garmadon scowled at the Tv and turned on his heel. Leaving the tea shop.

* * *

Jay cheered as Nya and Lloyd saved a reporter that refused to leave the area, by shoving a lamppost in the mouth of the snake, keeping it wedged in there. " _Samurai to the rescue, again._ "

Lloyd gagged. " _It's breath smells worse then Cole's chili._ "

"What do ye guys have against his chili." Calli quipped as she was trying to get on the rooftops. "I mean, he has made worse smelling things."

" _Calli_ " Cole huffed, glaring at her back as she jumped to another building.

"Yes?" She asked with feigned innocence.

" _Shut up._ "

"Yes dear." She snickered, trying to sound as sarcastic and jokingly as possible.

" _Would you two keep the flirting for once were done with this thing._ " Jay huffed, giving his best friend a look. The black ninja just shrugged and went back to focussing to the matter at hand, joining Kai in the fight. The red ninja was pleading for his sister to get out of the way.

" _I can't_!" Nya tried her best but the leg of her suit was stuck in the devourers mouth. " _I'm stuck._ "

"On it." Calli called as she jumped down the apartment complex she climbed onto, dagger at the ready and plunged the weapon in the side of its jaw. The creature opened its mouth a little but it wasn't enough for Nya to get free. Instead it shook the dagger she was holding on to free, tossing the redhead to the ground.

Calliope grunted as she hit the ground, her mask had flown off her face during the impact, though she didn't have much time to lay there as the snake lifted its tail once again, though it had no chance to attack.

Another roar filled the area and seconds later the snake was hit by a surprising ally.

A four headed dragon had hit the creature with a large builder it had shot out of its mouth.

The redhead rolled out of the way and took a sprint back to the others where Cole was cheering loudly; "Rocky! Our dragons are back."

The others grinned at their friends amusement, though all of them were in awe at the dragon's new appearance.

"It appears dragons go through a metamorphosis when they reach adulthood. They too have reached their true potential." Zane explained.

Cole couldn't wipe the grin of his face. "They couldn't have come at a better time. Go get them, Rocky!"

The dragon roared again and prepared another attack and the Devourer dodged it by burrowing itself back into the earth.

"Yes!" Kai exclaimed as he removed his mask. "It's running away!" But as soon as he had uttered the sentence the snake burst out of the ground, grabbing the dragon out of the air and tossing it trough the streets.

"No!" the group chorused as the dragon didn't come back up. Cole was the first to run towards the large dragon and went to comfort it. The devourer gave one last hiss and

"What now." Nya asked as she and Lloyd climbed out of the suit. The group gave each other a worried look. None of them had any idea. Suddenly Lloyd broke away from the others, calling out; "You came back."

They all turned around to see Garmadon standing behind them. "Give me the weapons. I am the only one who can handle their power at once. It's the only thing that'll defeat the great devourer."

Jay looked at the others, all of them just as unsure of this idea as he was. "I thought we were supposed to do everything in our power not to let him posses the weapons." He asked.

"I have ran every other scenario through my servers. It appears to be the only way." Zane argued.

Garmadon crossed both pairs of arm over his chest. "Give me the weapons."

"Kai? what do ye think?" Calli asked Kai, who until now had been the most against the man.

Garmadon scoffed once again. "Only I can destroy it. Or prepare to watch-" Kai shoved the golden sword into the man's arms; "Quit your yammering and just do it. When you have a chance to make the blow, it has a weak spot near his forehead."

"I don't think this needs to be said, but we're gonna need this back." Jay warned the man as he and the others handed over their weapons.

Garmadon chuckled darkly; "I'll do my part. You just make sure he stays in one spot." And with those words he dashed off.

Jay went red in the face. "Stays in one spot? Stays in one spot? How are we supposed to do that."

"There are enough construction projects on the northern part of town." Calli piped up. "We could lead it there and trap it in one of them."

"Alright, Let's go!" Kai called and tried to run off only for the redhead to pull him back by the hem of his Gi.

"Hold it." The girl deadpanned. "It's not gonna follow all of us at the same time. I want Zane to be at the tallest of the structures. Jay, the corner of 52th and brite Avenue. Cole, the street connecting the market and arcade, Kai takes the Main Street. I'll take it from here to Kai."

The others just looked at her with confused looks.

"Whadda'ya waiting for, move!"

* * *

Calli jumped to another building, just in time to avoid the large snake. She was close to the place Kai was waiting, but the creature was faster then they had anticipated, though the others luckily had their powers to back them up.

"Kai! I'm close to your location."

It took a few seconds for the red ninja to react. " _I'm ready for him!_ "

The redhead leaped over to another building, quickly spotting him.

"I'll take it from here. You meet up with the others."

Calli raised a thumb and then jumped down, leaving Kai to continue leading the snake.

"Nice of you to join us." Jay called out as he shot another jet of lightning to the devourer. Calli only glared at him as she fell into place with him. She'd been running her lungs out for the past ten minutes trying to find him.

"Just get the thing back on route." She hissed as she quickly pulled up a weak shield.

Jay shot her look back just as fierce. "You try herding a giant snake."

"I just did." She bit back as they started running again.

"Oh, yeah"

Calliope just rolled her eyes and instead went to focus on finding Zane. They found him finally after deciding to actually take the rooftops instead of the ground.

"What took you so long?" The nindroid questioned as they reached him.

"Save the humor Zane. Now's not the time!"

instead dignifying Jays remark with a response, the white ninja just grabbed the hems of the shirts of both of his friends and pulled them along with him as he used his powers to create an Iceslide.

The devourer kept following as they weaved trough and around the unfinished structure, it never noticed it had gotten itself stuck as it went in for one final attack, lunching its head forward.

Jay screamed as Zane kept pulling them along, preparing himself for the attack.

It never came, the giant creature instead bit down on its own tail, immobilizing itself.

"Do you think this will work?" Cole asked as he, Kai, Nya and Lloyd joined the others.

Kai took a deep breath and focused his gaze on Garmadon. "We're about to find out."

Garmadon glared at the snake in front of him. Weapons at the ready. "You're the reason evil runs trough my blood." He started. "You bit me once. Now feel what it's like to be bitten back!"

"Go get him, Dad." He could hear his son cheer.

The man raised the four weapons, and then jumped down the building he was on.

"Vengeance will be mine!"

He raised the weapons in front of him, all pointed at the small glowing dot on the snake's forehead.

He hit the mark with a bright white flash.

The snake let out a pained howl as it's body writhe in pain before he exploded, sending a giant wave of venom and goo trough the streets.

"He did it." Jay cheered, throwing his arms around the necks of Cole and Kai.

* * *

Ed and Edna wasted no time tackling their son into an embrace, making the others snicker. Cole had separated himself and went to pet the Ultra dragon.

Meanwhile Lloyd was looking around; "I don't see my dad." He sighed, shoulders slumping.

"He should be around here somewhere." Kai tried to cheer him up.

Zane shook his head. "Your analysis is incorrect. He is not here."

"Then our Golden weapons are gone too." Cole huffed. "Well, isn't that convenient." He muttered sarcastically, all but rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I have a feeling ye will see yer father again soon, kid." Calliope smiled at him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know." The young blond muttered sadly. "But that's what I'm afraid of."

A heavy silence filled the area until Cole noticed something moving further down the road.

"Sensei Wu!" He exclaimed happily, snapping all the attention towards him. And sure enough, they saw the elder man carefully stand up.

"Would you look at that" Jay laughed, unable to contain his relief at seeing their teacher. "He survived!"

"I cant tell you how glad I am to see you. The devourer left a bad taste in my mouth." Wu told them with a smile before sipping on tea that he somehow managed to get. "Much better, and still hot."

"It's good to see you, uncle, but my father has left and taken the golden weapons."

The elder man gave his nephew a mysterious smile. "Very true, the ability of the weapon is great, but the ability to better oneself makes you limitless."

Jay laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

kai rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin. "Besides, we have what is most important: you."

"The pupils have become the masters." Wu commented with a smile.

Lloyd turned to his uncle again. "Am I really gonna have to fight my father one day?"

Wu nodded. "One day. But today we can feel good that Ninjago is saved, for tomorrow you wil train for the day. Good will finally face evil and a final outcome will be decided for all of time."

"But don't worry. We're gonna each you everything we know." Kai grinned.

Jay nodded. "And make sure you're prepared for that fight."

"Because we all know, good will always stand up to evil." Cole continued.

"And ninja will always stand up for what is right." Zane finished their miniature speech.

Lloyd smiled at them, thanking them for their pep-talk and then looked at calli.

"Sorry kid, I'm not joinin' the cheesy dialogue." She quipped with a massive grin.

The only response was the others splashing her with the goo.

* * *

 **So I'm sorry this is so late. I meant to post this on Monday, but this whole week I've been so tired. But I forced myself to finish this today, because I didn't want to keep you waiting on the season finale, I hope I didn't justice. I actually loved writing calli's banter with the others xD**

 **Anyhooties onto the reviews!**

 **MightyShipper:** _I know what you mean, i have that with certain stories as well :D_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and i'll See you in the next season :)**


	30. º28º

She was once again back in the familiar jungle she'd seen so many times in her dreams now. Though she hadn't seen it since that snake had attacked her. It wasn't there now but she had a feeling the creature would show up soon.

Calli looked around, the jungle looked somewhat darker and more eerie than last time but that could also be her imagination at this point.

Deciding she would not get anywhere by just standing around (and the fact she would not like to stand around to become snake-food, dream or not) she decided to start moving, this time avoiding the path and just diving headfirst into the bushes. Maybe not the smartest plan but by following the path every time she got here, she was getting nowhere.

After just a few minutes of walking and hacking away at plants and trees she heard the sound of flowing water and just a few seconds later the ground disappeared from underneath her feet, launching her into the river a few feet down. It wasn't very deep, only knee-high, but that still didn't help her already annoyed mood.

The redhead stood up, all the while cursing under her breath, and looked around. It seemed she had landed in some kind of spring. There was a lot of light filtering trough the trees compared to the rest of the jungle and on the opposite side was a large cliff going up at least 20 feet full of ancient murals and paintings with in the middle a very large painting of a giant snake.

She walked closer slowly, her curiosity getting the better of her and carefully traced some of the lines. Now that she stood in front of it she could see that what she thought to be just the white stone of the cliff to be actually painted over with what looked to be some kind of liquid pearl, glimmering in all colours of the rainbow depending on the light, Similar to her marking but hers was only differing between white, pearly and different shades of purple.

Suddenly the water in the spring started to stir up, small waves pushed against her legs making Calli turn whirl around.

Behind her was that same massive snake, staring at her intensively with its dark eyes.

Unlike last time, however, it never took on a hostile stance, even so Calli decided it would be a good idea to take no risks and put up a shield.

This action sparked a loud thundering laugh to echo trough the air, making the girl back up against the wall.

"Did you really think that would be effective against me?" It took Calli a few seconds to register that the heavy booming voice came from the snake itself. (Despite the fact she had seen talking snakes before, she never expected this.)

It took a few moments to collect herself before she finally spoke up. "What do Ye want?"

"Let's drop the shield first, shall we?"

"And why would I do that? Ye tried to kill me last time."

The snake leaned it's head back with it's mouth formed into some sort of grin, hissing in amusement.

"And yet you're alive? aren't you?" Then it leaned forward, it's head close to her. "I never tried to kill you."

Calli scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the animal trough her shield. "Really, could've fooled me." She replied, sarcasm seeping into her voice.

"The only thing I did was mark you, Enhance your power, It is thanks to me you can even summon that pretty shield of yours."

It snickered as the girl involuntarily shuddered at that memory. "The mark on your arm is my symbol, I am the one that created you, I am the one that gave you your power."

It hissed, head swaying from side to side as it spoke.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed after the giant snake now permanently staining half my body."

"I would hold the sarcasm if I where you. I brought you into the world, and it takes less effort to take you out of it."

For once the redhead held her remark, instead crossing her arms and glaring for a reply.

"That's better. A soldier always listens to her higher ups."

"I am not your soldier!"

Once again the snake snickered at her reply. "Of course you're not." the redhead didn't miss the taunt in it's hiss. "You're their soldier, always making sure they don't end up hurt. Am I right."

Calli glowered at the snake, her eyes flashing dangerously as she let her emotions get the better of her. He was taunting her, she knew it and she hated the fact that it was working.

"What is it ye want." She hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest, her nails digging in her arms to keep herself calm.

"At the moment? Nothing." The snake grinned. "But there are dark days coming, and in due time you will come to me."

Calliope shot upright, breathing heavily with her heart thumping in her chest. she closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself down.

"You're finally awake."

The redhead jumped up with a startled yelp, knocking her head into one of the wooden panels of her makeshift house. She whirled around to Lloyd, who was looking at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, kid." She breathed, rubbing her sore forehead. "aren't ye supposed to be with the others. Wait... never mind that, how'd you find me here?"

The blond held up the familiar red and black snake. "Tangle."

Calli glared at the animal. "I hate you." She muttered. Tangle just gave her a look that she could only interpret as a; "deal with it".

"So how'd ye sneak away?"

"They're finding a place to train, the apartment is too small."

"Well, they haven't called in panic, so I don't think they've noticed yet." She noted dryly as she checked her phone. "Still, next time tell someone where ye're going."

"Sorry." Lloyd apologized, hanging his head.

Calliope gave him a smile. "I'll let them know ye're with me, and I'll bring you back later. Or when they need you."

* * *

Lloyd landed next to her on the ground, albeit a bit more wobbly then she did. "Now I know why you like this so much." He told her with a grin. "It gives so much freedom."

The girl giggled. "I just like being high up in general. The free-running is just an extra."

"There you are." The two turned around to see the others join them, Kai looking rather annoyed at the younger kid.

Lloyd looked to his feet as he slowly slid behind Calli.

"Don't ye go hiding behind me kid, ye're the one that snuck away."

The other three gave each other amused glances behind the red ninja, who kept the scowl on his face.

"We found a dojo further down the street, We were about to ask if we could use it to train Lloyd." Zane explained the situation.

The redhead nodded and stretched her arms. "Let's go then."

* * *

The group all shared a look as the owner of the Dojo came into view. He wore an all brown Gi which had been opened up at the top, revealing a large golden chain. His hair was styled with more gel then Kai had in his and he had a very aloof air about him.

"Welcome to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo." He said with a bow. "I am Grand Sensei Dareth and I Dareth you to join my Dojo."

"Okay we officially found someone with worse puns then Cole and Jay." Calli muttered, resulting in a dark look from both boys.

"Face the wall of Karate trophies. If you look closely, my name is on all of them." Dareth proudly, and a bit cocky, stated. "That is because i am a highly skilled karate machine."

Kai rolled his eyes and took a breath. "Look, Dareth, we're wondering if we could share your Dojo. You see, we've been put in charge of training this little guy to become the best ninja in all of Ninjago ."

Dareth shook his head and puffed his chest. "Not possible, for I am the greatest in the land. How many trophiers do you have?"

"Listen, Pal, we're the guys that just saved the city from a giant snake." Jay scoffed, obviously getting annoyed with the man.

Dareth let out a laugh. "Am I looking at Lord Garmadon? Because unless I'm stupid, and I'm not, Lord Garmadon destroyed the devourer."

The blue ninja huffed. "That's been a huge misunderstanding. Actually, we were the ones who-" I'll let you train here but only on one condition. You have to defeat me. If you succeed, we will share the dojo." Dareth rudely interrupted Jay. "That's right. I, grand Sensei Dareth, master of all animal fighting styles, challenge one of you to a battle. I know the Tiger." He demonstrated by pretending to be a tiger and growling.

"What a about the idiot monkey?" Calli muttered under her breath, only to receive an elbow in her side and a warning look from both Cole and Jay, though Lloyd was smirking at her.

"-The penguin." Dareth hadn't noticed the little exchange and kept imitating animals. Kai though, finally decided enough was enough and pushed the 'Grand Sensei' to the ground using his spinjitzu.

The redhead cheered. "Thank you, Kai." Once again Cole went to jab her in the side, though she managed to dodge it and jab her fingers in his side and then went to hide behind the youngest boy.

"You're mean." Dareth pouted as he tried to get up. "How did you-"

Kai gave him a grin. "You might know animals. But we know spinjitzu."

The man gave him a look of admiration and then bowed. "You can train in my dojo anytime.

* * *

Whilst the boys went on to their task of training Lloyd, Calli decided to work on her meditation, as she had been slacking lately. She heard them all giving directions.

"When you strike with your fists, concentrate." Cole told the kid as he walked across the room and past her. "You may be small, but you're strong."

From what the redhead could gather from just her hearing, Lloyd was supposed to break planks into half, she she had expected a loud noice after he had taken a deep breath. what she hadn't prepared for was the whole room shaking like there had been an earthquake.

"What the F-" The girl was stopped by Sensei Wu slapping his hand on her mouth with a stern look.

"That's the power of the Scythe of Quakes. And you did it without the golden weapon!" Kai gasped.

Zane nodded. "That must be why you have the potential to be the greatest Ninja. You can harness all of the elemental powers."

"Really?" Lloyd beamed. "Cool!"

Dareth crossed his arms and held his head high. "I have to admit, not bad for a kid. But instead of ten boards, how about fifty?" He motioned to two of his own students, who came in with more boards in their arms. "Stack'm up boys."

Calli shared a look with Jay, who looked more amused then annoyed like the others.

"And perhaps if I, Grand Sensei Dareth, can break them all, you will allow me to join your team and become..." He paused and pulled a brown mask over his head. "The brown Ninja!"

Jay snickered behind his hands. "the brown ninja? You gotta be joking."

"Sorry, pal. Club's already full." Cole agreed with his best friend as he went to sit down next to Sensei Wu and Calli but this didn't deter the "Brown Ninja"

"Okay, Okay. then maybe this demonstration of my superhuman strength may persuade you. Jeffy, Phil, are we ready?"

the two students nodded and stepped away from the stack of boards.

"Observe. I call upon the greatest animal to give me strength, The dragon."

Dareth let out a battle cry and hit the boards with all his strength only to scream in pain as soon as his hand met the wood. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Oh man." Jay breathed. "Ow"

Though the laughter was quickly interrupted when screams rang outside.

* * *

 **Ugh, I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter, but this just did not want to get written :( I wanted to start with the first episode of the season but that was even worse. As for why its so late, well beside the writers block I also have been really sick for a week during this as well and I decided to put the deadline of this chapter to today, December 12th, so I can give you a chapter on my birthday.**

 **But this gives you guys some more information about calli and her relation to Lloyd is getting much more big sister like which I hope you guys like.**

 **Fun fact, my dad and brother have given me the palace from season 8 and this Ninjago board game you have to build with lego stones and such, its a rare piece according to my brother. But yeah. I hope you'll forgive me for the late update and I hope next one is done much faster and you guys don't have to wait for a month,**

 **Anyhow, onto the reviews!**

 _ **MightyShipper:**_ _Sorry for the weird upload times, it's either on like 6 in the morning or late in the evening...but I'm glad you like it._

 _ **Pappilie** :_ _its alright, i mean I;m sorry for not uploading, at least you're caught up now :) and yess all but season 6, though i need to use the ending and beginning due to timeline happenings and i do like the Nya and Jay moments in that._ _And yes tips are nice to get but don't force yourself, if you find something just let me know._


	31. º29º

Jay was the first to react to the screams, walking over to the window and checking what was going on.

"Hey! That's our ship!"The others raised an eyebrow and joined him by the window.

"With Pirates?" Lloyd noted as he saw the people on the deck. And low and behold the kid was right. A bunch of Pirates were having fun stealing everything they could and terrorizing the people out on the streets.

"But pirates haven't been around for centuries." Cole stated giving both his girlfriend and Sensei a confused look, both of them nodded.

"I sense Lord Garmadon is behind this." Zane stated.

"Not like we have any other candidates." Calliope deadpanned as she crossed her arms. "Why can't we ever have a normal day?"

Cole snickered as he and the other boys turned to go outside and deal with the situation. "I don't think a normal day is part of our job description." He grinned with a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Sensei and Kai.

* * *

As the boys tried to catch up to the flying ship Calli took to the roofs, catching up with the slow ship in no-time. Though it seemed someone had actually passed her.

Dareth's screams could be heard all the way in Ignacia.

"Damn it." The redhead hissed and took a leap of faith grabbing one of the ropes that swung off the edge and managed to climb to the edge of the deck, still hidden under the plank. She could hear the the pirates laugh as they taunted the man.

"Who here wants to see him splat?" She could hear the captain ask. The other pirates cheered in response, throwing their weapons up in the air.

Calli cursed under her breath as the plank moved with every step they forced Dareth to make. She couldn't just grab him now, it would do more bad then good.

"Who wants to see him live." Her head snapped up as she recognized the voice of Jay in the midst of the pirates.

Though it didn't deter the pirates. As the captain pushed the man further, Calli noticed something in the corner of her eyes and a plan formed into her head.

As Dareth was pleading for live with his toes over the edge she reacted, grabbing his ankle and swinging him away just as the captain pushed him very the edge.

Dareth screamed as he flew trough the air. Shouting until he noticed something had caught him.

"Woo-Hoo." Lloyd cheered from atop the ultra dragon. "Nice throw!"

Calli gave him a thumbs up and jumped onto the deck. Using the confusion of the pirates to her advantage.

"Nice of you to- what in the name of god are you wearing." Jay sputtered as he saw the girl's attire. The others also did a quick double take only for most of them to quickly avert their gaze

Calli just rolled her eyes. "I don't have the ability to change like ya all do." She was only wearing the armored corset she usually wore under her usual outfit, lacking any other armor to the neck, arms and anything just above her chest. "So It was this or one of those Gi's laying around the Dojo and no way I'm touching those."

Jay just huffed as she jumped up, climbing onto the mast to get an overview, and to see Jay break a gumball machine. Tossing everyone down to the ground, even the others.

"Jay!" She could hear Cole reprimand from behind her.

Beneath her a pirate had gotten up and readied himself to attack Zane.

"Not on my watch." She hissed as she swung down like a kid on the monkey-bars, planting her heels in the back of his head, knocking the pirate out cold and landing next to him with a graceful landing, though she quickly jumped back onto the mast, once again getting the higher ground.

Meanwhile Kai was trying to get Lloyd out of the scenario, putting the kid into a barrel. Lloyd managed to get back on his feet, the heavy wooden barrel now obscuring his vision, and stumbled about, knocking Kai straight over the edge.

Calliope dashed to the other side of the mast to see if he was alright and was glad to see him dangling off the anchor.

With her guard lowered she noticed the knifes coming her way deploying her shield too late and losing her balance.

Though she crashed into another pirate, a third one was on her in no time.

"Why don'cha keep out of this, Lassie?" He gave her a grin. "Pirates don't fight fair, even against a woman."

Calli hissed as her back was against the mast. She could feel the heat of his sword radiating on her neck, despite this, she managed to crack a Cheshire grin.

"Then I guess ye've never fought against a woman." She grinned and quickly pushed her knee into the pirate's groin, making him double over, enabling her to plant her elbow in his neck, knocking him out. "Cuz we don't fight fair either." She grinned at her handiwork before a small, bright green tornado pushed the knocked out pirate away.

Lloyd cheered as he managed to skid to a stop. "I did it." He exclaimed. "I did spinjitzu for the first time."

"That's nice kid but could ye help Kai up, I'm gonna help the others." Calli ordered as she knifed another pirate down.

"Aye, aye!"

As Calli used one of the ropes to get higher up, the kid quickly pulled the switch and helped the red ninja back up the ship. The guy quickly thanked Lloyd and then went back into the fray, backing up a surrounded Jay. Cole and Zane were still trying to fight off a group of five pirates, but the odds weren't in their favor. With both of them having a weapon disadvantage, with Zane missing the space to use his to his adventure and Cole actually having the range, to much of it, and but being on the lower end for the pirates quicker reactions.

Calliope was just a few feet away from them, stuck against three of them, though faring a lot better. She'd stolen a sword from one of the other pirates and kept blocking and moving, making sure never to be surrounded.

She had to admit that going in dressed as she was wasn't the smartest idea in hindsight, especially with her weakness.

She parried another attack and kicked the pirate away from her and into his buddy.

The third however dodged his friends and went in for another attack, though it wasn't his blade that she ended up parrying.

"Leave the girl to me."

Instead she met the grin of who could only be the captain, going from his more authoritarian clothes and the large hat with the classic red pirate feather, though the eyepatch was the more obvious giveaway.

"Captain." She greeted him with fake courtesy as she twirled around him to free herself from the hold he had on her and her sword.

The captain flashed her a smile, one that really crept her out, and replied in the same tone, "M'lady."

The redhead scoffed as she swung her blade low. The pirate saw it coming and jumped over it with precision and then went in for an attack himself, jabbing his blade forward. It missed her by only a few inches.

Calliope ducked under the blade as the Captain went in for another attack, pinning her against the edge of the ship. The girl reacted, using a shield to push him away, giving her enough space to counter attacked as she circled him, twirling the sword once in her hand. It was clear the captain possessed better skills then his crew, over from those few seconds she could tell as such.

The captain quickly recovered and quickly went in for yet another strike, though as she blocked this time, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her on her back and only just managing to block a quick strike after.

Her hand was digging into the blade, burning her left hand as she felt the sharp edge cut deeper into her hand.

At the same time she heard Kai shout something to Lloyd. The next thing she noticed was a loud crash.

The captain laughed, his sword still against the girls throat. "You lose, Pajama people." He gloated as the crew that wasn't knocked out, (or majorly injured thanks to the redhead) moved in on the Ninja, now trapped under the broken mast. "Now you're walking the plank. "Now you're walking the plank."

Now with his back half turned to her, Calli slowly and silently moved her hand to get to her daggers as the familiar sound of thrusters filled the air.

A few seconds later, the Samurai X mech landed on the deck and put the mast back in it's place, freeing the Ninja, who directly went in for another round.

Calli did the same, knocking away the sword and going in with her daggers.

* * *

With the help of Nya, the pirates had been defeated with relative ease. The group watched as the police (and ambulance) carried off the pirates.

"Good work, team." One of the agents praised.

Kai laughed and put and arm around Lloyd's shoulder. "Don't forget to include this guy."

"That your ship?"

Jay nodded but before he could from the sentence as the Bounty took to the air with Lord Garmadon at the wheel. "You snooze, you Lose." He all but cackled.

Lloyd shouted out to his father and the two shared a look.

"You're becoming stronger, son. But you'll never be able to defeat me. Give up, before it's too late." And with that he flew off.

"Great." Jay sighed. "Lord Garmadon is back, and now he's got our ship."

Cole snickered and pat his friend of the back. "At least we've got this little guy."

* * *

"Ye really don't need to come with." Calli sighed as Cole took her bag from her.

"So you've said, but I want to, besides you still owe me that date."

The redhead felt her cheeks heat up somewhat and pushed her hair behind her ears, being only able to mutter a "Thanks."

They arrived at the store within a few minutes. "I'll just drop this off for a minute." Cole nodded and gave her the bag back.

"Hey guys." She called out as she stepped into the door.

She was greeted by the others in chorus.

"What'ya got Call?" Dante called out from his place next to Lee.

The girl held up her notebook. "Chocolates." She answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks." Lee told her as he flipped trough the book. "Some people have been getting impatient.

Calli giggled as Dante went into protests. "I'd imagine." She snickered. "Well I'd love to chat but I've got other plans for tonight."

Saoirse smiled, quickly getting the hint in the redheads tone. "You go and have fun, well all you if we have any questions."

Calli just smiled and called a goodbye as she hurried back out.

She gave Cole a smile as he grabbed her hand. "Well, Let's finally go on that date."

* * *

 **wooh that fightscene, that was fun to write. i listened to he's a pirate from pirates of the caribbean during the whole scene. its also shows Calli's fighting style. she's overal more violent then the boys and a lot more flexible with her fighting style.**

 **Anyhow, onto the reviews.**

 ** _MightShipper_ : **_thanks_ _for_ _the_ _birthday_ _wishes_ **.**

 ** _Damiel_ : **_Well the short answer is no, the long answer however is longer. basically she's not human and thus has trouble pronouncing certain things. for example the "ou" in the word "you." the same would be for the word "two." however i toned it down because her dialogue would become unreadable. a great example for that would be her being unable to pronounce the "T" at the ends of words, but i still write them in her dialogue._

 _ **Pappilie** **:** glad_ _you like her so much ;D. im curious about your theory though. also sorry for the wierd response on your comment on the drawing on calli. i had seriously no idea what to answer on it._

 **Well, i hope you enjoy and i'll see you in the next chapter!**


	32. º30º

**Theme:** **Never Easy - CG5**

* * *

 _Calli closed her eyes and took a deep breath trough her nose as she staggered back, the water sloshing against her ankles._

 _"Keep your focus, or you're never going to get this."_

 _The girl gave a dark glare at the snake on her right. This night marked the fifth night in a row that she'd gotten to the bloody jungle and from the second night the snake, she now knew was named Inizio, had been pestering to train her. She'd agreed only to get him off her back and because she might as well do something useful with if she was to come here every night. Truth to be told, she had gotten better with her shield thanks to that, not that she would ever tell him._

 _The redhead resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "The only reason I'm even listening to ye is because i'm stuck here until I wake up."_

 _"And there is your problem. No motivation." Inizio slithered forward, his stern gaze on her._

 _He gave her one last look, as if deciding what to do with her. The redhead took a few careful steps back, she felt as if he was trying to look into her soul. Eventually Inizio turned away and went to stand on the opposite side of the clearing. As he did she noticed a small red light flowing after him._

 _Inizio turned to the light and gave it a nod. The red light moved along with his head and dashed into the water without a splash._

 _Calliope gave the snake a confused look as nothing seemed to happen. As she opened her mouth to ask what he was planning as the water suddenly seemed to move, swirling and taking shape. It seemed to be something humanoid, it's body completely made out of the clear water. The red light was swirling in it's chest, right where a human heart would be._

 _Staring at the creature, Calli absent-mindedly put her hand over her own chest as she got a sinking feeling what the red light had been. **A soul**. it was a soul. The same thing that had brought her to life, but The creature gave her no further time to question her own existence as it charged at her._

 _Her eyes widened as she just managed to dodge it, jumping out of the way the best she could in the wet sand and readied her daggers. The creature sucked up the water and used it to stretch out his arm, trying to punch her from far away. Calli dove under it, using the time it needed to recompose to plunge her dagger in the creature's head. The water just seperated when the metal blade made contact with it and only seconds later she found herself a few feet away on her back in the water._

 _"I don't know why i'd thought that would work." the girl deadpanned as the water next to her started to bubble. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, deploying a shield right before right before another jet of water hit her._

 _Inizio decided to voice his wisdom. "This isn't a battle to train your offence. Focus and blend into the shadows."_

 _"I don't even know what that means!" she huffed as she jumped up. "At least not how ye put it i don't."_

 _"Breathe and feel the shadows around you, imagine you can disappear into them. Use them to flee your opponent."_

 _Finding a moment to actually do so, Calli managed to stand and take a deep breath. Opening her senses and actually doing as he told her._

* * *

A loud crash of glass breaking snapped Calli out of her staring at the window, tossing her book to the ground. She was tired and hadn't been sleeping well due to all the midnight/dream training. She had actually managed to pull off the "shadow-walking" once, before failing another twenty times. Her eyes slowly focussed on Lloyd staring at the ground and a broken lightbulb in anger, it seemed that Jay was trying to teach him how to control his electricity.

"Are you okay?" her head snapped up to see Kai standing next to her. "You've been out of it lately, was your date that bad."

The redhead gave him a dark look. She didn't mind the fact he had caught her and Cole after coming back, heck he even promised to keep his mouth shut, What she did mind, was him taking every opportunity to pester the two of them.

"No." She answered honestly, grabbing her book from the floor.. "Just having trouble sleeping, not that that's anything new."

Kai picked up she wasn't saying anything else about it and instead went to change the subject. "You found anything else about Homunculi?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer but didn't get a chance to do so as Nya barged into the room. "Hey, Guys!"

"Hey, Nya." Jay answered before anyone else could.

The raven-haired girl smiled at him. "Hi, Jay. Uh.." She stammered a bit. "Wanna come by the auto body shop later?"

The blue ninja raised his eyebrow. "The auto body shop?"

"Yeah," Nya stated proudly, raising her head a bit higher. "I got a par-time job, Though I could fix up the Ultra sonic raider in my off-time. Maybe if you come over i can show you what I've been working on."

Both Calli and Kai snickered as Jay's cheeks turned red at the not so subtile hint. "I'd say ye want to save those teases for yer sister and him." The redhead joked as she leaned towards the Red Ninja.

Jay, having heard the girl, coughed and pretended to to have heard them."Uh, Sure, he." He answered before noticing the letter in her hand and was glad for a change of subject. "What you got there?"

Nya blinked once before realising what he was talking about. "Oh, This letter came from Lloyd." She handed the white envelope to Wu.

The elder man scanned the letter over quickly as the others joined him. "It's from Lloyd's old school." He noted.

Cole raised his eyebrow. "The Darkly School for Bad Boys?"

Wu nodded. " _Formerly_ Bad boys. Since last time we where there, they've changed to Darkly school for Great children."

Kai snickered before the words actually sunk in. "Wait. They've turned good?"

"We've been there before? What'd I miss?" Calli asked at the same time.

Wu shushed them at the same time. "It says here there's going to be a ceremony."

Cole's face lit up directly, getting an enthusiastic glimmer in his eye. "I love ceremonies. That means there's going to be cake."

Calli couldn't help but snicker at her boyfriend, making him stick his tongue out at her.

"Lloyd's change inspired them. Now they've invited Lloyd to give him an honorary degree in excellence." The elder man continued like nothing happened. At the same time, the said kid broke the broom he was supposed to clean with and bumped face first into the punching bag.

Kai shook his head with a small smile. "Are we sure we're talking about the same Lloyd?"

* * *

Calli could say one thing as they made their way towards the school. She was glad she still had her bike at the ready. Especially when Lloyd crashed the ultra-dragon into the ground. She had changed back into her warrior outfit. Tough she had changed the usual sleeves for a long sleeved black shirt under her tunic.

"At least I'm getting better." Lloyd beamed.

"All the same." Cole breathed. "I'll take the reins going home. Just to be save."

Calli grinned as she put the bike-ring back on her back. "Had a nice flight?" She joked only to receive four angry glares.

At the same time a boy about Lloyd's age ran to meet them.

"Lloyd?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Brad?"

"You came! It's so good to see you." The boy, Brad, exclaimed.

Lloyd didn't buy it. "It is? you put fire-ants in my bed."

Brad paled somewhat. "Please forgive me. I wasn't myself and have learned the errors of my way."

As someone who had worked with liars a lot before all this, Calli could pick up some weird signals. However, he was just a kid, so it could just be that he was nervous.

"Guys. Meet Brad Tudabone."

Brad jumped up. "Such a big fan." He said as he went to shake all of their hands. "Go, Good! Please, will you not follow me to see the principal?"

Calli raised an eyebrow at the forced way the kid asked the question, her suspicion raised even more when Cole asked the very obvious question where all the teachers where.

Brad answered quickly. "Actually, today is a new Darkly school tradition: Ninja day. we stay out of sight to honor the way of the ninja for showing the light.

The group shared a look, but none of them questioned anything else. They quickly arrived at the door of the principal's office and Brad knocked on the door.

"Principal Noble? Lloyd and the Ninja are here for the ceremony."

There was a short moment of silence before someone answered. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

At this Brad turned to the others. "I should get back to my flowers." He gave a quick bow and then all but dashed off.

"Allright who else thinks something is off?" Calli blurted out as soon as she was out of earshot.

Zane nodded. "Indeed, the absence of teachers is most strange."

"I'll see you now, come in, Come in." The principal's voice rung trough the door.

The group walked in the office, only to have the door close on them. The large chair behind the desk turned around, revealing another young boy.

"Welcome back Lloyd." The kid greeted them with a wicked grin.

Lloyd took a small step back. "Uh, Gene?" He asked slowly.

Gene ignored him and looked at the others, his grin widening a touch as he stood up with a pair of scissors in his hands. And as he went to address them Calli could hear the voice of Inizio in her head. " _Breathe and feel the shadows around you, imagine you can disappear into them. Use them to flee your opponent."_

And as Gene cut down a bunch of sandbags to take them out, she closed her eyes and did exactly that.

* * *

 **And I'm back on track people :) I really don't know what my problem was with the last episode...Anyhow,** **We have a new ability for Calli, or somewhat, if she manages to activate it :) and that is all I have to say today...**

 **Oh well, Onto the reviews :)**

 _ **MightyShipper:** I hope you did well on your tests!_

 _ **Pappilie:** I'm hoping it really starts to pick up a bit in the second half of this season but i get where you are coming from. Maybe it is because I do like the seasons from 4 and onward better then the first three with season 3 being one of the weakest in my opinion. As for the theory...huh, you know I hadn't connected those dots yet xD at least in some way. And Don't worry, I got everything, mainly because I have about the same structure in my comments, just jumping from here to there._

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	33. º31º

Calli looked around her, The world had gotten a lot more grey-tone, like she had stepped into a black and white photograph. However, the darker shades seemed to be alive, moving around the room. The girl focussed on the scene before her. The boys had been taken away by a bunch of the kids whilst Lloyd was taken away by Gene and Brad.

She knew the boys would be able to to get themselves out of the situation, or she hoped at least, and thus decided to follow Lloyd. The blonde boy had been unconscious and was being carried to an empty classroom. She knew she had to help the boy however she was currently dealing with another problem.

'Now, Let's see how to get out of this mess.' She deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile Lloyd was slowly waking up. His head hurt and it took him a few seconds to realise what was going on.

'Welcome to your ceremony, Lloyd.' His head snapped up to see Brad in front of him. 'Or, should I call it an evil intervention?'

Lloyd glared at him as he tried to get out of the ropes that held him in his place.

'Where are my friends!' He demanded.

Gene scoffed. 'They're better off without you. With friends like you, who needs enemies?'

'You may have forgotten, but we're your true friends. And we want to help you undo the damage you've done to yourself and our school's reputation.' Brad agreed. 'Be honest. Doesn't a part of you miss being bad.'

The blond boy kept silent, green eyes scanning the room for any way of escape. However, with him being tied up, there was little chance.

* * *

Calli grunted as she face-planted on the floor. She still needed to work out the kinks in her new "Ability", one of those being not to face-plant every time she appeared again.  
With a groan she sat up, her head was spinning just a little bit and if her stomach hadn't been empty, now it would've been.  
Shaking her head to make the world stand still again she stood up and made her way to the room the kids were currently keeping Lloyd. The door was left open just a tad, giving her enough space to peek inside and assess the situation.

The room was dimly lit, with all the light focussed on the Blond kid. However the roof was high and exposed the wooden beams, much like the Dojo, but she had to get inside first without being noticed.

Suddenly Green eyes met her Amethyst ones and Calli quickly put a finger in front of her lips.

Lloyd gave her an almost invisible nod and then he opened his mouth. 'Ha, Come on, you can untie mu. Really, this is a huge relief.' Calli quickly got what he was doing, keeping all the attention on him so she could snuck in. 'I couldn't stand being good. Thank you for saving me.'

As Calli quickly and quietly climbed on the beams, praying they could support her weight, Brad raised a suspicious eyebrow. 'How do we know you're not lying to us just to escape and help the ninja.'

Lloyd pulled a mischievous grin on his face. 'Well...' he started. 'If i'm truly good, I wouldn't be able to lie, which i'm not, but even if i was, wouldn't lying make me evil, thus giving you assurance that you could release me?'

Calli had to keep herself from snickering as she could see the confusion glide over the faces of the Darkley boys.

Gene quickly snapped out of it. 'He's trying to trick us with mind-games!'

Before Lloyd could defend himself a loud crash and laughter rung trough the building.

Brad gasped. 'Someone's coming.' He took a look outside. 'The ninja escaped! Execute Doomsday formations! To Glory!' With that the group of kids ran out of the door.

Lloyd groaned as his chair tipped over, making him face-plant. 'Why do I always get tied up. I should be pretty good with knots by now.' He deadpanned.

'Need a hand?' Calli grinned as she jumped down and pulled the chair back up.

'Thanks.'

'Nice mind-boggle, by the way. Ye've been hanging with me too much.' The redhead snickered as she undid the ropes.

'I'm free.' The boy exclaimed as he jumped up, thought the joy was short-lived as the students came back. 'Oh, Come on!'

Gene grinned as he closed the door behind them. 'Your friends are evil.' Lloyd raised his eyebrow in confusion and shared a look with Calli.

'What?'

'I'll take a look.' The redhead said and pushed past the kids.

Gene however stopped her with his arms crossed. 'Where do you think you're going, girl.'

Calliope looked down at him with a glare, her eyes darkening and glowing red for a milli-second. 'Out of my way.' Of course she wasn't going to hurt the kid, Yes she could be a bit "Trigger happy", for lack of a better word, but she wasn't hurting children.

Gene paled somewhat and then moved aside.

What she walked into was unusual to say the least. At least a moment to put in the top 10 of weird moments, even in her line of work.

It was weird to see her friends ganging up to a kid. But she quickly realised these weren't her friends. They wouldn't do this. That, and the weird eye color was a dead give-away as well.

The girl wasted no time grabbing her daggers. 'Drop the kid!' She demanded.

The fake Cole did so, dropping him on the ground harshly and glaring at her with the bright red eyes, sending shivers down her spine. Brad quickly dashed her way and hid behind her.

'Get in the classroom.' She told him with a quick look over her shoulder.

Brad nodded. 'Thanks.' and with that he ran to the classroom.

'If you want a fight.' The fake Kai grinned. 'You will get a fight.'

* * *

Calli hissed as she received a blow to the face. It seemed that the clones had the same strengths and weaknesses as the boys. She had been able to hold her ground well enough but unlike the guys they actually loved playing dirty.

'Hey! hands off my girlfriend... Ehm me?' The four fakes turned to the four real ninja.

'Yeah! Hand- Wait what? Girlfriend?'

Cole gave Jay an exasperated look. 'Not now.'

Kai interrupted any further banter. 'Who are you guys?'

The fake Kai crossed his arms. 'Your doom.'

'My early assessment tells me this must Garmadon's doing.' Zane explained.

Calli huffed as she gave the Fake Cole a kick in the back to create some space between her and the four, giving her Real Boyfriend an apologetic look. Only moments later, the fight broke out. However, with the two groups being exact mirrored versions of each-other none of them had been able to get in one hit. Sure the redhead just helped wherever she could. Eventually finding herself back to back with Jay.

The blue ninja groaned as he dodged another attack from his copy. 'We're so evenly balanced... This fight could go on forever!'

'We can't give up.' Kai told his friend as he charged towards his fake. 'Keep fighting.'

Calli nodded and pulled Jay out of harm's way.

Moments later the classroom door opened and a bunch of Mini-ninja ran out, Charging at the fakes.

Cole snickered as he joined Jay and the girl. 'It really is Ninja day!'

Kai nodded as he and Zane joined the re-group. 'I see what they're doing! They're trying to confuse them.'

'Yeah. But it's confusing me too!' Jay complained.

'Dude, They're two heads shorter then Ya!' Calli deadpanned as she slid under the fake Zane. 'Okay, maybe one head in Our case.' She joked at their hight.

'Keep your focus!' Zane told the others as he used Calli's distraction to hit his counterpart with a Spinjitzu tornado, actively disintegrating his fake.

Lloyd jumped up. 'It works just as Gene says. If you can land a punch, they'll be defeated.'

Calli charged at the fake Cole and pushed him to the ground. 'Need a hand.' She grinned cheekily at Cole. He just gave her a grin and then punched the Clone in the face. 'And that's for hurting her.'

Calli just rolled her eyes at him. 'We're never going to live this down are we.'

The black ninja grinned. 'Most likely not.'

A shout belonging to Jay snapped them back to action. 'Nobody kisses my girl.'

'And he had the nerve to comment on me.'

Calli just rolled her eyes and watched alle the kids and Kai gang up on the fake Kai.

One of the students tossed a smokebomb in the eyes of the fake, giving Kai enough room to land a hit, and so the last fake was gone.

'It worked Lloyd!' Brad cheered. 'You did it!'

The green ninja shook his head. 'No, we did it.'

Brad then turned to to girl. 'Thank you for saving me.'

Calli felt her cheeks heat up. 'Just doing my job.' She brushed it aside when someone suddenly snuck an arm around her waist.

'Look at you being popular.' The girl just rolled her eyes and gave him a soft elbow to the stomach.

Cole snickered and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before they joined the others in their celebration.

* * *

 **And that concludes this episode :) I couldn't help but put in the little moment at the end :)**

 **Also I just posted a new story It's called** **Secreta Auguratricis and it's a fanfic of Tangled the series. I sincerely hope you will check it out :)**

 **Anyhow, onto the reviews:**

 _ **Mightyshipper:** Cake is great... Though i cut those moments from this episode though... Sowwy ^^_

 **Well, I hope you Enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	34. º32º

Calli looked at the scene in front of her with worry. Hands at the ready to pull up a shield the second things went wrong.

Wu, on the other hand, didn't think anything was wrong, calmly pouring his tea.

Jay paled even more than he and the others already had once the balance shifted slightly. 'Sensei, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.'

'Yeah.' Cole agreed, his body rigid. 'He's just a kid.'

Sensei Wu hushed them. 'In order for him to succeed, we must all trust one another.'

'I still think this is overkill.' The redhead told the man as Lloyd was getting tired of standing on one feet, holding all the others over his head.

From the outside, the girl could hear machinery and vehicles pull up to the Dojo but before she was able to comment on it a giant wrecking-ball slammed into the front wall, sending everyone sprawling to the floor.

Cole, being the most resistant of everyone, was on his feet within seconds. 'What was that?' He yelled, shocked at what just happened. Outside he could see workers looking back at him just as surprised.

Before the workers could even get an answer, Dareth came running from the back, shouting. 'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' The one in charge turned to one of his co-workers. 'Let me see that order.' He was handed a slip of paper that he inspected thoroughly. 'Oh, yeah. My bad.'

'Excuse me! Yeh could've seriously injured or even killed someone, you lousy pi-' Cole slapped his hand in front of her mouth, despite the shared feelings, he knew no-one would appreciate it if she would start spouting profanities.

The worker composed himself the best he could as the girl kept glaring at him. 'Sorry about that. We'll be back in the morning.' and with that, the group left.

Calli glared at her boyfriend, who was still holding his hand in front of her mouth, but he didn't notice, thus she opted to softly bite his hand, trying to keep the corners of her mouth down as he yelped, quickly retracting the appendage.

'Dareth, what was that all about.' The girl focussed on what just had happened.

The man sighed as he picked up one of his trophies. 'Well, I fell behind I'm some of my payments and some developer named Darnagom Enterprises is buying the the entire block to put in some stupid frisbee-golf course. They say if I don't come up with 50,000 by tomorrow, the Dojo's gone.'

Jay frowned. 'But we already lost the Bounty. We can't lose the dojo now.'

Dareth seemed to ignore them and went to wail over his throphies.

Zane studied the letters on the notice he was handed. 'Wait a minute.' He exclaimed. '"Darmagom?" When you rearrange the letters, it spells- 'O Grandma?'

Calli facepalmed at Jay's suggestion, and Kai groaned. 'No, Garmadon!'

'Right.' The blue ninja give a awkward laugh. 'That would make more sense.'

Lloyd's face fell. 'My dad is behind this?' He asked. Calli put her hand on his shoulder giving her friends a worried look.

Dareth looked at Wu. 'Any chance you got 50,000 in that teapot of yours.'

Wu gave him a strange look.

'Did someone say 50,000?' All eyes snapped to Nya as she walked trough the door. Her eyes widened as she took in the damage. Though Jay jumped up before she could ask.

'You didn't happen to win the lottery'

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow. 'No, but I heard about the Ninjaball Run!'

Calli pulled a face as the others went to inquire about it. She heard about the race before, it was a very aggressive road race with only one rule: there are no rules.

'I thank you, little lady fighter, but you're talking about the most dangerous race known to man. Only the most serious of racers stand a chance.' Dareth told Nya.

'No, the cheaters stand the most chance.' Calli scoffed and crossed her arms. 'This is the only race where skill doesn't matter, only that you know how to drive a vehicle.' There was a small pauze. 'And even that isn't mandatory.'

Dareth gave her a look. 'You've raced before?'

'No but I've seen the...casualties.'

Kai seemed to ignore the girl and once again opted they'd race, turning towards his sister. 'But didn't you just do a few upgrades on our Ultra Sonic Raider? Maybe we stand a chance.'

Calli fumed silently as the boys just ignored her and Lloyd jumped up. 'And I can enter with my dragon. You did say I needed the Practice.'

All heads turned to the redhead who finally caved. 'Fine, but only so i can trail Lloyd should anything go wrong, And i'll need full protection if 'm gonna use me bike.' The boy pouted but otherwise kept silent.

'So it is agreed. You will all enter this "Ninjaball Run" to save the dojo.'

At Wu's exclamation Dareth burst into tears again.

Nya rolled her eyes. 'Are you still crying?'

The man nodded/ 'Yes, but these are happy tears.'

* * *

Calli never understood the appeal of races like this. The loud cheering hurt her ears and she had to do her best not to flinch.

Nya had somehow managed to get a biker's suit for her to wear including a helmet. It was all black leather and padded on the most crucial areas of her body. The helmet itself was wired so she could keep in contact with the others and it matched her bike in it's colorsceme.

The boys quickly pulled up in the Ultra Sonic Raider and got out for Nya to inspect the vehicle once more. The Ultra-Dragon landed shortly after with a loud thud, almost knocking over the mailman in the progress. Calli joined them but never let her eyes off her bike.

'You look nervous, Lloyd. You okay?' Cole asked the blond.

Lloyd swallowed thickly and nodded. 'N-n-nervous?' He let out a small chuckle. 'Maybe for you guys.'

Meanwhile, Nya jumped down the large vehicle. 'One final thing: I installed a pretty cool upgrade, so if you're ever in a really tight spot, just pull that lever. What it does-' her voice got cut off when a large modified schoolbus pulled up on the other side. Calli covered her ears with an annoyed expression.

 _'Alright, the race is about to start! the officials are saying pit crews must take their places.'_

Kai tried to understand what his sister was telling him but there was too much noise and she was supposed to get back to the bleachers. As she walked away two more competitors joined the race. Cole's dad and the rest of the Royal Blacksmiths and Captain Soto and his pirates.

'Did my dad enter as well?' Cole asked as he heard the singing.

'Seems like it.' She then turned towards him. 'Imma go back to my bike before someone tampers with it.' She quickly stood up her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing towards her bike. She could hear Jay complaining about all the competitors from behind her and she could see why. His parents had entered as well and so did Kruncha en Nuckal.

 _'Wait a minute! It apprears some skeletons have crashed the party. Is that against the rules?'_ One of the announcers asked his partner.

The second announcer burst into laughter. 'Rules? There's only one rule in Ninjaball Run, and that's to cross the finishline first.' He then went on to explain the course. First was Ninjago City, then to the sea of sand, Crash course canyon to be more precise, then onto birchwood forest and trough the Glacier Barrens and the last part was the Badlands and then back to ninjago.

Calli put her hair out of her ponytail so it wouldn't put any extra pressure on her head and put on the helmet as Lloyd mounted the dragon. They would only get one chance at this.

* * *

 **I'm still alive guys! At least somewhat... In bed with the flu at the moment... Yeey... Ugh.**

 **anyhoeties, my internship and job have been keeping me very busy and i haven's had much energy to write and instead spent my free time drawing...**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 **RPM Shadows: Glad you like it :)**

 **Papillie: I'm glad you like it. I had intended to let them have a sibling relation and i'm glad I finally got to write it.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	35. º33º

**Quick guide:**

'Hello' = Normal talking

' _Hello' =_ comunication on the other side of the line.

 _"Hello" =_ In-mind conversation with Inizio or thoughts.

* * *

Calli yelped as she narrowly avoided one of the traps the other racers had set, almost losing control over her bike. Lloyd and the dragon where far behind just like the guys were, they had been sabotaged by the school kids. She wanted to stop and help, but the five just yelled at her to keep going.

She was currently fourth place as she entered crash-course Canyon with Ed and Edna being first. Behind her, The pirates and the schoolkids were busy crashing into each-other with The skeletons and the mailman in front of her.

The girl quickly accelerated to pass the skeletons, using one of her knives to puncture one of the wheels, it didn't stop them but it slowed them down enough and from her mirrors she could see the kids taking out the pirates.

' _Call, we're back and closing in. Any sign of Lloyd?'_ Kai contacted the redhead. She couldn't see them yet as she was currently well into the canyon but it was a relieve to hear.

'No.' She answered, hitting the brake to avoid an incoming ram from the mailman. 'I'm sure he'll be fine.' She lied.

' _Just kee- Oh no,'_ The red ninja cut himself off with a groan. ' _Garmadon.'_

She could hear Jay starting to panic followed by the sound of the engine getting louder.

The redhead growled, she could do nothing to get her friends out of the situation and with her focussed on them, she had no time to react to the Schoolbus that popped up out of nowhere.

Calli narrowly avoided the giant vehicle by swerving to the right and breaking, knocking the back of her bike and her left leg against a rock-face.

' _You okay?'_ She could hear Cole ask after her swears.

'Yeah, just managed to get knocked against a bloody rock. How about yeh all?'

She felt some relief when Lloyd was the one who answered. ' _I saved them!'_ The Green ninja Exclaimed happily.

'Nice job kid, I'm coming on to birchwood forest but i've got no Idea which place i'm in. Yer parents are first though, Jay.'

The blue ninja didn't answer more than a grumble and she guessed the conversation was over.

* * *

Once in birchwood she was reminded of how much she disliked the cold, and more specifically snow. By now, the Royal blacksmiths were first, having passed Ed and Edna with her in third place. She didn't really care for the other racers, at least until the skeletons decided it was time for payback.

" _Use your shadow-walking!"_ Calli nearly hit the breaks as Inizio's voice rang trough her mind. She'd not seen that one coming.

'What are yeh talking about!' She was glad that the communication was turned off at the moment.

He didn't bother to explain. " _Now!"_

Calli took a deep breath and the did as the snake commanded. Once again she was back in the grey world but there was one minor, or rather Mayor difference. This time it seemed that time had slowed down, but it seemed to cost way more energy then the other times and once she had dodged the grapple that the skeletons had fired she had no choice but to jump back.

'What the Heck was that!' She yelled, out of breath. This time, however, the boys had opened the communication and became thoroughly confused.

 _'Are you alright?'_ Zane asked.

Before she could answer Lloyd answered. ' _The giant snake again?'_ She had told Lloyd about it after he's caught her after she had one of the dreams again and basically kept pestering her until she had told him what was going on.

 _'What giant snake?'_ Asked Jay in confusion.

Cole quickly joined. ' _Call, what's going on?'_

The redhead growled. " _Thanks for that yeh overgrown noodle."_ She directed to Inizio. 'Nothin.'

' _That wasn't nothing.'_ her boyfriend wasn't bugging.

'Listen, how about we finish this Damn race first and then we'll talk.' The girl hissed, before yelping as she had to avoid the Royal blacksmiths as they crashed into a tree.

' _Alright.'_ It was clear Cole wasn't happy but his attention quickly went elsewhere as the raider passed his father as well.

The ultra-dragon flew overhead, with Lloyd shouting something about a shortcut. The boys had finally caught up with her and the others. At the same time, Nuckal and Kruncha decided to take out the dragon.

Using their grapple to hook the creature's leg and hooked the animal to a tree, forcing it to crash into the ground.

'Lloyd!' Calli cried and was about to hit the break.

' _I'm fine, just win the race!'_ And with that he broke off the communication.

'Damnit.' Calli cursed under her breath but didn't stop, Lloyd was right, there was too much at stake.

* * *

The whole race was turning into a mess. Whilst the boys where in first place, it had taken a whole lot of nonsense to get them there. The police and a handfull escaped serpentine had joined the race. Garmadon had shown his face in the Black Bounty and they had to get gas from Ed and Edna... Whilst driving. Jay had used her bike for extra support whilst he went to get the tube from his father at the same time, the serpentine decided to get payback and it was left to Kai to steer the giant Raider on his own and for Cole and Zane to fight them off.

This had in turn lead to The Jalopy to crash but as thanks Jay had grabbed a piece and stuck it to the hood so they would finish as well in some sort of way.

By now the only ones left were the five of them and Garmadon.

Calli was somewhat behind the others. her gaze went towards the giant ship occasionally to make sure Garmadon wasn't pulling any stunts which she was sure he'd do anyway, but nothing could have prepared them for what the man would do.

She heard him yell something to the raider and moments later the road cracked and broke apart. Leaving a giant Chasm in the middle of the road.

Both the raider and the bike came to screeching halts.

'That's cheating!' Jay called out.

Zane assessed the situation. 'It is impossible to cross that divide.'

Kai on the other hand reversed a few meters. 'This ain't over. Calli, you in?'

The redhead raised an eyebrow underneath her helmet. 'No, i'm going to find lloyd.' not an exact lie, She just had no intent of falling down the hole should their plan go south.

'Alright.' The red ninja gripped a handle an accelerated. 'Everybody hang on!'

Jay's eyes widened. 'You do know we're heading straight towards that cliff, right? You're sure that's a good idea.'

'I haven't had time to think it through.' Kai shrugged. 'What was it sensei said? You gotta have trust.'

Cole whacked him on the head with the nearest object he could find, which turned out one of Jay's comics. 'Yeah in each other! Not in miracles.'

The red ninja ignored him and the sting from the hit. 'Alright Nya, Don't fail us now.' He muttered under his breath and yanked on the handle.

There was a lot of mechanical noise and a few moments later the compartment detached itself, turning into a jet. The other three quickly used their spinjitzu to get onto the roof of the jet, leaving the rest of the Raider behind.

With the jet they quickly caught up to the Black bounty, as the two vehicles entered the city for the last stretch of the race. Ending in a Photo-finish.  
The jet landed on the ground with a thud and the crowd went wild, Cheering for the ninja to win.

' _Ladies and Gentleman! we have a winner!'_ All eyes went to the screen to see who won. It was very close but the headlight that Jay grabbed from his parents Jalopy sealed the deal.

They had won.

'Yes!' Jay cheered. 'I knew it would bring us luck.'

Garmadon growled in protest. 'No! That's not fair! That wasn't even a part of the vehicle in the first place! It's not even street legal! My ship was-'

The man got cut off by another voice. ' _Your_ ship?' Garmadon turned to see Lloyd and the dragon standing on top of the Black Bounty. Calli leaned against her bike next to it keeping up her attitude despite her hurting leg.

'I think this belong to us, don'tcha?' The girl followed the green ninja's statement as officers closed in on Garmadon.

'Alright, you're coming with us.' One officer told him but before anyone could react a bus filled with serpentine blocked the way.

Skales scoffed as he opened the door and garmadon dashed inside. 'Look who needs who now!' and before the doors had even closed, the bus drove away.

Nya sighed as she and the others joined her and Lloyd. 'Somehow, I don't think that will be the last we're gonna see of him.'

Calli nodded but didn't answer further as she watched Dareth dance around in amusement.

'We did it! We did it! We saved the Dojo.' He grinned before setting down the trophy filled with money. He took a quick run-up and then dashed towards it. 'Cannonball!' He cried and landed full force in the giant trophy.

Calli and the others laughed along. Yes, for now they had achieved a small victory.

* * *

 **Quick tip... write down all the names of your Oc characters... I forgot Inizio's because i hadn't written for such a while... eheh.. oops.**

 **Also Calli's ability changed somewhat, or it can be used in another way. It's a bit akin to the Witch-time ability from Bayonetta (For those who don't know. You're probably a bit too young for that game..) basically with a lot of energy use she can slip into the shadows and dodge one attack. For the one attacking it seems more like teleporting whilst she gets into the shadow.**

 **anyhoeties as you can see, this is somewhat on the short side for the simple reason of I didn't want to use dialogue too much for the fear it would become exposition... Thus this one wraps up a bit clumsily... sorry guys. on the other hand I just wanted to get to the next chapter xD (Which is child's play)**

 **Anyhow, Onto the review.**

 ** _MightyShipper:_** _Don't worry, just that was enough to make my day :)_

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	36. º34º

Cole was laughing loudly at his girlfriend. She had just explained the whole situation with the giant snake, though not very smoothly. He didn't blame her, if he were in her position, he'd likely have trouble explaining it as well.

The girl growled and rubbed her head as his laughter turned to light snickering.

'Yeh try explaining that yah can communicate with a giant snake in yer head.' The girl scoffed and started to sulk with her hands in front of her face.

The black ninja shook his head and grabbed her hands to keep them away from her face. 'You realize that in our line of work, nothing sounds crazy anymore, we've passed that milestone after the wrecking-ball with a face.' He stated making the girl crack a smile.

'Yeah,' she agreed as she laced their fingers together. 'Though that was one of our weirder days.'

'So, do you go there every night?' He steered the conversation back on track.

The redhead shook her head. 'No, it really depends. There are always intervalls.' She pursed her lips and he waited patiently for her to continue as the kettle started to whistle. The boy stood up and went to prepare the tea.

'Earl Grey with lemon, right?'

There was a small silence. 'Yeah, not as strong as last time, though.'

He turned around with narrowed eyes at her joking tone. 'That was once, and you could've gotten it yourself.' He defended himself as he poured the water in a large mug.

Calli just shrugged with a grin on her face though she was glad for the little distraction this posed. 'Just be glad it was mine and not one of Wu's.' She teased.

Cole just rolled his eyes and quickly pulled her hood over her eyes as he passed her with the mug in his hand before he put in in front of her and handed her the teabag.

'Thanks.' She quickly grabbed hold of the cup and absentmindedly dipped the bag up and down. 'Anything else yeh want to know?'

He eyed her for a few seconds. Her posture was somewhat rigid and closed off and she didn't really look at him. He'd know her for more then a year but he'd rarely seen her like this. The red-head usually was pretty good at putting on a mask or hiding behind sarcastic remarks, but like now she looked vulnerable as she gripped the mug tightly, staring into the steam trough her eyelashes.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. 'When's your birthday?'

That did the trick, the far-off look melted with seconds and took place for surprise.

'Off all the things...' She muttered, a small smile on her dark red lips. 'I don't know actually. Not that it matters much, never celebrated it anyway.'

The black Ninja gave her a dark look and she caved before he could even say anything. 'Fine, I'll ask Inizio next time i'll see him.'

He grinned. 'Good. I like to know when I need to have Nya dress you up.'

'Don't yeh bloody dare, Steele.'

'Oh you know I will.' He had to laugh when she groaned and banged her head on the table.

'I'm sorry.' He laughed and placed his hands over hers, which were still on the now forgotten tea-mug, making her look up with curious eyes. 'It's hard to tease you so I take any chance I can get.'

Calli had to chuckle at that a bit. 'I guess that's true.' She paused. 'But isn't there anything else yeh want to know?'

Cole shook his head and pushed a curl out of her face. 'No, I just wanted some clearance as to the giant snake thing.'

She gave him another smile and looked down bashfully. 'I'm sorry, I'm just not that good at talking about my problems.'

'I know, others always come first to you, but just know you can talk to me, okay. You aren't less important than any of us.'

'Thank yah.'

Cole smiled at her, glad he was able to help her come at ease a little bit. 'How about I take you out tonight? If your leg is feeling up to it. You deserved it after that disaster.'

'It's just a bit sore, but I could use a calm night after the everything that happened, did yeh have anything in mind?'

'Yup.' He grinned as a knowing look formed on her face.

'Yeh ain't gonna tell me, are yeh?' she pouted, he knew dead well she hated surprises.

He grinned. 'You guessed right. Let's go around 8, after dinner.'

'Alright then, If it's far we could take my bike.'

'That's a good idea, But i'm driving.'

She stopped her mug mid-air. 'It's MY bike!'

'But i'm the only one with official licence, and you know you're not allowed to use it unless on mission.'

'Then we're making it a damn mission, ye're not driving my baby!'

'I'm driving your baby, because I know where we're going.'

Calli narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and took another sip of tea, she couldn't really argue with that one. 'One scratch and both Nya and I will kill yeh.'

He gave her a mock-salute with a cheshire grin. 'Scout's honour, hun.'

Calli nearly choked on her tea from laughter. 'Now that was cheesy.'

Suddenly Kai burst into the kitchen making the two jump up. 'If the two of you are done being cute, we need Cole for Lloyd's training.'

The black ninja rolled his eyes. 'I'm coming. Give me a second to get ready.' He stood up quickly and gave Calli a quick look. She nodded and gave him a signal that it was fine and she'd join them in a minute.

* * *

Lloyd was very distant during the training. He wasn't focussed at all, because he felt he was missing out. The boys didn't help the situation by pointing out that the whole fate of Ninjago was resting on his shoulders.

'Let the kid get his comic.' Calli huffed her head held high in defiance of Kai's orders. Kai shot Cole a look, who in turn only raised his hands as a signal he would not get inbetween this argument, though Lloyd seemed happy someone was sticking up for him.

'He needs to train.'

'He needs to not overwork himself, motivation and knowing when to quit are just as important as knowing when to kick or punch.'

Kai narrowed his eyes. 'If you're in control of the schedule you're welcome to change it.'

The redhead crossed her arms. 'Ye know bloody well why i'm not allowed to do so.'

'Because you've got a tendency to go overboard?' The red ninja scoffed sarcastically.

'No, because my training would require me to dump him somewhere in the middle of a city, point at a house and then go: "Here's a knife, get in and out and try not to die." At least that's how I learned to fight.'

Jay sighed and got in-between. 'Now's not the time to start joking.'

Calli actually let out a laugh. 'He think's i'm joking.' She got a few worried looks. 'It's not the point, the point is that ye'r all pushing him too much.'

Jay opened his mouth to speak as he slapped his hand on Kai's mouth, but before he could utter a sound, Nya rushed onto the deck.

'Guys, there's been a Break-in at the Ninjago City Museum of History and the security cameras picked up you-know-who.'

'Voldemord?' Calli joked with a grin.

' _Garmadon_.' Cole grabbed her shoulders and pushed her softly out of the way with a look that signalled she should quit.

Jay readied his weapon. 'We have to stop him before he uses the Mega Weapon to start another one of the diabolical plots.'

Lloyd bounced over to the group but one look of all the boys stopped him in his tracks. 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I can't go and it's safer if i stay here and train.' The boy pouted.

Calli put an arm on his shoulder. 'I'll stay with you.' she whispered to him with a grin.

Kai turned towards his sister. 'We'll meet up at the Bounty as soon as we're done.'

The girl smiled. 'We'll be waiting for your save return.'

As soon as the boys were gone Lloyd sighed. 'I'm too old for comic-books and too young to fight. When are they gonna make up their minds.'

Nya giggled and grabbed a weapon. 'Come on, pint-size. Show me what you got.'

* * *

 **Yeey another one finished. Hope you liked the little moment between Call and Cole :) I really liked writing that part, if I wasn't terrible at drawing guys i'd draw it in a little cartoon ;P (Though I managed to draw a Lloyd that actually looked like a dude.**

 **Also I just finished episode 98 and I was just squealing at the part with Nya and Jay, that was so** **adorable. Also, how many more fake-outs could you have, first Zane in S3 and now those two idiots xD**

 **Anyhow, Onto the reviews:**

 _ **Pappilie:** That's okay, I hope the part between them :) and don't worry you'll get many more sibling moments between them._

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	37. ºValentineº

**Normally I'm not one for valentines day, but because you didn't get anything on Christmas and I happened to listen to this song this morning during my trainride, here we go :)**

 **Also, Italics are Calli, Bold is Cole and both is together.**

 **This takes place in-between season 2 and 3.**

* * *

The sudden turning on of the radio startled her. The sound that boomed trough the small one-bedroom apartment made her happy that she had thick walls. Another fight with the next-door neighbours was the last thing she wanted at this time.

She made her way towards the kitchen, the full laundry basket in her arms, to see what was going on. What she saw brought a small smile to her lips.

Cole was currently doing the dishes that had been piling up for a few days now, and was softly humming along to the song on the radio. As the song changed, she got a mischievous idea softly put the basket down. Tiptoeing towards him on bare feet, trying to sneak up to him.

' _Don't go wasting your emotion.'_ She started to sing along as she snuck her arms around his waist. ' _Lay all your love on me~'_

It had the desired effect, as he jumped a few feet in the air and a fork clattered on the floor. Calli giggled as she grabbed a towel, cheekily continuing the song.

' _It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck.'_ He gave her a curious look as she grabbed the plate he'd just washed and gave him a wink. ' _I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily.'_

The redhead easily jumped on the countertop and went to drying with a look of mischief. ' _I feel a kind of fear, When I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my_ _pride. I beg you dear~'_ She held the high note perfectly and gave him a very tempting look, leaning forward just a tad, letting her braid fall down over her chest.

Cole just shook his head and gave in, joining her. **'Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.'** Calli giggled as he playfully flicked some water her way. ' **Don't go sharing your** **devotion, Lay all your love on me.'**

The girl flicked a bit back before continuing the duet. 'I've _had a few little love affairs. They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce.'_ Calliope grabbed another cup he was holding out for her. **'I used to think I was sensible, It makes the truth even more** **incomprehensible.'** The black ninja grinned, joining in with the same cheeky attitude.

 _ **''Cause everything is new, and everything is you.'**_ The two smiled as their voices mixed. ' _ **And all I've learned, has overturned. What can I do?~'**_

By now Cole had stopped with the dishes and came to stand in front of her, matching her cheeky look. **'Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.** **Don't go sharing your** **devotion, Lay all your love on-'**

Calli closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, now that she could reach it for once. ' _Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.'_ Her clear voice, filled with emotion, rang trough the whole appartement _Don't go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me~'_

She only just finished the last note when Cole pressed his lips on hers, only for the two to burst into laugher due to the silliness of the whole situation. Calli yelped as he lifted her off the counter with ease, as she still weighed very little despite the fact she actually started to eat more. she laughed as she managed to wrap her legs around his waist. Both the dishes and laundry forgotten as she laughed when he kissed her neck.

'That's what you get for teasing me like that.'

'Just that?' She teased again, leaning her forehead against his.

Not it was his time to tease his girlfriend.'What else could you want?'

The girl grinned and pulled herself a bit closer, if that was even possible. 'I can think of a few things.'

* * *

 **Short but sweet. This was really fun to write xD The second part of Childs play will be coming so be patient! Also the song is Lay all Your love on me, from the musical Mamma Mia (Original By Abba.)**

 **MightyShipper: Don't worry :) Take the time for yourself and don't feel forced to review. And i've seen season ten :) Jay and Nya were adorable xD and Cole's fake death-toll is at 4 at the moment** **(Yes i'm counting him turning into a ghost.)**

 **anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	38. º35º

Nya was pacing worriedly around the bounty. It had been a while since the boys had left and Nya and Wu were getting worried and the pacing was slowly starting to annoy Calli as the younger girl did nothing to mask her growing feelings.

Eventually Nya stopped and turned to Wu and the reading girl. 'They should be back by now.' She worried.

Wu nodded, sharing the samurai's feelings on the matter. 'I fear something horrible has happened to them.' The man turned towards his nephew, who quickly tossed aside his comic for a lesson-book. If Wu noticed, he wasn't showing it. 'Lloyd, you and Calli will be in charge of the bounty while Nya and I have a look around town.'

'I'll call if they send a message.' The redhead promised as she tried not to squirm from the worries... sometimes being empathic had its downsides.

Wu nodded and as soon as he and Nya turned their backs, Lloyd changed back to his comic.'Yeah, sure thing.' The blond muttered as he went to find the page where he'd left off. 'Fritz Donogan, looks like it's gonna be you, me and the imperial sludge.'

'Ye've got an hour, after that, we're back to training.' The redhead had to stifle a chuckle as she heard him groan and hit his head against a surface.

About five minutes later the Green Ninja had switched to playing videogames on a low volume. The two had both lost track of time when the phone rang and snapped the both out of their activities.

'I'll get it!' Lloyd tried and managed to do so, even if he dropped it and had to put it on speaker because he couldn't pause his game. Calli could vaguely hear Jay's voice on the other end of the line, it sounded a bit higher than usual, but then again it mostly did when he was panicing or something went horribly wrong.

'Jay?' Asked Lloyd. 'Where are you and why haven't you retuned? Sensei is out looking for you guys!'

Calli stood as she could hear the blue ninja groan. 'Apparently, you need parental permission to take the bus and we can't seem to get out of the city.'

Lloyd and the redhead shared a look. 'Uh, what?' The two chorussed.

'Oh never mind, it's a bit complicate. just meet us at Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes. And bring our weapons.'

'Weapons?' as Lloyd asked the question, he managed to fall out of the seat he was in due to him leading towards the phone, but there was no answer. Jay'd already hung up.

Calli on the other hand rubbed her forehead. 'I don' even want to know what happened this time.' She sighed. 'Give me a few minutes to get dressed, we can take my bike.'

'Shouldn't someone stay behind?' Lloyd asked as he managed to get up.

The redhead raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'And yeh think i'mma let yeh go alone? Who knows what happened?'

'Fair point.'

* * *

'You're, uh, uh, Small!' Lloyd stuttered at the scene.

To be honest, Calli had no idea if she should laugh, but she really wanted to and thus opted to snickering behind her hand. Kai on the other hand didn't think the situation to be so funny and tossed a fry towards her head which she caught and put in her mouth.

'Ugh, salty.' She grunted.

'Garmadon's mega weapon not only turned us into kids, but unleashed a creature whose soul purpose is to hunt down Ninja.'

'Typical Garmadon.' Cole huffed and crossed his arms, dressed in a purple sweater with a butterfly on it. Calli giggled at his puffed cheeks.

'I think ye'all look adorable.'

'Stop laughing! every time we try to tell someone they won't believe us, cause we're kids.' Jay all but screamed, only to be hushed by Cole and Zane.

Lloyd burst into laughter as he placed the weapons on the table.

Kai glared. 'What's so funny?' He asked the younger two.

The green ninja tried to stop his snickers as he answered. 'I guess you now know what it feels like to be treated differently.'

'This is serious.' Zane brought the subject back to the forefront. 'If we don't turn big so that we can use our Spinjitzu, we do not stand a chance against the Grundle.'

The green ninja raised an eyebrow. 'What about me? I know Spinjitzu.'

Kai scoffed. 'Yeah, but you don't know the Grundle. We all need to be at full strength. What we need to do first, is find someone who might know how to defeat one of those things.'

Calli noticed Lloyd's eyes glide toward some kid reading a comicbook and noticed the lightbulb that turned on inside the kid's head.

'Lloyd!' Cole snapped the kid out of it. 'Focus.'

'I am!' The blond defended himself. 'I think I know just the guy.'

* * *

The confusion was obvious when Lloyd led them to the comic-book store with a widespread grin.

Cole was the first to voice it. 'You brought us to a comic-book store.' Calli elbowed him in the shoulder, one perk of the whole situation, as she was now at his hight instead of a feet smaller.

'Trust me. if there's anyone who knows how to defeat a monster that doesn't exist, I know just the person to talk to.' Lloyd countered but Kai grabbed his arm.

'We're not here to pick out your stupid comic!'

Lloyd just shrugged his arm off en led his embarrassed friends towards the counter. 'fellas, meet Rufus MacAllister, AKA Mother Doomsday"

The man behind the counter looked up and then smiled at Lloyd. 'Well, if it isn't Lloyd "Hemorrhoid" Garmadon.' He greeted the green ninja. 'Sorry if you came looking for the latest "Starfarer," I'm all sold out.'

'Wha- Sold out!' Lloyd pouted but quickly composed himself when he realized why they where here. 'Actually, mother Doomsday, we need help.'

Rufus put away the magazine he was reading. 'Color me intrigued.'

'We have a problem. There's a Grundle on the loose and we need to know how to deal with it.'

'Oh, a theoretical question.' The shopkeep misunderstood.

The green ninja coughed. 'Yeah, theoretical. Can you help?'

The man walked out from behind the register and took a stance that reminded Calli of Wu when he was teaching.

'Dromaseric theropod grundalicus. Although extinct, there has been a plethora of film, television and comics exploring the mythology around the predator.' Rufus grabbed another comic with the creature on it. 'Supposedly, they always get their prey.'

'Sounds like he knows his stuff.' Kai whispered to Zane. Lloyd pushed trough his friends.

'Can it be stopped?'

Rufus continued. 'First thing you need to know is its thick shell-like hide is invincible to swords, scythes, nunchucks and throwing-stars. So your cheap imitations will do nothing to slow him down.'

Cole scoffed. 'Swell.'

'Second of all, it's nocturnal and will only hunt at night.'

'Oh good.' Jay breathed in relief. 'It's still daylight, so we can relax for a bit.' Everyone glared at him as Rufus looked at them suspiciously. 'I meant theoretically.'

'And the only way to defeat it is with light.' The man put the comic back down. 'Like a vampire, with enough of it, it could potentially destroy him. If i had my weapons of choice, may I recommend the Illumiswords?' He pointed proudly to a display with four glowing swords. Though Calli thought they looked more like police battalions. 'These are authentic replicas that would come in handy where you to live long enough to actually face a Grundle. and if swords are your thing, Maybe I can interest you in an authentic ninja Gi.' Rufus showed them another display case with the Gi's of all the ninja. 'Signed by the very ninja that saved the city.'

Calliope choked in a snort as she saw the faces the boys pulled.

Kai snapped out of it the first. 'We'll just take the light swords.' He tried to grab one but Rufus stopped him.

'Not so fast. This "Starfarer." combo pack can only be won in the Fritz Donogan Trivia Battle Royale.' He pointed to come cosplayers. 'You have what it takes to be the best?'

Jay was the first to stand behind Lloyd. 'You can do this!'

Lloyd nodded with a confident look. 'Sign me up.'

* * *

'I'll go and scout outside. It'll be dark soon.'

The others gave her a worried look.

'Are you sure? Your knee still hurts.' Cole noted.

The girl quickly put her ringlets in her signature ponytail and nodded. 'It's just scouting don't worry as soon as I see something I'll let you know. Just make sure you win this thing.'

Lloyd nodded. 'Don't worry. I will.'

* * *

'It's down to the final two!' Rufus exclaimed 'This question is for Lloyd.' the crowd started to cheer for the green Ninja. 'What is Fritz Donogan's famous catchphrase?'

"Fear?" Lloyd stated. "Fear is not a word where I come from!"

There was a small pause. 'Correct! we're all tied up!'

Meanwhile Calli found herself on the rooftop a few blocks away. The air was getting colder and she was regretting not putting on a jacket before leaving with Lloyd.

The streets were unusually quiet for Ninjago City but she didn't really mind. This made it easier for her to spot giant prehistoric lizards.

She quickly spotted it, walking towards the comic store. She knew she promised to warn the others but she could at least slow it down.

The girl easily made her way towards the comic-store, standing on the roof as she threw up a shield getting the creature's attention. It worked well enough. The large creature backed away just slightly at the little light it gave off and went to look around for the source. Calli swallowed as it spotted her.

Lloyd pouted as he lost the quiz. There went their only chance at defeating the monster. But once the group wanted to leave the store the lights started to shake before the power went out.

Rufus stood up. 'Who shut off the power?' There was no answer, only the store sign falling to the floor.

Kai backed up just a bit. 'It's here.'

Rufus looked at them in confusion. 'What's here.'

'You know that theoretical discussion we had earlier?' Jay chuckled nervously as all the kids huddled into the corner.

The store-owner swallowed nervously as the head of the creature became visible on the glass roof. His look focussed on the girl in front of him.

'We have to get out of here!' Zane was the first to move and tried to open the door which had been blocked by the fallen sign. 'The door is jammed! We can't get out.'

Jay on the other hand still had his eyes on the ceiling. The grundle charged at Calli, tossing the two of them though the glass.

Calli hissed as she felt a shard cut her cheek and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

'I thought you'd warn us!' Kai exclaimed as she sat up.

Calli groaned as she sat up and glared. 'I didn't exactly have time.'

The red ninja didn't have a chance to answer as Jay started to scream. 'We're doomed!' He cried in a higher pitch then anyone thought possible.

The grundle swung it's tail towards Rufus and the children, they all managed to dodge but the display with the Ninja's Gi shattered on impact.

Jay shouted for the others to follow him as Calli fell back, staying back to protect the other kids if need came, and not that she could do much with her now even worse hurting knee.

Zane and Kai grabbed a Illumisword and Jay grabbed Kai's Gi as Cole tried to get the Grundle's attention.

'Hey, Mcnasty! I thought Ninja were on your menu.' The black ninja shouted as Kai tossed him a lightsword. It seemed to work as the creature backed up, screaming in discomfort.

Jay was the first to charge forward, slamming the sword into the Grundles head, but it broke, The same happened with Zane and Kai and the creature took the opportunity to smash the kid-ninja into the counter. Lloyd jumped into the register, trying to save his friends. The green ninja focussed himself and used his energy, lighting up the whole store in a green light making the grundle back up.

Angered, the grundle roared and smashed his tail into the five. knocking them back.

During all the commotion no-one had noticed that the door wasn't blocked anymore by the fallen sign until Nya burst trough the door, quite literally. 'Everyone out!' She commanded with Wu on her heels. All the kids burst out as Wu tossed an item to them. Calli joined the two, leaning against the doorframe as the adrenaline left her body.

Jay caught it. 'What is it?'

'It'll turn forward the hands of time, turning you old and reducing the grundle back to dust and bones!' The four jumped on the counter. 'But be careful, there's no turning back.'

'Grundle!' the blue ninja held the jar up. 'Prepare to be extinct.'

Cole stopped him just in the nick of time. 'No, wait!' He held the last light-sword high to keep the grundle away. 'What will happen to Lloyd? He'll grow old too!'

'Just do it!' Lloyd argued.

'You'll miss out on the rest of your childhood!' Jay countered.

Kai agreed. 'We can't do that to you, it's not fair.'

At the same time the Grundle smacked the Illumisword out of Cole's hand. Leaving them open for an attack.

This made the jar fly out of the hands of Jay and next to Lloyd. The green ninja jumped back onto the counter. The grundle roared at him and prepared to strike.

'Fear? Fear is not a word where i came from.' The blonde cried and tossed the jar towards the creature. Hitting it in the middle of its head. The grundle roared in pain as purple mist enveloped the store.

'Its working!' Nya exclaimed as she could make out the grundle being turned back to bones.

The four ninja groaned as they stood up. 'What happened? We're not kids anymore.' Cole huffed as he and the others removed his hood.

Nya jumped up and down enthusiastically. 'It worked!'

'But what about Lloyd?' Wu asked as they all looked around. as he spoke, Lloyd stood up, groaning as he rubbed his head. 'I'm... Older?' He muttered as he looked at himself. His voice was deeper, though not much as he looked much more like a 14 year old than a 11 year old kid. He was taller, about 5 ft 1 (154cm) and his hair was a blond mess instead of the usual bowl-cut he had.

'The time for the green ninja to face his destiny has grown nearer.' Wu told his nephew.

Lloyd smiled as his friends joined them. 'I'm ready.'

* * *

Calli huffed as she sat crosslegged on the table. Bandages all over her body as Zane tried to bandage her last scratch. Lloyd was laughing at her as she tried to dodge the nindroid's attempt to put the white bandage on her cheek. She hadn't objected to him bandaging her knee... until he saw the scratches.

'Just because ye'r now an inch taller then me doesn't give ye the right to laugh at me kid. I'm still older.' After this the turned to Zane. 'Is this really necessary?'

'Yes.' was the only answer zane gave.

Another chuckle brought the attention to Cole who walked into the room, Her bike-ring in hand.

'Stop laughing. I look ridiculous.'

'Sorry.' He chuckled as Zane went to put away the first-aid kit. 'You still up for tonight?'

She gave him a smile, ignoring the sticky bandage as she carefully jumped off the table. 'Let's go. I'm still driving.'

'Not a chance.' he held the ring out of her range as she went to grab it. Chuckling as she glared and crossed her arms. Lloyd on the other hand pulled a face and buried himself back into a comic he gotten from somewhere.

The redhead pouted. 'Fine.'

* * *

 **Whoo back to another ususal length chapter before i'm off to work. I know i posted a lot this week but that's going to change since i'll be getting busy with Exams-preperation on school and work. So hopefully i'll get back to 1 chapter a week but no promises on that one.**

 **With that being said. Let's go onto the reviews:**

 _ **MightyShipper:**_ Glad you liked it :)

 ** _Papilie:_** Haha glad you liked it :) It was a very spur of the moment idea when the song popped up on my phone whilst i was on the train.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	39. º36º

**So this is basically a chapter to get in Wrong place, Wrong time and have a little break before everything hits the fan xD**

* * *

Both Lloyd and Calli were confused beyond compare. As the boys were just spouting nonsense at this point, lying as the same time and for some reason thinking Lloyd was dead.

The blond himself raised an eyebrow as he accepted the piece of watermelon that kai handed out to everyone. 'Should I be concerned?' He asked the others as he was told of some sort of mega-weapon. The four others shared a look and then started snickering to themselves.

'Alright, 'fess up. What's going on?' Calli huffed, not getting this situation at all and Lloyd's confused and pleading look for help wasn't really helping all that much.

Kai just chucked and put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. 'I think some things are best left in the past.' This didn't made things any more clear. 'Come on, Let's just prepare for the future.'

The green Ninja pouted. 'I don't get it.' But it looked like the others had decided the conversation to be over and instead went back to their training schedule. Kicking the youngest boy into action despite obvious groans and protests after he finished his piece of watermelon that he had carved to look like a dragon for some reason.

Calli decided to get the story later on in the day, as she was not getting her answers in the moment and instead went to meditate on the deck whilst the five of them used the training room. The redhead let herself fall down on the deck, by now she'd managed to go back to the jungle every-time she went to meditate. Though it was easy to be pulled back (Something both her and Kai found out the hard way and ended with scratched knuckles for her and a black eye for him.)

Like expected within minutes she was back in the little cove where Inizio was sleeping on the side, curled up on his own tail. It surprised her that a giant snake could look adorable. She didn't want to disturb him and instead went to the most shallow part of the cove and started to train by herself. Slowly going trough the movements, as if doing yoga whilst fighting, punching and kicking the air and overal just using the movements to stretch and warm up her muscles.

She'd been training with the giant creature lately, not only on her abilities, (Her shield now turning into a movable force field, though it wasn't much stronger than it had been) her physical strength as well. She wasn't the strongest so they mostly worked on redirecting energy, blocking using pressure points and just working on her speed.

After a few minutes of warmup she decided to put a bit more speed into it, going trough the streamlined motions faster and faster, eventually stopping her fist only an inch in front of the shimmering rockface. By now Inizio had woken up and was watching the whole situation.

'Good, you've been training.' The redhead turned towards the giant snake. 'But it still needs work.'

The girl narrowed her eyes but didn't argue, knowing she wasn't going to win it anyway.

'Your body is build for speed and stealth, but that doesn't mean you can't use for physical harm. Sometimes a fast strike can hurt more than a strong one. Go again.'

The girl rolled her eyes but nodded, regaining her stance. 'Focus on your body. It's a weapon.'

Once again the water swirled and the same humanoid figures as the last time emerged and Calli readied her daggers, Inizio stopped her. 'Without those.'

The redhead hesitated, as she was used to fighting with weapons, and wasn't used used to hand to hand combat, despite the training she'd done. Reluctantly she put her weapons away and held up her arms, much like she'd seen the boys do.

The humanoid blob of water charged at her and she had to jump out of the way. The thing was fast and agile and back to attacking within seconds and the redhead couldn't do much more than dodge and defend.

'Use your Instincts!' She heard Inizio snap from the other side of the

Calli grumbled something about easier said than done but tried to listen anyway. The first few minutes she hadn't been able to counterattack and was getting frustrated and, before she had even realised what she had done, grabbed the humanoid by the arm, twisted it behind the back and pushed down with a speed she hadn't realised she had been able to do.

She froze for a second when the humanoid blob of water disappeared back into the shallow water, what followed was a short silence. 'What just happened?'

'Like i said, your body is is a weapon and you should be training to use it at such.'

To be honest, Calli was low-key freaking out. She had no problem with fighting but all the talk about her being a weapon of soldier was starting to get to her, and the snake knew it.

This time the redhead whirled on her heels and looked the rainbow-coloured snake dead in the eyes. 'I'm not a weapon or soldier, so stop talking about it like I am. 'm perfectly fine with training but stop treating me like a tool!'

With that she left, effectively snapping back into reality back on the bounty. She knew she was acting childish at this point but didn't really care about it. Her head was pounding and her mood was soured.

The girl stood up abruptly and went to get dressed in her civilian clothes so she could get out and clear her head. She didn't really even care where she went and just opted for the closest little town to the bounty.

Lloyd had seen her after she changed her outfits and in a bad mood, and thus invited himself along with her. The redhead didn't really mind that much, as she was pretty sure he just did this just to get some free time after what had apparently been over 3 hours of training.

The green ninja stretched as he walked next to the girl over the sandy roads that looped trough the village. 'Jay thought it was a good idea to slam me into a wall.' The boy groaned and despite her mood Calli couldn't help but chuckle.

'Yeah, four against one is a bit unfair, but-'

The blond scowled as he finished her. 'In real fights it's never -' He finished in a yelp as he was ran over by a small black blur and a very large dog, which was barking at the little blur.

The two shared a look before deciding to investigate. The dog had ran into an alleyway and was now barking to a dumpster.

Calli stepped forward and managed to shoo the dog away, sending it running away and got on her knees to look under it. It was pitch dark, but she could hear something that sounded like soft shuffling. She looked back at her friend.

'Do yeh have a flashlight?'

Lloyd thought for a second after which he pulled up his phone, which had a flashlight build in, and handed it to her. The redhead once again looked back eventually finding the little animal cowering against the wall.

'Hey there.' The girl started to coaxing the little thing towards her. After a few tries it slowly waddled towards her and she could scoop it up in her arms. It turned out to be a little kitten. Pure black fur on all but one place, which was one red ear.

'And where's yer family little one?' The girl asked as the little cat purred from the pats she received. Lloyd just shared a look, knowing fully well that Calli was the type to pick up every stray she could get her hands on, so he could see where this was going.

* * *

'I can't believe Wu let you keep her.' Calli grinned at her boyfriend from her hammock. The little cat, now dubbed Rosie by the redhead was still curiously sniffing around the place, seeing if there were any other animals, she'd met Tangle and Zane's falcon a whilst back and was confined to the living quarters until she'd be old and big enough to move around the whole ship and not get in the way.

The two had spent a few hours trying to locate Rosie's owners but found no-one and she wasn't registered anywhere either.

'Yeah, just do yourself a favour and never take her to a shelter... Ever.' Kai warned him as he snickered at the sight of Rosie jumping on the Black Ninja's lap and curling up for a nap, rendering him unable to move too much as he was sketching.

Calli narrowed her eyes as tangle wrapped himself around the girl's arm and she scratched his head. 'I'm not that bad.'

Lloyd laughed from his place below the redhead. 'Yes you are.' Tangle, now feeling the vibrations from the hammock below him, moved towards the green ninja as the boy had become a favourite of his.

'Oh, Hush it. All of yeh.'

Cole snickered as careful as he could with the sleeping kitten in his lap as he was sitting crosslegged on his bed. 'I think she's sweet, hun.'

Jay laughed and muttered something towards Zane about being whipped and his best friend glared at him as Calli tossed a pillow towards the blue ninja. 'If you want to see someone whipped, go look in the mirror.' The group, sans Jay, started laughing.

* * *

 **So not much of an eventful chapter... sorry for that... But we're back with some action next time! I promise!**

 **Also I went to see Alita Battle Angel this week and it was awesome! This got nothing to do with this story but I thought it'd be fun to share :)**

 **Anyhow, Onto the reviews!**

 ** _RPMShadow:_** _Thank you :)_

 ** _MightyShipper:_** _That episode was great yes, I think this is the only time we ever got to see him in purple xD._

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	40. º37º

As per usual, Calli was awake before anyone else, quickly getting dressed and making sure the animals had their breakfast before she went to munch on an apple and start working on chores to get her mind off of the whole situation with Inizio. She'd stopped coming over to the jungle, but kept training by herself, though this would only last for a few moments before anger would start to take her over. Inizio on the other hand kept trying to reach out to her, only for her to shut him down and someone else having to calm her down.

The whole situation was starting to drive her crazy especially since she felt she had no moment for herself, feeling that each moment she could hear that snake in her head.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she grabbed the laundry basket and decided to start on the mess that was the bounty. The others were still asleep, the boys still tucked out from training and Nya was still knocked out from the all-nighter she'd pulled the day before to finish some kind of upgrade to her mech, so she'd figured she let them sleep. After around 30 minutes that existed of her mainly doing the dishes and laundry, she could hear movement from the Captains quarters and guessed this was Wu waking up, she just shrugged at it and grabbed the laundry-basket and made her way to Nya's room to put the girl's clothes away. To her surprise, the room was empty. She hadn't heard the younger girl get up and focussed herself. Finally hearing the Samurai's faint voice coming from the direction of the bridge. Figuring she'd be fine, Calli quickly put away Nya's stuff and then went to the boys to put theirs away.

She quietly opened the door, letting Rosie slip thought her legs and nearly tripping over her, and walked in herself. Rosie tripped over to the closest bunk and jumped to lay down on Cole's stomach as she'd done for the past week. Tangle was sound asleep in her hammock.

As she finished putting away the last things, the alarm clock next to her ears started ringing loudly, making her flinch and put her hands over her ears to attempt dampen it somewhat. A few seconds later she quickly had to jump into the shadows to avoid a powerful blast of energy.

She came back out on the other side of the room. Eyes wide and breathing heavily looking at Lloyd who looked absolutely horrified, before he could even say something.

'Look before yeh use your powers!' The redhead all but shouted loudly as she tried to calm herself down, Rosie was by her side within seconds as was Cole.

Lloyd jumped out of his bed within seconds and started apologising to the girl whilst Kai and Jay tried to get Zane to get out of bed. During the whole commotion, No-one heard Sensei Wu walk in and look at the scene in confusion and waited patiently for the situation to calm down.

'Honestly,' Calli told Lloyd for the tenth time, now having calmed down. 'I'm fine, just look before yeh decide to obliterate an innocent alarm.'

The boy nodded and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before handing her the laundry-basket that she had dropped in the confusion.

She accepted it with a small thanks. 'Now yeh guys get dressed.' the redhead commanded them, sans Zane who had somehow managed to do so without her noticing. 'I think Wu needs yer attention for the next lesson.' The answer to that was a collective groan and a thank you from the Elder man. She managed to give the man a salute and walked.

After everything was all said and done, she decided to join Nya on the bridge and found the girl staring at the screen with a look of immense confusion.

'What're yeh looking at?'

Nya waved her over and let her read the message they had just received from the museum. Calli frowned and looked at her friend who just shrugged.

'I'm going to get them, are you going along?'

'Yes, yeh know we can't let them alone for a minute.' The redhead joked with a wink.

The Samurai just giggled and let her friend to gear up whilst she went to fetch the boys.

* * *

Calliope adjusted her sleeves as she walked next to Lloyd as the museum Curator led them to the scene. Surprisingly Wu had tagged along this time.

'Ninjago City appreciates your help with the defeat of the Great Devourer some time ago,' The curator gave the warrior of the group a nervous look as she was the only one without her hood removed and all but her eyes covered. 'but it appears its toxic venom has seeped into the city's sewer system and had a bit of a unusual side-effect.'

'Like wha?' The girl asked, being upfront from her place next to the green ninja.

The curator swallowed nervously, like he had no idea to explain the situation. Well, The toxicity in the venom somehow brought our merchandise to life.' He paused to adres the confused Ninja, all of them looking at the man with somewhat blank stares. No one spoke so he just opted to open the door to the souvenir-shop. Low and behold, small, stone warrior statues had been running around, overal making a large mess of the room they where in.

'They're so unruly. I just didn't know who else to call.' At the same time Zane got hit with one of the souvenirs that the statue threw at him.

'We've got this covered.' Jay boasted enthusiastically. 'I thing we can handle a few toys.'

The man nodded thankfully. 'And please, could you contain the fighting to the gift shop? The doors to the new exhibit will be opening soon...'

Lloyd gave him a thumbs up and the curator closed the door behind them.

The plan was quickly formed. The boys would corral them together using their Spinjitzu and Calli had grabbed a large sturdy box and just started to passive-aggressively throwing a few into the thing and then closing the heavy lid. Throwing a few heavy objects on top of it for good measure. As she did one that was still running around chomped her hand, Hard. She yelped and shook him off.

'Get off, Ye stupid little-ankle biter!' The little statue finally let go and thanks to her shaking her hand it knocked into the door - missing her boyfriend by only an inch- with a loud thud, knocking the door open and the little thing slipped out, laughing at the group. Wu dashed after it before anyone could react. The others quickly went to work with the few that where left - With a lot of cursing from a certain redhead - and went after their mentor.

When they finally found him he was standing across an older looking woman, wearing a typical archeological outfit.

Calli noticed the shift in tone before it was even visible. Wu and the woman seemed friendly enough though the awkwardness rolled off the two slightly whist she could feel Lloyds mood shifting pretty badly, going from confusion to anger to disbelief and never really settling on one. The rest was just confused beyond belief.

Eventually Jay cleared his throat. 'So, you gonna introduce us?' He tried breaking the ice.

Wu seemed to finally snap back into reality from wherever he was. 'Ah, yes. This is Misako, Lloyds mother.' There was an audible gasp.

Only now did the Woman's eyes land on Lloyd. Her eyes widened. 'Lloyd?' She sounded very surprised. 'My little boy. You're so much bigger than I remember.'

The blond stared back, no emotion in his face, maybe a little shocked but other than that, all emotion was underneath the surface. 'Well, It's been a long time.'

Misako flinched somewhat. 'I didn't want us to meet like this. I have a reason as to why i've been way.'

By now, anger was rolling off him in waved and she hadn't even finished the sentence before he retaliated. 'I don't want to hear it!' With that he stalked off.

As the woman called after him. Calli dashed after him, if only because the situation was making her uncomfortable.

* * *

Lloyd was growling to himself when she found him in one of the rooms with a large sinkhole that was taped off.

'Ye okay?' she asked the younger boy.

'i'm fine.'

Calli raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. the look she gave him was enough.

He just scowled and sat down next to the sink hole. 'Then why ask?'

'Human decency?' She guessed and sat down next to him.

He raised an eyebrow at the double meaning but didn't comment. 'What do you think I should do.'

'Ye're asking me?' She thought for a second. 'Well, why not hear her out.' The girl opted. Clearly, he didn't really like answer so she clarified.

'Hear her out and then decide on if ye want to believe her or not. She seemed genuine 'nough' It was obvious the boy wasn't going to listen so she had told him.

By now, she could hear the others calling out for him and stood up. As she did, Misako walked into the room and Calli moved back just a bit, still very uncomfortable with new people and figuring this was something between the two of them.

Misako walked up to him. 'I's watch your step. That sinkhole doesn't have a bottom, Son. It's where I found the ancient stone warrior.'

Lloyd whirled around, face red. '"Son?" You've been gone my whole life! There's nothing you can say-'

'Well, I'm going to talk anyway!' She interrupted with a sharp, parental authority that made the redhead currently sulking in the shadows glad she grew up without parents. 'You want to know what i've been doing all this time? Long before Sensei Wu knew who would be the green ninja, I knew it would be you, and I knew you would eventually have to fight your father. I dropped you off at the boarding school, so i could go and learn everything i could about the prophecy, in hope of one day preventing the final battle. Of good and evil. All this time, son, I've been trying to save you and your father.' She explained. 'Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created-'

To be honest calli was annoyed at Lloyd interruption, as she was interested in the story. 'Yeah, yeah. we've heard this story a hundred times.' He huffed.

Misako didn't skip a beat. 'But you've only heard half of it. In Ninjago, there has always been a balance between good and evil. So you know how the First Spinjitzu master created Ninjago, but what if I where to tell you in order for there to be light, there must be shadow, and within shadow, there is darkness. The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning. An evil spirit called; "The Overlord"

By now the others had found Lloyd and the two women and everyone was listening with intent.

Calli raised an eyebrow, somehow the name of "The Overlord." felt somewhat familiar to her, but couldn't place it.

Zane on the other hand turned towards their mentor. 'Did you know about this, Sensei?'

'I had hoped if I'd kept the secret , that name would never be spoken again.' He explained with a sigh.

Misako nodded and continued her story. 'The balance was at stake, and their battle could have gone on for eternity. Each side powerful, neither could conquer the other until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors: The stone army. The Spinjitzu master did what he could but he knew he soon would be defeated. So instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in two. And lucky for us, since then there has been no trace of the overlord or his stone army, until my recent discovery.'

'So that's why the battle has yet to be decided. It was never finished.' Kai deduced.

Cole raised a sceptical eyebrow, eying the murals behind Misako.'But where is the dark Island? I've never heard of it.'

'Somewhere west, I s'pose.' Calli opted, before realising what she'd just said, her face just as confused as the others. 'Bloody hell, how do I know that?'

Misako gave her a look she couldn't decipher and the redhead back up slightly, halfly hiding behind Cole, ignoring said ninja's amusement. 'Even so, the island disappeared long ago, at least i presume. But the legend states that as long as the balance between good and evil remains even, the Overlord shall remain trapped from this world.' She sighed and turned back to her son. 'I have always feared your father's ambition will ultimately lead to a shift in the balance.'

'We have each felt the power of the first Spinjitzu master, passed onto us in the form of the elemental weapons.' Master Wu continued. 'But now, that power had been inherited by the Green Ninja, which is why Only Lloyd can defeat the ultimate evil, or else all of Ninjago will fall pray to its darkness.'

Once again Misako nodded and walked a little closer to Lloyd. 'Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But faced with saving you and the world, I had no other Choice.' Lloyds resolve to stay angry at his mother was slowly wavering. The blond sighed. 'Have you discovered a way to prevent me from facing my father?'

Suddenly Calli picked up faint screams and rumbling in the distance and tugged at the sleeve of Cole's Gi as Misako apologised to her son once more.

'Something's Co-' She hadn't been able to finish her sentence when a giant version of the little statues burst into the room.

'Excuse me! Will someone tell me what the heck that thing is?!' Jay cried out as he jumped back.

Cole turned to Calli. 'Could you warn us earlier next time.' Obviously thinking she'd heard him coming from 200 miles way.

'Like it's my fault that thing is bloody stealthy for a statue!' She shot back, daggers at the ready.

He just mumbled something back she didn't really care to hear and then just shouted for Kai to take it out.

Despite the giant, hostile thing among them, Kai just stared at Cole blankly for a few seconds. Obviously trying to figuring out why him instead of the guy that could throw a minivan with minimal effort. He snapped back into action when the Stone Warrior took another step forward. Sword in hand, the Red ninja dashed towards his enemy and struck down on the leg of the Warrior with all his strength.

The outcome was a broken sword.

'I saw this playing out very differently in my head.' He deadpanned before dodging out of the way from a huge sword.

Misako stopped Calli from going in herself. 'The Overlord creates his stone Army from an indestructible material, found only on the dark Island.'

'Great.' Kai shot her a dirty look as he accepted one of Calli's daggers, Not that they would do much but then he would have about 3% more chance of getting out of a fight with the thing. 'You could've mentioned it earlier.

During the time, Wu instructed Lloyd to use his powers on the statue. He did and it knocked the statue back on the ground.

'Nice shot, kid.' Calli grinned at the boy.

The Warrior, however, wasn't damaged and stood back up in no-time.

'Wait a minute.' Cole huffed. 'How are we supposed to destroy this thing!'

Misako swallowed. 'You can't.'

At this point the Stone Warrior had gotten up and was cornering Jay. 'Easy, big guy...' He stammered, chuckling nervously. The warrior pushed him back, almost into the large sinkhole. Wu reacted, quickly extending his Nin-jo so the Blue ninja could hold on. 'Close call.' Jay breathed. With all the attention on the blue ninja, it was only seconds before the Large warrior knocked every single one of them out to the hallway.

Cole let out a wheeze as he got knocked into a pillar and all the air left his lungs. 'This is gonna be much harder than a bunch of bobble-heads.'

'Well, then it's a good thing we're in a museum.' Jay was the only one that had managed to get up.

Misako gave him a confused look as she got back to her feet. 'Why is that?' She asked as the others also managed to get to their feet.

'Because we're all about to become history!' He screeched as he backed up from the room. 'RUN!'

No-one needed to be told twice and they all dashed off trough the hallways, trying to get as much distance between them and the overgrown statue. Calli looked over her shoulder to see the thing once again lifting the sword to attack again. Lloyd seemed to notice as well. 'The guy's got a pair of sneakers on him. Pick up the pace!'

The redhead fell back a bit on purpose, as she was about the only person who could deflect any incoming attack. Which she did, pulling up a large shield on the last second. The sword crashed into it with a loud thud even cracking it a bit. Calli hadn't noticed the others had dashed into another room until she felt an arm around her waist and pull her along. She found herself against Cole's chest as Zane and Kai closed the door. It worked at keeping the warrior out, for the moment at least.

'That thing is Unstoppable.' Cole huffed as he let go of his girlfriend.

'Indestructible to be precise.' Zane went to correct only to be met with annoyed looks.

Kai pushed something else against the creaking door, in a vain attempt to hold the statue out longer. 'That door ain't going to hold him forever.' he stated the obvious.

The blue ninja nodded. 'Then let's settle this like men.' He started. 'With Rock, Paper, Clamp. Loser has to face him, so the rest can escape.'

Calli groaned, feeling this wasn't a time for games, and went back to the door. 'Bloody hell. I'll go-' Her sentence was cut off as someone had grabbed her hood and yanked her back. She glared at Kai.

'You've already done the Grundle-'

'Yeah so?, I'm the fastest out of all of us,' She ignored Jay's indignant protest. 'and have the actual means to keep 'im away and protect myself.' The redhead pointed out the obvious.

'That may be true, but you we need a way to actually defeat it.' Lloyd argued back.

Cole put a hand on her shoulder. 'Let us handle this one, next time you can kick their butts all you want.' He said the last part with a smirk.

The others, despite the situation, let out a little chuckle as she went from warrior ready to go to war to a little pouty kid. ' _Fine...'_

There was a small silence as the boys, sans Lloyd, put their hands together. but before anyone could even start the countdown, the Green Ninja exclaimed a loud; 'I got it!'

'Got what?' Sensei asked his nephew with a raised eyebrow.

'If you keep him busy, I think I know how to stop him.'

Cole shrugged. 'I say we give the kid a shot.'

'You're just saying that 'cause you're too afraid to face him.' Came Jay's semi-sarcastic remark making Cole narrow his eyes at him.

'Do you wanna face it?'

The blue ninja did a 180 on that one. 'I say we give the kid a shot.'

Calli chuckled smugly as Lloyd managed to climb into an Air vent. 'It's amazing in how many ways you can tell him to shut up without actually telling him to shut up.'

Jay glared daggers at the girl whilst Cole just chuckled at the truth of the girl's words. 'Let's keep the guy busy.'

* * *

Calli jumped up, grabbing a railing of the floor above them and planting her feet against a support column to avoid getting hit with a giant sword.

'Oi! Big guy!' She called out to get the statues attention as Kai pulled her back up. 'Thanks.'

The warrior looked at them with a dark look in its eye as it watched the two regroup with the others.

Cole's eyes fell on the giant skeleton that was suspended on the ceiling. Jay noticed and followed his friends gaze and went along. Shouting at the statue to keep its attention on him whilst the Black Ninja went the other way around and made his way towards the skeleton.

The last three fighters joined Jay in keeping the attention of the warrior on them. Kai and Zane stood on the edges whilst Jay and Calli stuck to right in front of them, as the two were the fastest and could get away more easily.

The redhead pulled up another shield, protecting both her and the master of lightning. The purple shield cracked again under the force and weight of the sword and she quickly started struggling to keep it up.

'Jay! move closer!' The boy raised an eyebrow but did't question her request as he obeyed. As soon as he stood close enough, She grabbed his wrist with her free hand. 'I'm sorry.'

Before Jay could even ask she dropped the shield and pulled him along with her in to the shadows.

Jay actually hunched over as soon as they entered, which she'd expected, It was a bit of a different atmosphere as the regular world and thus she quickly dragged him away from harms way and quickly jumped back out.

The blue ninja staggered a bit but seemed fine otherwise. 'Sorry.' The girl apologised again. 'Yeh okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, just peachy.' He breathed and regained his stance. 'What the heck was up with your eyes!'

Calli blinked at him. 'wha-?'

'They turned bright green!' He bellowed, with enough volume to make the confused warrior turn to them.

'They did?' the redhead was just as confused as he was and the both of them plainly forgot about the giant statue, which by now had his sword raised to attack them.

Zane called out from the other side of the room. 'This is not really the time to discuss this.' The two finally looked up, both going pale as they got ready to dodge.

Before anyone had any chance to do anything a large skeletal model crashed on top of the warrior. The group looked up to see Cole hanging from one of the now cut ropes.

'Just in time.' The dark-haired boy called down before swinging himself down and giving the duo a knowing look they both reciprocated with sheepish looks. The black ninja just shook his head and looked over the damage.

'Did we get him?'

His question was answered by a large rumble as debris started to shift and the Warrior clambered out from under it.

'He's still here!' Kai exclaimed as he readied the dagger. Zane tugged his friend back by the collar.

'Do you think Lloyd's ready with his plan?' The Nindroid asked as the statue turned towards them.

'Let's hope he is. I don't think I can pull up many more shields.' The redhead huffed before they all scattered and ran towards the hallway on the opposite side of the room and off towards the room Lloyd had told them he'd be in.

Close to the hallway Misako tripped up. Both jay and Calli went to help her up but she was back on her feet before the two could even help her. though this gave the stone warrior an opportunity to block their escape. Misako huffed. 'I may not be a ninja, but i can look after myself.' at that she leaned over the edge of the bannister and grabbed one of the banners to slide down.

Calli snickered and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. ' 'm starting to like her.' and jumped down after her whilst jay didn't know whether to look confused or amused.

'Well, I can see who Lloyd get's it from.' Before looking at the others in the hallway. 'We'll see you downstairs'

CAlli had to admit the older woman was pretty fast. Seeing as she had to follow the woman by going off of her shouts for her son over the loud thumping of the statues feet and jay's shouting. Eventually she dashed into a room towards the green ninja and he hushed his mother and mentioned for her and the others to get out of the way.

By now the statue had emerged in the doorway staring down at the green ninja. Lloyd waved him over to make sure the thing would try and attack him, not that the thing needed any incentive. 'Hey Loser!' The statue slowly moved in on the boy whilst the others pressed themselves against the wall, but still at the ready to jump in at any time should the kid's plan backfire. The stone warrior raised his weapon, ready to strike.

Lloyd just grinned. "paper beats rock!' he called as the statue dashed towards him. The blond grabbed his mother and the two managed to get out of the way just in time. The warrior stumbled and tried to regain his balance as he did there was a distinct tearing sound and only a second later the floor gave away and the giant statue fell down the large bottomless pit that lloyd had somehow managed to hide underneath a large sheet of paper.

Misako was busy praising her son as the others walked into the room. Having missed most of what happened in the room.

Wu made his way up to the two and turned to Misako. 'Stay with us.' he asked the woman. 'Help us fight the good fight."

Misako smiled and shared a look with her son. 'If thats okay with him.'

Lloyd just shrugged. 'Hey, the more the merrier.'

* * *

Calli gasped as she suddenly shot upright, eyes wide as she grabbed her chest. Rosie jumped on her lap in an instant and tried to calm her down. There was a bit of movement above her but she didn't really register it as her markings started to burn her skin. Eventually the girl managed to slip out of her hammock and quietly dashed to the kitchen to cool her arms and not wake anyone up. There was a dark cloud in the back of her mind that she could't seem to push away. Eventually the burning on her arm stopped and it was only her torso and back that were still somewhat burning. She sighed and let herself fall down on a kitchen chair, it didn't look like she'd been getting any more sleep this night.

The girl eventually tiptoed back into the room only to be grabbed by her waist and pulled into a bed. She hissed a bit. Both from the pain on her body and the fact Cole had caught her unaware.

'Sorry.' He mumbled. 'You okay?'

'My marks are burning.' She muttered and went to lay on her unmarked arm. He gave her a worried look but she just shook her head. 'I'll be fine. It'll probably be gone in the mornin'.' She was silent for a moment as he adjusted his arms so he didn't accidentally end up hurting her. 'Just warn me next time before scaring the livin' daylighs out of me, okay?'

the only answer she got was a light, tired chuckle and a small kiss on her temple.

* * *

 **Holy, I finally finished. I am so sorry this took so long to update, but it's soooo long and I had my final Exams. I'm currently even on my way for the final presentation so wish me luck. Also this episode is one bloody exposition dump so I couldn't really cut it in pieces...**

 **Anyhow, onto the review:**

 **MightyShipper: Haha I love cats as well, I have 3 at home actually. And a bunny.**

 **RPMShadow: I finally have :)**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed and i'll see you in the next chapter!**


	41. º38º

**Sooo...**

 **Past speak =** _'Like this.'_

 **Thoughts + _"_ _Like this"_**

 **Calli will be refered to as Calliope during the middle due to reasons about to be obvious.**

* * *

Calli hummed along with the radio as as she mindlessly flipped trough some random leaflet, her book of legends on the side as she had finished for the fifth time. She was seated at the kitchen table, sipping some tea. There was still a dark foggy feeling in the back of her mind but she tried to ignore it for now.

The girl had forgone her regular shirt and was dressed in only her armoured corset and the shorts. But otherwise nothing else. She knew the others would be up soon so she had the coffee-machine already turned on so they could wake up a bit more easily.

A few moments later Misako slowly crept into the room, a bit of surprise at the sight of the redhead.

'Mornin' There's coffee in the pot.' The younger girl told her matter of factly, holding up her mug of tea.

Misako quickly snapped out of it and then smiled at her. 'Thanks, but is there any tea left?' Calli smiled back and then stood to make some.

It had only been a day of Misako staying with them but for Calli it had been weird, the girl just chocked it up to being raised without a mother. Though she knew Misako was curious about her since the events of yesterday, and her markings didn't really help with that case.

There was a bit of silence as the redhead was busy making the tea. As she sat down she noticed that Misako was reading a very old book. Lloyd had told her that his mother was an archaeologist, so maybe she knew something about her race.

Thus she asked; 'Misako..' Lloyd's mother looked at her curiously. 'Do you know anything about Homunculi?'

Misako gave her an curious look. 'The Homunculi are an ancient race, Extinct now actually.' Calli looked at her strangely. 'They went extinct around the same time Ninjago was split in half. They were created around that time to aid in the battle against the overlord.'

'How did they...' Calli trailed off, not wanting to speak the words, despite all the questions she had, this was the only one she was able to vocalise.

'Well according to the things I read about them, they weren't really popular despite all they did to help people.' Misako stated. 'They were created from souls that managed to stay stable after death, however, this usually meant they would take on the form of those that had passed away. The only difference would be the eyes and ears.'

'Let me guess..' Calli managed to smile sadly. 'People didn't like to see their passed away relatives come back to life.'

Misako only nodded. 'Yes, sadly. Though it isn't the main reason, according to records we found, it seemed their camp was raided overnight.'

Calli fell silent before her head snapped up, another part of the conversation just managed to land. 'The battle... that was over a thousand years ago...'

Misako nodded again and waited patiently for the girl to find her words. 'Where they by any chance immortal?'

'No, they did have a longer lifespan but it would be about as long as an Elemental warrior like your friends.'

'But if they went extinct all that time ago, and i'm alive now, how would that be possible?' it was at moments like these she hated her memory gap, but now it appeared it was an even bigger gap. Misako gave her a strange look before realisation set in.

'You're a Homunculus?'

Calli nodded shyly. 'I found out after doing some research after this appeared on me body.' She mentioned at her arm and torso.

Misako seemed to think about what to say, when the door slammed open to reveal Lloyd. 'Morning.' He yawned before he noticed the heavy atmosphere. 'Is everything alright?'

Calli stood up, leaving her still warm tea where it was, and walked out of the door. Lloyd gave her a worried look as she passed him without saying a word.

'I guess that's a no?' He asked his mother and grabbed the redheads tea for his own.

'I think I might have worsened her confusion.' Despite the look of confusion on her son's face she didn't elaborate any further.

* * *

Calli had had it at this point. She stalked through the now too familiar jungle. Her mid was made up and resolve powered her every step. She found the little cove within minutes and wasn't at all surprised when she found Inizio waiting for her.

'I see you've finally come back.' The large snake stated.

Calli glared at him, her head held high. 'I want answers!'

It seemed like Inizio waited for her to say that. 'Then ask your questions.'

'How.. What happened all those years ago? How am I the only one still alive!'

The snake only let out a sort of hum before his eyes began to glow. Around the two of them people started to appear, they were talking or sparring with one-another and Souls in all colours were flying around. They didn't appear to see her and her suspicions were confirmed as a little girl passed right trough her.

A little girl she quickly recognised as herself. The bright orange ringlets hung loosely over her shoulders and easily reached the small of her back. The only difference was that her younger version had slightly pointed ears. So that was what Misako had meant with the different eyes and ears. She was dressed in a cute little midnight blue dress with long sleeves and open shoulders. The dress was covered in dirt and twigs and leaves hung from her ringlets, even so Calliope had to admit her own smile was absolutely adorable. Stiix really seemed to have changed her, personality wise at least. Hight wise not much had changed.

She tentatively felt her own ears, she could remember vaguely that they had looked different when she first arrived in Stiix but had rounded as she grew so she had chalked it up to just being a defect she grew out of.

'In your mind you where human. Now you know, you will most likely take on that form again if you get older.' Inizio had seen her and clarified.

Her cheeks turned red and her eyes went back to following her younger self, happily bouncing towards the past version of Inizio.

 _'I did i'! I did i'_ ' Her younger version exclaimed, happily clinging the beautifully crafted bow in her hands as she clambered over a large fallen tree she had easily walked around. _'I 'ad a bullseye.'_

Inizio's past self turned his head and smiled at the little girl. _'Very good young one_.'

 _'Wha're yeh doin'?'_ The little girl asked curiously as she noted the little blue soul floating next to a clay figurine. The snake just chuckled at her and then turned to the soul. The snake's eyes lit up and there was a bright flash.

Calliope could see her younger's eyes lit up in realisation as she giddily bound up and down. As soon as the light died down the soul was gone and the clay figurine had changed into a person. A young boy about her age with the most blue eyes she'd ever seen and messy dark brown hair.

The little Calli laughed as she dashed towards him, chattering eagerly, gaining the attention of quite a few other Homunculi who all seemed amused by the exchange.

 _'Now 'm not alone anymore!'_ Calliope couldn't help but smile along with her past self. Inizio chuckled beside her.

'You were always the most excitable little one. Sadly, this didn't last very long. ' He noted as the scene changed.

Calliope could see herself dragging the same boy towards the cove and the two eventually collapsed in the water. They both looked to be around eleven years of age and her past self was on the verge of crying.

 _'Jus' hold on!'_ She pleaded, her face stained in grime and what one could only assume was blood. The girl violently wiped her eyes as she looked around for something that could help the boy as the water beneath him slowly turned orange. She finally managed to find something and quickly dashed back to help her friend as she tried to keep her composure to help her friend.

Panicked as she was, Calliope had to give her younger self credit for actually managing to get the steps correct. However, it didn't really matter as the boy stopped her.

 _'Just get out of here!'_ He managed to order her with a raspy breath.

Her younger self furiously shook her head, not about to let her friend die. _'No!'_ She exclaimed and went back to dressing the wound.

 _'Just get out of here and find Inizio.'_

His demands fell on deaf ears as she started cursing, her ears picking up the sounds of footsteps. The younger redhead started cursing under her breath with shaking hands, but instead of leaving she got a determined look on her face.

' _'m not leaving yeh here!'_ She shouted loudly and instead tried to focus with all the adrenaline searing trough her body. The younger girl closed her eyes and her body shaking as she placed her hands on the boy's torso. There was a bright light for a few seconds and once it had faded the boy was gone and a faint blue soul was left in its place. Calli's younger version collapsed in the water.

As the footsteps got closer, Calli could see herself forcing herself on het feet and scooped the little soul in her arms and staggered off in the opposite direction.

Calliope didn't know what to say as the scene changed for the last time, but this time the location had changed as well. This time, she found herself looking at her younger self laying on the ground, unconscious and barely breathing. The blue soul hovered over the younger redhead protectively as a gravely wounded Inizio was moving around the cave. After a few minutes, the drawings that adorned the walls of the cavern started to glow and crackle and surround her younger versions body.

 _'Let's go.'_ The past Inizio had turned to the little blue soul, but the little thing only huddled closer. Calliope could understand what he meant. " ** _She risked her life to save mine, I won't leave."_**

The large snake stared the soul down, but the little blue thing wasn't backing down.

' _Very well.'_ And with that the snake left the cave.

'Where did yeh go.' Calliope managed to ask in a shaky voice.

Inizio looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'I went to confront what was hunting us.' The older redhead tilted her head in confusion but the snake didn't elaborate. She was about to ask more question when the loud crashing of thunder snapped her back to what was happening. The scene had changed once more.

They were still in the cave but it seemed a lot of time had passed. The walls had been covered with moss and plants, the little layer of water was no longer clear after the amount of time that had passed and she could see that the images on the wall were no longer brightly lit up. The crashes became louder and louder, to the point the cave started to shake and pieces of rock fell crumbled down from the ceiling. All the while the little blue soul was still around and burning each plant that got too close to her younger self, who was still unconscious. Suddenly the earth shifted and twisted, breaking open the earth and water flooded inside. The little soul shot up and backed up towards the ceiling to avoid the water.

Calliope turned her head as she could imagine what happened after this. Just as she closed her eyes the scenes stopped and she swallowed. 'Thank yeh.' She just told the snake and sat down, letting it sink all in.

* * *

The first thing she was aware of when she opened her eyes back on the bounty were the streaks of tears rolling down her face. She scrubbed them away with her arms, ignoring the burning sensation on the back of her hand and took in a deep breath to compose herself.

'Are you okay?' Calli jumped up at the sound of Lloyd's voice and whirled around to the younger boy and her boyfriend behind her. The latter most likely being woken up by the green ninja, seeing his messy bed-hair and and the large mug of coffee in his hands.

The redhead just nodded.

Lloyd gave her a look she was sure he'd stolen from her, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

The girl nodded once again and the others patiently listened to her story.

* * *

 **Pffff, So this one was a rollercoaster to write... This was supposed to go with the last chapter but seeing as that one was already quite long i decided to separate it.**

 **Anyhow onto the review:**

 _ **RPM Shadow: Jup and here's another one.**_

 **well, I hope you enjoyed and and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	42. º39º

Calli usually never considered herself a nosy person. Though the others might've disagreed with her, in fact Lloyd was always happy to point out when she was sticking her nose into another ones buisness. But Misako didn't seem to mind the younger girls eagerness to learn more about the things she had picked up in her years of archeology. In fact she was quite pleased the redhead had offered to help doing research to help to avoid the fight between Lloyd and Garmadon. Despite her lack of schooling, it became quite clear she was actually very well read and had a lot of knowledge about both history and legends. Calli had made an offhanded remark basically blaming both Wu and her own heritage for that when the two were browsing trough some scrolls and other kinds of papers and books. They eventually managed to narrow everything down enough to the things they deemed most important, so that Misako could go over it more in detail.

The boys were still very busy training Lloyd when the two returned to the Dojo. In fact, Jay just tumbled out of the window as they arrived. Dareth had closed them after the blue ninja had ended up on the curb, leaving him to bang on the window, shouting to be let back in. Misako just gave the scene a confused look before she went off towards the bounty. Calliope instead opted to lean against the doorframe with her arms crossed and just waited for Jay to notice her. It took a solid five minutes before she spoke up.

'Ya do realise, yeh can just take the door back in right?'

Jay gave her a very blank stare before he awkwardly chuckled. 'Heh, I knew that.'

'Sure yeh did, buddy.'

The boy just glared at her as they went inside. The redhead quietly sat down and watched the others training a blindfolded Lloyd, but thus-far it seemed not to go very well. The mat was covered in scorch-marks, Trophies were knocked over and she was sure the dent in the wall was the result of one of Cole's moves. The said ninja just landed in front of her feet with a loud thud after Lloyd kicked him into the stomach.

'Why 'ello, Love.' She grinned as she looked down at him.

'So i'm not allowed to call you that, But you can mock me with it?' He glowered back at her.

She just giggled at him before she had to duck to the ground herself to avoid another wayward trophy. Her boyfriend flashed her a shite-eating grin as she joined him on the floor. 'So nice of you to join me, love.'

The girl snickered and gave him a shove before deciding that would be enough training for today, especially as Kai got tossed into Dareth's now empty trophy case.

She avoided the ball of fire Lloyd shot in her way as he heard her coming and quickly locked both arms behind his back and kicked him in the knees with just enough force to force him onto the floor.

'That's quite 'nough, Kid.' She told him as she removed the blindfold. 'Don't want this place to burn to the ground now, do we?'

Lloyd blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust from the sudden change of lighting before he went to asses the damage that Dareth was desperately trying to control. 'And even if yeh can't see, just blindly shooting fireballs is the worst idea yeh can 'ave. Stick with physical attacks next time.'As Cole joined the two, Jay decided it was a great idea to finally help Kai out of the empty trophy case.

'Where's zane?' The redhead asked as she noted the absence of the White ninja. Kai scoffed as he landed on the floor, almost taking the Case with him, 'Lloyd punched him into the back room.' He grumbled as the said ninja stumbled out, brushing off some pieces of drywall whilst he was muttering under his breath.

Calliope couldn't help but snicker as Dareth followed the White ninja and swept up every little speck of dirt that trailed behind Zane. She felt a little tug at one of her curls. 'Don't laugh at other peoples misery.' Cole told her sternly, though she could see the corners of his mouth twitch up. She was about to retaliate, but before she could do so. The ground started to shake and rumble violently.

Within seconds everyone dropped and moved underneath the first thing they could find, Which were both the high benches and the table at the corner of the room until the shaking stopped.

* * *

'It would seem the whole city is experiencing this phenomenon.' Zane noted as he turned on the television. The news was already on the situation.

'Isn't that normal?' Calli raised an eyebrow, but it became apparent by the strange looks she got that she apparently asked a very dumb question. 'Don' give me that! I've never been in an earthquake before.'

Zane shook his head and explained. 'There aren't any fault-lines nearby.'

Cole hummed. 'So it's not a regular earthquake, but then what could have caused it.' It was clear he was wracking his brain to find any other reason an earthquake could spawn. He got some amused looks from the other. 'Seriously?' He huffed as soon as he realised what they implied. 'You know down a wall _once_ on accident...' He trailed off.

Kai chucked for a bit before offering his own explanation as he grabbed his sword. 'Wouldn't be surprised if it was Garmadon. We haven't seen him for a while.'

'He would never!' The group whirled around to see Misako and Wu walk into the Dojo. 'Lloyd' father is evil, but he would never do anything to put his son in harm's way.'

Wu agreed. 'Misako is right. He only tried to thwart his training. This is something else.'

'But what is it.' Jay asked as he put his weapons away again.

Most of them shrugged as Calli opted to scout out. Zane on the other hand opened the window, held his arm out and whistled a familiar tune. Not a minute later, his falcon landed on the outstreched arm, awaiting the order.

'My friend, be my eyes and look for danger in the streets from above.' Calli was quick to follow the bird.

* * *

The more quakes there were, the more dangerous it became to navigate the buildings. Calli was quick enough to dodge or jump out of the way of crumbling walls or roofs but it became harder with each new quake. So eventually she had no other choice than to follow the falcon on the roads and keep her ears open for the creature's warnings. Despite that, it quickly became clear who the culprit was behind all the tremors.

More of those stone warriors.

Calli cursed at herself as she dodged into an untouched alleyway with the help of the bird overhead. If she hadn't been so focussed on the falcon, she could've heard the Giant statue coming around the corner and subsequently _Not_ run into it, quite literally.

The girl huffed and pushed her ringlets out of her face and pushed them back into her shirt. Feeling annoyed at herself for not wearing a her signature ponytail. The falcon squawked overhead and she nodded at it. Together they made their way back to the entrance. She pushed herself against the wall and waited for another stone warrior to pass. She wasn't about to take one on on her own.

'Let's find those idiots.'

* * *

 **And another chapter done, It isn't all that long and I apologise for it. I had kinda a crappy day but still wanted to upload a chapter for you guys.**

 **Anyhow, Onto the review!**

 _ **RPMshadow: :) Thank U**_

 **I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter, and i'll see you in the next one :)**


End file.
